Black Peninsula
by Vilmarix
Summary: "Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-San?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…" Ichigo/Sojun, Koga/Sojun, Time Travel, AU, Mpreg, Mild Violence
1. One Protection

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** So, I have been on a very long break from writing, my last contribution was three years ago. Hopefully I haven't lost my skills or my style of writing. A shout out to my beta _**Lilinoe**_ for proofing this, other wise you guys would have been reading bovine waste.

 **Summery** : _"Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-San?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

Implied Non-Con

* * *

 **Black Peninsula**

 **I. One Protection**

 **1.**

Seireitei was in chaos; hollows were flooding Soul Society in vast numbers and overwhelming the troops. No matter how many they cut down, ten more stood in their place. Even with the involvement of the captains, lieutenants and seated officers, it would only cause a moment of peace before the garganta would open and bring in the next wave of hollows.

In the first few months they encountered only ordinary everyday hollows that even unseated officers could dispatch. However after the third month Gillians started storming the Rukongai districts, unleashing their ceros on its helpless inhabitants. Even then, the lieutenants were able to handle the waves with the help of some seated officers. It was only when the Adjuchas entered into the mix with the Gillians, that the captains were called to field.

Usually it would be the 11th division Captain Kenpachi who would come to their aid. However today was different because the amount of Adjuchas that had entered with their Gillian hoard was too much, even for one captain. Thus the Captain Commander sent his two best pupils, Ukitake and Kyoraku to clean up fast; since the troops were beginning to feel weariness cutting through them when their shift rotation was overdue.

Even with the two captains taking the lead, the sixth division lieutenant Kuchiki Sojun couldn't help but feel that they were on the brink of being overwhelmed. The waves have been coming more frequently and the squad members were exhausted. Even with the rotations and gaps between the waves, there still wasn't enough time to recover. The Fourth Division members were on the brink of exhaustion and now only took in the serious cases to heal, due to the lack of beds and staff. People were beginning to doubt if they could overcome this war and it wasn't helping the fighting spirit of the shinigami either.

Just as they were beginning to gain the upper hand in the matter, another garganta opened sending yet another wave of Gillians. Luckily for them, this wave didn't have a few more Adjuchas mixed into their ranks. However, the captains were still busy with the earlier set of Adjuchas and the lieutenants were exhausted and overwhelmed with the remaining Gillians.

The entire scenario seemed grim to Sojun, as he saw hell butterflies being sent to request backup. Holding the ranks against the army of Gillians until more troops arrived was starting to seem an impossible task as his strength waned; his sickness not helping his stamina and his fellow lieutenants were faring only slightly better.

It was then, when everything seemed impossible, the presence of a powerful reiatsu appeared. Everyone save for the captains fell to their knees, but taking a closer look one could see that even the captains had a slight strain on their faces. The First Division Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chojiro, muttered under his breath that it was a level on par with Yamamoto Soutaicho but was someone else. Many gasped at that, fearing a Vasto Lorde had arrived. However as Sojun analyzed the reiatsu, he found himself becoming more confused.

The signature did have the markings of a hollow, which is what everyone felt. However picking the signature apart one could sense the markings of a shinigami as well, although not overt like the Hollow markers but still there. Digging further into the signature, the Kuchiki heir could sense the markings of yet another signature in the mix. What made the matter more complicated was that the markings belong to one signature not three separate signatures happening to be near each other. As if the owner of the mysterious reiatsu signature was a hollow, a shinigami and something that he could not quite place.

Shaking his head and trying to regulate his breathing he caught sight of his comrades looking up, following their gaze he noticed that the Gillians and Adjuchas had stopped fighting and had begun to flee the area. Everyone watched the amazing yet improbable sight as a garganta closed after the final Gillian retreated. Soon as the last crack of the garganta sealed itself, the pressure reduced significantly until it was a slight hum in the background.

Following the captains' gazes to the source of the signature, Sojun found himself looking at a black cloaked figure standing in the distance.

He could not make out anything about the figure save for that it was probably male, given that it was rare for a female to stand that tall and be that muscular. The cloak he wore fluttered around him, the hood covering his head, successfully obscuring any form of identification. However what stood out was an equally dark blade strapped to his back.

Before Sojun could study the mysterious figure any longer, he disappeared from view, using a shunpo that was faster than what Shihouin Taicho normally used.

All in all, everyone was glad they were alive, albeit baffled by their mysterious saviour.

If they could call him that.

* * *

 **2.**

Mysterious Saviour he was.

After his strange unexpected introduction to the shinigami, he continued to appear at the last moment to provide aid to the troops, always when they were beginning to become overwhelmed. The mystery fighter would scare the lower level hollows off with his strange reiatsu, and then blur himself out of their vision, only to appear in the same place a second later after slashing the remaining Gillians into dust with his oversized zanpakuto. There were speculations that his reiatsu levels were so high, it resulted in a constant release type.

Yet the most pressing cause for concern for the fighters of Seireitei was the fact that if what he carried on his back was a zanpakuto, it would mean that their saviour was indeed a shinigami.

A shinigami, of whom no one had the faintest idea of.

A shinigami who possessed the markings of a hollow in his reiatsu signature, along with something else.

Regardless, in the following captains and lieutenants meeting, it was agreed to treat the new comer with caution and if there was any interaction a detailed account was to be provided to the Captain Commander immediately. Although Sojun personally wasn't the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, he couldn't blame the captains for coming to that decision given the circumstances. The ryoka, as Yamamoto Soutaicho referred to him, had a reiatsu level that was off the charts which was next to nothing when considering his zanpakuto abilities.

However there was one thing the young Kuchiki Clan Heir knew for certain. If the rogue shinigami continued to aid them in their battle, it would only be a matter of time before they find out who he is. What he didn't know was that it would be all too soon.

* * *

 **3.**

There were many things that Sojun hated in his life, and his illness was one of them. It sapped his stamina and ate into his reiatsu reserves. It was nothing short of a miracle in itself that he managed to become lieutenant of the sixth squad. Although many thought it was due to his father and not his own sweat and blood. It was a constant reminder that he could not fight for long periods, which is why he would always fight with precision, for he could not afford to waste any reiatsu and strength. Nevertheless, no matter how careful he was there was always a time limit for him, and a long drawn out battle with endless Gillians would just overwhelm him in the end.

'How annoying,' he thought as he felt himself being flung through the air. A sudden coughing fit had made him loose focus and strength, allowing the Gillian to swat him away.

Closing his eyes, he braced for an inevitable impact.

Instead of the expected pain of crashing into whatever hard building or ground that was behind him, he was greeted by the warm hard body of a fellow shinigami. Sojun felt two strong arms quickly wrap around him to prevent him from falling down as their owner shifted his posture instinctively to accommodate the surprise cargo.

Once Sojun felt the disorientation leave from what took place just moments ago, he took in his surroundings. He was being held bridal style, a few feet away from the main battle. His zanpakuto was back in it's sealed form and held tightly in his right hand. Coughing slightly to clear his lungs, he looked up to thank the shinigami for saving him from some potentially painful bruises and wounds.

Warm grey met wine red.

For a moment the sixth squad lieutenant couldn't breathe.

Black hair fluttered slightly under the black hood as slate grey bandages covered the shinigami's face from chin to an inch below those piercing eyes. Sojun allowed the entire situation sink in.

He was looking at the face of the mysterious saviour.

In the next second of realization, the awkwardness of their physical proximity hit him.

Fighting the urge to flush at that thought, he gripped his zanpakuto and swiped at the man's face. However the toll of prolonged fighting, made the attack slow and brought on another coughing fit.

"You shouldn't have done that." A deep voiced cut through the young Kuchiki's cough.

Sojun met his gaze once again, the man's voice was soft but firm and a little muffled due to the grey material covering his mouth. His tone was neutral as if he was stating a fact, but there was a touch of amusement colouring it.

Feeling his ire rise, Sojun asked sharply, "Well, I'm not too fond of being in the arms of a stranger."

"Very well then." The other male replied before swinging him over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Horrified at the predicament, Sojun channelled all the infamous Kuchiki frost into his tone, "Put me down, you barbarian, before I skewer you with my sword."

The shinigami hummed in amusement, before flash stepping to a nearby roof top. The young Kuchiki was taken aback by the amount of care the man took into placing him on the building; he had expected to be dumped ungracefully. Once on the roof, Sojun realized that he couldn't feel an ounce of reiatsu from the other male, even at this close proximity. With Yamamoto Soutaicho, even though the commander could control his reiatsu, when in close proximity one could still sense the hidden power swirling inside of him. Casting a wary eye on the black cloaked male, he concentrated on his reiatsu sensing abilities and could still feel none.

He couldn't feel any reiatsu; shinigami, hollow or anything else from the male.

From this one of two conclusions could be made, either the male in front of him was not the mysterious shinigami that has been aiding them in battle or the male had impeccable control. Seeing the large blade strapped to the man's back, Sojun dismissed the first idea, making the man standing in front of him even more dangerous. Having an unimaginable amount of power was something to fear, but having such control over said power made the individual much, much more dangerous.

Sensing his growing unease, the shinigami spoke softly, "Relax, you and the other shinigami are not my enemies. I thought that was obvious."

Not lowering his guard, Sojun asked, "Why are you helping us?"

The male broke eye contact, for a brief moment the Kuchiki saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes but it was gone so soon that he thought he imagined it, "Honestly speaking, I haven't anything better to do."

"Really, Ryoka-san? You have nothing better to do than fight a war?" The deceptively lazy and playful trademark tone of Kyoraku Taicho cut in.

Suddenly the eight, thirteenth and sixth squad captains flicked into view surrounding the young male. Behind him Sojun struggled to his knees triggering another spell of coughing. His father flickered to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to brace him, flickered back to his previous position alongside the other captains.

The male looked lazily at them, before commenting "I see your men have gotten their spirits back. The time taken to defeat the invading hollows has been shrinking."

"You have been the cause of that, you know. A mysterious and powerful being arriving to save the shinigami at the last moment." Shunsui played along. They all knew this tactic, keep him talking to reveal something about himself. "Although, we would appreciate if you could step in sooner, our healers could use the much deserved break."

"Well, it is your war after all. I'm just chipping in since I'm bored." The younger male replied, before muttering to himself, "Plus I don't want to cause too much of a mess."

"What mess?"

The male waved him off, "It's nothing."

They all narrowed their eyes at him, but let the topic slide, since they didn't know what they were dealing with.

"Very well," Shunsui continued "Speaking of power, that's some impressive control you have there."

"Thank you, it took some practice, but I eventually figured it out." The male replied before breaking eye contact with the group, watching the fleeing hollows retreat into an open garganta.

"Are we boring you, Ryoka-san?"

"Not really, just a bit pre-occupied that's all."

"With what, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sojun watched as the two males assessed each other, when it was clear that the squad eight captain wasn't going to back down, the younger male sighed and looked back at the dark tear in the sky.

"The frequency of the invasions have risen back to the same rate from before I stepped in."

"We've noticed." The group filed away the information that the male had been there much longer than they thought he would be. "Why not flood the area with your reiatsu? That solved it quite well."

"It was a temporary solution to a permanent problem."

"What do you mean?" Shunsui prodded.

The man stared at them again for a moment as if he was contemplating whether to tell them what information he had regarding the invasion of hollows.

"Hollows are creatures of instinct, as normal animals, they would avoid creatures higher up the food chain. Such as Gillians avoiding Adjuchas, they can sense the power level of creatures around them. That is what happened with my reiatsu, they thought I was higher than them and they fled. Typically, what should have happen would be that they wouldn't come here again, since they register it as my territory but as you can see it only paused the influx for a few months."

"What would be the cause of the re-emergence of the invasions?" This time Juushiro spoke up.

"There is only one explanation for the re-emergence of the invasions, A Vasto Lorde is behind them."

"That's highly improbable." Ginrei stated keeping his tone leveled, but Sojun could pick up the underlying unease.

"It is Captain," He replied firmly, maintaining eye contact with the current clan head. "Vasto Lorde are rare, about five in the whole of Hueco Mundo. They are old, very old and been there for a very long time. Some take on subordinates, since they don't need to consume hollows very often to satisfy their hunger. What we have here is probably a Vasto Lorde who has been here for some time, with a lot of subordinates and is very bored."

"What are the chances of a Vasto Lorde coming to Soul Society?" Ukitake asked.

"Highly improbable." He replied casting what would have been a cheeky grin towards the sixth division captain, if his mouth was visible. Sojun felt a flicker of amusement grow inside him as his father's reiatsu flicker slightly at the unexpected tease.

"Vasto Lorde don't mix with each other, due to their numbers and their territory. They rarely form partnerships, because of the personality, pride and agenda differences. The Vasto Lorde in charge of this invasion, wouldn't make an appearance because this is uncharted enemy territory and you have home advantage. So it's highly unlikely for one to come here."

"Are you saying that all these Gillians and Adjuchas belong to one Vasto Lorde?" Juushiro questioned looking at the retreating hollows.

"Given that there are so few of them?" The male paused to think, "Yes."

"How do they control so many numbers?"

"Simple. Chain of command. Vasto Lorde instruct Adjuchas, Adjuchas instruct Gillians and normal hollows just join in to power up."

"How do you know so much about hollows?" The Kuchiki clan head asked suspiciously.

"Was on sabbatical in Hueco Mundo for a couple of months."

There was a brief pause, since nobody knew how to reply to the answer. Sojun felt his father reach for his zanpakuto.

"How do we know that you aren't the Vasto Lorde who is in charge of the invasion?" The elderly man asked with suspicion and hostility coating every word.

"He is not our enemy, Taicho." Sojun stepped in, placing a hand on his father's that gripped his zanpakuto hilt. Meeting the familiar wine red gaze, he continued, "If he was, there would be nothing to gain from catching me."

Ginrei's gaze flew from his son to the male standing opposite him, after a brief pause he relaxed his stance, "He would have gained this conversation." Looking back to the cloaked male, "However that doesn't explain your reiatsu signature. Why do you have Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy markers?"

'Quincy?' The younger Kuchiki recalled in an old text, that they were humans capable of killing hollows with their techniques. However their inability to purify them caused an unbalance in the world's equilibrium, unable to reach a negotiation, the shinigami decided to lead a mass killing. However the massacre took place well before his time, when the Gotei Thirteen was still in it's infancy, which was why he couldn't identify the third type of marker in the man's reiatsu signature. His father, Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho were three of the oldest captains, having been young cadets or even children during the genocide, had experienced the unusual reiatsu signature.

"Would it help you to see me as less of an enemy if I told you?"

"That depends on your story, Ryoka." A new voice cut it.

Emerging into view was the Captain Commander along with his lieutenant. Everyone bowed their heads in respect, save for the cloaked male.

"Tell us child, the nature of your being." He commanded.

"I'm not a child."

"You are to me."

"Everyone's a child to you."

Sojun looked at the other three captains, his father remained impassive saved for a slight furrow of his eyebrows, Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho were glancing at each other in amusement.

"Arguing with me is not helping your cause, brat."

"At least promise me you'll leave me alone. I have no interest in Seireitei, Soul Society, the Human World or Hueco Mundo."

"What do you have an interest in then?"

There was an eerie silence from the younger male, and Sojun could feel the mood drop several degrees. After a few more moments of silence, the male replied, "Honestly, I don't know myself." Everyone could pick up the uncertainty and lost tone from the male's voice.

Sensing the sensitive mood, the thirteenth squad captain questioned gently, "How about you tell us how you came to be?"

He looked at the captain for a moment and his gaze soften slightly as if he remembered something, "Alright."

Glancing at each one of the members present, he took a deep breath and sighed, "My father was a shinigami and my mother was a Quincy." Pausing for a moment for the information to sink into the surprised faces he continued, "My mother was attacked by a hollow, which left a residue in her body that wreaking havoc with her spiritual pressure. To stabilize her my father bound himself to her, giving up his status as a member of the Gotei Thirteen."

Taking the nod of approval from the Captain Commander as approval to continue, "Due to these circumstance, it's only inevitable that their child would inherit all three reiatsu markers into their signature, at the very least the first child."

"You have siblings?" Genryusai asked abruptly.

"I did." A flat wistful reply answered.

"Which squad was your father from?"

"He didn't tell me."

"Either way, he should know that what he did was a capital offense."

"Yama-jiji, there is no one for you to persecute." A tired reply came.

It wasn't hard to read between the lines, the man's entire family had died and judging from the tone of voice and attitude, most probably prematurely.

"What about your teachers and colleagues, I find it hard to believe your skill level came solely from your parents, and that you grew up in isolation."

"There is no one left for you to persecute, Yama-jiji."

There was an awkward silence amongst the group at what the male hinted at. In a rare moment of compassion, the old Captain Commander asked, "Not by our hand I hope."

"If it were, would I be helping you all?" The male replied pulling his hood back allowing the wind ruffle his black hair. Not wanting to push the sensitive subject just yet, Genryusai could tell the wound was still fresh, he changed the topic.

"So where do your loyalties lie, Child?"

"Not with the hollows, obviously. Hueco Mundo does have an eerie beauty to it, but majority of its inhabitants aren't so appealing. The Quincy turned their back on my mother once she was contaminated." He spat out the last word with so much underlying hate, some of his tightly controlled reiatsu leaked out for a split second.

"There was nothing left for me in the World of the Living to stay, so I came here. Found you all in a pinch, watched if you needed help, and when your people needed it, I gave a hand."

"You stayed in Hueco Mundo?" Juushiro questioned, suddenly understanding the reason for the man's in depth knowledge of the workings of the Hollow World.

"I knew being a cocktail of various spiritual beings would not be welcomed among your people, so I went there first to set up base. It was alright, for the most part, they left me alone." Glancing at the place where the garganta had been. "Food was a bit of an issue, and the company left much to be desired."

* * *

 **4.**

The captain commander stared at the man in front of him, and instead of the grown man that the male was, he saw a lost child hidden in the depths of his soul. He could see and hear the sincerity in the young drifters face and voice, but the male hadn't given them an adequate referral for trust, apart from his actions. Even if the boy had been truthful about his origins, there were too many gaps with no way to prove his story.

Genryusai knew Central 46 better than anyone, and for a situation such as this, they would call for execution. He always knew politics played a role in the function of the Gotei Thirteen, and a wild card such as the male standing in front of him would be unwelcome due to the lack of control they had over him. Then there was the fact that they hated and feared what they couldn't understand, and from the reports he had read, the child in front of him was not someone that should be taken lightly.

However the Central 46 did have too much power in their hands, and Soul Society had been facing a problem common to many great societies that experienced stability for too long; stagnation. There has been no growth for the community, for there had been no need. This invasion had shown the shinigami how far behind they were in growth and technology, their techniques and even their knowledge. It has been over half a millennium since new research has been done on their neighbouring world and that was just the basic hierarchy of hollows. Until the strange male had spoken about the behaviour of the hollows, none of them has known what they were dealing with. Part of him knew they needed forward thinkers and innovators to question the current knowledge and endeavor to find new truths. There just hadn't been anyone willing to take that initiative yet

Scanning the nearby reiatsu for anyone else within earshot and sensing the auditory kido barrier cast by his lieutenant, he came to his decision.

"I see no reason to chase you from Soul Society; at least here we can keep an eye on you compared to the other worlds. However you will be treated with suspicion and not have permission to enter the Seireitei until you have proven yourself as an ally."

The male nodded and Genryusai could see the surprise on his subordinates faces.

Just as the drifter was going to leave, he commanded, "One more thing child."

'Still very young aren't you?' He thought at the display of emotion in the younger male's eyes as he met the inquisitive red gaze before asking, "What is your name?"

The drifter looked up at the sky, his gaze suddenly distant he answered, "My mother named me Ichigo."

There was a short pause before he continued, Genryusai could pick up the tone of defeat in the males voice, "The one thing she asked me to do, the one thing I stood for, and I failed." Letting out a sigh, he muttered under his breath, "Irony."

Understanding the young male, Genryusai nodded and with a flicker the male disappeared.

For a moment, the Captain Commander felt his zanpakuto stir restlessly. It hoped his investment was worth the risk.

"Soutaicho, do you think it was wise to allow the ryoka freedom to wander around Soul Society without the Central's approval?"

Ask predicted, the Kuchiki Clan Head was the first to ask him regarding his decision. Looking at the elderly man he replied, "Ginrei, you know the Central just as well as myself. For a situation such as this it is not hard to assume their decision."

"Yes, execution." The rest of the group shifted uneasily at that answer. It wasn't hard to tell that they've grown a soft spot for the drifter.

"Do you think that it would be easy to capture and execute him given the circumstance of his parentage?" Taking the silence as agreement he continued, "We cannot afford to expend any shinigami, captain or not, to execute someone of his level. We need our strength for the invasions and much as it pains me to admit it, we need his help. So why make an enemy of someone powerful as him?"

Turning around preparing to leave the battlefield he continued talking, "His intentions will be made clear as time passes and having him close allows us to keep an eye on him." Looking back at the group making eye contact with all of them, "I trust all of you to keep this meeting to yourselves, if asked say that the interrogation only yielded his name."

They all nodded and with that he flash stepped back to the Seireitei with his lieutenant.

Maybe he was finally reaching the limits of his sanity, but he couldn't help but look forward for the future.

For once it wasn't monotonous and predictable.

* * *

 **5.**

Overlooking the cliff on a hill in the 78th district of South Rukongai, Inuzuri, was a cleverly sealed entrance to a cave. In sudden flicker a cloaked figure appeared at its entrance. Dropping his hood and closing his eyes to concentrate, he felt his power recede and along with it his colouring change. Black faded into burnt orange and the red in his eyes softened to amber. Pulling off his cloak and placing his zanpakuto near the dying hearth, the tired male flopped on to the beaten up futon on the floor.

Ichigo sighed looking at the black ceiling as he contemplated today's events. He hadn't planned to engage the captains in a conversation, especially of that length and depth, but not interacting with people for so long had him craving the company, or a decent conversation from someone other than the spirits inside him. He felt Zangetsu and the old man rumble at that thought. Smiling faintly at their displeasure, he sent mental 'sorry' to them as he recapped today's events.

The little he knew of the Captain Commander was that man was reasonable. If he was such a bigoted close minded fool as many thought him to be, he wouldn't have lasted as Soutaicho for so long. The old man's hands were continuously tied, many of the orders such as execution of the Vizards and exiling Kisuke were the Central's decisions. Kisuke had mentioned it to him during the funeral procession of the then deceased Genryusai, that his original sentence was execution, but through the old man's Fukutaichou he got to know that it was the Captain Commander who had argued his sentence to be changed to exile to living world, providing aid to patrolling shinigami and that he was also the one responsible for the security being low on the night of the Vizards' escape.

So yes, Yamamoto wasn't an idiot. Ichigo half expected the man's response for letting him off the hook. However he wasn't naïve to think that the old geezer did it out of compassion. If he was in the captain's position, he would have done the same; when having your hands tied by idiots and politics shoved down your throat, he would have jumped at the chance of acquiring a trump card. Feeling slightly offended for a moment at the thought of being controlled by someone, Ichigo let it go after reminding himself that he really had nothing better to do other than make friends with the future arrancar in Hueco Mundo. So if listening to the old man would prevent him from being targeted and allow him to help them without being shunned, then he didn't have much to lose.

'If all else fails, I'll just return to Hueco Mundo and strike up a conversation with Stark.' Thinking of the lonely Primera, got him thinking about his circumstance.

He didn't want to return to the Seireitei, for he knew the Aizen would be in Shinji's division. If he went to the Seireitei and saw the brunette, not even the Soul King would be able to stop him from striking him down then and there. Much as he hated the man, he more or less was the reason his mother and father met each other and gave birth to him. Killing the man would result in killing himself.

'But would that be that bad?' he wondered.

 _ **'King, if you continue following this thought process, I will possess your body and get a tattoo on your dick.'**_

Cringing at the thought of it, 'That escalated quickly.'

This time the old man spoke up. _'Wallowing in self-pity will not get you anywhere.'_

'Yeah, but what else am I to do? I failed to protect them.'

 _ **'News Flash King, you have a second shot at things. As far as I can see is that everyone's alive or not yet born to be dead.'**_

'And many would never be born if I continue meddling.'

 _ **'King, your existence here is meddling on its own. Plus you came here for a reason so I guess there's nothing you can do about it. Coming here was caused by something beyond our understanding. Soul King, God, Fate, or whatever you want to call it.'**_

 _'He is correct. The reason for_ _traveling_ _this far into the past is obviously meant to alter the future. Already your existence in this timeline has led to the predicted course of this world's future change from what was before to something new.'_

'Are you seriously saying that the Many Worlds Theory is true?'

 _'Judging that you have existed in this past for some time, without having your memory altered to accommodate the changes you cause, yes I am.'_

Contemplating on what the old man said. It did make sense. From what he remembered, he recalled no recognition from the captains as they saw his Final Getsuga Tenshou form, even his name seemed unfamiliar to them when he first used it in the past. Maybe this world was different, and if that was the case, he would ensure it would never turn into what his world had been. However it was just a theory, he had to be sure that this was a separate world.

The zanpakuto and quincy spirit sighed in relief when the destructive current began to calm down in their inner world.

* * *

 **6.**

Back at the Kuchiki manor among it's many hot springs, the young clan heir was recollecting today's events while relaxing in the warm water. The hybrid, which was how the Captain Commander found himself addressing the mysterious male, was quite the puzzle to them. He could tell that his father was displeased with the Soutaicho's decision to keep the male's presence under wraps, but there was logic in the thinking behind it. The male was insanely powerful to an extent they didn't know, with no loyalties to anyone and decided on helping them simply because he was bored. The shinigami on the other hand were busy fighting an invasion, their forces exhausted with no extra hands to spare. Therefore to make an enemy of him at this very moment would be unwise.

Sojun sighed and looked at the night sky above him, "Ichigo" He whispered testing the name on his tongue. 'One who Protects.' It was a good name, a strong name, and clearly a name of meaning and purpose. His mother had placed a lot of thought in naming her child, and the hybrid had clearly tried to live up to her expectations. She clearly was someone the hybrid had respected, for him to go so far as to help a race that he had no apparent loyalties to, save for his father's heritage.

Recalling the scene of the male catching him, 'Why did he catch me?' the Kuchiki thought. There were plenty of shinigami being tossed into the surrounding buildings and he was not the first lieutenant to be flying into rubble either. According to his father it was to initiate a conversation, but judging by his distracted and distant tone, he seemed almost reluctant to converse with the captains. The man couldn't have known he was a Kuchiki or the importance of the Noble House, given the fact that he wasn't from Soul Society. However it was common knowledge; he could have overheard a conversation, disguised himself and asked around, or his father could have told him. Either way, it was possible he could have known who he was.

'But still, why me?' Sojun wondered. His rescuer didn't seem the type to respect nobility, nor was he obligated to. Maybe he noticed his illness and his fatigue, which was more apparent these past few days. The hybrid was quite observant, so there was that possibility.

'It would mean he had been watching me closely.' Sojun blushed at the thought and sank deeper into the hot spring. 'That's just ridiculous.' He admonished himself, 'It must have been impulsive since I was thrown in his direction.'

Satisfied with his conclusion, he rose from the warm water and began to dry himself.

As he was adjusting his sleeping yukata, he felt a familiar reiatsu and his pleasant mood immediately dissipated once he recognized it. A second later, the shoji doors to the bath were slammed open and a familiar mocking tone greeted him.

"Word around the squads is that Kuchiki Fukutaicho was the damsel in distress in the arms of the ryoka."

Kuchiki Koga.

His Husband.

* * *

 **7.**

Sojun steeled his gaze as he met the larger man's mocking stare.

Their marriage was purely political and there wasn't an ounce of affection in their union. It was barely a partnership, only two parties working together to reach a common objective. Koga was from a smaller clan, but they have powerful reiatsu and many of their members also have potent kido based zanpakuto. Koga's signature zanpakuto ability, turning the spirits against their wielders, was the deciding factor in approving the marriage. The Kuchiki Clan recognized and wanted some control of that power, and like most other Noble Clans, used marriage to secure ties with them. Koga's clan wanted the backing of the Kuchiki to gain higher prestige amongst social and political circles. Unlike in the world of the living, spirits bodies were not restricted to the laws of biology. Males could carry and birth children, even though it was more strenuous and complicated in comparison to females. Reproduction was based on the combination of spirit energy; injecting one partner's reiatsu into the other and merging it to create a new life form. Semen is saturated with reiatsu and sexual intercourse was pleasurable therefore it was the most common way impregnation took place, mimicking the acts of the living world. Female couples could impregnate as well; it was a little more difficult, but the carrying and birth was easier.

Sojun suppressed a shiver of disgust at the thought of pregnancy. The Clan had been implying the need of an heir, and it was obvious that they didn't consider him a fit enough heir to take over his father's duties. Normally he would have to be clan head before being pestered for a child. It was the combination of his illness, his position as lieutenant and the invasion that caused the doubt. Sojun didn't blame them for their thinking, however that didn't dull the sting it caused, and he just had to get used to it.

Just like he got accustomed to the man standing in front of him.

From the moment he met Koga, Sojun knew the man was not pleased with him. He could tell his husband was power hungry, conceited and looked down on the weak. Not that he thought himself weak, but Koga agreed with the opinion of the Clan Council that the current heir was fragile in terms of mind and body. Sojun always out ranked Koga before and after their marriage, with the larger male currently being the third seat of the sixth division. Like many others however, his husband shared the belief that his lieutenant position was because of family influence and not his own hard work.

Although the clan and the others were far more subtle in their opinions, Koga was not. Throughout their union, conversations between them have always been nothing short of verbal spars. Sharp, mocking, goading and insulting. There was nothing comforting in their relationship, even when they appeared in public, their interactions were coolly polite to each other. At first it shattered his childish dream of having a warm and supportive wedded life as one hears about so often in books and conversation. Sojun discovered the most effective way to deal with Koga was to simply not respond to his taunting.

"Is there anything you need, Koga?" he coolly replied, channelling the signature Kuchiki frost into his posture, tone and gaze.

"So it is true." Koga mused out aloud feigning deep thought.

Ignoring the comment, Sojun gathered his things and walked towards the exit, "If there is nothing you require me for, I will retire for the night."

Just as he was about to pass the larger male at the doorway, the Kuchiki heir felt hand on his shoulder. Though the grip wasn't hard, it was firm and rough. Turning to face Koga once again he took in the man's appearance. His husband was indeed handsome and he did possess one of the most desirable physiques of Seireitei. However Sojun had seen and experienced too much of Koga's twisted personality (he refused to acknowledge the man had a heart) to be attracted to him.

"There is actually something I do need you for." He began, a twisted smirk began to grace his handsome features.

"I am tired." Sojun replied stiffly immediately understanding what was being implied.

"You're always tired." Koga retorted adopting his signature jeering tone. "You're also not with a child."

The Kuchiki heir ground his teeth and bit back his initial response, he wasn't surprise that Koga used 'that' to gain what he wanted. He should have known today's events would have spurred the clan elders to ask for a future heir. His weakening strength would not have gone unnoticed by them and it was their business to look after the future of the clan, no matter how Sojun wished it was not so. He wasn't built for aggressiveness and constant fighting. Neither did it appeal to his gentle nature. Nevertheless if the situation called for it, he would fill the role; he wasn't a lieutenant for no reason. However when it came to raw power, his natural soft spoken attitude and comparatively low reiatsu reserves could not command respect of the Clan Council.

"Now is not the time to have a child." Sojun replied calmly, "Seireitei needs every available shinigami to deal with the invasions."

"Is that an excuse for not being strong enough to conceive, carry and birth one?" Using his height to look down on the smaller male, Koga continued, "Because from what I hear, Kuchiki Fukutaicho's strength is so pathetic he ended up being saved by the arms of a ryoka."

Tightening his grip on the items in his hand, the Kuchiki heir broke the gaze while replying curtly, "It is unbecoming to listen to gossip." Pausing a bit to look into the darkened corridor, "And there is nothing wrong with my fertility or my ability as a bearer."

As he walked away towards his room he heard Koga state, "Then you have no problems with my visiting you tonight. A child is required for the future of this clan, and it is the purpose of this marriage."

Kuchiki Sojun closed his eyes and bit his trembling lip.

* * *

 **8.**

It has been a week and Sojun still felt sore from behind.

Like every other part of their marriage, the sexual intercourse was not gentle or kind. Even with preparing himself beforehand, Koga was still too brutal. Sojun remembered their first time, which resulted in him bleeding and holding back tears while the larger male pounded him from behind. Intercourse was always rough and only slightly pleasurable. After the first few times, the Kuchiki heir had taken it upon himself to stretch and lubricate himself, since his partner was too impatient to properly do it. At the beginning of their marriage Sojun always had himself prepared, because Koga would take him frequently. However as time went by the regularity decreased and he could not have been more relived. Sojun honestly didn't care if the larger male was laying with someone else, so long as he was discreet.

He couldn't openly go against Koga, their disunity would be a black mark on the Clan's name. He couldn't overpower Koga privately either, because in terms of stamina and brute force Koga would win. He had tried once, but the male spiked his reiatsu so high he had trouble standing. Sojun knew he wasn't the strongest lieutenant, what he lacked in reserve and stamina, he made up for in control and finesse. However these were not very useful in subduing someone. He couldn't use kido either since that would be considered attacking in public, which again would cause shame for his family.

There were many times he entertained the idea of informing his father, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Also there was nothing he could explicitly use against Koga, since majority were verbal barbs and the sexual intercourse was difficult to use since Koga was his husband. This marriage was the first and only duty he had been asked of as Clan Heir, and asking for his father's aid would show that he was incapable of being the Clan Head in the future.

Sojun sighed deeply at his predicament while slashing yet another hollow down.

Thanks to the Clan's interference, Koga has returned to sleeping with him frequently and the lack of rest caused him to feel fatigue more than usual. 'Hopefully I would be left alone when the child is born.' He mused. Due to the lack of rest and his preoccupied mind, he didn't see an Adjuchas charge at him from behind before it was too late.

Within the blink of an eye, Sojun watched as a black blur cut down the Adjuchas and lesser hollows as if they were insects. Blinking, it took a few moments to register what just took place, he turned to face a familiar cloaked figure standing next to him.

"Thank you, Ichigo-san."

The hybrid nodded in acknowledgement, "You have to be more careful with your condition."

'Even he knows.' Sojun thought sardonically before replying, "Don't worry about it, I've been like this for a while now."

Wine red eyes met his grey in a penetrating stare; despite their captivating depth, Sojun noticed the male's face was pinched as if he was confused.

"Ah, really?" The hybrid broke his gaze and gave him a once over, eyes lingering on his midriff, "I was under the impression you were at most two weeks along."

It was Sojun's turn to be confused, "Excuse me?"

The cloaked male froze and then immediately breaking eye contact looking at everything other than the Kuchiki next to him whilst slowly inching away. "Um, it seems that-"

"You think I'm pregnant?" Sojun cut him off, a hand automatically flying to his abdomen.

Red eyes glanced back before averting his gaze to the battle field, "I sense two reiatsu signatures from you." He paused for a moment, "One more prominent, which belongs to you." Furrowing his eyebrows, "The other is much less significant. It's faint and still very hard to pick up on since it is very similar to yours."

Looking down at his flat torso, Sojun recalled the fatigue that had appeared two weeks back. If the hybrid was telling the truth it would make sense that he would be with a child. It was too early for the tell-tale symptoms, but fatigue was one of the earliest. Closing his eyes, he tried to sense the secondary reiatsu signature within him, but was slightly disappointed when he came up empty handed. At this stage only Unohana Taicho would be skillful enough to pick it up. With a hand on his lower abdomen, he studied the male next to him. His age and ability to sense a child's reiatsu this early in its development spoke volumes of the amount of skill the hybrid possessed; it seems that Ichigo has no limit to his power.

"You can sense my child?" Sojun asked.

Turning his gaze to the lieutenant, "I cannot pick out the reiatsu signature separately, but your signature carries a sense of fullness and nurturing." Seeing the Kuchiki's blank stare, "It's similar to the presence you feel when you interact with an individual who is carrying." He paused for a moment as if to think of an easier explanation, before sighing in resignation. "It's instinct. I cannot explain it any other way. I've sensed similar reiatsu before when dealing with pregnant women and men. It calls out for protection. Though it's was not as strong as it was the last time we met, it spurred an instinctual reaction from me."

'So that is why he caught me.' The Kuchiki thought as he once again tried to feel his child's reiatsu. "Thank you for protecting me and I'm sorry to be the cause of such distraction for you."

Feeling an impulse for the pregnant male, Ichigo willed the grey bandages covering his face away. After they broke and faded away, he softened his gaze and smiled gently before replying in a warm tone he reserved for his sisters, "Don't be. It's actually the opposite. Sensing you and your child's reiatsu is very soothing."

* * *

 **9.**

 _ **"That is one pile of proverbial horse shit."**_

Ichigo scowled at the voice of his zanpakuto, but he grudgingly accepted that the spirit was right. He discreetly left out the fact that the instincts that made him sense the child belongs to his hollow nature. Unlike the shinigami, hollows were more primal in their feelings. Everything functioned according to instincts; mating, eating, fighting and so on. When it came to pregnancy, hollows were more in tune with reiatsu sensing. Maybe it had to do with survival, but since only Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde could carry, they would gain a power spike which would deter the smaller mindless hollows and Gillians from attacking them. The reiatsu signature of carrying hollows caused non carriers, especially the sire, to become protective of the mother and child until after the birth.

Even if the sire could fight to protect the dam, it was common to find situations where they were overwhelmed; which is why the carriers would nest in hidden parts of the hollow world and defend the den while the sire would hunt for meals. However regardless of the precautions taken, nature was nature and the sire, if not strong enough could perish during this period. It wasn't uncommon to find carriers abandoned, because the sire couldn't or wouldn't take up the responsibility since they were not powerful enough to defend their dam. Due to both reasons, the natural working of Hueco Mundo, made the carriers reiatsu instill protective instincts in non-carriers to increase the chance of a birth. After the birth it is the carrier's duty to ensure the survival of their offspring; which majority of them were capable of, since they no longer had the constant drain on their reiatsu to feed the growing offspring within them.

'Primal, but it works.' Ichigo thought back to the times he was caught under its urge in the time he spent in Hueco Mundo. The potency and quantity of his reiatsu was a sirens call for abandoned or single carriers. Having nothing better to do at the time, he found himself not minding caring for the lost carriers.

Their presence was neither threatening nor aggressive which was a much welcomed change in Hueco Mundo where survival was everything. The instinct they awakened within him, of protecting them and their children was a healing balm on his tired soul. His failure to protect his family and friends was too raw and bitter when he arrived to this timeline. So much so that after he realized he was not in his own world, he immediately fled to Hueco Mundo, due to the lack of ties he had with it. He was not surprised to see the Adjuchas avoid him, given that his current power level was well above the Vasto Lorde status, but he was taken aback by the timid approaches of the carriers. Although at first he didn't know what to do, he was grateful for his hollow instinct which enabled him to figure it out as he went along.

He was a mess when he arrived to this timeline; haunted day and night with the shame of his failure to protect his loved ones. However with every successful pregnancy and birth, Ichigo slowly built his confidence as a protector and provider. He was proud to say that not a single carrier and child who was in his care perished. He kept an eye on the children of the smaller weaker carriers, to ensure they survived their first year. His reiatsu frightened hollows who would want to target the carriers, and both children and carriers felt safe in his presence. He smiled when one particularly bold heavily pregnant dam in his care informed him of that fact. The birth wasn't all that complicated, he would allow the carrier to follow through with their instincts while he watched over them. Hollow sires wouldn't involve themselves in the birthing process unlike it's shinigami and human counterparts. They were there to protect and provide for their carriers and children, the birthing process was entirely in the hands of the dam. They would only become involved if requested by their carrier.

If it wasn't for the lack of civilized conversation he wouldn't have minded staying in Hueco Mundo, but he wasn't entirely a Hollow, he was Human, Quincy and Shinigami as well.

Thinking back to the pregnant shinigami, Ichigo couldn't help but feel the familiarity of his reiatsu when he first interacted with him. He first blamed it on the physical similarity of lieutenant Kuchiki to the 28th Clan Head Kuchiki Byakuya.

However deep down he knew that it wasn't the cause for his unsettlement. Although his hollow instincts alerted him of the man's pregnancy, he normally wouldn't be able to pick up on the child's reiatsu signature this early in development. Nonetheless this time he did. He could faintly pick out a secondary reiatsu signature from the lieutenant when he approached the man; not because his ability to sense had improved, but because the babe's signature was far too familiar to mistake or overlook.

Ichigo smiled to himself as he recalled the sensation of tiny reiatsu tendrils belonging to the child reaching out and pushing playfully against his own.

'Well, hello there, Byakuya.' He thought, entirely amused by the entire situation.

* * *

 **A/N:** After three long years, I found myself back to reaching and watching Bleach. I haven't caught up with the latest chapters, so apologise in advance for any inconsistencies. Just drop review or message me if there is something that doesn't match. Also before you all ask, yes, the formatting style has been influenced by _**'cywscross'**_. Please do check out his/her work, it is nothing short of amazing.

This plot bunny jumped me and would not let go until I had it written down. It was an odd pairing, but it worked for me so I went with it. Actually the story cover image, was what inspired me to write this fic. It belongs to _**'naktata'**_ on DeviantArt. If you like RenBya, then you should definitely look him/her up; since most of the work features that pairing. Well drawn and worth looking at.

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


	2. Blue Untainted

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Thank you for the feedback, it was good to hear the plot isn't as crazy as I thought it was. Big shout out to _**Lilinoe**_ , my beta who makes it readable.

 **Summery** : _"Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-San?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

Implied Non-Con

* * *

 **Black Peninsula**

 **II. Blue Untainted**

 **10.**

Sojun walked back to his chambers mechanically.

He indeed was pregnant and was two week along, as per Unohana Taicho. However that shock wasn't what had him dazed thoroughly.

It was the Ryoka.

He hadn't expected the male to show him his face.

All he could think of was how striking he looked under those bandages. Fighting an unwelcome flush and losing, the young Kuchiki let his thoughts idle on the mysterious man. Although he was undeniably handsome, what appealed to Sojun was that the male wasn't overbearing nor did he push his power into his face. He was humble and comforting. His voice unhindered by the bandages relaxed Sojun, and strangely enough he felt protected in the man's presence; especially when he felt the male's strange reiatsu wrap around him like a shield. The clan heir blushed again recalling the gentle smile Ichigo bestowed upon him and felt warmth pool inside him as he thought of the deep crimson gaze that was no longer guarded.

"Now I've started to think of him as Ichigo." Sojun spoke to himself as he shook his head lightly at the strangeness of it all. It usually took him years to refer to someone by their given name.

'Maybe since he hasn't informed us of his family name.' He thought, brushing it aside.

He didn't particularly care at the moment. It was the first time he was genuinely happy in decades.

Ever since the Fourth Squad Captain had confirmed his pregnancy, a sense of contentment and peace has been flowing through his very soul. The hand on his belly never left it's place and his reiatsu thrummed gently in restrained excitement. Sojun would periodically try to sense his child's signature. According to the Captain, it was too early for him to pick out, but that didn't deter him from trying. Even if he couldn't feel the babe's reiatsu, it didn't mean the child couldn't feel his. He had heard that children were most attuned to reiatsu at birth, especially to that of their parents. So to let the babe know that his or her carrier was aware of their presence, he would gently let his reiatsu flow through his body. He was going to be a father, a parent. He was going to have someone new in his life, who would be a part of him.

'And a part of him.' The voice in the back of his mind whispered.

His good mood immediately dissipated, as he felt a familiar cool chill run through his entire being. Trembling slightly he wrapped his arms around his midsection, hugging it tightly to give some sense of comfort and protection. Closing his eyes, Sojun vowed, 'I promise you Little One, I would never let that man touch you with his taint.' He would fight tooth and nail for this child. Sojun would not allow Koga to turn the child into something that remotely resembled himself. Sending a small prayer to the Soul King that the babe would not take after his or her sire, he relaxed allowing the calm and peace to wash over him. Not even the thought of Koga could ruin his mood.

So consumed with his thoughts, he almost missed his father's presence entering the room.

Softening his features he turned to meet his father's gaze, "Otou-sama, I have something to tell you."

His father's usually impassive stare softened slightly as he nodded in acknowledgment, taking a seat next to his son.

* * *

 **11.**

Despite popular belief, Kuchiki Ginrei wasn't an unfeeling man. Calm and collected, yes, but never emotionless. Glancing at his son seated next to him, with a cup of tea cradled in his palms, Ginrei could feel nothing but deep frustration. He had promised his wife on her deathbed that he would do everything in his power to protect their sons and daughters; and considering Sojun's current situation, he feels nothing but failure. He had broken his last promise to his wife, and he had failed his duty as a father.

His eldest child was born sickly and frail, but it was his kind and gentle character that made the Clan Head favour him above his other children. Not that he showed it explicitly, but he always made time for Sojun in comparison to his siblings. Many linked it to their relationship as Captain and Lieutenant, but Ginrei honestly enjoyed his eldest's company when compared to his siblings. This partiality made the young Kuchiki's predicament even more vexing to the Clan Head.

It was the only time Ginrei felt the suffocating nature of their clan name.

Had they been of lesser nobility, or even the Shiba Clan, he would have been allowed to interfere with Sojun's situation. He would have overruled the elders decision to marry his son off to Koga to unite their clans, or he would have ordered a dissolution of their marriage when he received the first confirmation of abuse. However being a Kuchiki with their pride, he was bound by rules, regulations, ethics, codes of conduct and many other things. To consider the situation as aggravating, was putting it mildly. Never before had he felt so powerless being who he was.

At first he mistook the frigidness of the young couple as simple uncertainty; but as time passed, and his son's once bright eyes and personality dimmed, he realized the matter was far more serious. When he saw his son trying to conceal a limp with red rimmed eyes at their meals; it had taken all of the self-control, practiced over centuries, that he had possessed to not cut down his son-in-law. Spousal rape was hard to prove and much harder to convict on, and what made it impossible was their Kuchiki name. The elders' council would never allow a marriage dissolution, for it would mar their precious name. The only accepted way for a marriage to end would be the death of a spouse, and despite Koga's nature he wasn't all brawn. Unfortunately the detestable man was as talented and proficient as he claimed to be; therefore the chances of the man dying on a mission or during the invasion, were slim.

The only thing Ginrei could do for his son, was to protect his pride; to remain inflexible about his decision to keep Sojun as his lieutenant. The boy had clearly earned it, and no matter how talented everyone claimed his third seat to be, he would never demote his son. The only change he would accept would be, if his child was promoted to Captaincy. Koga was arrogant, even for Kuchiki standards, and having to be the subordinate to his son unsettled him greatly much to his and Sojun's pleasure. It also set a bitter note, for it was the only time his son had the upper hand in their relationship; therefore, Ginrei resolved to do everything in his power to ensure that his son would always out rank his husband. He would not allow Koga to break what remained of his son's self-confidence. It was shameful that no one saw the amount of work his son had invested to become a lieutenant. He could have easily remained a nobleman without joining the Gotei 13, which was what Ginrei wanted him to do. The 27th Clan Head wants nothing more than his son, healthy and safe but he feels immense paternal pride in seeing his son's accomplishments as a Shinigami.

Taking a sip from his cooling tea, he takes in his son's posture. He is sitting up straighter and the light Ginrei missed so much has once more returned to his eyes. Head held high and one palm on his lower abdomen, the Clan Head doesn't need his son to say anything to know what his son wants to inform him about. His late wife acted the same way before she told him. His eldest looked very much like himself in his youth but his kind disposition, mannerism and pacifist nature were taken directly from his wife. Never before were the similarities so apparent, and it made the knife of broken promises and guilt cut sharper into his already heavy heart.

"Otou-sama." His son broke the silence, "I am with a child."

Ginrei gave his son a subtle and rarely seen smile, "You have my congratulations."

They both felt back into a comfortable silence for a moment before the younger male spoke up again, "Unohana Taicho confirmed it today."

"How far along are you?"

"About two weeks, give or take."

"What brought on the suspicion? It is too early to have any obvious symptoms."

Ginrei watched his son look at his tea cup and rub the side of the cup with his thumb lightly. If it weren't for the fact that he was Sojun's father, he wouldn't have caught the restlessness, but spending time with the boy, he knew his son's well hidden nervous tic.

"Ichigo-san, informed me during the battle." His son admitted after a few moments.

Ginrei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. He was too taken aback by the simple sentence to reign in his reaction. Firstly, due to the fact that the hybrid Ryoka could sense a pregnancy at its current development level. It would take centuries to hone that level of skill. Only the Captain Commander and Unohana Taicho was able to perform that feat; the former due to age and the latter due to her speciality in healing. It spoke volumes about the Ryoka's abilities. The second surprising fact about his son's statement was that he referred to the Hybrid by his given name. Fair enough he didn't give them a family name to address him by, but that wouldn't have prevented his son from referring to him as Ryoka or Hybrid.

Leaving the questions for a later date, Ginrei commented, "That would explain the faint traces of his unique reiatsu signature on your person."

He was further taken aback when he spotted a faint flush grace his son's face, "Yes, we spent some time talking. Since he had to clarify something he said." Sojun replied simply. The clan head inclined his head to show he was listening. Understanding the non-verbal gesture, the younger man elaborated on their meeting.

"The Ryoka caught you the first time, due to sensing your pregnancy." Ginrei summarized after his son's lengthy explanation of his encounter with the Drifter.

"And aided me the seconded time in battle due to that knowledge."

Ginrei hummed in acknowledgment whilst taking in the information. He didn't know how to feel about the entire situation. He wasn't too pleased of his son's interactions with strange male, yet he was appreciative of his protection and aid he provided. He still felt distrustful towards the Ryoka, however he couldn't go against the Head Captain's decision of keeping information about the male away from the Central 46. They could deal with the drifter later, now was not the time to order his assassination, they hadn't the time nor resources for it; and making an enemy of the man wasn't wise. Whatever help he provided, they needed.

Glancing at his son, he took in the uncertainty in his body language but there was new found strength and determination in his gaze. Knowledge of the pregnancy had affected him for the better. Ginrei wouldn't have faulted his son, had he not welcomed the child, but his smiling and happy temperament told him more about the inner strength his eldest possessed, that words could never hope to achieve. It unsettled him, how much the boy was taken with the Ryoka and it gave a bitter indication to him; that Koga and the clan had mistreated him to a point, that a normal act of aiding a pregnant carrier won the boy's favour. However seeing that long lost happiness Sojun had possessed before the marriage, Ginrei couldn't bring himself to sour the mood with cautions about the Drifter.

'Chances are, he even wouldn't listen.' He idly thought before adopting a more serious mood. There was something more pressing to discuss and Ginrei hadn't the luxury of ignoring it, "Have you informed your husband?"

As expected the light mood fell apart immediately, and after a brief pause from his eldest, he received a flat quiet, "No." before it was quickly amended into, "Not yet."

Draining his tea cup, Ginrei broke the uncomfortable silence, "I will inform the clan after you pass your first trimester, and your husband was placed in a special contingency force this morning by the Captain Commander, to handle the rebel forces."

Along with the invasion from Hueco Mundo, a civil war had broken out. Rebels have been increasing in number and causing problems to the loyalists. Although normally it wouldn't have been an issue for the Gotei, but with the invasions of hollows it has caused a strain to the forces. In response Yamamoto Soutaicho had created a smaller, elite task force to deal with the problem. Although putting Koga in charge did not help with the man's arrogant nature. Unlike the other captains, Ginrei never acknowledge Koga's strength and would always find some way to admonish the man. He didn't fault them since they had no idea of the man's treatment of his son. To outsiders he was unnaturally unfair to his third seat, but he couldn't bring himself to care about what they thought. Sojun was suffering because of this man, and nothing his son-in-law could do would gain a compliment or acknowledgment from him.

Helping himself to another cup of tea, he continued, "The new position would occupy him, and the mission would require him to be away for long periods of time." It saddens Ginrei when he heard a sigh of relief from his son. Partners should not be relieved that they are separated, nor should they be reluctant to tell one another news such as the successful conception of a child. Not even the tea could wash away the bitter taste in his mouth, left by the knowledge that his son would never know what a proper union would feel like and that he was responsible for it.

"I will inform him about the pregnancy when he arrives home." Sojun replied simply, but Ginrei heard what he actually said, "I will inform him when I have to."

Not faulting the attitude, he nodded in agreement and they both returned to other mundane topics. Simply enjoying the peace each other's presence gave.

* * *

 **12.**

Ichigo was confused.

He had recently met his old man, Urahara and Yoruichi. After speaking to them for a couple of minutes and allowing them to familiarize themselves with his reiatsu signature when the skirmish had ended, he hadn't had any alteration in his memories hinting they knew who he was in the future events. So did this mean he was in the past or an alternate universe? He didn't know. Did that mean he couldn't go back? Or was there some time limit thing? There were so many questions he didn't know where to start.

 _ **'King, do me a favour.'**_ His Zanpakuto called out, _**'Don't ever think, it doesn't suit you nor are you good at it.'**_

Scowling and feeling his ire rise, although he had subdued his hot-headed temperament, the uncertainty of his presence in this timeline has aggravated his calm greatly. 'As if you are any better at it.' He shot back.

 _ **'Definitely, better than you.'**_

'Then care to explain how we came to this universe?'

 _ **'King, you are an idiot. A grade-A idiot.'**_ Catching his wielders annoyance, he cheekily added, _**'What are you so angry about? You could have been a B+. Be proud. You excel in everything you do.'**_

'That doesn't answer the question moron.'

Clearly tired of their immature bickering, the Old Man cut in, _'Since we don't have any recollection of how we had arrived to this dimension, and since there are no alterations to our memories,_ _I think it is safe to assume our presence in this world is permanent.'_

Pouting that the Quincy spirit had ruined his fun, the Zanpakuto added, ' _ **What he is sayin', is that since we don't know how we got here, it's highly unlikely we know how to go back.'**_ Pausing for a moment his tone lost its playful edge and took on a more serious note, _**'That is if you even wanna go back.'**_

Thinking back to the amount of death and destruction the final war had caused, Ichigo shuddered replying firmly, 'No, I don't want to return.' Recalling his family's graves, 'There is nothing to return to.'

 _ **'Then stop thinkin' about it.'**_ The volatile spirit snapped. Ichigo flinched at the volume of his tone. _**'Stop focusing on the 'how' and the 'why', and start concentrating on the 'what now'.**_ _ **For some odd reason you are in the past or some goddamn alternate universe, but you are alive and your precious people are alive.'**_

'They are not my precious people.'

 _ **'Then make them yours, dumb-ass.'**_

'What happens if we get tossed somewhere else?'

 _ **'So what if we do? We are obviously here for a reason and whatever that may be, save lives, kill the bad guy, become god. We have a purpose. Don't ya see it, King?'**_

Thinking back to his life before arriving in this world, he was an empty shell. They has won the war, but at a hefty price. For him, there was no one left to protect. They were either dead, stricken with grief or in a coma. Here he had people to who were alive. Sure they were not his friends and family, but they could be. There were small differences in this universe, such as Kuchiki Koga was married to Byakuya's father. He had learnt of the connection overhearing a conversation. In his world, Koga was an uncle of the stoic captain. Ichigo cringed internally at the thought of Koga's future and the potential impact it would have on the future Kuchiki Clan Head.

 _'According to the Many World's Theory, alternate universes exist from every decision we take. This one comprises of Koga marrying Byakuya's father, instead of his aunt. There could be other differences in this universe, or it could be the only difference.'_ The old man stated absentmindedly.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, the theory made sense to him.

 _'There is a possibility, Aizen could be good in this universe.'_ The Quincy spirit added after a small pause.

Ichigo blanched in response, and he felt Zangetsu freeze as well, 'Let's hope the changes are not that significant.' His apprehension leaking into his tone. Ichigo would not know what to do if it were true. 'Probably try not to kill him.' He thought idly.

 _ **'Do you see it now, King?'**_ His Zanpakuto spirit questioned again cutting his musing, this time calmer.

'Yeah. I do.' He answered back smirking.

 _ **"Halle-fuckin'-lujah."**_

* * *

 **13.**

It was official.

Byakuya inherited his father's looks and none of his personality. Given that the man was like this in his world, Ichigo mused. From passing comments in his universe, Kuchiki Sojun was a mild mannered man with an even temperament and pleasant disposition. From what he experienced with the Kuchiki heir, he was a Saint. He was so far the only Kuchiki he happened to know who didn't have a stick shoved up their behind. Rukia didn't count since she hadn't grown up in the clan, so she didn't possess the family's infamous stuffy and condescending nature; but that didn't mean certain parts of her personality were not influenced.

Looking at the man standing beside him, he couldn't help but think that the young Kuchiki was adopted. He was prideful, they all were to some extent. However unlike the rest of his clan, the man wasn't arrogant neither was he aggressive. His nature was kind and nurturing, almost similar to Orihime after she had matured. It stunned and unnerved Ichigo how un-Kuchiki like, the Kuchiki heir was.

'It's amazing none of it rubbed off on Byakuya.' Recalling the man's frigid and cold personality.

Ichigo had gotten to know the man over the many battles that took place over the weeks. He had noticed the sixth division lieutenant now stood further away from the heart of the battle and performed more of a supportive role. Besides, for some reason, he found himself always within the Kuchiki's vicinity when he arrived. He reasoned it was his instincts and the male's current condition that made him drift towards the carrier, or it was the constant call of Byakuya's reiatsu that pulled him towards the smaller male. He smiled under his bandages at that thought. Who would have guessed that Byakuya was such a vibrant child? Every time he came within a certain proximity of the pregnant Kuchiki, he would find the future captain's reiatsu reach out for his playfully. If he didn't respond by entwining and playing with it, it would lash out against his before pulling away as if it was sulking until Ichigo coaxed it out again.

'Demanding brat.' He thought amused as he played with the child's reiatsu.

Apart from the difference of personality, it was clear Sojun was Byakuya's father. Keeping the similarities of their appearance aside, the future clan head inherited much of the man's grace as well as his style of fighting. Ichigo always thought that Byakuya made slaying hollows beautiful, his father made it an art form. For once he was glad for his last moment involvement strategy, or last resort position, because it allowed him to watch the man in action. Although the man doesn't possess the power his son would have, he makes up for it in technique. Ichigo had never seen a Shinigami fight with such finesse and precision. Every action was economized not to waste reiatsu or strength, nothing was wasted with this lieutenant.

In a strange way, Sojun reminded Ichigo of Suzuran, or as the western world knew it by, Lily of the Valley. He recalled reading about the plant for his biology classes, the blossom was exceptionally beautiful but it was a deadly. Possessing roughly thirty-eighty cardiac glycosides, it easily made it among the ranks of the most poisonous plants in the world. He recalled when Yuzu had taken an interest in Ikebana (Japanese art of flower arrangement) and Hanakotoba (Japanese form of flower language), she once made a comment that that despite its lethal beauty, the flower symbolized return of happiness, unconscious beauty, purity and sweetness.

Watching Sojun slay another hollow in his graceful way, Ichigo distractedly mused 'He really does embody it.'

 _ **'King, if you start waxing poetry about the guy, I will possess you and make you walk into the next battle sans pants.'**_

'You fucking dare-'

 _ **'Well, it's a far more manly and effective approach than the sappy shit you are thinking about.'**_

'It's not sappy neither is it a come on, arsehole. Just an idle thought of a bored mind.'

 _ **'King, what did I tell you about thinking?'**_

'Just shut up will you? Trying to concentrate here.'

 _ **'Yeah, I bet.'**_

Ichigo scowled under his mask in annoyance as he heard his Zanpakuto's laughter in the back of his mind, he focused his attention on the male approaching him.

"What is troubling your mind, Ichigo-san?" The Kuchiki heir asked once he had returned back to his initial position.

"What makes you think that?"

"You had your eyebrows furrowed and seemed lost in thought."

Ignoring the sword spirit's mocking laughter, "Nothing important, just that the gap between each flood of hollows has increased."

Sheathing his zanpakuto and assessing the battles between the Shinigami and Hollows, Sojun commented, "They have also decreased in quantity as well."

'Barragan must have gotten tired of it and is backing off.' Ichigo thought of the Vasto Lorde he heard about from Hachigen, Sui-Feng and Omaeda. Contemplating whether or not to kill the self-proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo watched the lieutenant's palm return to his abdomen. He could feel Byakuya's reiatsu reach out and try to catch his carrier's attention, but it was too faint. Given Sojun's skill level and the growth rate of Byakuya's power, he should be able to feel his child's reiatsu by the end of next month. It would be the end of his first trimester.

"No offense, but given who you are and your condition, how did you manage to convince your father in allowing you back onto the field?"

A slight smile graced the man's lips, and Ichigo couldn't help but be amazed that the man could become more beautiful. "I reasoned with him that they couldn't spare anyone, given the strain of the invasions and the rebellion. However I stated that I would be in the outer ring of the main battle, eradicating the smaller hollows and performing a supportive role."

"Makes sense." Ichigo agreed before commenting, "But must be boring though, doing unseated officer work."

Sojun laughed at that, it was nice to speak to someone who didn't coddle him because of his illness, condition or his status. From his time spent in the male's company, he learned that Ichigo treated and thought of people equally. The male would never interrupt any of his battles, unless he was being overwhelmed, but that rarely happened in the outer circles. It warmed him knowing that the male, being as powerful as he is, has faith in him when majority of the Gotei did not. The man was frank and honest in his opinion and when he spoke, there weren't any hidden messages. He said what he felt; and for Sojun, raised in the twisted environment of politics, it was refreshing.

"Better than desk duty." The Kuchiki heir replied amusedly.

"Ahhh! The beauty of paper work."

Both men shared the amused and friendly atmosphere as they watch the battle die to an end.

* * *

 **14.**

Sojun fought back a flinch when he felt a familiar reiatsu approach him.

'Did he find out?' The clan heir pondered nervously as he waited for the owner of the reiatsu to arrive at his position.

Only his father, Unohana Taicho, most probably the Captain Commander and Ichigo knew about his pregnancy. He wasn't telling anyone and neither would the people who knew. He was still in the early stages, and not making it to term was still a possibility. Glancing at Ichigo, he noticed that the male seemed unperturbed by Koga's aggressive reiatsu. Almost as if he didn't notice it, which was very unlikely, given his ability to sense his child's signature.

As predicted Koga flash-stepped on to the roof he and Ichigo were sharing, seconds later. With his knowing subtly mocking tone he asked, "What are you doing so far away from battle?"

Sojun let out the breath he was holding, his husband didn't know about the pregnancy. Sparing a look to the cloaked male to not comment, he found Ichigo had moved away from them, ignoring Koga's arrival and was focused solely on the main battle. "Taicho told me to take up the outer blocks." He replied curtly.

Ichigo didn't know how to react when he felt Kuchiki Koga approach them, neither did he know if this universe had altered him in any form. However as he felt the familiar aggressive reiatsu and Sojun's change in mood, it wasn't hard to tell that the man wasn't very different. 'Only saner.' He thought, unintentionally listening to the couple's conversation. It wasn't difficult to tell that the partners were far from being happily married. He would have considered them as the usual unsuccessful arranged marriage, where the members were merely civil to each other; but never hostile or malicious.

It has surprised him when he felt Byakuya's playful reiatsu immediately become quiet and withdrawn when Koga enter the baby's range. Normally in the presence of their sire, a child's reiatsu would spike and grasp immediately at their non-pregnant parent. Ichigo had seen this reaction before, and its implication harden his opinion and attitude towards the larger Kuchiki. He witnessed this behaviour in Hollows, and it always was the result of the sire being abusive towards the dam. Children were naturally perceptive, and in their fetus state they were the most sensitive to their carrier's emotional, mental and psychological state. It was a natural response for survival, they would avoid reiatsu that caused their carrier distress and bond with ones that comforted them. Ichigo knew that Koga would not physically abuse the Kuchiki heir, the man was too smart for that, but that didn't mean verbal, emotional and psychological abuse wasn't available at his disposal. Hearing the hidden disrespectful tone used by Koga and Sojun's defensive one confirmed his suspicion, Ichigo pressed his lips into a straight line.

'Hopefully, sexual abuse is off the table.' He thought grimly.

However he felt he spoke too soon, when he saw the Kuchiki heir violently jerk away instinctively when his partner suddenly touched him.

'I guess not.' It took all his will power not to let loose his reiatsu and kill the man.

 _ **'King. Fuck us over and I swear upon your mother's grave, I will rip your balls off.'**_ On the other hand, it was quite possible his will power wasn't enough, and needed Zangetsu possessing his body to prevent him from decapitating Koga.

 _'Ichigo, calm yourself. You would cause more harm than good if you attack that man.'_ The old man's calm tone cut through the zanpakuto's shouting. _'You know his end isn't pleasant neither is it far off. Make your move then.'_

'That's if this universe follows similar events.' Ichigo replied tightly. In this time line, the Barragan's hollows invasion and the rebellion had taken place at the same time, while in his timeline, there was apparently a gap of half a century between them. Also Koga's insanity was triggered by the false accusation and conviction of the Shinigami. He would normally be against wishing someone misfortune, but men such as Koga, did not deserve compassion. Feeling Byakuya's reiatsu shudder in instinctive fear, Ichigo clenched his fist.

 _ **'King, I know you're mad. We are too. But don't be a dumb-fuck.'**_ He heard his more aggressive sword spirit cut in, _**'Even if he doesn't go off the deep end. Doesn't mean we can't goad him into a battle and 'accidentally' kill him.'**_

'You are oddly helpful in this situation.'

 _ **'I'm itchin' for a fight, and so are you.'**_ Ichigo reluctantly agreed, since he had arrived in this universe he hadn't let loose in while. Judging from the conversation taking place not too far from him, he could guess that Koga was easy to provoke. The man's aggressiveness and arrogance saturated his reiatsu, speech and body language to a point that Ichigo was amazed he wasn't the Kuchiki heir instead. Either way it wouldn't be difficult to provoke the man and he knew Koga would provide him a relatively good fight, if he placed certain limits on himself. He would have to wait for Aizen's god-complex to mature, Yhwach to be unsealed or Yama-jiji to have a bad day, if he wanted to go all out. The latter he wouldn't mind so much, but the previous two he would much rather avoid and find less destructive way to deal with them.

 _'We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. Now let's focus on the problem at hand.'_ His Quincy spirit stated in his usual placid manner.

 _ **'Yeah! Come up with a plan to take out the trash will ya?'**_ Pausing for a brief moment before adding _**'And save your damsel in distress while you're at it.'**_

'He is not my damsel.' Ichigo snapped.

 _ **'You compared him to a flower.'**_

Before he could send a scathing retort to his psychotic Zanpakuto spirit, Sojun's voice cut in, "Ichigo-san, I would like you to meet my husband, Kuchiki Koga."

Ichigo turned and nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment and Koga did the same. He noticed that the man was studying him with a calculative look and his brow was slightly pinched in concentration. It was then he realized that he had unconsciously locked down his reiatsu completely, which he hadn't done since his initial meeting with the captains. It made the Shinigami less suspicious and hostile, since a lack of a reiatsu signature would unsettle the troops. Although he had more control over his reiatsu than before, he could only completely shut it down for a few hours. It was physically impossible for him to keep it in that state constantly, because of the sheer amount he produced. Although, in the back of his mind he thought, the main reason he intentionally leaked out his reiatsu was because of Byakuya's playful nature.

Sojun bit back a smile at the speed in which Ichigo dismissed Koga. It amused him to see his husband clench his jaw in aggravation. It wasn't hard to annoy Koga, and the method which was most effective in raising his ire was to not acknowledge him. Shifting his gaze to Ichigo, he noticed the man was behaving unusually. During their time spent together on the field, Ichigo would always converse with whoever approached him. Usually it would be captains, but there were instances where Shinigami and Rukongai citizens would cross his path unexpectedly. The cloaked male would never brush off or frighten them away, and always made the effort to make small talk. However in his husband's case, the male had given him a brief glance before going back to watching the battle. It was generally known among the Shinigami about Ichigo's welcoming nature, and from his husband's pinched look it was safe to assume that Koga had expected to gain a conversation instead of being ignored.

"So why is it you don't participate in the battles?" Koga spoke up, "It must be boring and frustrating to watch people struggle in fights you know you can finish in a fraction of a second."

Knowing the man's true nature, it wasn't hard to find the hidden barb in that second sentence. Normally he would ignore the man's insult about his weakness, but this time Sojun steeled himself against his anger and embarrassment. He didn't want Ichigo to think him as weak or have an inclination of the lack of respect and faith his own husband had in him. Although he knew the male probably was made aware of their less than perfect marriage after hearing the prior conversation.

Letting out a breath of resignation, he waited for Ichigo's reply.

* * *

 **15.**

 _ **'Wow, that guy's a dick.'**_ Ichigo heard his more vocal sword spirit comment. He knew the latter part of the man's comment was said specifically to target the Kuchiki Heir. The slight shift of his gaze towards the smaller man and the twitch on the corner of his mouth, hinted to Ichigo about the purpose of it.

'That's rich coming from you.' Ichigo snarked to Zangetsu.

 _ **'Hey, I'm a dick too. I'm not denying that, but I'm the good kind of dick. The peacock on the other hand is the bad kind of dick.'**_

'How eloquently put.'

 _ **'Damn right. I'm a fuckin' wordsmith.'**_

'Sarcasm just flies over your head, doesn't it?'

 _ **'You called that sarcasm? That's cute.'**_

 _'I believe the distasteful man and your carrier is waiting for a reply.'_ The Quincy spirit interrupted their bickering, sounding ready to wash his hands of them both.

'He is not my carrier.' Ichigo shouted back to a sniggering Zangetsu and a faintly amused Old Man.

Giving his most penetrating and condescending stare to the man directly opposite him, "Why should I?" he began with his flat, bored tone as if the question had an obvious answer, "They are doing fine on their own, and there is no reason or need for me to step in."

Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo saw he had said the right thing, for the depressed mood surrounding Sojun had fallen away and the man perked up. Keeping his air of nonchalance he went back to ignoring the arrogant male, but Koga wasn't going to allow him to do that. Ichigo knew the man was not happy that the conversation wasn't going his way and he knew that Koga was not going to take the snub lying down.

"Then why do you observe?" He responded predictably, "Apart from the captains and certain lieutenants, the rest of the fights are not worth watching."

Ichigo could hear his Zanpakuto let out a whistle and felt Sojun's reiatsu bristle while the Kuchiki Heir's face went blank; swallowing his annoyance, "Every fight is worth watching. Everyone has their own unique style and it is interesting to watch. Strength is not about how much power you have, it is about what you can do with what you have." Not allowing Koga an opportunity to respond, he continued, "Honestly speaking, it is far more interesting to watch a strategic take-down using simple techniques than an overpowered brawl."

"You base this opinion on?" Koga replied tightly, clearly not expecting to be lectured.

"Experience." Ichigo simply replied, "It was always the ones with limited strength that gave the best battles." And he turned around to hint the ending of their conversation.

Koga was far from being stupid, so when the man curtly informed the Kuchiki Heir about his new mission and that he wouldn't be home for the following months before leaving, Ichigo wasn't surprised. He just hoped that the man would have calmed down by then and won't take his anger out on the pregnant carrier. He knew the man was smart, but that didn't mean the man was sane. Without knowing about his current mental state, it was hard to predict what Koga would do. All Ichigo prayed for was that he didn't inadvertently place the kind Kuchiki heir and his child in some form of danger.

Catching Sojun's unwavering stare, Ichigo flushed slightly under his bandages, "Ah. Sorry about patronizing your husband. I didn't mean to lecture him." He said sheepishly as he allowed his reiatsu to leak out and move towards the smaller male. Curling around the Kuchiki's reiatsu, he grinned when he felt Byakuya's signature leap out again and cling on to his. Clearly the babe was still frightened and felt his carrier's internal distress, for instead of the playful flicks and tugs Ichigo would normally experience, Byakuya's reiatsu latched on tightly and entwined itself with his. Softening slightly at the child's restlessness and instinct to seek comfort, Ichigo imperceptibly increased the amount of reiatsu he released.

He was rewarded by feeling Byakuya's reiatsu relax around his and the tension in Sojun's posture slowly diminished. The entire situation was fundamentally wrong. No child should fear their parent to this degree and neither should the spouse have to be on guard when talking to their partner. What made it worse was that both carrier and child felt at ease in his presence, a virtually unknown hybrid who travelled from a different time and universe and has only known him for month and a half at most.

Ichigo was a pacifist at heart. Though he had a tendency to be violent in his dealings, he was all about living and let others live. However when it concerns Koga, he couldn't help but think, 'I really hope the fucking bastard loses it soon, so I have a valid reason to go after him.'

In his mind's eye, he could see Zangetsu give him a thumbs up and the Old Man raise his sake as a toast.

* * *

 **16.**

There was only a week left of his first trimester when he first felt his child's reiatsu.

He was dressing in his room, when he caught the sight of his figure in the mirror. Although it was too early for him to start showing, he could see a slight curve had begun to develop on his lower abdomen. Moving closer to the mirror and turning around to gain a better look. Caught up with the situation he had unknowingly lessened the hold on his spiritual energy, allowing it to move freely around the room. That was when he felt a familiar reiatsu suddenly surge out to greet his with fiery exuberance. His eyes widen in surprise as he felt the babe's spiritual signature push against his almost adamantly, a child demanding his attention. Chuckling softly and relaxing his hold on his reiatsu, he pushed back. Gently flicking and stroking the babe's reiatsu with his own. Immediately he felt a surge of reiatsu from the child, as he or she curled their spiritual energy around his body to mimic an embrace. Taken aback by the action for a moment, Sojun let out a gasp before returning the gesture.

He heard from other carriers about sensing and interacting with their children reiatsu during their pregnancy. However they mentioned it predominantly happened in during early stages of their final trimester, when the fetus's reiatsu was strong enough to be sensed. He knew he was more sensitive to reiatsu than most, but for it to happen this early was nothing short of amazing. He was grateful for the early development and to be honest, he was disappointed when he first learnt that he had to wait so long to sense his child's reiatsu. However he couldn't help but wonder if the early appearance was due to his child being exceptionally talented and powerful.

Studying the fledgling reiatsu, he understood what Ichigo meant when he first informed him about his pregnancy. His child's reiatsu signature was very similar to his, identical if not for the more assertive and powerful nature of it. It wasn't aggressive like Koga's, to the point it would activate his flight or fight senses, but when compared to his more passive reiatsu his child's was significantly more active and boisterous. Sojun had a feeling, he or she would be a handful when they arrived.

Playing with the babe's spiritual energy, he couldn't help but ponder that the child was far more aware than he or she should be at this stage of development. True enough, that it was mostly instinct but there was a strange sense of intelligence from the child's movements. Contemplating, he recalled all the times he was with Ichigo, he noticed the man would let his reiatsu leak out and wrap it around him. He always found it strange, that a man with the ability to shut down his spiritual energy to a point that it was impossible to sense, would lose control while on a battle field. Considering the man could sense his child's reiatsu from the moment of their conception, he had a feeling that the man was responsible for the babe's strange sense of awareness. Thinking back to the times he felt the cloaked man's reiatsu dance around him, it would seem that Ichigo has been interacting with his son or daughter.

'I wonder why he didn't tell me about you.' The Kuchiki thought, staring down at this belly as if the child had the answer to his question. As if sensing his carrier's distracted mood, Byakuya re-energized his effort, putting more force into his playful reiatsu. Feeling the invigorated nudging and pulling, Sojun smiled as he responded.

'Of course.' He thought to himself, 'He didn't want me to feel left out.'

Displaying that uncanny sense of awareness, Sojun felt the child's reiatsu settle down soon after he reached that conclusion, and began to wrap around his being. Much like Ichigo had done about a month back, when he met Koga on the roof.

'Not even born, and already protective?' The young Kuchiki thought tickled by the babe's action as he recalled that day's events.

He had not expected Ichigo to respond in the way he did to Koga. It could have been due to his pregnancy or that he had more of a connection with the man than Koga did, but whatever it was, he was grateful. It wasn't hard to grasp, that Ichigo's argument was worded to defend him. Sojun had never experience someone standing up for him in front of Koga. Always people would much rather leave or shift awkwardly than become involved. Not that he blamed them, nobody wanted to involve themselves in a couple's relationship problems, but once in while he could do with some help in his defense. His father was silent, but his disapproval of Koga was apparent through his actions. Besides Koga would be nothing but polite towards him in front of his father.

Thinking back to what Ichigo said, he knew the man wasn't bluffing about watching battles. He lost track the amount of times he could feel that the male was watching him intensely during each skirmish he had with the hollows. More often than not after he finished dispatching a hollow, he would meet a familiar soul piercing gaze. Remembering the weight of Ichigo's stare, he couldn't help but flush. Never before had he felt such attention paid to him. Being a Kuchiki and the heir people have always watched him, but their gazes were shallow and at most fleeting, so ignoring them was a simple matter. However whenever Ichigo looked at him, he couldn't help but feel bare in front of the man. It seemed that those wine red eyes saw through to his core, his very essence. If he was truthful with himself, Sojun feels proud that he's managed to hold Ichigo's interest for so long.

One thing Koga was right about given who Ichigo was, with his skill and that heavily suppressed raw power, it was strange for the man not to focus on the captain's battles with the high level Adjuchas. Even though they might not have been impressive for him in terms power, they were considerably more interesting than the lieutenants' and seated officers'. Not that he was complaining, but it was odd.

"It was always the ones with limited strength that gave the best battles." He remembered Ichigo's words. It was an odd notion, but he heard the honesty and sincerity in the man's voice. He said it in such a way, that it was a fact not merely defending him. The faraway look he had in his eyes when he said it, told Sojun that it wasn't something the male made up to make him feel better. However it did just that when he heard it. It had inspired some confidence in him since it was Ichigo who said it. Being limitless in his power and skill, gaining his interest and respect could not be a simple feat.

'Ichigo-san, you are one strange man.' Sojun thought idly, stroking his lower abdomen, his child's reiatsu flickered against his lightly as if he or she agreed with him.

* * *

 **17.**

The next time he met Ichigo on the battlefield, he didn't tell the man about his ability to sense the babe's reiatsu but instead observed the interaction that took place.

Just as he suspected, as soon as the cloaked male approached him, he had let his reiatsu leak out. When he was within five feet of the other man, he felt his child's reiatsu surge forward towards Ichigo. The male didn't give any outward indication as he indulged babe's playful reiatsu but since Sojun was looking for some form of reaction, he saw the man's eyes soften and the corners crinkled gently hinting the man was smiling underneath his mask.

Giving the man a smile and nod to acknowledge his presence, he studied the male from the corner of his eye. Not having met the man for a couple of days, his child had completely ignored him in favour of the taller man to play with. Though a little jealous of the amount of attention given, Sojun was willing to overlook it since he could practically taste his child excitement as their reiatsu flitted around with Ichigo's.

"What's on your mind? You seem quieter than usual." Ichigo's voice interrupted his train of thought.

Sojun mentally berated himself, he didn't want to give himself away when he observed the man, but since he was so absorbed in the situation he forgot they usually made small talk during their meetings. Not wanting to give away the most recent development and continue observing his child and Ichigo's interaction unrestricted, he simply diverted the attention to another matter that has been bothering him for some time.

"Why do you hide your identity?" The young Kuchiki asked, eyeing the grey bandages on the man's face.

Ichigo blinked at that question, now that he was fairly certain that he wasn't creating some major paradox in the universe and screwing everyone over, there wasn't a reason to hide his face. Every time he activated the form to hide identifying features such as his orange hair, the bandages came along with it. Also he had hidden his features for so long, showing his true colouring may cause some friction in his already tenuous relationship with the Shinigami. Instead of opting for the truth, he went with vague and somewhat unrelated explanation. He felt bad about hiding, but at the moment it was necessary. He just hope it didn't cause him much trouble in the future. He had grown quite attached to the Kuchiki and Byakuya.

"You do know my relationship with you Shinigami is not the strongest." He began, "So I don't want cause any unnecessary problems with you lot."

"Surely, showing your face wouldn't cause unrest in the Seireitei." Sojun replied amused by the amount of hesitation and caution Ichigo showed for something so simple.

"But it could." Willing the mask away, Ichigo continued with his grave tone. "Just after our initial meeting I met one of the lieutenants. I believe he belonged to the Thirteenth squad."

Studying Ichigo's features and taking in what he said, Sojun realized what the man was trying to say. If he had shorter hair and green eyes, Ichigo could practically pass as Shiba Fukutaicho's twin. They were of similar height and build, even the skin colouring was the same. There were slight differences in the facial structure, but the resemblance was uncanny. Focusing his attention on Ichigo's reiatsu signature, the shinigami markers were similar to the reiatsu markers of the Shiba Clan. Then slowly certain aspects of Ichigo's behaviour made sense. The dedication he had to protecting his family and friends was a famous Shiba trait, the style of zanjutsu and hakuda he used was similar to the styles from the Shiba's as well.

'Its quiet possible Ichigo's father was a Shiba.' Sojun mused, clearly intrigued by the man's parentage.

However being one of the five noble clans, news of one of their member's going missing would have over taken the Seireitei. It was also quite possible Ichigo's father was a particularly powerful Shinigami, due to the amount of reiatsu the male produced, it was unlikely the man had inherited it all from his mother, unless it was a strange reaction caused by possessing the Hollow, Quincy and Shinigami markers of reiatsu. None the less, that didn't diminish Ichigo's connection to the Shiba Clan, and if it were true, just who was his father? It had to be someone who disappeared fairly recently, for the male was about his age or younger; since human's aged faster than spirits. Even then Sojun couldn't think of a Shinigami who was also a Shiba that was either missing or dead.

Ichigo fought the urge to fidget under the Kuchiki's scrutinizing gaze. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the man was thinking. Judging from the slight widening of the eyes and the furrowed brow the man had seen the connection and now was trying to figure out who his father was.

 _'I question the wisdom behind that decision.'_ His Quincy spirit commented grimly.

 _ **'Not a smart move, not a dumb move either.'**_ His other spirit joined in, _**'Give it a few more centuries and you might actually come up with something fool proof.'**_

'If you two don't have anything helpful to say, don't say anything.' Ichigo grouched back. The old man sighed and the other spirit snickered in response, but both of them remained silent. Turning his attention back to Sojun, who was still lost in his thoughts, Ichigo decided to do some damage control or at least contain the situation. After everything had settled, if they still remained friends in the future, he'll probably tell the man the truth.

Right now it was too early.

"Sojun, my father is not amongst us." Ichigo simply stated.

The Kuchiki's attention perked at that, although he got what the man wanted to say, he couldn't help but notice the particular wording. He would have imagine Ichigo saying something along the lines of 'My father is dead'. It could be possible that he was reading too deeply into what the taller male said and he actually hadn't come to terms with his father's death. However Ichigo didn't seem to be in mourning; the gloominess Sojun picked up from their first conversation had slowly faded away. Although one thing was obvious, Ichigo knew exactly who his father was and didn't want him to find out.

It made no sense to hide the relationship. Sure his father did break a couple of laws that would have sentence him to death or at least banishment along with striping his power, but Ichigo was quiet confident they couldn't do either when he spoke to Yamamoto Soutaicho. Either his father was in a place beyond their reach or he was actually dead. If that was the case, his earlier wording did not match his personality. Sojun felt as if he was walking around in circles, Ichigo was being secretive for a reason and though he didn't seem hostile, the secrets he was keeping seemed to be dangerous.

He knew that he should overlook it for the sake of their friendship, and the help Ichigo had given him, but if he was Shinigami and it was his duty to protect the Soul Society no matter the cost. Feeling his child's reiatsu nudge against his to gain his attention, he was reminded he no longer had just the duty of a solider but as a parent as well.

'I will figure you out Ichigo-san' Sojun promised, determination flooding his mind.

* * *

 **18.**

 _'He is on to you.'_

 _ **'Damage control my lily white arse.'**_ Ichigo's cruder spirit piped in, _**'More like damage creation.'**_

'I repeat, if you don't have any helpful suggestion then please stay quiet.'

 _'Be honest, but be vague.'_ The Quincy manifestation advised.

 _ **'He's carryin, and your non-explanation of coming to Shinigami land is threatening the safety of his babe.'**_

 _'The sooner you provide an adequate explanation, the better.'_

 _ **'And just promise him, a full explanation in the future; preferably before you bed him.'**_

'Damn it, I'm not going to sleep with Byakuya's father.'

 _ **'Yet.'**_

'Plus, he's a married man.'

 _ **'Who will be indefinitely widowed and thus made available.'**_

'He is Byakuya's father.'

 _ **'Definitely DILF material.'**_

'You're incorrigible, you know that?'

 _ **'I really don't see what the problem. He's hot and you're attracted to him. He'll be on the market soon and with a little effort, you can sleep with him. Sure he'll have a kid, but you like kids. Not to mention how funny it would be since you'll literally be a motherfucker from Cherry Blossom's point of view.'**_

'For the last time, I am not attracted to him, nor do I want to sleep with him.'

 _ **'You were comparing him to a flower. A. Fuckin'. Flower.'**_

'Give it rest will you? It was one time!'

 _'Much as I find this conversation amusing, I would like to remind you of a carrier who is now beginning to regard you as a threat.'_ The old man cut in as always being the voice of reason.

'We are not done.' Ichigo warned before returning his attention back to the Kuchiki.

Although the man wasn't outwardly showing any shift in attitude, Ichigo felt the man reign Byakuya's reiatsu back. The gesture was similar to a parent protectively cuddling their child during a hostile situation. It stung that Sojun could so easily turn on him, but Ichigo couldn't blame him for being suspicious of him.

'To gain trust, you have to give some first.' Ichigo recalled reading.

Steeling his resolve and praying to whoever was listening, that what he said next would pacify the Shinigami.

"Sojun." He began, "I know my background makes no sense, but does it have to?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 2. Done.

If you haven't picked out why Zangetsu (Shiro, Hichigo or what other names he is referred to as), is so pushy towards Sojun is because he is a manifestation of Ichigo's instinct. He realises Ichigo's attraction to Sojun far earlier and is more vocal about it since he doesn't worry about manners, morals, values, code of conduct etc. Given he is half Hollow also plays a role, since they don't really care about such things. The Old Man pushes him, but is a bit more subtle in his methods.

I figured Zanpakuto Spirits are more or less are the true representation of the soul. So they are far more honest in what their wants and needs are, since they have no reason to hide or lie.

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


	3. White Admiration

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Thank you for the response, it has been inspiring to know that this obscure pairing is well liked amongst you all. I would like to send my thanks to _**Lilinoe**_ , my beta who does a wonderful job at editing this.

 **Summery** : _"Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-San?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

Descriptive Birth

* * *

 **B** **lack Peninsula**

 **III. White Admiration**

 **19.**

'Why is it that every time I interact with that man, he manages to confuse me?' The Kuchiki heir sighed as he entered his chamber after the battle. Undressing and preparing himself for a bath he thought back to what Ichigo had told him.

 _"Sojun," The voice used to say his name, made him immediately look up and meet the man's soul penetrative gaze. There were a handful of times that Ichigo has referred to him by his given name, however this was the first time he had spoken dropping the honorific. For some odd reason, he thought speaking without an honorific suited Ichigo's personality; he always had a tendency to make everything personal._

 _"I know it makes no sense my background, but does it have to?"_

 _'What a strange thing to say.' The Kuchiki heir thought as he lowered himself into the hot springs. Allowing the heat to sooth his worn muscles and lazily stroking his abdomen, he mulled over the day's events._

 _"What I have told the Shinigami and yourself has been nothing but the truth, not the whole truth, but nevertheless the truth." Ichigo continued as he lowered himself to sit on the ledge of the roof. "It was the truth when I said that my old man was a Shinigami, powerful one but an idiot, which is why I cannot for the life of me figure out why mother who was smart powerful Quincy would marry him; regardless of her problem. I did have younger siblings, a pair of fraternal twin sisters. I was trained by Shinigami and I had many friends; Human, Hollow, Quincy, Shinigami and everything else in between."_

 _Motioning the Kuchiki heir to take a seat beside him, Ichigo looked at the battle taking place in front of them. "I'm not from around here." He stated simply after a long pause._

 _Despite the mistrust he felt towards the male, Sojun couldn't stand that faraway look that Ichigo wore. He had seen glimpses of it flash across the man's face as he watched the battles that claimed the skies. "Then where are you from? Where is your home?"_

 _Ichigo made eye contact with him, red eyes possessing no emotion at all before the man sighed and looked back at the Shinigami fighting the Hollows. Adopting a defeated smile he answered, "Home is not a place, it is with people." Looking down at his hands, "And there was no one left."_

 _An uncomfortable silence descended upon the pair, but Ichigo continued, "If you think I'm here to harm the Seireitei, your family and your child; then you are mistaken."_

 _"Why should I believe you?" The Kuchiki heir asked, desperation lightly covering his tone. He wanted Ichigo to be trust worthy; and something deep within his heart and soul told him the man seated next to him bore them no ill will. However feelings and instinct have no place in dealing with the law and duty._

 _"I've lost everything I cared for, and know nothing I do will bring them back." Ichigo's tone took on a colder and harder note, "With nothing to die for, with nothing to protect; tell me, why should I fight? What could I possibly gain by attacking the Soul Society?" There were many answers that flooded Sojun's mind, but none of them seemed to match Ichigo's character. 'Power' would have been the most obvious option, but the man was a perfect combination of all four races. His power or potential would surpass anything that the Seireitei would have to offer._

 _"Let me put it into perspective." Ichigo began, interrupting his thoughts. "If you had lost the very things that fueled your reason to fight, what would you do?"_

 _The Kuchiki heir pressed his lips into a thin line. It was a simple question, yet he couldn't answer. If he lost his pride, if he lost this child, what would he do? Revenge would be a petty self-sacrifice; it would only provide purpose momentarily until it's fulfilled. There was nothing sustainable nor honourable about fighting for revenge. The reason he couldn't give an answer was because he didn't have one to begin with. The thought of losing either his pride or his child, sent a chill down his spine. 'Was this what he felt?' He wondered meeting Ichigo's patient and understanding gaze._

 _"I would be lost." Sojun answered slowly. "I wouldn't know what to do."_

 _"Losing your purpose is worse than losing your life."_

 _"How are you still sane?"_

 _"We are all insane, only the degree of how much varies." The taller male retorted with amusement colouring his tone before adopting a more sober note. "One thing you must understand, no matter how bad the situation is, life goes on." Turning his gaze to meet the clan heir, Sojun felt his heart lurch at the amount of conviction flowing through those ruby eyes. "I failed and I learnt to accept that. Ending my life would be cowardly and it would humiliate those who I represent. I will not soil their image. As long as I'm alive, they will continue to live in my thoughts and memories. It is the least I can do considering it was I who led them to their demise."_

 _The amount of determination flowing from the man was breath taking. Deep down Sojun wished he could have seen how Ichigo was before he lost everything he stood for. It also held an awfully sour note to it, for it was almost palpable the amount of guilt the man carried._

 _Feeling his child's reiatsu push against his fiercely, the Kuchiki heir smiled to himself. Ever since he held his child's reiatsu back from interacting with Ichigo's, the babe had been throwing a tantrum. 'Children are far more perceptive than we adults can ever hope to be.' He recalled Unohana-Taicho mention randomly during one of his check-ups._

 _'I really hope you know what you are doing, Little One.' He thought glancing down at this lower abdomen, before releasing his hold on the babe's reiatsu._

 _The results were instantaneous._

 _Soon as his child's spiritual energy made contact with Ichigo's again, the taller man's posture relaxed and adopted its laid back demeanor. Looking closely, the male's lips lifted slightly into a small smile. Seeing there was no pretense in that reaction, Sojun relaxed as well; focusing on his child's interaction with the other male._

 _Sojun sighed as he lowered himself further into the warm spring water, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He really didn't know what think about the entire situation, logic told him to treat the man as a threat; but his instincts, his child, his heart and soul told him Ichigo would not bring him any harm._

 _"I will tell you the truth. The whole truth." Ichigo stated finally before rising from his seat. "Not today but one day."_

"Is this what people call taking a leap of faith?" The young Kuchiki thought out aloud, directing the question at the star that twinkled above him.

His child nudged his reiatsu gently, smiling he nudge back in response and the babe went back to sleep.

'It's terrifying.' He thought, answering his question.

* * *

 **20.**

Koga gazed intently at the hell butterfly resting on his right index finger.

It has been about three months since he had left the Seireitei and began dealing with the rebels, and making a small mental calculation, he verified the authenticity of the information.

It would be correct that his spouse had just entered his second trimester.

His father-in-law had announced to the Kuchiki Clan about his son's condition and the elders had sent a Jigokucho to his camp in congratulation. Strangely enough he wasn't bothered by the fact that his husbands hadn't informed him about his pregnancy when he met him on the roof with the Drifter a month and a half ago. Sojun would have known by then, for the symptoms would have made their appearance prompting the man's suspicion. Even if there were no symptoms, Koga remembered his mother mentioning that a carrier would sense when they were pregnant. Not in the sense that they were aware of their change in condition, but there was an inkling in the back of their minds that they were no longer alone. Given they were trying for a child and coupling up with the symptoms, there was a high chance of his husband knowing about his pregnancy and intentionally not informing him.

Koga let out an amused noised as he waved the black butterfly away. He wasn't annoyed or angered at his partner's antics; he wasn't even surprised by it. Although he was amused that the young Kuchiki tried to keep his condition away from him. He had a feeling that the male would have only told him if Koga had noticed the changes of his body. He didn't blame Sojun for his reluctance and defiance. Truth be told, he would have been surprised if the Kuchiki Heir had informed him about the conception.

Leaving his tent and walking away from the centre of the campsite towards the lake they had settled down by, Koga lowered himself to a fallen log on the ground as he poured himself some sake. He held up the cup to toast as a silent congratulation, before downing it in one go. Filling his glass again, he looked at his reflection that rippled in the liquid.

His marriage was a farce. He had accepted that a long time ago, probably before it was even finalized. Being the cause of that failure, he accepted that as well as time passed. It wasn't that he hated Sojun, the man's attitude was pleasant and he was pleasant to look at. He hated what Sojun embodied.

Kuchiki.

Noble.

 _Privilege._

Although his clan was from nobility as well, unlike the five Great noble clans, they were in the bottom half of the social ladder. He hated how those from five Great noble clans, would be given preferential treatment. He had witnessed it at the academy, at social gatherings and in general day to day activities. Unlike the other smaller clans, his was known for their strong kido based zanpakuto, which was why many of the higher ranking clans would not look down upon them so easily. However that wasn't enough for them to feel less in comparison.

 _"He's from one of The Five. Obviously he would be strong."_

 _"Put them first, they are much better. It's practically in their blood."_

 _"I'm sorry, I know you're talented but I have to cancel our training session. A student from the Nobel Clan's wanted me to train her."_

Ever since he was old enough to understand what being a Shinigami was, he wanted to be one. He wanted to bring his clan the acknowledgement they rightfully deserved, but ever since then, the favouritism towards those from the Great Nobel Five always held him back. He was considered a genius amongst his peers at the academy. He had graduated in three years, setting a new record and had unsealed his zanpakuto just before his official graduation.

All the division were eyeing him and he chose the Sixth, purely because of who the Captain was. Kuchiki Ginrei, the current head of the Kuchiki Clan. He had heard that the Kuchiki heir had also joined the Sixth, so he assumed that if he surpassed the Kuchiki heir he would make a name for himself and his clan. It was a known fact that children of the Nobel Clans would receive private training and be allowed to graduate early. However he hadn't expected the situation to turn into what it did.

As expected he ascended the ranks quiet easily throughout the years and so did Sojun. The man did fight well despite his ailment, but Koga knew he was stronger. Therefore when the lieutenant position became available and they challenged each other, it was expected that Koga would win the match. However before the match could be concluded, Kuchiki-Taicho interrupted it, claiming it was a spar and not a battle to the death. He admitted that he went all out and may have been a 'bit too brutal' on the other male, but he wanted to show the world and his Captain that he was as talented and strong as he claimed himself to be.

Instead of acknowledgement, he received humiliation. The Kuchiki Head claimed that he was too headstrong, overconfident and lacked the control needed for the position of lieutenant. Therefore he would award his son the position instead of Koga despite him winning the match. The underlying resentment that Koga held for the Nobel Five reared its ugly head, and made the man loath everything about the Noble Clans. His need to prove himself grew along with his hate, to a point it was almost was pathological. Had he been without the goal to prove to the Noble Clans that just because they were on top of the food chain doesn't mean there wasn't something bigger to top them; he would have taken Ginrei's criticism as constructive.

Which was why the old man didn't know about Koga's hate towards his clan, and offering his son's hand in marriage was not a wise decision in any sense. The Kuchiki Clan Council had received a report about their fight, and witnessing his power, it wasn't shocking to have a proposal sent their way. The Nobel Five wanted to stay on top, and to do that they married their children to different clans. Koga had a feeling they wanted to save face of their heir's defeat in the spar, by marrying them to gain some control over his person. Being from a noble family he wasn't offended by the clan politics and intentions. Marrying for love was for the Shiba's, lesser known clans and the commoners.

It was obvious his clan would accept the proposal, refusing one of the Noble Five was unheard of. At the time it was the most difficult thing he had done; to swallow his pride and marry into the clan he detested and marry the very person who was the cause of his humiliation, his anger and his wounded pride. What made it worse was that he had to take the Kuchiki name and wear their accessories. He didn't want to be a Kuchiki. It pained him to be with the person who had everything provided for him while he slaved away to earn the same acknowledgment the Kuchiki had handed to him on a silver platter.

Despite who his husband was, Koga couldn't forgive the man or treat him with respect. The resentment and hate he held prevented him from being warm and caring towards his spouse. He realized that if he couldn't explicitly put the Great Noble Clans down through an honest battle, since they claim he lacked many things, he would break them slowly from the inside. Gradually it became known throughout the Seireitei that Kuchiki-Taicho was treating him unfairly and his son wasn't qualified for his position. He even manage to convince the Clan of their heir's incompetence, lowering Sojun's standing during meetings. He took out his frustration on the man through the union, since he couldn't show it when they were Shinigami.

The ceramic cup in his hand shattered. Staring at his now sake soaked hand he sighed.

Truth be told, he didn't hate Sojun, he hated the Kuchiki Heir. He would have treated the man right had he been anyone other than the very thing he hated.

"And it seems that I am the Soul King's cosmic joke." He muttered to no one, trying to swallow the fact.

The fact his child was to be the Kuchiki Heir.

'Irony.' He thought, now drinking directly from the bottle.

Regardless of his burning hate, he couldn't bring himself to hate his child. After all the child would be half of him, and the babe would grow to become the very thing he wanted to break. Even though he didn't hate the child, he couldn't bring himself to care for the babe either. There was a strange sense of apathy that flowed through his veins when he thought about it. He never really gave much thought about the concept of a child, he always considered it another thing the Kuchiki clan wanted done and he was their lapdog. However since the child has passed the first trimester and was on it's way, Koga didn't know what to think or feel about it.

Emptying the sake bottle over his conundrum, he went back to the base.

He still hated the Kuchiki that would never change. He was neither the ideal husband nor did he want to be to the Kuchiki Heir. However the one thing he knew was that he wasn't a failure. He loathed failure just as much he loathed them, so he wouldn't shirk his duties as a father because of his hate. He wouldn't hate the child, neither would he love him or her; instead he would provide the protection they required and that would extend towards their carrier. Despite the resentment he carried towards his husband, it was beneath Koga to antagonize those who carry, nor was he the type to abandon one of his own.

* * *

 **21.**

"Honestly, you have to calm down." Sojun mutter glaring at his growing torso.

Ever since the announcement of his pregnancy was made to the clan council, the news spread like wildfire. Congratulations were sent from all sides of the Seireitei, from formal letters to casual conversations. Not that he minded the attention, but he felt a little more exposed and a little less safe. However that uncomfortable feeling was nothing compared to the constant nagging from the council, to stay behind the desk. He understood the reason behind the concern, but he couldn't stand the idea of being seated while there was a war taking place outside the wall. He knew he lacked the fighting spirit many Shinigami possessed, but that didn't mean he wanted to do nothing. At the end of many arguments the council had agreed in allowing him to do field work, but the frequency and the quantity of work would be reduced. Meaning he would continue performing his supporting role away from the heart of the battle, and he should only do so once a week instead of every few days.

However those terms were only present until he entered his third trimester. Sojun knew the clan and his father would not allow him to set foot outside the Kuchiki Manor, let alone the Seireitei, for his Shinigami duties. Dreading the inevitable suffocation, he flash stepped to a nearby roof in Rukongai to watch the battle.

The only good news he received during this entire situation was a month ago, where Unohana Taicho confirmed the gender of the babe.

He was having a son.

Although he had his suspicions, the confirmation left a pleased smile on his face. He wasn't partial towards which gender he wanted the babe to be, but he had a small reservation to the physical appearance of the child.

"Relax." Ichigo chuckled lightly, "That babe's reiatsu is literally the twin of yours, so there is a high chance he will end up looking like yourself."

The seeds of fear immediately dissipated when he recalled Ichigo's voice from one of their previous conversation. Once he re-built his confidence in the other male, he informed about feeling his babe's reiatsu and sensing Ichigo's interaction with his child. The larger male smiled sheepishly and fumbled out an explanation about him being a susceptible to children. The Kuchiki heir never doubted the male's claim, for he had seen many times how Ichigo interacted with the children of Rukongai. There was always a stray child who had nowhere to seek shelter during the battle, and the man went out of his way to ensure their safety. Even after the end of the battle Sojun would see the man, more often than not, leaving the grounds carrying a child in his arms. Out of curiosity, He had followed the man, and found Ichigo re-uniting the child with either their family or friends. Something that was not required to be done, but never the less he did. Sojun smiled, even though the male was a dangerous combination of all four races with limitless power and control, it was nothing short but amusing to think that the man was a big softy towards little children.

'He would make a good father.' The Kuchiki thought idly as he waited for his partner to show.

Along the way, Sojun had come to realize that he had grown accustomed to Ichigo's presence and begun to seek it out as well. It wasn't hard to like the man, he practically embodied power, confidence and protection. Though the first two elements held little to no value for the Kuchiki, it was the latter that drew him to the male. It was strange, but he would always feel calm and safe in the man's presence. Not that he would admit it, but Ichigo's reiatsu acted as his security blanket. Maybe it was the pregnancy talking, either way Sojun liked being with the male.

Which was part of the reason why he didn't want to be confined to the walls of the Seireitei. He was always restless and agitated when he was not beside the male, he doesn't know the reason behind it but he assumed it was his son's feelings transferring through to him.

Wincing slightly at another sharp kick, he let out a tired huff.

He expected to feel his son's movement's around this time; he was half way through the second trimester after all. What he didn't expect was the child to be this active. Ever since he could feel the child's reiatsu, Sojun noticed the babe would always seek out Ichigo's when he was away from the field and within the Seireitei. It did concern the Kuchiki Heir, it was typical behaviour expected from an unborn child to seek out his non-carrier parent. However considering what took place over the months it wasn't surprising his son thought Ichigo was his father.

He played with the babe's reiatsu and wrapped them both with his, when a particular spiritual pressure was malicious. Sojun was aware of how Ichigo calmed and comforted his son and himself during their last meeting with Koga. He was also aware of how his son acted in front of his actual father and he couldn't help but worry about the future. The young Kuchiki hoped the babe's instinct would not be too confused and hamper his growth. His child was afraid of his actual father and thought another man as his sire. It was a complicated situation, and it would only further complicate itself once the babe was born.

Feeling another flurry of restless kicks, he sighed. It was already complicated enough.

Previously Sojun was able to lock in the seeking reiatsu of his son as he slept, but once the kicks started to become more noticeable sleeping was virtually impossible. The boy would shift around restlessly, punching or kicking his current abode. Which was inside Sojun. Ultimately he had given up trying to sleep and instead waited until the babe wore itself out to grab some much desired rest.

"I always knew you would be a handful."

"Who's a handful?" a familiar voice cut it.

Upon that, his son's reiatsu spiked up and the kicking returned with vigour. He hadn't been to the field for a week and since then his son was making his life 'very difficult' by searching for Ichigo's presence. Placing his hands on his stomach and letting out a tired huff, he replied, "Him." Before elaborating, "He is always impatient to meet you."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, "May I?" he asked as he raised a hand towards the Kuchiki's belly.

Sojun nodded slowly, watching carefully as the man placed his palm against his stomach. The kicking was strong enough to be felt through his shihakusho, and there was a brief pause that took over them as Ichigo did so. As expected, the babe sensing where the male had placed his palm and kicked that area. The taller male let out such a gentle smile, Sojun couldn't help but flush slightly at it.

After a few minutes has passed, Ichigo's palm still flat on him his stomach, the Kuchiki felt a sudden thick wave of the other man's reiatsu wrap around him. It wasn't thick enough to cause any discomfort but the potency was such that he knew, his uniform would be saturated to a point it would lightly emit the man's signature. Sojun had seen Shinigami do this to their children as a form of protection, so if they wandered off or were taken away they would be able to sense their child or someone else would know who the child belong to. Though it wasn't common it was done among lovers as well as a form of claim, which made his cheeks tinge with red. Sojun assumed Ichigo wasn't aware of this for the man seemed nonchalant about doing it, and it was a pleasant feeling so he didn't have the will to stop the other male. Though it would cause a few problems when other's sensed Ichigo's reiatsu on him.

However it wasn't that common, it was only those whose reserves would allow it, for it took a lot of control and reiatsu to soak a person. He would just explain the male was fighting and he happened to be within the vicinity. Flimsy but plausible.

"That should calm him down." Ichigo said after a few moments, "When I'm not there, the babe would be able to sense my reiatsu from your uniform, so if he kicks up a storm at home, just place the garment near your belly." Directing his attention to Sojun's midriff, "Listen up brat. You are currently stay in an all-expense paid apartment. If you want your needs met on a daily basis with the same quality you better allow your landlord, your father, some rest."

Sojun let out a short laugh. His son's reiatsu stilled and withdrew as if he were sulking and he gave a petulant kick at Ichigo's palm as if to communicate his unhappiness.

"Don't give me that attitude brat." Ichigo replied, "You misbehave, I won't play with you next time we meet." For which his son kicked his hand in what they interpreted as anger.

"Oi." Ichigo huffed.

The conversation went on, and Sojun watch the two of them in amusement. It was inappropriate and would land himself in a mess if someone made an issue out of it, but right now he couldn't care less.

He was happy.

* * *

 **22.**

Ever since he first spotted Aizen on the battlefield, he couldn't help but follow the man's movements every time the Shinigami made an appearance. Obliviously if he sensed Sojun's reiatsu in the area he would abort his personal mission to approach the Kuchiki. Though since the male had entered his second trimester he hasn't made much of an appearance. Not to say he was disappointed, it made following the brunette much easier, but he still missed the Kuchiki's presences. They had grown close after the somewhat clearing the suspicion about his origins.

 _ **'You're on borrowed time, King.'**_ His sword spirit drawled, _**'Sort this shit soon, so you and your man won't have soap opera worthy breakup.'**_

'I'm not in a relationship with him to have a break up.'

 _ **'Skipping right passed the 'your man' part.'**_

'I've long since given up on correcting your delusion.' And with that he shut off the connection to his sword spirit, placing his focus back to Aizen.

The man was obviously not as powerful as he was back in his timeline, but after some careful observations, Ichigo assessed that the man had considerable power given his current rank and age. It did take him aback seeing the once power hungry Shinigami as a simple, sane and kind seated officer. He hadn't been made a lieutenant yet by Shinji, which was a small blessing in disguise. For once, he understood what his Shinigami friends talked about. From the way the man interacted with his subordinates it was impossible to see the Aizen he knew. The man was caring, compassionate and considerate of others. He would look after the Shinigami placed under his authority, and other officers would always refer to him with respect and admiration. It made Ichigo secretly glad the man decided to show his true face when they invaded the Seireitei all those years ago. It would have been virtually impossible to prove that Aizen was the mastermind behind the whole plan, with the personality he used to interact with them.

Seeing their behaviour Ichigo worried that Sojun had fallen prey to Aizen's 'Nice Guy' act; given he was a criminal mastermind with a god complex under that façade.

 _"Aizen Sosuke?" Sojun repeated, clearly not seeing the relevance of the name, "From what I remember, he recently was made fourth seat of the fifth division. Pleasant man to be around and talented from what I've heard."_

 _"You don't interact with the other officers?" Ichigo asked, "I'm sorry, that sounded too much of personal question. I was just wondering, since he seems to be close with most of the other lieutenants."_

 _"No. It's fine." The Kuchiki waved his hand dismissively, "Apart from the official lieutenant meetings and gatherings, I have very little time to socialize with them. My status as heir and my ailment does take up much of my free time."_

 _"That's unfortunate." Ichigo compromisingly replied, 'Not really.' He added silently._

Stealthily following his target on the battle field, he clamped his reiatsu tightly. Aizen was talented and even though his level of skill wasn't confirmed, Ichigo wasn't taking a chance with the man. Using a conscious effort to control his reiatsu, he watched the brunet's movements. He knew it was morbid to wish that the man was evil, but if he did by some form of miracle turn out to be good, Ichigo would have to isolate himself from the man until he could handle being in the same vicinity without the strong urge to kill him.

So far the brunet hadn't done anything that was even vaguely suspicious, but this was only observing his movement outside the Seireitei.

Watching the man cut down another hollow, Ichigo promised, "I am watching you."

'One wrong move and I will bring you down.'

* * *

 **23.**

When the word first came to Sojun that his husband was charged with murder, he didn't know what to feel about the situation.

Since he had returned from his mission, he had noticed a change in Koga's attitude. The male neither sought him out nor did he intentionally antagonized him. If anything the man had begun ignoring him, for which Sojun was secretly grateful for. Although he would catch the male staring at him from time to time, especially at his enlarged torso. The first time they met after the meeting on the roof top, was when he was seven months along, so he was considerably large. Koga had simply paused for a moment studying his frame before walking towards his chambers without so much as a greeting. Sojun suspected he was informed of his pregnancy prior to their meeting due to the lack of surprise, but the lack any scathing remark had unsettled him deeply.

Despite Koga's vindictive nature that he was well acquainted with, Sojun didn't believe the man was capable of killing in cold blood. Koga loved his position and power in the Seireitei far too much to throw it all away on murder. If he wanted to destroy someone he would break them down internally, humiliate them and ruin their image, similarly to what he did with Sojun. Murder was unrefined and as far as he knew, Koga was never unrefined. Although he was rather pleased with his husband's predicament, Sojun could not allow a man to be persecuted for a crime he did not commit. It stood against his pride as a Kuchiki and it was fundamentally wrong. Though he detested the man, he would detest himself further if he allowed the trial to proceed.

Placing a hand on his belly, he hopelessly wished to be with Ichigo. The man's calming presence worked wonders on his rattled nerves and his son wasn't much better. Ever since he had entered the third trimester, he wasn't allowed out of the Seireitei. His babe had thrown his version of a tantrum, by kicking and lashing his reiatsu, but as a week flew by the boy had understood he wasn't going to meet the other male anytime soon. It pained Sojun to feel the once vibrant reiatsu settle down into a far more sullen version of itself. What made matters worse was in Koga's presence his son would withdraw further into himself, scaring the Kuchiki heir for his child's well-being.

Not a week had passed when Sojun and his father were sharing a cup of tea, when word came informing them that Kuchiki Koga escaped his confinement and had killed a number of Shinigami officials. Soon as his father dismissed the servant, Sojun allowed his fear overtake him and all he remembered was his vision fading into blackness.

When he came to his senses, he saw his father and Unohana-Taicho kneeling on either side of his futon.

"Kuchiki Fukutaicho, you have to be careful." The fourth division captain stated looking into his eyes with her serene smile. "The stress of these recent events has aggravated your sickness."

Sojun nodded slowly, before feeling for his son's reiatsu. Noticing the unnatural quietness about it, he rapidly asked, "What about my son? Will my son be alright?"

Unohana raised he hand motioning him to stop, "Calm down, your child is fine. Although he was a bit worried at first. He wouldn't allow anyone near unless it was your father." Taking a small pause she added, "That outburst must have tired him, for it was fairly powerful given his current age."

Turning towards his father, the younger Kuchiki sent a small smile towards his father, who in return placed a hand over his. Unohana motioning to stand up, "I recommend bed rest for some time and less stress, although that would be impossible given the recent events." Sojun nodded and thanked her before she left his chamber.

Staring at the ceiling with heavy thoughts and taking comfort in his father's presence, he came to a decision. "Otou-Sama, I cannot stay here any further."

His father met his gaze but didn't say anything, taking it as a sign to continue, "Koga has not been himself lately and these recent developments are in no way improvements. You are aware of his attitude towards me, and I have a feeling he would have considered me as abandoning him to the trial."

After a brief pause, Ginrei nodded in agreement, "We could ready one of the family residences for you and have a guard assembled if he does come after you."

Sojun shook his head, sitting up and placing his hand on his stomach, "I'm sorry Otou-Sama, but you and I both know just how powerful he is. Especially with his zanpakuto's ability, stopping him would be problematic."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

Fidgeting slightly, "There is one person, Koga hesitates to approach and I would be safe with him until this is over."

"You cannot possibly mean-" Ginrei began, soon as he realized who his son was referring to.

"I do." Sojun cut it father off, "There is no one else apart from the Head Captain who could defend against Koga's ability."

"How are you certain that he will help let alone defend you from Koga?"

"He has done it once before." Recalling the conversation between Ichigo and Koga, "Additionally, he is quite fond of my son."

His father raised an eyebrow at the latter bit, but he didn't say anything. Sojun knew his father wasn't so welcoming of Ichigo, but given the circumstances, there wasn't anyone else he could seek refuge in. 'There was no one else you wanted to seek refuge in.' a traitorous voice whispered silently in the back of his mind.

After a few moments of uncomfortable tension, his father let out a breath of resignation, "Alright." He agreed finally, "However I am escorting you." Sojun suppressed the smile threatening to explode on his face, his son's reiatsu flickered awake clearly curious of the sudden good mood he was in.

"Do you have a method of contact him?"

"I have an idea of where he is."

* * *

 **24.**

Sojun panted as they rested on top of a roof in Rukongai. For the past two days they have been traveling south towards the furthest districts, they would have made it sooner but in his current state his stamina had withered to the state of when he first entered the Gotei Thirteen. His father watched over him, passing him a container of warm water to drink. They had decided to travel by night and rest during the day; the fewer people who saw him, the less chances of Koga knowing where he was. This was the reasoning why only his father accompanied him. However it was the middle of the winter season which was doing him no favours in terms of his health.

They were headed for the 78th District of South Rukongai. Sojun had noticed that no matter where they met up for battles, Ichigo would head towards the southern districts after they were concluded. He also remembered asking the man about his current accommodation and received one of his irritatingly vague answers.

 _"I am fond of canines." He replied impishly, "The loyalty they possess towards their owners is something I have come to respect. So I settled for a place that represented them"_

The only district that had a connection with anything canine related in the southern districts was the 78th.

Inuzuri.

Sojun was willing to bet his pride that it was where Ichigo resided. Though his father was far from pleased that his son was going far away into essentially a lawless land.

When they arrived in the district it was sunset. Flickering onto the tallest building in the area, both nobles masked their presence. As suspected, it wasn't hard to confirm their assumption that this was where the male resided; for as they patrolled the town, there was residue of the males spiritual signature left at random places. The strongest presence was on the highest roof top in the district. Glancing at his father to silently inform the man of what he had in mind, Sojun let his reiatsu spike.

He didn't have much to let out, but the effort wasn't in vain, because a second later Ichigo appeared before them.

His son's reiatsu immediately went into a frenzy once it sensed Ichigo and the vigorous kicking returned with a vengeance. Being tired from the strenuous journey coupled with the sudden surge of his son's spiritual energy triggered another coughing fit. Since Sojun began interacting with Ichigo, the frequency of the coughing fits had reduced over the time. When he went for his routine check-ups, Unohana-Taicho commented that his lungs have shown some improvement. He never really paid much attention to the change, since the pregnancy kept him pre-occupied. However since he had entered the third trimester and been away from Ichigo, his condition had taken a turn for the worse.

Losing his centre of gravity, Sojun felt himself falling to the ground. Only to be stop by two familiar strong arms wrapping around his person. Smiling weakly at Ichigo in gratitude, he allowed darkness to consume him once more.

Ginrei was hardly surprised when he felt his grandchild reach out for the Ryoka. From the report he had read from other Shinigami, his son and the drifter had spent some time together during battle. His son had confirmed his suspicion earlier saying that the male was familiar with his child, but he didn't expect the bond to be this developed. It was almost as if his grandson saw the male as his sire instead of Koga and Ginrei didn't know what to feel about that.

'Lesser of the two evils.' He couldn't help but think.

When he saw Sojun faint with exhaustion, Ginrei cursed. He was proud his grandchild was this strong but the child's distress caused more harm than good to his carrier. Preparing to flare his reiatsu to calm the babe as he reached out to catch his son, it caught him by surprise when the Ryoka himself flared his more potent reiatsu, catching his son and placing a palm on his belly. The clan head was about to tell the man to let go of his son, when he realized the babe's reiatsu didn't flare up. Instead it was wrapping with the drifter's in comfort.

"Hush, you." The male spoke looking at where his palm was, "Your father is alright, he is just a bit tired." Pausing for a bit as if he was receiving a response, "Don't worry, I'll look after him. Now you go to sleep and behave. Your dad need you to be on your best behaviour to recover." Much to his surprise he felt the child's reiatsu quiet down upon command.

Seeing his confusion, the taller male smiled and explained, "It's a natural response that unborn children use to call their sire when their carrier is in distress." Gesturing to sleeping figure in his arms, "Normally it is meant for small areas, since the child's reiatsu is weak, but if they are strong enough it is possible for them to reach quite a distance."

"You seem well versed in this." Ginrei stated perceptively.

The Ryoka shrugged his shoulders, neither confirming nor denying the observation. Instead he scooped his son into a bridal carry before saying, "Follow me."

They stopped at a dilapidated shrine at the bottom of the cliff, placing Sojun down on wooden floor outside, Ichigo turned towards the Captain. Catching his questioning gaze and tenseness of the jaw, he flippantly stated, "Don't worry, I don't live here." Looking at the sleeping Kuchiki, "I just want to take you both to a place we could talk."

Shifting his gaze back to Ginrei, Ichigo adopted a more serious tone, "So tell me, why are you here?" Glancing at Sojun, "Considering his condition, the threat of rebels and hollow invasion; something must have happened in the Seireitei for you to come to me."

"Don't think so highly of yourself." Ginrei responded clearly unsettled by the situation. The incident with Koga, and his son's safety was deeply troubling him.

"Then tell me what wrong." Ichigo replied adopting a less threatening tone.

Realizing his error of snapping at the boy, Ginrei sighed. They had come seeking this man's protection and he did deduce the gravity of the situation correctly. Though it bruised his pride, he need the Drifter's aid, since he couldn't capture Koga and protect his son at the same time. He needed to guarantee his son's safety and if it was in the form of this strange man, then so be it. Seeing the way his grandchild interact with him, it was safe to assume his son was in good hands.

"I've been informed that you have met Sojun's husband." He began, watching the Ryoka closely. Seeing the man briefly wrinkle his face in distaste, Ginrei relaxed a bit at the knowledge of their common adversary.

"Kuchiki Koga." Ichigo supplied and the Captain nodded in confirmation.

"This past week has been very stressful for my son." He supplied, "Koga has been accused of murder, which we suspect was frame up. Unfortunately the man couldn't wait patiently until we could uncover the false evidence and broke free, killing the officials who framed him in the process."

Ichigo nodded soaking up the information, but remained silent waiting for the Captain to continue, "Koga's zanpakuto, has a peculiar ability in which it turns the opponent's sword against the wielder. Although he hasn't achieved Bankai as of yet, that ability alone is problematic. So seeking refuge and protection for my son and his unborn, we have come to you."

There was a brief pause where they both assessed each other, Ichigo broke the stillness by questioning, "I understand the threat he can pose to the Seireitei, but that doesn't explain why you think your son would be in such peril."

Ginrei almost smiled in approval, the boy was sharp, "Is it safe to assume that you are aware that my son and his husband are not on good terms?" Ichigo nodded slowly not breaking eye contact.

"It is highly probable that Koga blames the lack of support from the Kuchiki Clan on my son and myself."

"But isn't the child your son is currently carrying his? Surely he isn't so vindictive as to harm his carrier and his child."

"Given the circumstance I am not going to bet my son's life on an assumption."

Understanding that Ginrei wasn't talking as a Captain, or as a Clan Head but as a Father, Ichigo made-up his mind.

"I will protect your son and his child. I promise."

Ginrei bowed his head in gratitude.

* * *

 **25.**

Taking in the male's appearance as he sipped his tea slowly to warm himself. Gone was the black hair and red eyes, and in its place was sunset orange and warm amber.

'Suits him.' Sojun thought at he studied the males feature.

 _Waking up, Sojun felt disoriented. Blinking away the mental fog that crowded his mind, he tried to recall what had happen. Looking around and not recognizing his current location, he immediately checked on his child. His son was unnaturally calm, his reiatsu flittered around the room indicating happiness and contentment. Feeling around he understood, that he was in Ichigo's abode, for the man's reiatsu was everywhere but he felt a concentration of it approach him and his son stirred awake._

 _Just as he guess, Ichigo arrived into his room, wearing a plain yukata, bringing a cup of steaming tea. Kneeling down beside him and handing him the warm liquid, "Drink, it has some herbs to calm you down." Inhaling the scent of the tea Sojun recognized the herbs used._

 _Watching him sip the tea, Ichigo broke the quiet that settled around them, "Your father explained the circumstance of your arrival to me."_

 _The Kuchiki heir nodded and bowed his head, "Thank you."_

 _"He also explained that it was you who was adamant to come this way and seek my aid." Meeting his gaze, Ichigo continued, "Since you trust me with your life and your child, I should return the sentiment."_

 _Closing his red eyes and adopting a slight pinched looked, Sojun gasped as the man's appearance changed. Though his complexion hadn't changed, his hair lightened into an uncommon shade of orange and when he opened his eyes the red bled away into a soft amber. "I used the previous appearance as a counter measure, since my original hair colour is a bit too unique. I would have informed you earlier about this disguise but there was never an appropriate time or place."_

 _Understanding the reasoning, Sojun nodded in agreement and acceptance._

There was an odd charm about living with Ichigo, Sojun mused as he watch the male chop some firewood outside the cave. Life was tougher, but despite the roughness of the living conditions, but it made him feel at ease. For once in his life, Sojun didn't have to worry about how he held himself. There wasn't anyone to watch his every step, to spin rumours about his actions or feeling the almost unbearable pressure of being the Kuchiki Heir. For once in his life he felt liberated.

Taking in his surroundings, he studied his current living accommodation. The cave wasn't naturally formed from what he could see. The walls and roof were far too smooth for it to be done by the environment and there were rooms and a hot spring included. When he had asked Ichigo about the construction, he has flippantly replied that when he first arrived to Soul Society he wanted find a suitable lodging where he could live in peace, but his spiritual energy would gather too much attention if he lived amongst the citizens.

 _"My control over my reiatsu is limited." He had explained, "I cannot keep it under my thumb like you do yours, so I have to let it loose, but I can control how far it can spread." Patting the entrance of the cave, "I lined all the openings with Sekkiseki Stone, so that none of the spiritual energy I release would escape the cave."_

 _"How did you come across this place?"_

 _Scratching his chin thoughtfully, "I saw this opening by chance, but the cave was shallow and it was useless to do anything with it." Gesturing to the surroundings, "So I blew it out with my reiatsu and carved the place." Pointing in the direction of the hot spring, "The underwater spring was present, but I had to blow a hole in the roof for the steam to escape and cut out a drain. Was a bit tricky but nothing too difficult."_

 _Sojun could only stare blankly at the man._

 _"I carved you a room as well, while you were asleep." He added later pointing to one of the holes leading from the main den. "It's opposite mine, so if you need anything let me know."_

 _"Thank you." Sojun whispered weakly, still trying to digest the information he had just heard._

 _"No problem."_

 _'I bet.' He thought sarcastically as he moved slowly towards his room._

Like the rest of the cave, the room was covered with tatami mats and the décor was very Spartan. A new futon was folded in the corner, a chest that acted as a cupboard and grooves that were carved into the earth acted as shelves. Holes were located strategically to allow the natural sunlight to illuminate the room and glass was fitted to prevent any water from leaking in. At the entrance was an old, used shoji door, which seemed to belong to another building, none the less it was functional. It was small, but it was sufficient.

Glancing at Ichigo, who was still chopping the week's worth of firewood, Sojun let a soft smile grace his face. The man was a typical Alpha male. Confident and competent. There were skills he wasn't so talent in, such as repairing clothing and his cooking was basic. However when it came to the rougher work, he would provide quite efficiently. It had taken a fortnight, for both parties to reach an agreement on the work. Ichigo would do the heavier work, such as gathering firewood, hunting and cleaning the hot spring; while Sojun took over the cooking, cleaning and other light maintenance work.

Basking in the day's sunlight and the steady thrumming of Ichigo's reiatsu, the young Kuchiki relaxed. Since he was in Ichigo's constant presence, his illness had subsided to its previous dormant state and his son was content with the change in living arrangements. Although he would kick up a fuss here and there during the night when they parted to separate rooms, but would quickly settle down since it was more a half-hearted tantrum in comparison to his previous crazed state at the Kuchiki Manor. Sojun was taken aback when he realized his son could sense Ichigo moving further away in the cave. The cavern was practically saturated with the male's reiatsu, amateur reiatsu sensors would not be able to pin-point his exact location. He knew children were more sensitive to reiatsu, but he was not expecting it to such an extent.

'Could be considered prodigious.' He thought rubbing his enlarged stomach, smiling at the kick on his palm. 'That he got from _him_.' Sojun thought taking a darker tone.

"What are you planning for dinner?" Ichigo interrupted his musing.

"I was thinking of having some of that beast you caught yesterday."

"It's a pig, no matter how you look at it. It is a pig."

"There is no way that was a pig." Sojun shot back, recalling the previous day's event.

Realizing he was never going to win this argument, Ichigo changed the topic, "I remember you saying that we needed more vegetables." Looking at the sun, "There is still time before the market closes, so let me grab a quick bath before we go."

Sojun smiled to himself, 'No matter how competent you are, you still can't select the fresh fruits and vegetables.'

Nodding in agreement, he stood up and made his way to the entrance. Although he was advised not to flash step over large distances, he figured a few movements here and there wouldn't do any harm. The entrance was only accessible through shunpo, steps made out of kido or if anyone was brave enough to scale the cliff wall. Ichigo had chosen it due that reason, he didn't want any civilians or animals to stumble in. Washing the cup and making the preparations for dinner, he waited for Ichigo to finish his bath.

After about fifteen minutes he heard the other male's voice call from behind him, "I'm ready." Smiling slightly, Sojun nodded washing his hands and fixing his hair. He no longer wore his kenseikan, since it would garner unnecessary attention, but the lack of their presence was rather difficult to become accustomed to. Allowing Ichigo to hoist him into a bridal carry and shunpo outside the cave. It was the only way he could carry Sojun, and since they were a considerable distance away from the main town, it wasn't advisable for the Kuchiki to use flash step.

Feeling the wind zip across his face and listening to Ichigo's steady heartbeat, Sojun ducked his head away hiding the red tinge that coloured his cheeks.

Once arriving at the heart of the town, Ichigo landed in a lonely street and gently lowered the Kuchiki in arms to the floor. Nodding at the taller man in thanks, they made their way to the busy market place.

"Ichigo-san!" People shouted his name from time to time, approaching him to speak. Ichigo was well known due to his hair colour and acting as some form of law enforcement. The times he had accompanied the male to the town, Sojun was surprised to see the man become so involved in helping others. Sojun wasn't well known among them, since he was still new to the area, but people did throw him some curious looks. He was well aware of his appearance, so it wasn't surprising to see some men leer at him, but they didn't approach him out of the respect and fear they held towards Ichigo.

Approaching the stand which was owned by a jovial old woman he had come to know, Sojun greeted her with a small smile and nod of his head before shifting through her stock. Not that she had the best vegetable or fruits in the market, considering the poverty of the area, her goods were of reasonable quality, and he felt more comfortable dealing with her than the others. She had some sense of decency that the other vendors sorely lacked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." The Kuchiki turned towards the voice. He saw Ichigo shaking his head at small group of young prostitutes, consisting of both male and female. Although a majority of the town's population avoided Ichigo out of fear and respect, the resident commercial sex workers somehow possessed the courage to approach him.

"Are you sure? Boss says it's on the house for you, since you kinda saved us by ridding him of a bad customer." One of the young boys whined.

"Yes, I am." He replied simply, "Now scram, I have work to do and so do you." Catching the innuendo the group laughed and sauntered to their designated location waving flirtatious goodbyes. Seeing Ichigo chuckle lightly as he slowly approach the stand where he was, Sojun felt a familiar tightness in his chest. First he thought that it was his sickness acting up, but there was no expected coughing fit that would usually follow, then he realized it only appeared if he saw someone approaching Ichigo in a non-platonic way. Pressing his lip into a thin line he glared at the fruits and vegetables in front of him.

"I wouldn't be getting jealous over a few boys and girls, child." The old woman giggled at his questioning gaze, "They're just children and your man is their handsome hero."

Sojun fought an embarrassed flush as he wrangled out, "He is not my man."

She placed a weathered pipe in her mouth and lit it up, "Really now?" Drawing a long breath from the pipe and releasing it slowly, "Well, you sure look at him as if he was though."

This time he blushed deeply as he shouted, "You must be imagining things."

Chuckling, "I maybe old but I ain't mad, child." Taking another puff, "If it helps, that man only has eyes for you as well."

Turning a deeper shade of red he went back to selecting his goods, muttering under his breath about delusional nosy old women. Engrossed with his feelings and thoughts, he jumped when he felt a palm on his forehead and Ichigo's voice, "Sojun, are you alright? Your face is quite red."

The old woman laughed as Sojun shot her a glare before smiling tightly at him, "I'm alright, just overheated, that all."

* * *

 **26.**

It had been a month and a half since he first started living at Ichigo's home. His father would regularly meet them outside the shrine at the bottom of the cliff. Although Ichigo trusted his father and himself, he wasn't comfortable to bring the man into his abode, for which Sojun accepted as part of the Ichigo's wariness of the Shinigami and his own anti-social tendencies. His father had met them earlier that day, informing them that they had located Koga in the Living World and that he and the Head Captain were going to apprehend him. It was good news, considering his due date was rapidly approaching and he had to return to the Seireitei to give birth. However as he was packing away his clothes, he didn't feel happy about the situation.

Glancing at the room that held more happy memories in a month and a half, than his one at the Kuchiki Manor held in his lifetime; Sojun was sad to leave. He didn't want to leave, but unfortunately he had to end this dream and return to reality. His son kicked him as if to break him out of his low mood as his reiatsu curled around him in comfort. Smiling lightly he rubbed his abdomen, "At least, I'll have you in my life." He whispered before wincing when he felt something twinge painfully.

Blaming it on the additional weight and sitting posture, Sojun slowly stood up. The pregnancy had really limited his movements, although recently he felt a bit lighter and it had become easier to breath.

 _"I really have gained weight." He grumbled as lowered himself into the hot spring with Ichigo's aid._

 _Joining him soon after he was settled, "No." Ichigo corrected studying his form, "You've gained life."_

 _Sojun sincerely hoped the male assumed the hot water and steam to be the cause of the colouring of his cheeks._

Finishing his packing and arranging the room he walked towards the den, he spotted the vase of White Camellia flowers. Rearranging the bouquet, he recalled when he first brought them into the den, two weeks ago.

 _Carrying a load of firewood into the den for the fire place, Ichigo paused and stared at him as he arranged the flowers. Not that he took up courses in Ikebana, it was only compulsory for the female members of the clan to learn, but he knew the basics of flower arrangement._

 _When Ichigo didn't say anything but kept on staring at the flower arrangement, Sojun wondered if he overstepped his boundaries, steeling himself he asked with false casualness, "Is there something wrong?"_

 _That snapped the man from his daze who sheepishly smiled as he placed the firewood next to the burning hearth. It was winter and even though Kido could keep the wind from entering the cavern, it couldn't keep the chill from entering._

 _"No. There's nothing wrong." He replied warming himself. "It just reminded me of my mother."_

 _Catching the underlying sadness, the Kuchiki cursed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll remove them."_

 _"Don't." He said waving his hand, touching the flowers gently, "I really don't mind them at all." He added smiling gently at them._

Turning away from the flowers, he walked towards Ichigo's reiatsu. During their time spent together, Sojun felt that he had gotten to know Ichigo a bit better, but he knew that he was only scratching the surface. He had never seen the man use his zanpakuto, in battle he would slice through hollows as he was batting flies, but he never shouted a release command, a name or an attack. Looking back at the direction of Ichigo's room, he thought back to the very first time he had seen the man's sword. Like everyone else, he assumed the male possessed only a single blade that was a constant release type. He didn't expect that male had another blade strapped to his side.

 _Sojun found him seated near the living room's hearth, polishing his zanpakuto. The large khyber knife like blade was leaning against the wall, black gleaming in the fire light, the smaller trench knife lying on Ichigo's lap as he ran a cloth over its surface. Judging by the similarities between the two swords, it was obvious they were a daisho pair._

 _Sitting down opposite the male, Sojun commented, "I wasn't aware, you were a dual wielder."_

 _Not pausing his work, "I don't use this one as much as the other." Holding the smaller blade to the fire light as he inspected his work. "Only when there is a need do I pull him out."_

 _"Him?" Sojun picked out, "Meaning that the other blade has a separate spirit?"_

 _That made Ichigo look at him, his expression was blank for a moment taking on an amused but impressed look, "Yes, and they are very different."_

 _"Similar to Kyoraku-Taicho's zanpakuto then."_

 _"No." Ichigo replied returning to his work of polishing, "Couldn't be further apart."_

 _He didn't elaborate and Sojun didn't press him, because he knew that he wouldn't receive the explanation he wanted._

Sojun found him standing at the entrance looking at the blizzards outside, "We'll have to wait until this settles to return." Pausing for a moment before meeting his gaze, "It is possible we may have to leave tomorrow.

Sojun smiled slightly before replying, "I don't mind." For which Ichigo smiled in return. They stood in comfortable silence as they watched the wind blow the snow outside their home. However after a few minutes, Sojun bent over almost falling to his knees as he gasped at the sudden surge of pain. Immediately Ichigo was by his side, one hand on his back and another holding his hand.

"Are you alright? What is the problem?" he asked in concern. Although he didn't want to admit it, the pain he first felt in the morning a few hours ago, had increased and the frequency had increased as well. He had dismissed them not wanting to over think the situation, but it seemed his instincts were correct.

"I think, I'm going into labour." Sojun wheezed out as the throbbing faded away.

* * *

 **27.**

Ichigo cursed when his suspicions were confirmed. Mentally calculating the date he felt like kicking himself. It was the end of January, and from what he remembered of Rukia's jabbering, Byakuya was born on the last day of January.

"We are definitely not leaving today." He said as he guided the Kuchiki inside to his room. "Has your water broken?" At the shake of his head, Ichigo sighed in relief there was time to ready the place.

When they arrived in Sojun's room, he gestured, "It seems that the brat is too impatient to wait for a more convenient time." The smaller man let out a huff in amusement, and Ichigo continued adopting a more calm and controlled tone, "Walk around, gravity helps speed things up in the long run. There is no way we can reach the Seireitei in this blizzard, even with my speed. So I'll prepare this room for you. Time the gaps and once they occur every five minutes and the contractions last from forty to sixty seconds each, let me know."

"You seemed to be well versed in this." Ichigo held back an amused snort, 'Like father. Like son.'

"My father became a doctor in the Living World, so child birth is nothing new to me."

"But human males cannot carry."

"Yes, but there isn't much of a difference between female and male. I was also present during the labour of many of my friends." He answered wording his explanation carefully. He didn't want to dig himself a complicated situation. Even though he only had Yumichika's labour to base himself on, it was enough for him to draw parallels between his experiences in the Living World and Soul Society. Watching the hollows birth as well did give him the hang of how the male gender would deliver. Though hollows and Shinigami were on opposite sides of the spectrum, anatomically they were similar.

Giving him a brief contemplative look, Sojun nodded his head hesitantly accepting the answer. Unfolding the futon, Ichigo left the room to boil some water. Taking a brief bath, the Kuchiki changed into a more worn out yukata and began walking around the cavern. Soaking two sheets in the boiled water with medicinal herbs, he laid it one on the futon and the larger one underneath it. He couldn't disinfect the room, the way his medical knowledge had instructed, but he could at least clean it the best he can.

Gathering the things such as clean cloth, towels, a small blade and sucker in a pot of boiling water, he glanced at the Kuchiki who was leaning against a wall breathing heavily. Standing up and approaching labouring male, he thought 'It's now a waiting game.'

As expected, given that it was his first child, the dilation of his cervix was slow and his water broke six hours ago. Before he entered the active labour phase in which he remained for two hours, Ichigo managed to force some liquid into the man for him to remain hydrated. Once he entered the transition phase of active labour the following hour, Ichigo admired the man's pain tolerance, for until the last few centimetres of dilation, Sojun held back his pained cries.

Once fully dilated and feeling the decent of the child, Ichigo helped the Kuchiki to a comfortable position. Judging from the slow rate the labour was progressing, he guided Sojun on to his hands and knees. He gauged that squatting would be too strenuous on his body if he had to hold the position for a long time, and the male had less restrictions to shift around. Two hours later after some pushing, the crowning began and a patch of familiar black hair began to emerge. Byakuya's reiatsu was quiet and sedated due to the hormones released to keep the child calm.

Ichigo guided Sojun's hand to the babe's head. Feeling the soft wet hair of his child the Kuchiki's exhaustion vanished for a moment as his face broke into a blinding smile, which stunned Ichigo for a moment. Gathering strength from the knowledge he was about to meet his child, Sojun began to push harder. Clearing the nasal passage and mouth with the sucker, Ichigo gently supported the child's head as it slipped free. Luckily the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around his neck, which was a major concern for Ichigo, for he would have tell Sojun to stop pushing until he unwounded it. Allowing the other male to catch his breath, he coached him through pushing out the shoulders one at a time and slowly the rest of the new-born followed.

Once the babe was out Sojun collapsed to his side when he heard his child's first cry, eyes wet and panting in exhaustion. The total labour up to now was twelve hours, and Ichigo internally winced. It was one of the longer ones he had aided. Placing the now crying and squirming babe, with reiatsu flaring wildly in the carrier's arms he cleaned the area. Using the lukewarm water he had boiled, he cleaned the babe, male's thighs and opening. He wasn't well-versed in healing kido, but what he knew was enough to heal majority of the damage. Wrapping the child in a clean towel and making sure his airways were clear Ichigo placed him back into his father's anxious arms.

Cutting the umbilical cord, it wasn't long for the after-birth to appear; which Ichigo caught in a soiled cloth, wrapped it and placed it along with the items he would later dispose of. Clearing the area, he left the room to give the new father and his son some privacy to bond. "If you are breastfeeding him, try now." Ichigo informed the tired man as he tightly clutched the new-born to his chest.

He returned an hour later with a simple broth. Neither of them could stomach anything rich or heavy, due the physical and mental exhaustion. When Ichigo entered, he found Sojun laying on his side staring at his child cuddled into his chest in awe, while the babe soundly slept as his reiatsu flickered lazily around room, pushing against his father's and his gently. Placing the bowl of broth on the floor, Ichigo lowered himself next them.

"What are you going to name him?"

There was small pause from the Kuchiki, before replying, "Byakuya."

Ichigo smiled at the sleeping babe, "How appropriate."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Byakuya is finally here.

Please take the birth scene with pinch of salt. I haven't been through labour and nor do I plan to be for a very long time. A lot of reading went into that section purely because I am very detail oriented and I hope it didn't come out too clinical. If I got some things wrong or missing parts, don't hesitate to message me or review with the correction, I take pride in staying close to the truth as possible. Hence being fanatical about sticking to the cannon details.

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


	4. Decaying Tree

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Thank you for the responses. It is nice to see the number of alerts and favs increase during the week. A thank you to my beta _**'Lilinoe'**_ , who does an amazing job at fixing this and pointing out discrepancies, so you guys can read easy.

 **Summery** : _"Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-San?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

Male Lactation

* * *

 **Black Peninsula**

 **IV. Decaying Tree**

 **28.**

They had both fallen sleep. Sojun stirred awake two hours later and suddenly grabbed Ichigo's arm, who was dozing off against the wall beside the father and son duo. Taking in the appearance of the still exhausted male, who was lying on the bed, Ichigo could tell that something must have dawned upon the Kuchiki as he was resting. Judging by the flustered and pressured look, he could tell it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"I want to go to the Living World." Sojun immediately said, as soon as Ichigo was mentally awake.

"With your current condition, it is obvious I am not going to agree to that."

"My father and the Captain Commander are going to seal Koga, and this is the only time my husband will have the opportunity to see his child."

"There is a high chance he is already sealed and I figure that he treated you badly, so why are you going out of your way for him?"

"The last meeting, my father informed me they would not approach Koga until it was the middle of the night to keep the Humans from harm or from seeing anything they shouldn't." Looking at Byakuya. "Regardless of who they are, every parent should be aware of their child, shouldn't they?"

Finding no fault in the reasoning, Ichigo sighed in resignation. "Alright." He conceded, "Change into a warmer yukata. Although the blizzard outside is over, there is no certainty of the Living World's weather."

Leaving Sojun's room to his, he collected his two Zanpakuto.

'You two there?'

 _ **'Who knew that stuck up Kuchiki was such a cute lil' brat.'**_

 _'I am questioning the wisdom behind this decision.'_

 _ **'Is that ya catch phrase or somethin'?'**_ Zangetsu snapped at the Quincy spirit who in turned ignored him. Directing his attention back to Ichigo, _**'King can't say no to his man.'**_ His more vocal sword spirit replied, _**'Already got you whipped.'**_

Ignoring the last comment, 'If this plays out the same way Koga and Muramasa's relationship will already be damaged. So they shouldn't be able to communicate and he won't be aware of Koga's sentence yet. Although if we do bump into him and he does enters this place, keep him in here and don't let him escape. We must not allow him to turn Sojun's zanpakuto against him.'

 _ **'Rodger that, King.'**_ Giving a mock salute.

 _'What do you plan on doing, Ichigo?'_ The Quincy spirit asked inquisitively.

'We all know sealing the problem is not going to make it disappear. Koga is far too derange to hear reason and there is only one answer.' Ichigo answered grimly. 'Before that I want to open Muramasa's eyes to his treatment, their link should be far too damage by now and I want the zanpakuto to go in a more peaceful manner.'

Grabbing his trademark cloak and summoning his black hair and red eyes he made his way to Sojun's room. The Kuchiki was now standing, though he trembled lightly as he carried the child, but his grey eyes shone with determination. There was nothing he could say which would change the Kuchiki's mind, so Ichigo simply gathered the man into his arms and shunpoed out of the cavern. Sojun summoned the Senkaimon that they used to go to the Living World. From what he remembered of Koga's apprehension, the gate had led them quiet a distance away from the area. However with his shunpo, it was a matter of minutes to arrive at the correct location. Holding on to his cargo tightly, he used his fastest speed to travel.

Whatever speed Sojun had witness the male use before was child's play in comparison to this. He couldn't believe the distance and speed they were traveling, it was almost as if they were teleporting instead of flash stepping. Had he not been trained by the Shihoin Clan in shunpo, he wouldn't have been able to follow Ichigo's movements. Studying their speed and the distance each shunpo covered; he assumed that even if the Clan Head and current Second Division Captain could match his speed on a good day, there was no possibility Shihoin-Taicho could match the distance covered.

Once they arrived at the town park where he had felt Koga's spiritual signature, Sojun tensed up and Byakuya whimpered in his arms. Sojun instinctively sent a wave of his reiatsu to calm the babe. However he was still exhausted after the long labour so it was barely effective. Sensing this Ichigo cloaked both of them with his, immediately calming both the father and the new-born. Once Ichigo was satisfied by their location in the forest, he slowly placed the Kuchiki on the forest floor against a tree on a flat stone. Although the Living World wasn't experiencing a blizzard it was still winter, but not as cold as it was in the 78th District.

"Judging by the reiatsu flare, your father and the old man have yet to seal him." Ichigo began crouching down. "I can inform them about your intentions, and they most probably will allow it. However I cannot factor in his movements." Standing up and turning towards the direction of clashing reiatsu, "I promised your father no harm would come to you. So if the situation calls for it, I will take the necessary action."

 _"If it comes down to it, I will kill him."_ Sojun deciphered and he didn't say anything, giving Ichigo his silent agreement. Clutching his child to his chest, the Kuchiki watched the man flicker out of view.

Looking at the slumbering child, 'Forgive me.' He thought closing his eyes.

* * *

 **29.**

"Why are you hesitating?" Yamamoto asked in his signature calm yet commanding tone.

As expected the battle hadn't resolved itself as planned. Koga was far too gone to reason with, and the captains were trying to contain him in preparation of the sealing. When Ichigo had arrived at the battle, Muramasa entered his mind and unfortunately was stuck there due to the two Zangetsu spirits. The Zanpakuto Spirit was familiar with Sojun's reiatsu signature and had followed them to the Living World. Ichigo became aware of the blade's presence once he had left Sojun. Before the spirit could do anything to Sojun, Ichigo provoked the blade into turning his attention towards him. Thus making Muramasa enter his inner world.

Once the Zanpakuto Spirit was secure in his mind, Ichigo approached the battle. Joining the Captain he mentioned that he had request from the Kuchiki Heir but before he could explain what is was, Koga had attacked him. Apparently the man has somehow blamed him for his current predicament. Something about poisoning Sojun's mind and humiliating him, but he paid no attention for it was clear the man was rapidly falling off the deep end. As they fought Ichigo only tried to subdue the man, to insure that the Kuchiki heir wouldn't be in danger when he met his husband.

However Ichigo's pacifist nature was quickly discarded, when Koga had apparently sensed Sojun's location and directed his murderous rage towards him. Even though he didn't feel Byakuya's reiatsu, Ichigo couldn't stomach the thought of anyone, let alone the child's father, attacking the new-born. Zangetsu and the Old Man didn't hold him back when his reiatsu spiked with rage and he attacked his opponent with barely restrained brutality. Koga didn't have the chance to even flash step in Sojun's direction, for within seconds he was beaten into a bloody pulp and flung to the grassy earth below.

 _ **'So much for holding back and having an**_ _ **interesting**_ _ **fight.'**_ Zangetsu grouched.

Keeping his blade and eyes on the fallen Kuchiki's neck, Ichigo replied no lifting his gaze, "I'm waiting not hesitating, Yama-Jiji."

"Waiting for what?" Ginrei asked as he readied his stance to attack.

"For midnight to pass."

"Why?" Genryusai pressed, posture relaxed but the slightest movement would provoke him.

"I know it's a mere technicality, but I don't want to kill this man today." Ichigo answered in his flat but determined voice, "I do not want to taint today with this man's death. He doesn't deserve it."

"What do you mean?" The Kuchiki Clan Head demanded.

"What he means, is that he doesn't want to ruin you're grandson's birth date with the death of his father." Sojun answered wearily, as he walked into the clearing unsteadily, cradling Byakuya to his chest. The male was shaking and it was obvious he was exhausted, but the determination in the Shinigami's eyes never faltered. Not once.

Seeing his son's tiredness, Ginrei immediately abandon his position beside the Head Captain to flash step next to his son. Sensing his father, Sojun allowed himself to collapse into his embrace. Clearly not appreciative of the sudden movement, the new born in his arms struggled and whimpered in response. Recognizing the beginning stages of a crying fit, Sojun washed his son in his reiatsu to calm him down. Immediately settling down, Byakuya opened his eyes and cooed at his father.

"He has the Kuchiki eyes." Ginrei observed, but Sojun could hear the undertone of pride in his voice.

"Indeed he does." He agreed not taking his eyes off the new born in his arms, giving his finger when the child began to reach for him.

The brief moment of silence was interrupted by Koga coughing as he regained consciousness. As the man's reiatsu began to stir awake the more restless the child began. "You shouldn't have come." Ichigo stated as he raised his reiatsu to cloak the incapacitated man's spiritual signature and at the same time, wrap around the carrier and his child. As predicted, the babe once again settled, using his reiatsu to play with Ichigo's. Smiling underneath his mask, he responded instinctively to Byakuya's actions even as he tightened his hold over Koga.

"I know." Sojun replied, "However no matter how despicable a man may be, he deserves to see his child at least once."

Understanding what his son was implying, Ginrei firmly held on to his son as he flashed stepped closer towards the two men.

Reluctantly Ichigo loosened the pressure of his blade at Koga's jugular, which allowed the man to turn his head towards his spouse and child. Time went slowly as Koga studied the new born in Sojun's arms. It was obvious the man was in pain and half dead, however without blinking he kept gazing intently at the child. Byakuya had returned to fisting his father's fingers and cooing at him, completely unaware of what was happening around him. For a moment, Sojun saw a flicker of sanity return into his husband's green eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. In the next moment, Koga's face twisted back into insane hostility, before he spat out.

"Hopefully the brat doesn't turn out to be as pathetic as you are."

Instantly Ichigo placed his Khyber blade back to Koga's neck, cutting him lightly in the process. Pressing his foot on to the man's broken ribs, "That man standing over there is your husband, he is the father of your child, and is far from pathetic." Increasing the pressure of his foot, resulting in a grunt of pain from the person beneath, "He took your abuse silently for decades, he became lieutenant despite his illness, he handled the pregnancy on his own and was in labour for nearly twelve hours before giving birth. Even under those conditions, he still came here so you could see your son." Blood red met poison green, he continued, "Pathetic? The only person here who is pathetic, is you Koga." Removing his foot from the injured man's chest, "Your son. Has it sunk in yet, Koga?"

"What do you know, Hybrid?" Koga rasped out, spitting the last word last word with disgust.

"More than you." Ichigo smirked back, "Do you even know his name?"

"That doesn't concern me."

There was no reply from Ichigo, and everyone felt the sudden increase in tension. After a few seconds of eerie silence, he spoke up, "Kuchiki-Taicho, I would appreciate it if you took your son and grandchild away from this place."

"Ichigo…" Sojun began as he clutched at the child in his arms for comfort.

"Don't worry Sojun." His tone was lighter and gentler in nature, compared to the time he spoke to the current Kuchiki Clan Head. "Though I disagree, I will make this quick. I just don't want you or your child to see it."

Ginrei, understanding what the Ryoka was planning to do next, shunpoed a few feet back from the men with his son and grandchild. Using his larger frame as a shield, he blocked them from the sight of the Ryoka's blade swiftly slicing across his son-in-law's neck. The entire situation was backwards, but it felt appropriate. He should be preventing his son-in-law from certain death, his son should be distressed that his spouse was murdered not hiding his relief, his grandchild shouldn't be interacting with the Ryoka as if he was the sire. Although it was bizarre and completely wrong, he felt nothing but satisfaction seeing the man he intensely loathed bleed to death on the ground.

Maybe a bit disappointed as well, that the he wasn't the one to end the man's life.

Glancing at the Head Captain, who hadn't shifted from his position, Ginrei noticed Genryusai had relaxed his posture and took on an expression of utter boredom.

'Probably because we turned the apprehension of a wanted criminal into a Clan issue.'

* * *

 **30.**

"His name is Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo spoke looking down on the man bleeding out as the life in his eyes slowly faded away, "Just thought you should know." Grabbing the red scarf and draping it over Koga's face, re-sheathing his zanpakuto he turned his attention towards the audience who was watching. He felt conflicted by his action; he knew that Koga had earned his one way ticket to hell, but the final two words the man whispered contradicted his entire personality and purpose.

 _"Protect them."_

'It seems that even demons are capable of remorse.'

 _ **'It would have been better, if he had said 'Please'.'**_

'Since when did you care about manners?'

 _ **'Since I don't like being ordered around.'**_

Ichigo sighed at the agitated spirit's voice. It wasn't the lack of manners or final two words that had unsettled him. It was that last look Koga had sent his way. The man didn't snivel with fear or glare with anger, but as he raised his sword with the intention to slide its edge across the man's throat, Koga looked at him as if he knew about his attraction towards Sojun. 'How could he not.' Ichigo groused looking at the corpse at his feet. Anyone with a refined reiatsu sensing ability could pick up the traces of his signature on the Kuchiki Heir, and right now Sojun was practically soaked with his spiritual energy. Not to mention that the carrier had sought refuge in his presence. He also made it clear to the man that he knew the details of Byakuya's arrival; indicating that he was present during the labour and birth.

Glancing once more at the lifeless body on the grass, Ichigo let out a breath in annoyance. He hadn't planned to tell Koga his son's name, but the man's dying words prompted him to reconsider. It seemed enough of an answer for the dying Kuchiki for his 'request', since he closed his eyes soon after and adopted a peaceful look as the force of life left his broken body.

 _'People say the strangest things in their final moments.'_

'You can say that again, Ossan.'

 _'What are you planning to do, now that he is gone?'_

'I have a dying man's wish to fulfill.'

 _'Are you sure that isn't yours as well?'_

He didn't answer the Quincy spirit's question as he walked towards the Kuchiki group, raising his hand to Ginrei indicating he wasn't a threat to them, Ichigo turned his attention to the younger male. Sojun hadn't raised his head and continued looking at his son who had returned to his slumber. Seeing the young Kuchiki's trembling form, he prepared for the worst. Ichigo bowed his head low to the smaller male.

"I'm sorry." He simply said conveying as much remorse as he could for the entire situation.

"Don't be." Sojun broke the silence, voice tight and soft with emotional turmoil. "I had a feeling that he wouldn't even acknowledge his child."

"You do not have to refer to Byakuya as his child." Ichigo pointed out, "Clearly he didn't."

"That is true." Sadness coloured the flat tone, "I just hoped…" Shaking his head in defeat. "I really am idiotic, aren't I?"

Walking closer towards the man, Ichigo placed a palm on his shoulder. Spiking his reiatsu slightly to comfort the Kuchiki, "There is nothing wrong with yearning for acknowledgement. Especially from people who are supposed to mean a lot. You holding on to that hope, even after everything he put you through, is anything but idiotic. At the very least, it is admirable."

Sojun lifted his gaze from the sleeping babe and met the unwavering stare of the male standing in front of him. Ichigo willed away the material covering his lower face, showing the small smile that graced his face to the tired male, "That inner strength you possess, was what drew me to you. It is what earned my respect and acknowledgement."

Ginrei watched in amusement as his son suddenly shied away at the drifter's words. Clearly, the Ryoka was taken with his son, just as Sojun was with him; however either one or both of them were too courteous or too dense about their feelings to make an obvious gesture towards the other. He knew the hybrid didn't lack self-confidence unlike his son, and it was hinted that the two of them were considerably tactile given the situations they had been in together. Never the less, despite his unknown origins and his questionable loyalty towards the Seireitei, Ginrei was certain the boy would protect his son. Given that, his son sought refuge with the male and he had aided Sojun numerous times was proof enough. Also judging from the interaction his grandson had with the male, one would think that the babe considered the Ryoka as his other father.

'Troublesome situation.' He mused. It wouldn't do for the infant to mature with one father figure not living on the premises. Also with constant visits there would be talk and unnecessary rumours would fly around. Not to mention that the clan council would consider Sojun available and try to marry him off again in effort for another political union. "Making the same mistake a second time isn't a mistake, but a choice." He remembered his father saying during one of their calligraphy lessons. He broke his promise to his wife once, he would rather fight Yamamoto-Soutaicho to the death than break his promise a second time.

'Besides they would be my age before they admit their feelings.' The 27th Kuchiki Clan Head thought as he made his decision.

"Ichigo-san." He broke the silence, "I have a suggestion and I would like you to consider it."

The drifter met his gaze with confusion and natural curiosity. Seeing that he had the younger male's attention, Ginrei continued, "For your time and effort, I would like for you to join the Kuchiki Clan."

The silence was deafening. The babe was asleep and the younger males were equally taken aback by what was just said. Ginrei had never seen that much emotion on Sojun's face, and he would have laughed had he not been a Kuchiki. However his amusement was interrupted by the Head Captain making his way towards them.

"Due to the circumstances," Genryusai gestured towards Koga's corpse, "We cannot keep the Central from going after you. However, if you were to tie yourself to a Noble Clan, there would be enough politics preventing them from pursuing you."

'Sneaky old fart.' Ichigo thought, amused by what the Head Captain had said. Yamamoto wanted him closer and at the same time further away from the Central. To be fair, he wasn't complaining and it would make keeping an eye on Aizen a lot easier. Although he would miss the freedom the anonymity would provide, Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time before he would be hounded. Not that he couldn't take them on, he just didn't want unnecessary fights. For his relatively short life, he felt he fought enough for next couple of lifetimes.

'I really should consider retirement.'

The Kuchiki Clan Head's offer took him by surprise though. Byakuya in his universe must be rolling in his grave, promising vengeance upon Ichigo. However even if the Head Captain had not interrupted, he would have accepted the offer regardless. More than keeping an eye on Aizen and trying to save this universe, he had grown to enjoy Sojun's company. The end of the rebellion and hollow invasions meant there is no longer a convenient excuse to bump into one another, and he had become quite attached to Byakuya.

 _ **'Understatement of the century.'**_ Zangetsu piped in, _**'King, stop pussy-footing and admit it will ya? Ya want ta bang the baby daddy and ya already see the brat as one of yer own.'**_

'Even if I do admit it, I would not admit like that.' Ichigo prickly replied.

 _ **'Mother-Fucker.'**_

Ichigo summoned a strong current to blow the sword spirit into one of the nearby buildings in his inner world.

"I don't mind joining the clan." Ichigo answered, "But I have no intention of joining the Gotei Thirteen."

"That's perfectly alright, we don't need you." Yamamoto dismissed.

'You know that is bull shit you senile old bastard.' Ichigo thought in annoyance at the quick and careless dismissal, thinking about Aizen, Yhwach and all the other psychotic people the Soul Society manage to attract.

"But Otou-sama, the only way to 'join' the Kuchiki Clan, would be through marriage." Sojun cut in once he managed to somewhat wrap his head around the conversation that was happening in front of him.

"Marriage would make things more difficult for Central." Genryusai commented idly towards Ginrei, who in turn nodded in response while keeping an eye on his son's reaction. The tightening of the jaw told him, that his son didn't like the idea of Ichigo being paired up with just any Kuchiki.

"I'll marry him then." The Kuchiki clan heir stated resolutely and Ginrei had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from smiling. "My position in the Clan would provide more deterrent than any other Kuchiki in the family."

"Excuse me." Ichigo interrupted, "Do I not get a say in this?"

"Why?" Ginrei asked wanting to kick the already rolling ball to increase its speed, "Do you have anyone else in mind?"

The reaction was immediate, the drifter turned slightly red and replied hastily, "No, I don't."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with it then." The Clan Head flatly stated signaling the end of their conversation.

"Fine." Ichigo growled out, "But I'm not becoming a Shinigami."

"Even if you wanted to, you couldn't brat." Genryusai rebuffed, clearly amused by Ichigo's plight, "Shinigami is only one part of you."

"Die. Old Man" As he dispelled the techniques, changing his hair and eyes to their original colouring. Seeing the stares from the two older Shinigami and the amused sigh from Sojun, Ichigo let out a breath. It seems he had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **31.**

Sipping his sake and taking in what had happen during the past week, Ichigo realized where Byakuya inherited his work ethic. He had to hand it to the clan, they were the epitome of efficiency. During the course of the week after the night of Koga's 'passing away', the Clan already had the paperwork in place where he was married to the Clan Heir 'Kuchiki Sojun' and now a fully-fledged member of the prestigious Nobel Kuchiki Clan. It happened so fast, he couldn't believe that he now was actually drinking sake during his wedding ceremony.

He hadn't the faintest idea what Yama-jiji and Ginrei had said to the Central and the Clan Council respectively, but if he guessed it was along the lines of 'asset to Soul Society', 'better to keep an eye on him', and 'more power to the clan'. Ichigo let out an annoyed huff, he belonged to nobody but himself and he wasn't an asset. Though he understood why the older men would word it as such, but no matter how he accepted the reasoning, he wasn't listening to anyone's orders. He was his own man, and the idea of someone dictating what he can and cannot do didn't sit well with him. Despite his increased maturity he was still a delinquent at heart.

Taking another sip at his sake, Ichigo allowed his gaze travel to his husband. He balked at that thought, not that he was disgusted by it; Sojun looked every part of Kuchiki Nobility in his wedding kimono, Windflower Scarf and Kenseikan. He had yet to digest the fact he was now a married man. It was just a week ago that he was a wandering samurai, living in a cave and offering his expertise in those in need. He had no 'Clan' or 'Family', he didn't even use his family name. Now he was legally named 'Kuchiki Ichigo', spouse of the Kuchiki Clan Heir and living in the Kuchiki Manor. It was a lot to take in and Ichigo had a feeling he'd never get used to it. He would always be 'Kurosaki Ichigo' and it would be a cold day in hell before he started listening to Clan Elders. However despite the political purpose of their union, he took what it meant to be a husband seriously. He won't soil his parents' images by treating this marriage as another business alliance.

Placing his sake cup down, he made his way to his newly wedded husband and his child. Sojun had become almost insanely possessive of Byakuya, not allowing anyone to hold him. During the formal ceremony ritual where he had to release the babe, he passed him on to his father, but immediately took him back soon as he was allowed to. It amused Ichigo to see the parallels between Shinigami and Hollow. Carrier Hollows would at times attack their offspring's sire if they felt even remotely threatened. They wouldn't even allow the babe to leave their sight for the first decade, even if they were competent hunters and could survive on their own.

Ichigo had been watching the Kuchiki Heir for some time now. He began to notice the slight discomfort that would grace his face every time he was alone and Byakuya would begin to struggle in his arms, patting at his father's chest. Sojun was currently engaged in a conversation with a smaller clan, who had come to pass on their congratulation and talk shop, so he couldn't leave the discussion prematurely to feed the child since it would be considered impolite. It was rare for nobility to breastfeed their own children, especially those of higher standings in the clan; they would either bottle feed them or hire a wet nurse. Ichigo never understood logic behind the concept. Sojun explained it to him, saying it would hinder the activities of a Clan Heir, after being present during a minor argument between father and son on the topic. Calculating the time it has been since the babe's last feed, Ichigo was surprised that the child hadn't woken up and thrown a fuss.

'It seems Kuchiki behaviour is genetically ingrained.'

 _ **'I would like to see you fuck with the gene pool.'**_

'Just because I am married to him, doesn't mean he is going to carry my child.'

 _ **'Give it time.'**_ Zangetsu dismissed, _**'The Old Man and I have a betting pool going on.'**_

'Fuck both of you.'

 _ **'King! I thought you knew adultery was a wrong.'**_ The sword spirit mocked, _**'Even if it is with us.'**_

Ichigo let an amused smirk find its way to his face. Even though he was the subject of Zangetsu's taunting, he had to admit the spirit had a witty snarky sense of humour. He could practically feel the sword spirit swell with pride and strut around his inner world after hearing that thought. Making his way to Sojun and Byakuya, allowing a little of his reiatsu to tickle the babe's to delay his inevitable fit. Ichigo snaked an arm around the smaller male, bowing his head at the other member's in the group in greeting.

"I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I have to steal my lovely bride's attention for a few moments." He excused them pleasantly, "I will return him to you shortly." The clan members smiled politely and nodded. Ichigo immediately guided Sojun along with Byakuya to a nearby room in the manor away from the crowd. Once they were alone and secure in the chamber, he gracelessly sat himself down on one of the cushion at the table. Feeling Sojun's eyes on him, Ichigo offered sheepish smile, "Sorry for barging in like that, but it seems that he needed his feed." Pointing at Byakuya fisting his father's wedding kimono.

Sojun immediately broke eye contact and turned his attention to the babe. Embarrassed that Ichigo had notice his failed attempt to ease the discomfort of his engorged breast and that he had to feed with him in the room. He knew that if excused himself from the room that would indicate their 'discussion' was over to everyone at the wedding who wanted to approach him. However a small part of him was pleased that his new 'husband' had been watching him that intently for a long enough time to notice. He had been insecure about losing Ichigo's attention after Byakuya was born, and this reassured him that he wasn't going to be completely ignored.

Trying to control his blush, "Could you hold him while I loosen the kimono?" Ichigo nodded taking Byakuya into his arms. The only other person allowed to hold his child was Ichigo, and he smiled as the male began to entertain the babe, as he left his fathers embraced. Looking down, Sojun sighed in relief; he had felt himself leak, but thankfully nothing had appeared outwardly. Ichigo had worn the traditional black and dark grey men's wedding kimono, while he wore the white and light grey version that made his current predicament more pressing. Taking a seat and turning away from Ichigo, he loosened the bindings around his chest allowing his teats to show. Sojun was so busy trying to figure out how to take the infant without exposing himself, he didn't hear Ichigo approach him.

The man gently placed the babe in his arms and if it were not for the instinctive reaction on his part, Sojun swore he would have dropped the child. There were times where Ichigo would disappear from all senses, it was as if the man could erase his presence in a room. The elite Onmitsukido members could do the same, but Ichigo seemed to do it unconsciously. As if being aware of his shocked state, Ichigo gently nudged his arms cradling Byakuya and guided the babe's head to breast. Once the child began to nurse nosily, Ichigo softly stroked the infants head and sat down in front of the father and son.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about breastfeeding." He said reading the Kuchiki's mind.

Ducking his head and flushing in embarrassment, "It is not proper." Sojun strangled out, intentionally not looking at the male seated in front of him.

"What is not proper about feeding your child?" He gently pressed. Receiving no answer, Ichigo continued, "If it's company, there is nothing wrong with you showing me." Reaching out and lifting Sojun's gaze to meet his, he gave him his warmest smile. "I am your husband after all."

Not matter how hard he tried, Sojun could not suppress the blush that took over his entire body.

Ichigo smiled amusedly and continuing to speak in a soft, warm tone he used to talk to his sisters with when they confided in him their various insecurities, "Seeing a parent feed their child in such a manner is beautiful, and is never repulsive." He never understood the aversion, or the shaming of breastfeeding amongst nobility. He understood parent who couldn't feed or had some personal reason not to, but not doing so because of some mislead clan culture was beyond his comprehension and frankly speaking he didn't want to. Hollows would always choose carriers who had the most amount of surviving young. It was animalistic, but nurturing hollow carriers always attract the most amount of potential sires, since instinctively they know that the carrier is stable enough to see to their offspring's survival. It is the same amongst Humans and Shinigami, although not at explicitly displayed but there were subtle indications. No matter how sophisticated man becomes, they are still part of the animal Kingdom.

Watching the male flush, ducking his head in shyness yet again to the compliment and light flattery was endearing and heart wrenching at the same time. The Kuchiki Heir shouldn't be so susceptible to such words, considering he would have had more eloquently worded flattery sent his way throughout his lifetime.

However in Sojun's situation, Ichigo has seen the amount of psychological damage the clan and Koga had inflicted on him. Underneath that seemingly impenetrable Kuchiki façade, was an insecure man. During the week he had been in the Kuchiki Manor, Ichigo had witness the manner in which the Clan Elders would address him, save for his father, everyone overlooked the male and considered him to lack the competence to lead their Great Clan. Thankfully Sojun was on maternity leave, for Ichigo feared he would have turned full Hollow if his squad subordinates treated him in a similar manner; although he had bad feeling that was the case. Not that any of it was openly displayed, but reading through the lines and seeing the hidden gestures, it wasn't hard to tell.

'You're my husband now.' Ichigo thought to himself as he continued watching the Kuchiki feed his child, 'And there is no way, I'm going to leave you on your own.' A marriage can turn into anything depending on how you treat it. Treat it like the political union it is, it will become a political union; but treat is as the bonding of two souls, then it will turn out to be just that. That was the one thing Ichigo learnt watching his parents interact. Regardless of his many faults, Isshin was a good husband and partner; for which Ichigo was grateful and took him as a role model, only tweaking out the exuberance.

Letting his reiatsu wrap around his new little family, 'I'm not going to fix you, 'cause you're strong enough to fix yourself.' Smiling at Sojun's faintly confused look, 'But I'll help you along the way.'

Hesitantly Sojun smiled back, making Ichigo grin widely in response.

'I'm going to protect you.'

* * *

 **32.**

 _ **'King, you might wanna make a house call.'**_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that. He was currently occupying the Kuchiki library, reading through some public records and general history. He didn't want to touch the sensitive stuff just yet, since that would spark some suspicion he didn't really need right now. It had been a few weeks into his married life, when he had noticed his spirits haven't been as vocal as they usually were. Brushing it off thinking it was one of their many personality quirks, he had returned to reading the Shiba Clan's family history. Not even past the first few introductory chapters, he heard Zangetsu's voice call out to him. He would have ignored the spirits request thinking it was one of his many 'I'm bored let's fight' ploys, if it weren't for the uncertainty that coloured the spirits tone. When his usually cocky sword spirit was unsure, it was never good news.

Arranging himself into a comfortable position, casually leaning against the wall with a book on his lap, Ichigo mimicked his usual napping position. He didn't want anyone who would walk in to think he was in practicing Jinzen. Maybe he was paranoid, but he wanted the Shinigami to think him less of a threat. Closing his eyes, Ichigo focused on the pull within him.

Nothing could have prepared him for when he opened his eyes.

His inner world had completely changed.

The entire world had righted itself. No longer was he standing on the side of one of his endless skyscrapers, but on the roof of one. Identical buildings now vertical creating an urban jungle, he took in the view. Looking over the ledge, he noticed that bottom was submerged in water; as if the sea had flowed inwards and flooded the city. Shifting his gaze upwards, Ichigo realized that all the skyscrapers were of similar height, except for one. In what he assumed to be the centre of his mind, stood one building that easily towered over the rest of them and was thrice the width the average skyscraper. What made it even more unusual was, it seemed a miniature forest was growing on the roof. Clearly intrigued by the bizarre architectural change, Ichigo made his way towards it.

One he arrived to the edge he was amazed. The trees were lushes and the ground was covered with healthy grass. Noticing the beauty of the sunlight as it filtered through the foliage, was when he realized the perpetual rain in his inner world had ceased and in its place was mid-morning sun shining amongst a few fluffy clouds. Not really sure to be either worried or appreciative of the changes, Ichigo simply took in the sight.

Sensing a familiar presence, Ichigo asked not tearing his eyes from what lay in front of him. "How did this happen?"

 _ **"Kinda hard to explain it to you, King."**_ Zangetsu replied joining his sightseeing. _**"But the old man seems to have a better idea than myself."**_

"Speaking of the old man." Meeting his sword spirits eyes, "Where is he?"

 _ **"Follow me."**_ He replied motioning for his wielder to accompany him in the path through the rooftop forest. Ichigo found this type of compliance from the spirit unsettling, but he reasoned the spirit himself must be spooked as well. Taking the most random path through the forest, Ichigo studied the strange environment. It was easy to forget that this greenery was on top of a skyscraper and it almost seems that he had walked into another inner world. After a few minutes of trekking through the 'sky forest' as he had come to refer it, they had arrived at a clearing where a small cabin stood. Seated outside on the porch was the Quincy spirit sipping his sake.

Seeing the approaching figures, the old man lowered his cup; offering them a small smile and nod in their direction, _"Greetings, Ichigo."_

'It cannot get any weirder than this.' Ichigo thought nodding at the older looking spirit.

 _ **"Ossan, King wants to know the reason behind all of this."**_ Zangetsu gestured to the surrounding area, cutting out any possible introduction or small talk that could have taken place.

Taking another long sip, he gestured towards the only shoji door of cabin, _"The answer is in there."_ Before they could step inside, the Quincy spirit added looking at their footwear, _"Please do remove those before entering."_

Zangetsu turned towards Ichigo, _**"Better do as he says."**_ Sitting down to remove his sandals, making his wielder openly gape at him, _**"Threw me right of out the forest the last time."**_ Once they both removed their respective footwear, the sword spirit slide the shoji door open. For the third time during his visit, Ichigo felt his mind go completely blank.

Inside was a single futon, with Muramasa laying on it completely still.

'It just got weirder.'

After the Quincy spirit had finished a bottle of sake, and some staring from Ichigo's part; Zangetsu's voice broke the silence.

 _ **"Did we break him?"**_ He asked turning to Ossan, who merely hummed in agreement as he conjured up another bottle of sake.

"Shut up." Ichigo retorted, snapping out of his daze. "Now tell me, why is he here?" Pointing at the sleeping figure.

 _ **"Well…"**_ Zangetsu looking at his nails in boredom, adopting a bland tone. _**"You told us to keep him in here."**_

"I told you to keep him occupied."

 _ **"So we did."**_

"I didn't tell you to keep him permanently."

 _ **"See."**_ The sword spirit shrugged, _**"You have to be specific, we can't know what in your mind."**_

"You are in mind." Ichigo replied dryly. "Also, how is he still here? Didn't Koga's zanpakuto break like last time? Shouldn't he have…" Looking at the sword spirit. "Passed on?"

 _"Last time, he was defeated outside your mind."_ This time the Quincy Spirit spoke up, _"His bond with the original wielder had already been damaged enough for him to not hear the man's voice._ _When you killed Koga, the bond broke completely. Since then he had unconsciously began to form a bond with your soul."_

Allowing the information to sink in, "Why was he still in my head when I killed Koga? When I heard the battle come to an end I figured he had left."

Ossan gave a pointed look towards Zangetsu, who replied nonchalantly, _**"I might have been a bit too happy to see him, King."**_ Ichigo stared blankly at the swords spirit, _**"Apparently we have to force him out. To make him leave."**_ Pointing at the sleeping figure, _**"He might have lacked the consciousness at the time to leave."**_

"Let me get this straight." Ichigo shaking his head and holding his hands up, "He is now bonded with my soul, because someone couldn't hold back."

 _ **"You make it sound as if I came in you and knocked you up."**_

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How come you guys didn't tell me about this earlier?"

 _"Once you ended his wielder's life, he had disappeared from this world. Making us believe the spirit had passed on along with his shinigami. However a few days ago this world changed."_ The old man gestured to the surrounding environment, _"We never gave it much thought since it had happen before, until he reappeared just a few hours ago."_

"Well, the whole water surrounding the buildings is somewhat like Koga's inner world." Ichigo mused out loud. "What other changes has he caused?"

 _"Nothing much to be frank."_ The Quincy spirit taking another long sip from his sake holder, _"Since you are part human and their souls are still malleable, he has been somewhat reborn within yours. Only difference we can sense is that your reiatsu could be now geared towards Kido, given that he was a Kido based zanpakuto."_ Ichigo nodded, due to his mixed reiatsu origins, he wasn't that adept performing kido which was purely a Shinigami Art.

 _ **"Yay! More power."**_ Zangetsu cheered.

"I don't want more power." Ichigo grouched out, earning an amused knowing smirk from Ossan.

 **"Then what is it, you do want?"** A new voice cut in.

Turning their head towards its direction, they were greeted with the sight of Muramasa now sitting up on the futon. Ichigo studied the spirits appearance, he hadn't changed much except for the lack of long finger nails and extravagant pieces around his neck, exposing the long pale elegant column to the world. The purple in the outfit has also been replaced with his signature black and red. After assessing each other, Ichigo simply replied with the most obvious answer, "The ability to protect people."

A ghost of a smile flitted across the melancholic spirits face, as he looked down at his hands, **"What do you plan to do with me?"**

All eyes on Ichigo, he answered, "What is it you want me to do?"

 **"Excuse me?"** Muramasa blinked owlishly at Ichigo.

"What is it you want me to do?" He repeated, "You didn't ask to be merged into my soul and I'm sorry if the 'Welcome Wagon' was a bit too rough," glancing at Zangetsu who stuck his tongue out in return. "But you attacked us first." Letting out a sigh, Ichigo continued. "Now that it's all over and what's done is done, what is it you want? If you want to break the bond and pass on, it's fine with me. If you want to stay, I don't have a problem with that either." Looking at Ossan who nodded lightly in agreement as he watched Zangetsu who had now gone to climb one of the trees, indicating he couldn't care less about the situation.

* * *

 **33.**

Confusion warped Muramasa mind. Looking at the two spirits in front of him and their wielder, he was at a loss at the male's question. What did he want? Asking himself looking at his hands, now they lost their talon like appendages. Touching his neck, he was surprised when he realized that familiar weight had disappeared as well. Overall he felt less restricted and lighter.

Glancing at the Shinigami who was now engaged in a casual conversation with the older spirit, giving him some privacy to think. 'No.' he corrected. The spirits wielder wasn't a Shinigami, from his reiatsu, only a part of him was a Shinigami. From what he felt, it was an odd combination of Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy and Human. Studying the male's reiatsu further he realized that he had some form of instinctual control over it. The combination of reiatsu was volatile and would subtly change according to the situation. During their brief conversation, the wielder's reiatsu pushed its Shinigami markers forwards, while now as he spoke to the older spirit, it had shifted to placing attention to the Quincy reiatsu markers. Muramasa figured that if the male spoke to the more aggressive Zanpakuto spirit, he would change his spiritual energy to adopt its hollow characteristics. It was fascinating to experience, and appealing in some way; since it indicated the wielder chose to use the reiatsu most comfortable for each spirit when interacting with them.

 **'How considerate.'** Muramasa idly thought as he recalled Koga's words.

 _'Let me make one thing clear, Muramasa. I am the master here, and as such I am in charge. I will not be ordered around by a Zanpakuto spirit!'_

He was proud of his master; Koga's power was vast and ever growing, he could have changed the world had he not spiraled into madness. Muramasa felt responsible for his wielders premature demise, the distrust that bred in their bond lead to it severing not allowing him to hear Koga's voice. However those were just excuses from the truth, he should have known revenge was petty and shouldn't have encouraged Koga to act so rashly. He should have stopped him when he had the chance.

 _'Our vision? What do you mean by the word 'our'? You've got a lot of nerve! Tell me something: do you actually consider yourself my equal? Let me remind you: you're my sword, so don't get too cocky! Just do as you're told and keep your mouth shut!'_

Muramasa closed his eyes in pain, recalling the abuse his master had served him. He never considered it such, he had forgiven Koga the very next second, and his devotion towards his master was endless. However there were moments of doubt; he had understood the anger he held towards the Kuchiki Clan, and the injustice that was bestowed upon him by them. None the less, as he remembered Koga's treatment towards his partner, he couldn't help but feel the manner in which he chose to unleash his anger was misplaced.

 _'As a Shinigami and your master, I was the one who gave birth to your power! All you ever needed to do in your life after that was simply obey me! To me, you've always been nothing more than a sword, simply a mere tool of mine...and a mere tool shouldn't be so conceited!'_

Looking at the wielder of the two zanpakuto spirits, he felt a staggering amount of power sleeping within his being. Muramasa always thought Koga's growth rate was exceptional, but once he had entered this man's inner world, he immediately knew that his master no matter how great would be beaten effortlessly. Just as he was when he engaged the more aggressive of the two zanpakuto spirits. The Quincy sprit didn't even bother to intercept their fight and instead opted to watch their fight lazily from a distance.

"What do you want?" The wielder asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

What did he want? Muramasa repeated in his mind. Watching the relationship between the strange shinigami and his sword spirits, he realized that he wanted something similar. He wanted someone to appreciate him, his effort, his ability and person at least once. He wanted to share a connection with someone who actually cared and respected him equally. The spirits and their wielder didn't in any way have a relationship of Master or Tool. The male didn't in anyway treat the zanpakuto spirits as objects, instead their interaction was similar to those of friends, comrades, compatriots. Their wielder sought guidance and advice from them, bickered as if they were childhood friends and generally cared for one another.

That is what he wanted.

 **"I would like to stay."** Muramasa replied as he bowed his head, **"Ichigo-Sama."**

Zangetsu laughed, and Ossan hummed in amusement. Throwing a sandal at still laughing sword spirit, Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "There's no need for that, just Ichigo is fine." Waving his hand dismissively, earning a curious look from the new zanpakuto spirit. "A bit late for this, but either way welcome to my inner world, I guess." An awkward silence descended on the group and after a few tense seconds had passed, Ichigo spoke up again.

"So how will this work?" He asked the group, "Do I have to get a separate asauchi for you? But since you are already formed I don't think the normal method would work, unless I go to him again." Inwardly cringing as he thought back to his meeting of Oetsu Nimaiya from the Zero Division.

Not completely understanding the reference at the end, Muramasa answered, **"The manner in which you zanpakuto was forged… I haven't encountered anything like it before. It is superior, but it is also very different. So I do not think the usual way would work. However to be re-forged wouldn't work either for I feel as if my presence is already bonding with your blade."**

 _"What he says is true."_ The Quincy spirit agreed, _"His power will gradually combine with ours and will adapt along the way, therefore there will be no need for a separate blade."_

"Alright." Ichigo accepting the explanation, "So we have no idea what his abilities would be?"

 _"That would be correct."_ The older spirit replied and small seed of uncertainty washed over Muramasa. Would his new wielder be annoyed about not knowing his capabilities?

"Perfect."Ichigo grinned lightly soon after, "It's far more satisfying learning something or figuring something out than be told what it is."

 _ **"With how slow you are on the uptake, I say give it a couple of decades."**_ Zangetsu jabbed.

"I do not remember you being remotely helpful. Ever."

 _ **"I was many times. Ya didn't listen."**_

"Since when was beating me into a pulp considered educational?"

 _ **"Since assessing the thickness of your skull."**_

"Are you asking for fight?"

 _ **"Bring it on, Carrot-Top."**_

"You're on, Snow-White."

 _ **"Snow-White? Do I look like a fuckin' girl to ya?"**_

"No, but if given the opportunity you would bed seven men."

 _"If you two are planning to leave a path of destruction in your wake."_ The Quincy spirit interrupted in his tired exasperated voice, _"I suggest you do it outside."_ Catching the veiled threat, Ichigo and Zangetsu immediately shunpoed from the forest leaving Ossan and Muramasa at the cabin.

 **"It was on purpose, wasn't it?"** Muramasa questioned the older spirit. **"You both kept me in here knowing that I would bind with his soul after he killed Koga."**

The Quincy manifestation eyed the younger spirit, before answering, _"It was always a regret of his, not being able to save you and perhaps this is your second chance."_ Seeing the confusion on Muramasa's face, he smiled mysteriously, _"You will understand with time."_

* * *

 **34.**

Having Muramasa was proving to be advantageous for of his knowledge of the Kuchiki Clan's inner workings. The spirit was aware of who was who, and in charge of what, as well as their personalities and attitudes. Smiling to himself as he sat in the back of the clan meeting room, Ichigo absently surveyed the attendees with a small introduction about each and every one of them from his new zanpakuto spirit. Apparently Koga had practiced the idea of, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies' closer.'

 **'She is the sister of Kuchiki Ginrei. Shrewd, power hungry and conniving. Never passes on an opportunity to humiliate the Clan Heir, for she feels her son was more suited for the role. However in the order of births, she was one year younger than the current Clan Head.'** Muramasa explained when his attention fell on one particular elder, who held the trade mark air of a stuck up noble. **'He liked her the least, but ironically she was quite fond of him.'**

'So she's a grabby old bitch.' Ichigo summarized. Once they finished assessing everyone, he said his thanks and felt a wave of warmth come from within. It wasn't difficult to figure out the Zanpakuto was pleased. Ichigo smiled sadly to himself, it was nice to know he was treating the new spirit right, but it held a unpleasant tone since a simple 'Thank you' could do entice such a response form the sword spirit. Was there a limit to the damage Koga had caused?

When he had informed Sojun he wanted to attend the clan meeting, he was surprised to find the man wasn't too keen on the idea. However half way through the meeting, hearing the subtle jabs at the Kuchiki heir, he could barely restrain his anger. Thankful for the decision to leave Byakuya with Ginrei as he attended another function, his reiatsu began to take on its darker Hollow edge. If it wasn't for Sojun's presence, he would have leaked it out flooding the clan meeting room. Majority of the members were not even Shinigami, and it was frustrating to hear them speak about matters they haven't the faintest idea about.

 **'Ichigo-san, please hold your anger.'** Muramasa spoke up, after much time and effort, he managed to convince the zanpakuto spirit to drop the more formal honorifics, and settled for the normal addressing. **'They would not take your outburst well. They would mock it and it would only further aggravate the situation. If you wish to get through to them, you have to speak their language.'**

'Basically speak arrogant and pretentious bastard.'

 _ **'Shouldn't be too hard, King. Since many of your enemies were of that sort.'**_ Zangetsu piped in.

'Yeah, but I had you guys and beat the shit out of them after they monologue.'

 _ **'Awww, we love you too.'**_

 _'Just speak politely, calmly and pragmatic. There is nothing gained by belittling your carrier neither is there any rational reasoning, save for some assurance for their rather obvious insecurity.'_

Ichigo thanked them and waited patiently for the next veiled insult. He didn't have to wait long, for Sojun's aunt seemed to be on a roll since her brother wasn't present. "I hope you realize, your new husband will not be aiding you in your duties, as Koga had done. So you would have to make drastic improvements to your performance."

Before Sojun could answer, Ichigo let out a low chuckle from his spot at the back of the room, catching their attention and making them strain their necks or turn their bodies to see him. It was a bit of a power move, where he would force the members to move to see him, giving him a subtly dominant position. Initially he didn't want to participate in the meeting but merely observe, which was why he chose the location, however with the way Sojun was treated that idea was changed into something less passive. As expected the laughter manage to hit a nerve for the old woman, prompting her to ask, "What is so amusing?"

Letting out one of his cocky smirks, "Nothing much really." Pushing as much of the punkish arrogance he knew Byakuya hated, into his voice "It's just that, I find it rather entertaining that a woman who knows nothing about being a Shinigami speak about Shinigami duties and with such authority." It was an assumption, but judging from her undeveloped reiatsu reserves and tightening of her expression he was correct.

"I've been part of the Seireitei longer than you have been alive, boy." There was so much venom laced into the last word. However her intimidation tactics were that of a child in comparison to what he had been through. 'Pitiful. Truly pitiful.'

"Then I find it hard to believe that you think of your clan heir as incompetent." Ichigo countered casually, showing that he wasn't at all affected by the old woman's display of subtle coercion. "I have witnessed him in battle many times and he is anything but inept."

"There were reports of you catching and carrying him to safety." Another nobleman replied.

"And I'm certain there are many other report of me catching and carrying other Shinigami and Civilians to safety." He refuted, "I refused to join the Gotei Thirteen and informed Yama-Jiji that I'm more of an independent contractor." Pausing a bit to let the words sink in Ichigo continued, "Even if I did join the ranks, I wouldn't help Sojun." Catching his spouses stunned look, he allowed his expression to soften a bit. "For the man doesn't need my help."

Not allowing them to attempt to take the upper hand, he stood up and walked towards Sojun, "Your Clan Heir is clearly powerful and is unique, otherwise he wouldn't have caught my attention." Taking a seat beside the man, "However that being said; I find the treatment of your Heir to be disrespectful and borderline insulting." Chiding them as if they were children, Ichigo had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snorting when he saw a few avert their eye in shame. "He is the heir to your clan. Isn't the purpose of this council to advise and aid the Clan Head or Heir in their decisions, role, duties and responsibilities?" He knew he had hit the nail on the head, for not even the old bat had anything to say.

Awkwardly the clan meeting returned to its usual flow of items, but the manner in which the members address Sojun was far more respectful. Ichigo watched the meeting conclude and walked beside Sojun towards his chambers. Neither of them had said anything to the other, but he could feel subtle glances the Kuchiki Heir directed towards him during the course of the meeting after his little interruption. They slept in separate rooms due to the nature of their true relationship and apparently it was a regular practice amongst the nobility, Ichigo chalked up to one of their crazy customs. Once they arrived at Sojun chambers, and they had closed the sliding door, the Kuchiki Heir turned towards him and asked simply, "Why?"

'That was relatively mild.' Ichigo thought. He had been expecting some form of outburst along the lines of 'What was that?' or 'What were you thinking?', but apparently Sojun was simply far too passive and well-mannered for an outburst. Being so emotionally restrained isn't beneficial for anyone, it really spoke of Sojun's mental fortitude to withstand all the abuse without completely falling apart.

"It needed to be done." He replied, lowering his reiatsu to appear less threatening, he waited patiently as the man gathered his words.

"I could have handled it."

Ichigo allowed one of his gentler smiles make an appearance as he nodded in agreement, "And I don't doubt that."

"Then why did you?"

Thinking a bit to ensure his wording couldn't be take wrong, "I wanted to help you." Taking Sojun's hand into his as he explained, as counter measure in case the male took his words the wrong way and tried to leave the room. "You are my friend, you are my husband. Whichever it is, I consider you someone I care deeply about. So when people care, they help each other regardless if it is needed or not."

Ichigo knew he said the right thing, for the Kuchiki Heir's eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head in embarrassment, "Thank you." He murmured bashfully but Ichigo could tell Sojun was pleased by the upward tilt of the man's lips. They stood together in a comfortable silence holding hands, simply enjoying each other presence and touch.

"Come, let us go find your father and Byakuya." Ichigo suggested as he guided Sojun out of the room. As they walked down the corridor, he noticed they still held hands and the Kuchiki was clutching his tightly. Tightening his grip, they headed off hand in hand towards Ginrei's and Byakuya's reiatsu signatures.

* * *

 **35.**

If he hadn't said it before, he will say it now.

He loved screwing Aizen over.

Not in the sexual kind of way, but messing up his plans kind of way. It was hilarious to watch the man alternate between floundering about and anger, when he finds that his plans are not progressing as expected. It seems to bring the genius down a couple of pegs, and it was nice to see the man ponder with doubt. However this was not the primary reason for Ichigo's relatively good mood. As expected being in the Seireitei gave him more freedom to watch the young seated officer; and much to his relief, he found that the man was just as twisted as he was in his universe.

Although his freedom was a bit limited for the first couple of months, the Onmitsukido gradually relaxed their surveillance when they found out he never went near anything remotely related to the Gotei Thirteen. They now only resort to tailing him when he approaches any military related areas and allow him to wander in and out of the Seireitei. In the meantime, Ichigo did manage to start an easy friendship with Captain Kyoraku over drinks and Ukitake would join in when he was not under the weather. Apart from those two captains he didn't attempt to socialize with the others just yet, even though he was craving some of Shinji's snarky humour. He wanted to gather as much information as possible about this universe's captains before approaching them. However if he was truly being honest with himself, he still felt an enormous amount of guilt and it was the shame of failure that held him back from befriending them.

 _ **'King…'**_

'Not yet, but eventually.' Ichigo reassured, 'When I am sure Aizen will never harm them.'

Thankfully Zangetsu remained silent, but Ichigo was sure he was not satisfied with the answer.

It was last week, when he was tailing Aizen out of the Seireitei into the 64th North Rukongai District that he finally found solid proof of the lieutenant's ill intentions. Unfortunately he wasn't able to stop the man in time before he sacrificed the hundred souls of Shinigami and Rukongai citizens in the creation of the Hogyoku, since it most probably took place before he arrived in Soul Society. However he did manage to prevent Rangiku from having her soul being stolen and Gin from his self-appointed suicide mission.

'I'm pretty sure there are better ways to a woman's heart, than becoming a traitor and getting yourself killed.'

 _Ichigo watched as the brunet stealthily deviated from his patrol route along with his squad. When they reached a rather secluded location, the other three members began to kneel at his feet. It was rather obvious they were victims of Kyoka Suigetsu, as one of them reached out and was handed the Hogyoku. There were a few words exchanged by Aizen and his squadron, in which Ichigo assumed were instructions, before the seated officer made his way back to the patrol route. Making a quick decision, Ichigo remained with the squadron and Hogyoku, since the object was currently more of a threat than its creator._

 _Following them around, Ichigo was taken by surprise when he felt two familiar reiatsu signatures in the surrounding area. Moments later, he was greeted with the sight of the pubescent version of Matsumoto Rangiku. Looking up the hill, he could pinpoint Ichimaru Gin's reiatsu as well. Both their signatures were weak, but in comparison to the majority of the Rukongai civilians, they did have a considerable amount. Ichigo had heard from Kira, about Gin being a prodigy in every sense; such as graduating from the Academy in year, so he wasn't surprised when he felt the boy lower his reiatsu signature. Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't tell if it was intentional, but either way it was impressive none the less._

 _Knowing what was about to happen when he saw Aizen's minions approach the young girl, Ichigo flashed stepped to where Gin was hiding. He applauded the boy for having common sense, he could tell the kid wanted to save her, but knew he would have been ruthlessly slaughter if he did. Ichigo could tell he startled the boy, for his control on his reiatsu slipped when he sensed the man standing behind him. Holding one hand up as a peace sign and then placing a finger to his lips, Ichigo informed the boy in a whisper._

 _"I am going to knock her out before dealing with them. I want you to bring her here 'cause the fight is going to get rather messy."_

 _Gin nodded in understanding. It was odd to see him place trust in someone, given his personality. However it showed how devoted he was towards Rangiku, to accept help from a stranger with no guarantee._

 _In a flash all four figures were knocked unconscious. Catching Rangiku before she fell to the floor, he handed her to Gin, who nodded in thanks. Nodding back in acknowledgement, Ichigo turned his attention back to other three men. It was a tough decision, but if he let them live they would only alert Aizen of his presence. He wanted the brunet to be completely in the dark as long as possible. Ichigo took no pleasure in killing, even when fully possessed by his hollow nature, killing was a disappointment and never left a pleasurable feeling. Though he abhorred the idea of killing these Shinigami, there was no other way to free them of Aizen's illusion, they would forever be enslaved to his will. If they weren't under his hypnosis, and just regular devotees didn't make the situation any better._

 _"I'm sorry." Ichigo said as he snapped the necks of all three troops swiftly. Focusing on his reiatsu, he mentally summoned his hollow mask. The mask mimicked the one he wore when he fought Ulquiorra but without the horns. It was only in this form that his Shinigami and Quincy reiatsu markers would be fully suppressed, only allowing his hollow spiritual energy to leak into the surrounding area. Using his hands, he began to rip the bodies apart to imitate a hollow attack. Disintegrating some of the body parts to indicate they had been eaten away; Ichigo reach down and picked up the glowing purple orb._

 _It was incomplete and far less stable when compared to the one Urahara created, and slightly larger in size. Thankfully due to its inferior nature, all he had to do was to focus all his hollow reiatsu into the palm he was holding and crush the Hogyoku. Dispelling his mask and dusting his hand, Ichigo turned around and walked towards Gin and Rangiku._

 _After a few explanations and warnings to keep quiet about the situation, Ichigo carried both children and dropped them off at their cottage. Bidding them farewell and checking the surrounding areas for additional threats, he made his way back to the site. He didn't have to wait long, because just as the moon made its appearance, so did Aizen. It was entertaining to watch the man scavenge frantically through the carnage for his wishing ball. Raking a hand through his hair, Aizen gave up his search and instead ripped his uniform and smeared blood sporadically all over himself. Understanding what he was about to do, Ichigo immediately shunpoed back to Seireitei while pumping out his normal reiatsu to remove the residual traces of his hollow form._

 _Needing an excuse for his lateness, he made a small stop by a random book shop in the 9th District which was pompously named 'The Ambassador'. Rushing through the rows of books needing something appropriate, his eyes fell on thin off white novel jammed between two thick tomes. Pulling it out he bit his lip to suppress a laugh when he read the title._

 _"The Adventures of Chappy the Happy Rabbit."_

 _'It's fated.' He mused rushing to the counter to pay._

 _"Sir, today we have a promotion where, with every children's book we are giving out a free Amigurumi." The counter woman chimed as if she was a record, "So please take your pick." She gestured to the basket of crocheted stuffed figures._

 _Due to his pressing need for time, Ichigo grabbed the one which was most familiar to him. Thanking her out of courtesy, he flashed back to the Kuchiki Manor. Greeting the staff, he made his way towards the familiar set reiatsu signatures. Knocking on the shoji door he entered and took a seat next to Sojun and Byakuya while facing Ginrei._

 _"Good evening, Ichigo." Sojun greeted with a smile and Byakuya reached out to him. Allowing his reiatsu to entwine with theirs, he slowly relaxed in the family atmosphere. After the nursing incident and the clan meeting which caused a lot of talk, his husband had relaxed to a point he now addressed him without an honorific when they were in private or with Ginrei._

 _"Where did you wonder off to today?" Ginrei asked as he sipped his tea, eyeing his new son-in-law subtly. Although his attitude softened after the clan meeting incident, the man was still very intent on knowing about his movements._

 _"Was moving through the closer districts, when I came across a bookshop in the 9th North that had an amazing find." He answered and casually pulled out the book, "It reminded me of an old friend of mine, who was practically obsessed with the character." Ginrei hummed in acknowledgement, but was satisfied with the answer._

 _Pulling out the soft toy, "They were giving these along with the book-"Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence because Byakuya began to frantically squirm in Sojun's arms, using his reiatsu to tug his while staring at the toy in his hand._

 _"You want it?" Ichigo asked handing the stuffed toy to the babe, who immediately grabbed it. Studying it for a moment, the little boy soon after broke into a face splitting grin. "I guess you do want it then."_

 _"What is it?" Sojun questioned eyeing the toy for any signs of dirt. "It's not an animal or any child story character."_

 _"Honestly I don't know, there were different kinds and I selected the one which caught my attention." Ichigo replied, studying the toy. It was familiar, like he had seen it before but he didn't know from where._

 _"What was the shops name?" Ginrei questioned him again earning a glare from his son which he promptly ignored._

 _"Something showy." Ichigo answered, his mind still focused on where he had seen the toy before, "The Ambassador." He replied after a few moments._

 _Changing the topic, Sojun interrupted, "Reminds me of seaweed." Ichigo's mind froze when it dawned on him where he had seen this figure before._

 _"Wakame Taishi." Sojun named in jest, and Byakuya cooed his approval._

 _Seaweed Ambassador._

* * *

 **36.**

Ichigo let out a chuckle at that memory. It seemed no matter which universe he was in, Byakuya's fictitious character would always make an appearance. However he did feel somewhat responsible for being the direct cause of the obsession. Now in a lighter mood, he leaned back against the manor roof and once more returned to his star gazing. He had picked up the habit when he first arrived in this timeline, for it was the only thing that had remained virtually unchanged. No matter where he was, the stars in the sky were always the same and its familiarity brought on feelings of comfort. Ignoring the constant presence of the Kuchiki guards in the background, he held up his hand and gazed at it intently. No matter what decision he made in life, he learnt not to regret it or look back.

Once the Hogyoku shattered in his palm, Ichigo felt a flicker of doubt colour his resolve. He knew that it was a given, that the Hogyoku in Aizen's hands would cause nothing but pain and despair amongst many. In addition, his purpose was to protect his people, and to leave the orb at the mercy of a maniac would go against his very purpose of existence. However, no matter how strong and compelling his decision was to destroy the object then and there, Ichigo remembered pausing and questioning his decision of crushing the Hogyoku. Apart from all the pain it caused, it created the Hollow which led to his mother and father meeting. He may well have destroyed the possibility of his family ever existing.

'But no.' He thought staring at the palm that once held the retched object, clenching it. 'I cannot afford to be selfish.'

 _'The universe works in mysterious ways. Maybe some things are meant to be and some are not.'_ The Quincy spirit ambiguously supplied, _'If your parent's union is meant to be, no matter the circumstances they would meet.'_

 **'Careful.'** Muramasa cautioned, **'Fate is very fickle in nature, so please do not provide false hope to Ichigo-san.'**

 _ **'Naaaahhhh.'**_ Zangestu butted in lazily, _**'If the flower brat's seaweed obsession happened. King's parents shacking up will happen.'**_

' **Your logic is the most warped thing I have had the misfortune to come across.'** Before sniffing with disdain, **'And can you not be so crass, when speaking about our master's parents?'**

 _ **'Why? Got a problem with how I speak?'**_

 **'Matter of fact I do. I find it extremely difficult to understand 'Barbarian'.'**

 _ **'Well, it seems we are in the same boat, cause I can't understand your 'Prissy Bitch' speak too.'**_

Ichigo smiled in amusement at the bickering between the two zanpakuto spirits. He had worried about Muramasa's integration with his other two sword spirits, and it seemed those fears were unfounded. Apparently the new addition to his inner world was easily provoked or Zangetsu's ability to crawl under people's skin was not limited to Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy. Ossan didn't seem to mind the new sword spirit from what Ichigo sensed from the Quincy manifestation. Oddly enough, he found the spirit pleased and content.

'Maybe because he finally got his garden and greenery.' Ichigo pondered idly recalling the fierce protection the spirit had towards it. Zangetsu on the other hand was ecstatic once he found out how easy it was to wind Muramasa up, prompting many verbal battles and sparring. Listening to the bickering between the two, Ichigo let out light sigh and closed his eyes.

 _'Sleep, Ichigo.'_ Ossan gently commanded. _'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.'_

Hearing those familiar words he smiled, 'Yeah. I'm not going back. So no point looking back.' Closing his eyes and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this fic is lacking action, save for a small descriptions here and there. That is because I am not particularly talented in writing an action scene. Tried my hand in it once, but never was completely satisfied with it. If you were expecting some action, I would recommend **'Once More'** by **'Gone Wanderlust.'** The fic's timeline is similar, but he/she has included a rather brilliant fight scene between Ichigo and Koga.

Also **Ichigo will be slightly darker** in this, as you have noticed. He would no longer 'defeat or knock them out', and go straight for the 'kill' is the situation calls for it. I would fault the 'losing everyone' in his universe to have that mentality.

 **Amigurumi** is the Japanese art of knitting or crocheting small stuffed animals and anthropomorphic creatures.

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


	5. Silver Peak

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Thank you for the responses and support; and for your patience, here is another large chapter. An equally large thank you for _**'Lilinoe'**_ , my wonderful beta. Being amazing as she is, she has further explained the use of honorifics in author's notes at the bottom. Otherwise you would all be dealing with my rather short crappy explanations.

 **Summery:** " _Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-san?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings:**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

* * *

 **Black Peninsula**

 **V. Silver Peak**

 **37.**

Stirring awake, Sojun blushed lightly when he realized where he was. Sometime during the course of the night he had rolled towards Ichigo's futon, which was lying next to his, as an instinctual need to seek out the warmth the man generated in abundance. Judging by the distance between them he speculated they had both drifted towards each other, which spurred a sense of satisfaction knowing that he wasn't the only one. Though there was plenty of room in Ichigo's personal chambers they would always end up unfolding the futons next to one another. Sojun would sleep on his husband's right and Byakuya's futon would be placed on his right. It was odd for a noble family to sleep together in single room, no matter the size of the master bedroom. At times the spouses would share a bedroom, but it was rare to include a child in the sleeping arrangements. From birth the children of nobility would have their own room, be it a nursery attached to the carrier parent or a separate chambers. However Sojun couldn't bear the thought of putting any form of distance between himself and Byakuya.

When compared to other noble carriers he was unnaturally possessive of the baby, which was gradually easing over time. Only recently had he allowed certain Kuchiki servants to look after the child when he, Ichigo or his father were not able to do so. If he was completely honest, he only allowed the woman who looked after him as a child to nanny in their absence. Many had commented on his attachment to the baby, and informed him that it wasn't proper for a noble child to be coddled or showered with such obvious signs of affection. After an icy glare and a cutting retort about Byakuya being his child, many had cautioned about speaking on his method of child rearing. After Ichigo's speech at the clan meeting, his confidence was far more grounded and doubts were much easier to bat away.

Watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his husband's chest, Sojun allowed his thoughts to flow inattentively. He knew Ichigo could easily frighten almost anyone into submission, but he wouldn't. The male would always allow him to handle his own problems and stepped in only when needed. Much like during the Hollow invasion. It was uplifting to know his partner trusted his ability and didn't think of him as weak. For he would have found it humiliating and insulting if Ichigo had given him a hand with everything. Although the man allowed him to deal with his own problems, Sojun knew Ichigo never ignored him. He was aware his spouse would always be watching him, to see if he needed help and he would deliver without question or judgement. What confirmed his speculations was the events that led them to sleep in the same room years ago:

 _With sudden gasp, Sojun immediately sat up from his futon._

 _Taking a moment, he tried to calm his racing heart and began to regulate his breathing. His sleeping yukata was soaked with sweat and brushing away the damp locks from his forehead he let out a frustrated sigh. It has been months since Koga's death, and still that wretched man found ways to torment him from beyond the grave. His dreams were plagued with past memories, ones that were better left forgotten but would always find ways into his mind. Although they were irrational fears, such as Koga entering his chambers and assaulting him over and over again, Sojun would always freeze and tremble with fear. Looking at his hand he noticed a slight tremor._ _Mentally swearing and clutching the sheet, the Kuchiki heir allowed himself a moment of weakness._

 _'Right now, no one is watching.' He thought, as he felt an angry hot tear slide down his face. He hated this weakness. Surveying his chambers he sighed, this room once held good memories and they were now sullied with the ones of his first marriage. Strangely enough throughout their marriage, Koga would never 'take' him anywhere else. It was always in this particular room. Sojun asked him once when they were early into their marriage and he received the reply, "I rather not be reminded of you anywhere else." Although he retorted with equal coldness, in the initial years the words did have a sharp sting._

 _Wiping away the tears he would never show to anyone, Sojun glanced at Byakuya's sleeping form and let out a bitter smile. It was this very room they created his child, though the babe was the only good thing that came from their pathetic excuse of a marriage. Reaching out he gently stroked his son's soft hair._ _The babe's reiatsu would flicker across the room and provided him some measure of comfort. It was still dark, indicating he had only slept for a few hours, sighing Sojun laid back on the damp futon staring at the blank ceiling above him. It had now become routine; he would wake up in fear due to his memories and because of the adrenaline running through his system, couldn't fall back to sleep. The effects had begun to show, and recently his father had made a comment on his fatigue, assuming his son to be the cause of his sleepless nights._

 _Staring at the ceiling in frustration, Sojun almost let out a startled cry when he had heard the knock on his chamber door. It was clear he was still very tense, but when he sensed a familiar reiatsu outside Sojun felt his entire body relax. It was strange, but when he was residing with Ichigo in Inuzuri, he had the most peaceful nights rest. He chalked it up to being an unusual side-effect of the pregnancy, but deep inside he knew it was due to his ability to sense Ichigo's reiatsu due to the close proximity of their rooms and the sheer saturation of the man's spiritual energy in the cavern air. Unlike back then, though Ichigo's reiatsu would flood any room he entered, it wasn't contained or saturated like the cave due to the architecture of the Kuchiki Manor. Also their chambers, though in the same wing, were further away from each other, which prevented him from sensing his husband's reiatsu._

 _Adjusting his sleeping robe and appearance he rose from his futon and moved the door. Sliding the shoji screen open he let a small polite smile grace his face. The moonlight was enough to illuminate their faces and see each other expression, and from what Sojun could see Ichigo wasn't smiling back._

 _"Good evening." He greeted politely, "Is there anything wrong?"_

 _Ichigo brushed his orange hair back, "Yes, I'm pretty sure there is." He gave the Kuchiki a pointed look._

 _Knowing it would be useless to deny it, he was pretty sure his reiatsu spike would have told the man about his restless night. Sojun answered back dismissively, "It's nothing serious."_

 _"I think it is." His voice was firm and resolute. "It's been happening for a while now and they have progressively become worse."_

 _Sojun froze, he thought Ichigo had only sensed this night's restlessness, since it was the worst one to date. Gripping tightly at the shoji door, Sojun clenched his teeth. He thought no one knew about it and he controlled his reiatsu the previous times. "I'm sorry." He whispered trying to hold back the shame that leaked into his voice._

 _"Why should you be?" Ichigo asked clearly not understanding the Kuchiki's turmoil. Sojun raised his head and blinked at amber eyes that stared unwavering at his grey. Taking his silence as non-verbal command to continue, Ichigo continued, "I'm the one who should be sorry." He dipped his head in an apology, "I should have stepped in sooner."_

 _"Why?" Sojun asked, "It is clearly not your problem neither is it the worth the effort."_

 _"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You are one of my precious people, so it is my problem." He stated as if it were an obvious fact, "I promised myself that I would protect you and if it is from your own fears, so be it." Opening his shoji door a bit wider and walking past the stunned Kuchiki and gathered his futon with ease, "No matter what the problem is, how small or insignificant it may be,_ _resolving it will never be a waste of my time or effort."_

 _Finding his voice, and hiding his flushing face in the darkness, "What are you doing?"_

 _Carrying the futon out with one hand, "From now on, you are to sleep in my room" his voice booked no room for argument, "Bring Byakuya with you."_

 _"You can't-" Sojun began clearly flustered with the idea and annoyed with the command. He didn't take being ordered around too well._

 _"I can, I will and I am." Ichigo cut him off before walking out with his futon. With his back facing the Kuchiki he added, "Plus I sleep better with you and Byakuya nearby." And walked towards his chamber leaving a blushing Kuchiki behind. No matter how hard he would deny it, Sojun knew deep within his heart the male's presence would calm him down. Just now, for how brief their interaction was, the closer contact with the male's potent reiatsu had relaxed his nerves and senses to a point he almost felt sleepy again._

 _"The feeling is mutual." Sojun replied to no one, as he picked up sleeping Byakuya slowly._

 _Plus it's not like he had a futon here to sleep on, if he wanted._

After that night, which was supposed to be a one-time situation, Sojun soon found himself slowly moving into Ichigo's chambers bit by bit with the passage of time. First he would find excuses to occasionally sleep in his husband's chamber, then it moved on to not sleeping at all in his own room. The change was gradual, but it was evident when Sojun noticed that the maids would no longer fold and keep his futon in his own chamber but in Ichigo's. With that, he reluctantly swallowed his pride and gave the order to shift his other belongings to his husband's room.

Though Ichigo never spoke about the change, Sojun could distinctly recall seeing the man's eyes widen in surprise and an upward twitch of his lips when he entered the room for the first time after the moving was done. 'You wanted this to happen, didn't you?' Sojun asked himself as he watched the other male walk around with tightly restrained pleasure. However since the man didn't mention anything about the gradual move into his room or his rather sly scheme, the Kuchiki heir didn't contemplate a moving out strategy; since if he was being honest with himself, he liked being in Ichigo's constant company and falling asleep to the rhythmic thrumming of the man's reiatsu.

Sojun knew he had done the right thing, for every night he spent in Ichigo's presence, Koga never visited his dreams. Instead a different man wandered in with sunset hair fluttering behind him.

* * *

 **38.**

It was one of those lazy Sundays, where Sojun would be methodically doing some stray paper work for the division and Ichigo would be playing with Byakuya on the floor. Despite what the cherub turned out to be in his universe, Ichigo found the boy to be irresistibly endearing.

Doing a rough mental calculation, he had been married to Sojun for nearly twenty years and looking at Byakuya playing on the floor, the child seemed to be around the age of two. The flow of time worked differently in the spirit worlds. In Soul Society it was slower than in the Living World and Hueco Mundo often had no sense of the passage of time partially due to it stagnant environment. Since he had stopped living in his human body, he found that time had very little meaning to him outside of battles. They would use the Living Worlds form of measurement, but years felt more like months. From what Ichigo gathered on spiritual lifespans, individually Shinigami and Hollows age differently at different times. Most of the time, in the beginning they would age at one rate and then after reaching a certain physical stage, the aging process would gradually slow down.

His gaze shifted to Sojun who was carefully filling out some miscellaneous report. The man had the physical appearance of a young adult somewhere between his late teens to early twenties, in actuality he was over two centuries old. Never before in a room full of Shinigami or Hollows did he feel as if he was the oldest one in the room, but unfortunately he looked to be in his mid to late twenties. Ichigo assumed that it was because he had actually aged to that point before his human body was destroyed, halting his aging process; and since arriving in this universe he hadn't seemed to age much either. He never really paid much attention to the science behind it, since no matter how it was explained it never made any sense to him. Watching Byakuya climb to his feet and walk towards him with slow wobbly steps, Ichigo figured that the child was physically aging one year every ten years.

Opening his arms, Ichigo waited patiently for the babe to walk into his arms. Although Byakuya had mastered walking early in his life, he was a bit slower on speaking. It has frightened Sojun at first but Ichigo saw the way the boy would pay attention to a conversation and respond silently to questions or commands, it was gradual but the child eventually opened up. It seemed even from the start Byakuya was taciturn or perhaps it was a Kuchiki thing. After a couple of trips to Unohana, his husband was reassured that his son's speech development was within the range of normal.

'Our son.' Ichigo corrected in his mind.

"Chichi-Ue." Byakuya called looking at his father and reaching out with his fist to the Kuchiki Heir. Ichigo held his breath as he saw the most beautiful smile light up on Sojun face, no matter how many time the babe called him that, it would always provide the same results. They didn't know where he heard the reference from, and they did try to change the terminology by stressing 'Otou-San', but just like his older self the boy stubbornly ignored them all. In the end both of them gave up their efforts and accepted the term. Ichigo faulted the posh nobility play dates for the mix up, because it was sometime after one of those that Byakuya start referring to Sojun as Chichi-Ue.

What they didn't expect was a few months later for the boy to reach at Ichigo and call out 'Tou.' It wasn't complete but it wasn't difficult to figure out what he was trying to say.

 _Both adults froze and Byakuya smiled at them completely unaware of the situation that he had just caused, before crawling out of Sojun's arms towards his favourite toy, Wakame Taishi, on the floor._

 _Ichigo felt his mind blank out as he heard Zangetsu howl in laughter. It was a given he felt paternal towards the Kuchiki child and he did assume some responsibility over him. He shared the duties of diaper changes, feeding, play, reading and other general things of what you have to do as a parent. Though such actions just automatically integrated into his life, none of it was voiced or mentioned by either of them. It was one of those things that was assumed and Ichigo wasn't complaining, so he never felt the need to point it out. He was happy to look after the brat, but to go so far as to be considered the child's father seemed far too obtrusive. Sure he was Sojun's husband, friend and confidant but Byakuya was Sojun's child and he would never impose his presence in that relationship. He had seen how possessive the Kuchiki could be of his child and to witness it held some strange form of appeal to him, but it also indicated that Sojun would never share the title 'Father' with anyone._

 _"Chichi. Tou" Unfortunately Byakuya did._

 _'Bastard.' Ichigo shot a glare at the giggling babe, 'Always finds a way to screw me over no matter the universe.'_

 _He desperately hoped the father wouldn't react too badly too the situation. The progress was slow but the Kuchiki had begun to warm up to him. They were on good terms before, but as friends. Gradually Ichigo had been testing the waters as a spouse and romantic partner. He never pushed the man; allowing Sojun to slowly heal himself from the trauma of his first marriage while subtly providing support, such as being rather tactile with the Kuchiki. He wanted Sojun to overcome his fear of touch and become at ease with his; so he would take the males hand when they walked together, sit close to him so their shoulders would touch and an occasional arm around the waist during functions when he felt some noble staring a bit too long at his husband. He knew his displays of affection were considered to be too explicit for nobility from the disapproving looks he received from various members, but when did he ever allow what other people thought dictate his actions. Regardless of all that, he would always keep his touches light and in places Sojun felt comfortable with and little by little the Kuchiki would reciprocate by seeking out his touch._

 _Now all his work will be tossed out the window, thanks to the smiling cherub._

 _Subtly shooting the giggling child dirty looks, Ichigo patiently waited for worst case scenario to move into action. Just like himself, Sojun's posture had stiffened and his eyes were fixed on his child with an indecipherable look. As the seconds ticked by and the tension grew in the room, Ichigo forced himself to remain still and not fidget. Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something unrelated with the intention of breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere, the Kuchiki Heir let out a soft sigh._

 _"Byakuya." He gently called and the babe immediately crawled towards his father's awaiting embrace. One he was on the man's lap, Sojun pointed to Ichigo, "Otou-San."_

 _Ichigo couldn't hide his surprise as his eyes met the Kuchiki's, listening to what was not said aloud._

 _'I see you as the boy's other parent, it's up to you now to correct him, if you don't want to be.'_

 _The initial shock fading away, Ichigo let his features soften and directed his attention to the staring child. Crouching down a little to make his already seated tall stature not so imposing he stressed out and pointed at himself._

 _"Otou-San."_

 _'I accept being this child's father.' He silently said when he met Sojun unblinking grey gaze._

 _As if a monstrous weight had been lifted off the Kuchiki, Ichigo watched as the male's shoulders visibly sagged as he let out a sigh of relief. Reaching out for the male's smaller more delicate hand, Ichigo smiled a little wider while not breaking his gaze._

 _"Chichi-Ue."_

 _Sojun returned the smile, squeezing his hand, "Otou-San."_

"Otou-San." Byakuya's call brought him out of his thoughts as he tumbled into his lap. Ichigo smiled and petted the child's hair in fondness.

 _ **'Looks like the brat did you a favour after all.'**_ Zangetsu mused. _**'Though there is nothin' I wouldn't give ta see Flower's reaction to this.'**_

Ichigo mentally cringed at the image of his universe's Byakuya calling him "Otou-San." Awkward and deeply unsettling couldn't begin to describe the feeling.

 _ **'It would be Otou-Sama, King.'**_ Zangetsu helpfully supplied, completely entertained by his wielder's mortification. _**'You know how posh and proper that stuck up bastard is.'**_

'That 'proper and posh stuck up bastard' is now my son.'

 _ **'Then do us all a favour and make sure no stick would lodge itself up his arse then.'**_

Holding back a flinch, Ichigo diverted his attention to the babe that was now curled in his lap and beginning to fall asleep. As a child, Byakuya was absolutely endearing and much as he hated to admit it the boy had him wrapped around his little finger.

Soon after that incident, the ever efficient Kuchiki that Sojun was had the papers for adoption drawn up. Now legally Byakuya was Ichigo's son, but a mere piece of paper could never measure the amount of devotion Ichigo felt towards the babe and his father. He made a promise to himself and he had every intention of keeping it.

 _"As a captain of the Gotei Thirteen, rendered helpless by these malevolent beings that trespass on Soul Society, resulting in the massacre of all these warriors, leaving nothing but an empty void in the families of my subordinates."_

Those words were etched into his mind verbatim. He could never forget the manner in which Byakuya spoke to him, pinned to a wall bleeding with all his organs exposed due to actions of the Quincy Sternritter, Äs Nödt.

 _"Without a doubt, facing death's doorstep under these circumstances, bring a humiliation that echoes throughout every fibre of my being. If that weren't humbling enough, now you a human boy, never meant to tread onto this battlefield. Never meant to be here."_

Words spoken as true Kuchiki, but he could practically hear the broken pride from the man.

 _"In the end, please indulge this one last request from this contemptible man standing before you, for having placed this burden on your shoulders."_

Contemptible? Kuchiki Byakuya was the furthest thing from disgraceful. It made Ichigo's blood boil with anger and recalling those words and tone it was said still made tighten his jaw.

 _"Please. Protect Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo."_

He begged. Kuchiki Byakuya begged him.

Ichigo neither responded nor did he turn to look at the Captain. He never acknowledge those words, because hearing the once prideful man being broken into something that barely resembled himself caused something to snap inside. He did not want these words to be the final ones the captain ever spoke, so he never gave a reply in acknowledgement. The rain hid the desperate tears he knew Byakuya had running down his face. This begging and crying man wasn't the Kuchiki Byakuya he knew and it enraged him that the man had to even ask. This was when he decided that he wasn't going to defeat the enemy. Instead, he was going to obliterate them. He had heard the satisfied almost maniac laughter coming from Zangetsu as their combined blood lust sky rocketed.

Running a hand through the now sleeping child's hair, Ichigo swore on his very soul, 'Never will you speak to me like that again and never will you have to ask such a thing from me.'

'I will protect Soul Society.'

Leaning down and kissing the babe's crown.

'I will protect you.'

Glancing up and meeting Sojun's gaze, who had stopped his work in favour of watching them.

'I will protect this family.'

* * *

 **39.**

They were hosting a dinner at the manor after observing the traditional rites of passage of the Shichi-Go-San festival, since Byakuya had physically aged five years. Many members of the Great Noble Clans as well as clans from lesser nobility had attended. While they were at the main banquet dining room, pleasantly socializing and eating the meal laid out, Sojun couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. There were many times he would look around to see who was staring at him but there wasn't anyone in the room that met his gaze. He shifted closer to Ichigo, who sent him a questioning glance but Sojun smiled lightly and the man went back to his meal but not before wrapping his reiatsu around the Kuchiki.

Sojun smiled and relaxed at the action, since they were in public there was a limit to how close they could sit at a meal. During these functions, Ichigo would naturally remain by his side. Though he never placed much effort into interacting with those of nobility, he would actively seek out Kyoraku-Taicho. From what he had heard through the Gotei Thirteen grape vine, the two had formed an easy friendship. Ichigo had asked him to accompany him some time for their occasional meet ups, but he had yet to take him up on that offer. Maybe if Ukitake-Taicho joined as well he would come, and seeing the rather animated discussion taking place amongst the three it could be assumed his husband was already well acquainted with the white haired captain.

As expected he wasn't the only one who saw the similarities between the current Shiba Clan Head, Kaien and Ichigo. Many had commented on it including Ukitake-Taicho but neither his husband nor the thirteenth squad lieutenant had made an explicit note about it. Watching the way his husband chuckled at a quip the Shiba Head had made, it was clear to everyone their physical appearance wasn't the only thing that was similar, their mannerisms were the same as well. Sojun had seen how quickly the two of them had taken to each other after they had first met. From the way they conversed it was as if two Shiba members were speaking to each other, rather than an outsider and Shiba. The whole clan seemed to be fond of his husband and at every meeting they would seek him out. Normally the Shiba and the Kuchiki didn't get along so everyone staring at the rather jovial interactions between them was well justified. Never the less these interactions only cemented his speculation that Ichigo's father was indeed a Shiba.

He had once asked Ichigo, reminding him of their discussion they had on the roof about fifty years ago, and the male smiled and ambiguously said _"I waiting for the right time to tell you, for the story is a bit on the unbelievable side."_ Sojun never understood what that meant but regardless he let the topic slide away. However he noticed Ichigo's eyes would dim slightly and almost looked wistful when he saw Kaien's uncle, Shiba Isshin, who was currently the 7th seat of the Tenth Division. Sojun never commented on it, but would reach out and squeeze his husband's hand with the purpose of comfort. Whatever explanation Ichigo had with him behind his heritage and appearance to their world was something very painful for the male to talk about.

The dinner had come to an end and the guests were slowly beginning to return to their own estates. Sojun excused himself from the gathering, taking the already slumbering Byakuya with him to their chambers. The child now slept in his own room, since he demanded that he was old enough now, but it was still connected to theirs. They left the connecting shoji doors open and a spare futon next to them, just in case the child reconsidered. Which was quite often, much to Ichigo's and his amusement. Tucking the sleeping child under the thick blankets, he changed and made his way towards the indoor hot spring. Dinners such as these always were stressful, so a quick soak would relax him enough to sleep.

Soaking in the indoor bathing area, Sojun immediately felt another presence enter the room. He knew it wasn't Ichigo, since his reiatsu signature was burnt into his memory and instinct. It was familiar yet unfamiliar all the same. Not being able to see anyone in the surrounding area and the steam did hamper his visibility a bit, he called out, "I know you are there, so you might as well make yourself known."

On cue a figure appeared near the bath, and Sojun narrowed his eyes with concealed hostility and surprise.

It was Kasumioji Akio. The brother to the Kasumioji Clan Heir. Though they ranked just below the five Great Noble Clans, the Kasumioji almost never appear in public and have very little to do with the Central, which was why he was surprised when he recognized Akio. Even though the clan members were invited to the dinner, it was expected they would not attend.

Before his marriage to Koga, there was a debate on who his hand should be given to, since the Kuchiki Clan also wanted a stronger connection to them for their speciality in weapon's forging for the Royal family. If he had any say in the matter he would have preferred Akio's company in comparison to Koga's, since they did have a brief history together during their time at the Soul Academy. Studying his appearance, Sojun noted the male had aged well from the last time he had seen him. Dressed in a brick red formal kimono his pale blonde hair was combed back, now falling past his shoulders and his once light green eyes had darkened a shade. In terms of build he matched Ichigo, although he was slightly shorter.

"Kasumioji Akio." Sojun greeted nodding his head, "What brings you here?" Trying to conceal his nudity in the situation.

The man chuckled, but there wasn't any humour behind it, "I remember a time you used to address me as Akio." Staring at the Kuchiki heir, "Sojun."

Sojun felt his posture stiffen lightly, "I believe that was long time ago." He brushed off, "You haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Akio replied walking towards him, "I wanted to see you."

"Then why didn't you at the dinner?" He tried to recall sensing the man's reiatsu or his appearance. "This is far from appropriate."

"I was at the dinner, watching you." The penetrative stare and his nudity unnerved Sojun to a point his hands were twitching to cast a quick Bakudo. Sojun felt his resolve harden when he figured that the staring he felt during the course of the dinner was caused by Akio. "You really have blossomed, Sojun."

"I don't recall giving you permission to address me so casually." The Kuchiki bit out frostily.

With a sudden shunpo Akio grabbed Sojun wrist and pulled him out of the water and against his chest. Sojun struggled within the embrace, but Akio was physically stronger than him. He could blast the man away with Kido but that would be taken as an offense and cause a political scandal no matter the situation they were in. "Why did you marry the Ryoka, Sojun?" He asked forcing the Kuchiki to look at him, "Word is that you were adamant that it was you who married him and not some else from the clan. Have you forgotten me?"

Sojun grit his teeth and struggled with the grip. Akio and he did share some mutual interest during their academy days. However the passage of time and his marriage to Koga made him realize that it was one of those young fleeting romances that were meant to be forgotten. "His name is Ichigo." He replied tightly, "Why I married him is none of your business and I forgot about you because you forgot about me."

"Lies." Akio snarled back, tightening his grip,"I thought about you every day, ever since word came about your marriage to Koga. I saw the way he treated you, and it made my blood boil."

"Then why didn't you help me? You didn't even visit. Not once."

"I was angry." Remorse coating his tone as he stroked the Kuchiki's face, "My hands were tied and I couldn't do anything."

"Then how do you think, I felt?" Sojun shot back, anger leaking into his voice as he jerked his face away from Akio. Taking a breath to calm himself, he sighed. "Let go, Kasumioji." He commanded coldly.

"No." And the man increased the strength of his grip, making Sojun wince slightly.

"Let. Me. Go." Sojun repeated with more force behind every word but there was an underlying edge of panic entering his voice, since this was usually the introduction scene of a majority of Koga and his 'unions'.

"I did once and I am not going to make the same mistake again." With that Sojun saw the man close his eyes and lean down to kiss him. The Kuchiki's system began to flood with panic and fear. He was about to shout out a binding kido when a new voice interrupted them.

"You know, when someone says to let them go. You let them go." There was a brief pause, "Unless they are the enemy of course, which I believe this is not the case."

Both men turned towards the clipped voice, Akio's eyes narrowed and Sojun's blood froze.

"Ichigo." He whispered almost breathlessly.

* * *

 **40.**

Leaning against the wooden wall casually in his dinner outfit, a navy blue kimono and lighter overcoat thrown over it, with one hand tucked into the kimono opening just above the obi while the other held a cup of sake. His spiky orange hair flowed down his sides artfully and amber eye's watched them with an unwavering gaze. Realizing his position in the scene, Sojun flushed with fear and embarrassment. It didn't matter at what point Ichigo had entered the bathes, him being nude in another man's arms would never sit well with anyone. He recalled Koga being extremely angered when one of the Shihoin Clan members had lightly flirted with them. The man had been jesting as was their clan's nature, and even though Sojun had not responded to the male in a similar manner, Koga still had roughly guided him to his chambers afterwards and brutally taken him from behind. He mentally shuddered recalling the bruising and pain that lasted long after the deed.

He knew that Ichigo wouldn't do anything of that sort, so far in similar situations that have occurred during the course of their marriage, he had played along and taken it in good nature. There were instance he had placed a possessive arm around Sojun's waist but never had Ichigo touched him in a way that would have intentionally caused pain or fear. Thinking about it the man hadn't ever touched him intimately either. Even on their wedding night, Sojun remember trying to hide the slight tremor of fear and coming up with an excuse for them not to consummate the marriage. However the male had walked with him to his chambers and excused himself for the night.

Contemplating it further, they have never consummated their marriage, and at times Sojun wondered if Ichigo was sexually interested in him or if he had found someone else. Nevertheless being with the male for over fifty years dispelled those speculations, for the man had never acted in a manner of keeping company with anyone else. Although there were some occasional trips to Rukongai that coincided whenever Aizen Sosuke went on patrol. After the incident of the Shinigami being attacked by stray hollows and losing his entire patrol, they had started sending out larger patrol squads. Casually speaking to the members on Aizen's patrol, they had claimed nothing out of the ordinary except their Fourth Seat being slightly irritated. Thinking back, Sojun always remembered Ichigo returning in a good mood. He didn't mention it to his husband, but he speculated that Ichigo had a personal vendetta against Aizen and enjoyed antagonizing the man.

Although he was reassured that his spouse wasn't seeking the company of another, he had wondered if the man was sexually attracted to him. They had shared the hot springs, he had breastfed Byakuya in front of the man without shame, and gradually they had grown comfortable being virtually unclothed in front of each other. Yet the man hadn't shown any signs of interest in him. It was worrying, but over the years Sojun began to understand his husband was a subtle man. He had learnt to look for the glances and stares Ichigo gave when he thought the Kuchiki wasn't looking. It was enough to reassure him that Ichigo was interested in him. Then there was the increasing boldness in his touches, and the mornings as they were waking up he had noticed a certain hardness making an impression in Ichigo's sleeping yukata.

Given these instances, Ichigo had yet to explicitly show his sexual interest towards him and even standing in Akio's arms naked, the man hadn't rushed in or snapped as typical of a jealous lover or spouse. Instead he resorted to drink sake and casually eye them. Suddenly Sojun realized that he couldn't sense any reiatsu from Ichigo. He had been so caught up with the situation he hadn't noticed that his husband had completely shut down his reiatsu. The Kuchiki swallowed nervously, reiatsu was a horrible tell of a person's emotional state and not being able to sense it at all worried him more than sensing an enraged version of Ichigo's spiritual signature. Only once had he felt it and moments later Koga had his neck slit open.

"I thought he told you to let him go." Ichigo's calm and steady voice cut through the tension, but Sojun could hear underneath the layers of control was frothing rage. As much as he disliked Akio at the moment, killing him would be overreacting and the backlash would be not worth it.

Sojun felt the grip loosen momentarily, but once again it tightened when Akio overcame his shock. Not being able to sense Ichigo enter must have thrown him off balance, "What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

If he were a lesser man, he would have gaped at Kasumioji's sheer bull-headedness. Opening his mouth to answer the man instead, Ichigo cut him off by placing his sake cup down on a nearby bench and began to undress, "Me?" He asked offhandedly, peeling off layer after layer and folding them neatly into a pile, completely uncaring of what was happening around him.

"I'm joining my husband for a bath."

The amount of possessiveness laced into that simple sentence made Sojun flush and duck his head in embarrassment. Naked as the day he was born, Ichigo walked towards them, and using his height and presence to stare the blonde down. "I'd appreciate it if you would unhand my husband." He calmly commanded, and for a moment, Sojun swore his eyes flashed gold.

Though it was flattering to see two alpha males posture themselves over him, Sojun wished Akio's grip would loosen first. When he spoke to the Kasumioji, the blonde had responded by tightening his grip even further making him wince slightly in pain. Unfortunately Ichigo had been watching him intently; as soon as he openly showed his discomfort, his husband's reiatsu flooded the room. It was much darker than what he usually felt like and the pressure was becoming increasingly more difficult to withstand. The shock of the sudden surge of hollow like reiatsu caused Akio to withdraw his grip, making Sojun lose his balance. Thankfully Ichigo had caught him before he fell to floor and pulled him into an embrace.

Wrapping an arm around the Kuchiki and tucking the man's head under his chin, Ichigo gestured to the exit, "I trust you know your way out." Increasing his reiatsu level again, "Sojun is my husband now, and unless he explicitly invites your company, it would be wise of you not to approach him. The next time, I will not be as civil as I am now."

The colour drained from the Kasumioji's face before he vanished with the fastest flash step he had at his disposal.

Soon as the blonde took his leave, Ichigo let out a huff, "Pathetic." Before turning his attention to the male in his arms, using his index finger to curl under the Kuchiki's chin and tilt it upwards to meet his gaze, "Shall we?" glancing at the warm bath, "It's getting rather late, and you have work tomorrow." Sojun blinked at the question; gone was the possessive alpha male who was, a few moments ago, fighting off another suitor and in its place was the familiar compassionate and self-confident male he had come to know so well. For a moment, Sojun would have thought Ichigo would have been possessed by something darker, until he felt the pressure of the arm around his waist and the swirling angry reiatsu in the background.

Nodding, they both climbed into the bath. Ichigo had yet to release him from his embrace and after some time he did to inspect Sojun's arms. Taking both arms to inspect the damaged, he clucked his tongue in disapproval when he spotted the beginnings of some bruising. Pouring some of the bath water over the reddened skin, Ichigo sent a wave of healing Kaido towards the contusion. After he deemed the injury sufficiently healed, Ichigo released his hold and put a bit of distance between them. Even though it was merely a few inches it felt like much further. It never made sense to Sojun. It was safe to say Ichigo was interested in him, and there was nothing he did to deter the man, so why did his husband always avoided taking it further.

Having enough with the thoughts running wildly through his head, Sojun cleared his throat, "Why do you not touch me?" Quickly adding, "Intimately."

Turning his head to face him he replied vaguely, "I'm waiting."

"For?"

"You to be ready."

Sojun flushed a deep shade of red, "Why? I'm your husband, there is no need to wait."

"Perhaps." Ichigo replied lazily, "But I do not want to do anything that you will not welcome. It's not my nature."

Seeing Sojun's wide eyes and almost vulnerable gaze, Ichigo explained, "Even though we were married due to some politics, I will always see you as my husband not as the other party of an alliance. Therefore being my husband and someone I have grown to care for deeply over the years, I will not touch you that way until you are ready." Pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, "Sex on its own is amazing, if done right. But 'making love' takes it to another level."

Reaching out to take the Kuchiki's hand into his, "Being who you are to me, I will not provide you with anything less than the best."

"Who have you bedded to know the difference?" Sojun questioned feeling the familiar sense of jealousy rear its ugly head. The thought of Ichigo sleeping with someone else made the tightness in his chest almost unbearable, but he had to know, "Who have you made love to?"

Ichigo let out an amused chuckle, "Skipped right over my confession and straight to that." Sojun glared but didn't respond. Seeing this, Ichigo smiled, "She is not among us." That familiar faraway look took over his expression, "I buried her, along with many others." Turning his attention back to the raven, "You remind me of her sometimes; with that indestructible inner strength of yours."

As if he was reading his mind, Ichigo held up a hand to silence him, "Before you say it; you are not a replacement or a substitute. I would never do that to her nor would I do it to you." Reaching out and cupping his face, "I loved her, she will always have place in my heart, but she's gone and I accepted that a long time ago. Before I even arrived in Soul Society." Placing his free hand on his chest, "But now you have taken up residence and consumed it in its entirety."

"There is no such thing as love." He parroted a thought that he told himself ever since his marriage to Koga, but his belief in the statement wasn't as strong as it used to be over fifty years ago.

"Then what is the opposite of hate?" Gaining no reply, "Love is as simple as it is complex. You can't apply logic to it, so don't bother trying. Just enjoy the feeling."

Feeling the words slip out before he could reign them in, Sojun heard himself whisper, "It hurts."

Ichigo's eyes soften at that almost inaudible admission, "It usually does when you care about something." Leaning closer and stroking the silky midnight tress, "But doesn't it make life worth living? When you care about something."

"Yes." A breathy reply, Sojun was extremely aware of how close they were becoming in the water, "I've come to care about you too."

"I know." His husband replied inching a bit closer, "But you don't love me. Not in that way. Not yet at least."

"No." Sojun agreed regrettably, licking his lips which have suddenly gone dry for some reason. "But give me time."

"I thought I told you, I'm waiting." Ichigo replied cheekily. "I don't mind. It makes the end result far more satisfying."

Suddenly feeling unlike himself, Sojun asked in a flirty tone, adopting the coyness he had seen Inuzuri prostitutes use, "Do you think we could have a preview?"

Taken aback by the sudden change in demeanour, Ichigo stared at him for a moment as if to verify something before leaning forward and capturing his lips, in answer.

It started out chaste and light, reminding him of the kisses he traded with Akio during his academy days. Water had dampened their lips and cleaned their scent. Ichigo always had the scent of fresh earth, wild rain and a hint of sandalwood. Sleeping next to him had attuned Sojun to his husband's scent where ever they were, at times he could tell the moment the male entered the room because his aroma would flood the chambers as he slid the shoji door open. Sojun licked Ichigo's lips out of instinct, and the man responded by opening his mouth allowing the Kuchiki to dive in for a taste. As expected he tasted of spices and chile, Sojun never understood how the man could stomach such spiciness and speculated he must have burnt his taste buds due to eating it all the time and drinking an ungodly amount of sake.

Once he had finished his exploration and began to withdraw, breaking apart to take a deep breath Sojun felt a large hand cup the back of his head and a rather devilish smirk from Ichigo, "If you are going to be like that…" He never finished his sentence, for once again he leaned forward and captured Sojun's lips. This time there was none of the initial innocence which was present in their initial kiss. Instead was a subtly dominating tone, as Ichigo's tongue explored his cavern. Mapping every inch and tasting every corner. He had never been kissed in this way before. Akio was a teenage romance and their kisses were no more than little pecks on the lips. Koga on the other hand, only ever bothered to kiss him in order to silence him if he became too loud during intercourse and it was always suffocating and unkind.

Unable to contain a moan, Sojun wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck drawing him in closer, automatically pressing his body against the man's larger frame. Nothing about this exchange was brutal and oppressing, instead there was a gentle dominance mixed in with tenderness that he couldn't help but submit to. Every nerve ending was awakened and pleasure thrummed through his sensory system. Tongues entwined and stroked each other, while Sojun felt as if he was melting into Ichigo's embrace. The large bath suddenly became too hot and too small. Feeling his lungs burning for air they broke apart, both of them panting and pupils blown with arousal. It could have been a trick of the light but Ichigo's irises were no longer their usual warm amber but a blazing yellow.

Sojun motioned to reach down, when the male reached out and held his hand in place, "Much as I'd like to take this further, I am not going to make our first time a spur of the moment thing. I want you to be sure and I want to take my time with you."

Mildly disgruntled but understanding the reasoning Sojun withdrew his hand. However Ichigo didn't seem willing to let it go, "Since we just exchanged a couple of an extremely hot kisses, I don't think you would mind if I did this." Smirking at the confused Kuchiki male, Ichigo tugged his arm drawing the smaller man into his lap.

If he could, the Kuchiki heir would have turned a shade darker, but despite his embarrassment he made no motion to remove himself from Ichigo's embrace. Sojun was neatly tucked under the man's chin. He had one arm wrapped around his waist drawing him in closer while the other played with his hair. The water hid nothing and made him more aware of the other's hard and toned muscular torso which radiated such heat, he was sure he would have warmed the bath if not for the spring itself. However what really had him flustered, was just where his buttocks were, he felt something much harder prodding him. Part of him flushed in embarrassment and slight latent fear, but for the most part he felt an odd sense of pride that he could entice such a reaction from the male with a simple kiss.

As if Ichigo was reading his mind, "Don't worry, nothing will happen until you are ready." Reassuring Sojun and dispelling habitual fears. "We'll go at your pace, thought I must confess controlling myself is no easy feat."

Glancing down at his half hard length, 'It seems the feeling is mutual' before they dozed lightly in each other's embrace to the warmth of the bath.

* * *

 **41.**

For nine year old Byakuya, life could not be any more perfect.

Pausing from his warm up katas at the Kuchiki Manor training ground, he looked at the two males who were watching him while seated on the porch. As expected, Chichi-Ue was drinking tea and Otou-San was sipping his sake. Seeing him pause and look at them, both his fathers nodded and smiled in approval. Smiling widely in return he faced his instructor and returned to the next set of exercises.

Like many children, he claimed to have the best parents in the entire Seireitei. Chichi-Ue was always soft spoken, calm, gentle and his reiatsu made him feel warm inside. Otou-San on the other hand was the opposite. He was strong, fearless, vibrant and his spiritual energy made him feel safe. It was like that ever since he could remember.

He recalled when he was seven years old walking with his parents on either side, holding each of their hands and looking up at them smiling. He could remember thinking that his parents were so different but they seem to fit perfectly. Chichi-Ue was like the moon, beautifully shining in the dark and who's ethereal light would never hurt anyone touched by it. While Otou-San was like the sun. He would stand out no matter the place or crowd, burning anyone who stood too close but those who were under his wing would thrive and could only grow stronger.

'Even looking at their hair colour one could tell they were worlds apart.' He thought glancing at the two who were now engaged in a conversation, Byakuya smiled to himself.

When he stood with his parents, he felt invincible. As if nothing in the world could touch him. Chichi-Ue would protect him and Otou-San would protect them both. He knew Chichi-Ue would agree with him; because whenever he was alone with Chichi-Ue and Otou-San would enter the room flooding it with his reiatsu, he could see Chichi-Ue would relax his guard and not be on the alert as much. It was a fact. Otou-San made them feel safe, because he was scary strong.

The other noble children made fun of his Otou-San calling him a freak and Chichi-Ue, saying he was weak. The first few times, he had shouted back at them and come home in tears.

 _"Weak?" Otou-San repeated and he nodded his head, "Well they're just jealous, Byakuya. Since none of them have a beautiful, talented father who is the Kuchiki Heir AND a Lieutenant of the Gotei Thirteen."_

 _"And they don't have a father who strong and competent as Otou-San." Chichi-Ue added, a bit red in the face like he always is when Otou-San says something nice about him. "Ask them next time how many of their fathers have regular death matches with the Captain Commander."_

 _"They're not death matches, Sojun." Otou-San pouted slightly at Chichi-Ue. "They're friendly spars."_

 _Chichi-Ue shot him a glare, "Then why were you sporting third degree burns on your entire right arm last week?"_

 _"In my defense, I managed to cut up the old geezer pretty good too." He answered cheekily and received a slap to the back of his head._

 _"Next time I'll tell Unohana-Taicho not to heal you fully." Chichi-Ue threatened and Otou-San sulked, making Byakuya giggle._

 _"Fine, fine. No more getting burnt when fighting the old man."_

 _"That's not the point."_

Byakuya bit back a smile at that memory. He didn't know the full story but a couple of years back, he had overheard Ojii-Sama telling Chichi-Ue that Otou-San had broken into the Soutaicho's office and requested a spar. Soon after both of them were at the Fourth Division recuperating. Byakuya remembered Chichi-Ue shunpoing to the Fourth Division immediately and when he came with Ojii-Sama later, they had to wait outside the door until Chichi-Ue finished yelling at Otou-San. It was the first time he had heard Chichi-Ue raise his voice, but when they entered he was greeted by Otou-San's ever present grin and Chichi-Ue's tired smile. Neither he nor Ojii-Sama commented on the trembling death grip Chichi-Ue had on Otou-San's hand. No one knew what was said between the two, but now there was a monthly spar between the Captain Commander and Otou-San.

Otou-San was like that, he never really offered an explanation for the things he did, but there was always a knowing smile behind it. Once he asked Chichi-Ue about it, and his father merely shook his head and simply offered, "There is a reason behind everything he does, we just have to wait and see." Byakuya pouted at that, clearly not satisfied with the explanation but accepted it reluctantly. No matter what Chichi-Ue said, he couldn't come up with a plausible theory as to why Otou-San would suddenly appear out of nowhere and make them touch some random zanpakuto.

 _"Just touch the blade, that's all."_

 _"If this is one of your hints, it's in slightly bad taste." Chichi-Ue deadpanned clearly unimpressed, "Neither is it subtle."_

 _"If it were, I would have used mine." Otou-San scoffed and winking at Chichi-Ue, "It's bigger."_

 _Chichi-Ue raised an eyebrow and said nothing, and Byakuya decided to pipe in, tugging on his father's kimono sleeve, "But Chichi-Ue, both Otou-San's zanpakuto are much longer and thicker. They don't even have sheath to fit them." He never understood why his Chichi-Ue suddenly turned red and Otou-San started to cough, they were both fine a few moments ago._

 _Otou-San patted his head, and smiling at Chichi-Ue, "I couldn't have said it any better myself, Bya-Chan."_

 _"Obviously, Ojii-Sama said I was very good at wording things." Byakuya replied proudly, though he was a little miffed by the childish nickname. He was eight, a grown up._

 _"I don't doubt that." Otou-San agreed eyes shining with mirth. "Now I want you to touch this blade." He held out the zanpakuto out within Byakuya's reach._

 _"Why?" He trusted his father and would have done what he was told by the man, but he was curious as to reason behind it._

 _Otou-San smiled gently, "Doing so, will protect you in the future." With that he reached out and touched the blunt side of the katana. Along with him, Chichi-Ue did so as well._

 _"Who's zanpakuto is that?" Chichi-Ue furrowed his eyebrows, "It's familiar." He had seen that green handle somewhere._

 _"No one important." He grinned mischievously and disappeared._

Finishing his exercises the teacher instructed him to collect a bokken to begin the basic Zanjutsu drills. Nodding and running to where they kept the wooden swords, he instinctively looked at his parents again. Although they were not speaking or looking at each other this time, the couple was seated much closer now, with shoulders touching. Grabbing one sword and running back to the instructor, he watched them from the corner of his eye. It was a known fact among those of high society that his parents were openly affectionate with each other. When they were at home, Byakuya would always see them smiling at each other, hair stroking, random kisses and generally seeking each other's presence. While they were in public, Otou-San would wrap an arm around Chichi-Ue or Chichi-Ue would stand next to Otou-San and they would always smile at one another.

Some of the other children from noble backgrounds would gasp when he said Chichi-Ue and Otou-San slept in the same room. Byakuya never understood why everyone had a problem with it.

'Idiots.' He thought.

He had seen the manner in which most other noble couples behaved and thanked the stars that his parents never behaved as such. Byakuya shuddered to think of the situations where his Chichi-Ue and Otou-San would act so coldly to each other. It was too foreign for him to think of them as not smiling warmly or embracing each other, even chatting to each other animatedly. Byakuya had seen many of his friends' parents not even sit next to each other or keep company with their partners during formal occasions. From the way some of them interacted it wasn't difficult to point out those who were not faithful to their partners, and what made it worse was their spouses didn't even care or notice. He had never seen this kind of behaviour from his fathers. Otou-San's eyes would always follow Chichi-Ue, and when someone tried to approach Chichi-Ue in a wrong way, he would use his reiatsu and be all scary. Chichi-Ue would also do the same; Byakuya recalled one time his soft and gentle father had become sarcastic and sharply cut one noblewoman who was harassing Otou-San and smiled tenderly at their stunned faces afterwards.

He didn't care what the other children or adults said about his parents, he wouldn't trade them for anyone else. Finishing his morning routine and after being dismissed by his instructor, he ran towards his parents. Otou-San had fallen asleep leaning against one of the wooden pillars on the porch and Chichi-Ue smiled as he opened his arms for Byakuya to enter his embrace.

"Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-San?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"

* * *

 **42.**

It was midmorning during late spring in the Seireitei and Ichigo was relaxing on the roof of one of the smaller dojos. He had just dropped Byakuya off for some training, and after checking up on Aizen he had nothing do, so he opted to take a nap on the roof of his son's dojo. The Kuchiki family had dismissed it as an odd quirk, but it reminded him of all the times when he was in high school where they would hangout on the rooftop. He did swing by Sojun's office as it was the division next to Aizen's and had a brief chat with the man. Not wanting to interrupt his husband's formal duties, Ichigo placed a quick peck on his lips and shunpoed off but not before he soaked in the sight of a slightly flustered Kuchiki.

Their relationship had progressed over the years, after that time in the bathroom. Slowly Sojun had become comfortable with him, the man no longer froze when the kisses became rather heated, and would actively seek his presence when they were in bed. They had removed the two separate futons and now slept on a single larger one. Spooning was quite common and waking up with a hard on was now part of the usual routine. Ichigo found the progress was slow and at times frustrating but he would not even slightly pressure his husband into performing anything remotely sexual, so he simply took care of himself in private.

 _ **'King, if Aizen, Yhwach or that shitty old geezer doesn't kill you, your blue balls will.'**_ Zangetsu groused. The sword spirit had been giving him a headache about not having a good fight in a long time, but with the arrangement he had with the Head Captain, he had been quiet and satisfied. Despite his age, the old fart did give them a good fight. It also killed two birds with one stone, since they were training to deal with Yhwach when he made his appearance.

'I didn't know you were so concerned about my health.'

 _ **'Well if you can't hold your sword because you developed carpal tunnel by jerking yourself off, it's my problem.'**_

'You can't rush things like these, dumb-ass.'

 _ **'It took you a century to reach kissing and touching.'**_ The sword spirit shot back, _**'Don't tell me we have to wait another for oral sex.'**_

'Why are you so concerned about my sex life?'

 _ **'Your unresolved sexual tension is causing the inner world to go into global warming.'**_

Ichigo mentally flipped the bird at the zanpakuto spirit. He was about to shoot back a scathing response when he faintly sensed another spiritual signature near him. It was considerably well hidden and he had only seen this level of skill in those belonging to the elite forces of the Onmitsukido. Concentrating on it, he smiled when he recognized the owner of the reiatsu. Normally, back when he was being followed or watched, they usually sent out a squad and the members would stand a reasonable distance away. This was only one member and he was much closer than what they would have been trained for. He could also sense traces of agitation in the spiritual signature, as if the owner wanted to approach him yet could not convince himself to move.

"You know, I'm a pretty chilled out guy if you want to talk to me." He spoke, eyeing the direction in which the Shinigami was hiding. "Urahara Kisuke."

There was a startled gasp and then a sheepish figure appeared on the roof a few feet away on his left. "Ahhh." The blonde nervously scratched the back of his head, "You found me, Ichigo-San." Then jerked back violently as if he were electrocuted, "I'm so sorry, I meant Kuchiki-Sama." He knelt and bowed his head.

Ichigo had a hard time believing that this was the very same man who had constantly grated on his nerves with his laid back, carefree and rather jovial character.

Sighing, he waved his hand dismissively, "Ichigo is fine, the name Kuchiki doesn't really suit me anyway." Recalling an amusing memory he added, "My husband agrees."

"But that would be disrespectful…" Urahara began fidgeting slightly and wringing his hands from his kneeling position.

"It's just a bloody name." Ichigo cut him off, this conversation happened way too often, "Plus you knew me before I married."

"But-"

"Say it." He cut off the blonde's refusal again, "Ichi-Go, it's not that hard."

"Ichigo-San."

'I guess that would have to do.' The red head thought to himself, turning his attention back to the fidgeting blonde, "What brings you here? I know it's not anything official otherwise you wouldn't have come by yourself."

"Ahhhh…" Urahara trailed off looking at his hands, clearly too nervous and flustered to speak. Though it amused Ichigo to see the once cocky shop keeper act like a blushing school girl, he remained calm and approachable, waiting patiently for the man to answer.

"It doesn't matter…" Kisuke wrung out after moments of fidgeting.

"You've come this far, let's hear it." Ichigo jumped in not allowing the agitated man to leave, "If it's something I can help you with, I will."

Urahara cheeks flushed slightly red before lowering his head and laughing nervously. Taking a deep breath he quickly blurted out, "I would like you to teach me your flash step."

There was a moment of silence between them. Ichigo couldn't think why Urahara would want to increase his proficiency in shunpo. He was in the Onmitsukido and head of the detention centre now, he vaguely remembered Sojun mentioned it in passing with news of Yoruichi's promotion to Captain, when her father retired from service. Mentally checking the year the blonde should be the third seat in the second division by now, so there shouldn't be a need for him to increase his flash step speed. He was already a master in Zanjutsu, Kido, Shunpo and Hakuda plus his intellect was unparalleled. Which was why Ichigo was completely speechless as to why the man was asking him to increase his skills.

"Why?" He asked directly, still baffled by the request.

The only response he received was a deeper shade of red colouring the Shinigami's cheeks.

'Oh.' Ichigo realized, pieces starting to fall into place. "Is it because you want to make an impression on someone?" He asked casually but his tone was tinted with a subtle tease.

Again the blonde didn't answer, except for the darkening shade of red on his cheeks.

'Bingo.' And to milk the situation, "A certain Nightly One?"

"This was a mistake." Urahara stood up still blushing spectacularly, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Ichigo-San."

"You're right." Ichigo interrupted the man's departure, "It was a mistake but not the way you think it is." The blonde didn't leave the rooftop but he didn't he turn to face him either, "Learning a faster shunpo would not gain her attention, at least not in the way you want." He recalled a very sore Yoruichi when he bested her in Shunpo Tag. Urahara besting her at her own game would not bode well for any potential romance.

"Then what should I do?"

Looking at the Shinigami's back, "Impress her with what you are already good at." Kisuke turned around with a blank expression on his face, "She's fast, and you're smart. You consistently came up with the best strategies to take out the Hollows during the invasions."

Going back to his napping position, Ichigo added as an afterthought, "She's the catty type who would enjoy witty, playful banter." With that he felt Kisuke's reiatsu flicker out of range.

'Byakuya's dad, Yama-jiji's physiotherapist and now Urahara's love guru.' The red head grumbled, 'What next? Unohana's Ikebana partner?'

Little did Ichigo know, this was the beginning of Urahara and him having long discussions on Byakuya's dojo roof. As time passed, Ichigo manages to catch glimpses of the man's intellect he hides under his shy, nervous and almost unsure demeanour. It was nice to see Urahara Kisuke, a man who was not carrying the burden off being exiled, charged with hollowfication, creation of the Visored and Hogyoku. Instead he met the man who grew up in the Shihoin Mansion and who had just become the third seat of the Second Division and Head of the Detention Unit. Seeing Kisuke's eye shine without the perpetual shadow behind them was a pleasure and it strengthened Ichigo's resolve to prevent Aizen from causing the chaos he did in his universe.

However some things are just meant to be and it was during one of their conversation, a passing comment about Ichigo's mother's hollowfication, that the seed was planted for Kisuke to create the Hogyoku.

* * *

 **43.**

Ichigo smiled as he watched Sojun fuss over Byakuya's appearance. The boy was physically about thirteen years old, and the clan had deemed him acceptable to take the Shin'o Academy admission test. It was rather obvious the teen would pass, but the concept of him being boarded hadn't sat well with his husband. Ever since the spectacular results for the entrance exams of his child, Sojun had been rather depressed and moody, though he put on a façade of happiness in front of the boy. However his efforts were in vain, since Byakuya had approached him later that day.

 _"Is Chichi-Ue angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, worry leaking into his tone._

 _Ichigo gently stroked the teen's hair, it was something he did to reassure and comfort the boy, "No, he is not angry. He is just sad that he had to say good bye to you."_

 _"He does know I'm not going forever?" Byakuya asked biting his lip in frustration, "It's only six years and I'll be coming back for holidays and visiting often."_

 _"I know and so does Chichi-Ue." Ichigo agreed, "It's just that you are no longer with him all the time, is why he is sad."_

 _"But I am not with him all the time anyway." The teen argued._

 _Ichigo chuckled, children were so literal, "You will understand when you grow older." Petting the teen's head, "Don't worry about Chichi-Ue. He'll get used to the idea that you are no longer be at home soon enough. I'll take care of him."_

 _Byakuya hummed in agreement, dozing off in his embrace._

 _'No matter how tough you act, you still want to be pampered. Spoilt brat.' Ichigo thought as he continued to stroke the boy's raven locks._

He had managed to talk Gin and Rangiku into joining the Gotei Thirteen earlier. It had taken much persuasion, but in the end both of them conceded and applied. As expected Gin passed on his first try and graduated within a year, breaking Koga's record and much to Ichigo's chagrin he had selected the Fifth Division. "Gotta keep an eye on the slimy bastard." The teen replied with barely hidden contempt when Ichigo asked him why. Apparently the teen had witnessed Aizen searching for the Hogyoku and took a personal offense to the man's attempt at harming Rangiku. It was endearing to see him so devoted to the strawberry blonde, but considering what he was dealing with didn't make it all that pleasant. Ichigo sighed with resignation, there was no way to talk the young Shinigami out of his decision. Though at least he made the teen agree to report anything suspicious he found to him and not to take action without his approval. Rangiku on the other hand had a problem with the theory and strength, so after a few tutoring lessons she took the exam again and passed. Currently she was in her third year retaking her second year Hakuda practical.

Overall it had been good news, though Ichigo did treat it with trepidation. Ever since Urahara's appointment as Captain seven years back, Ichigo had been hyperaware of Aizen's movements. He knew it was only nine years from the point of the blond's captaincy that Shinji and the rest were hollowfied. However he couldn't watch the brunet one hundred percent of the time, even with Gin's help. There was also Kaname Tousen to factor in, but none of his observations showed them even knowing each other. It was frustrating and did sour his mood a bit.

Ichigo had recently found Hisana, Rukia and Renji in Inuzuri. Giving them the old shrine at the bottom of the cliff he had been renovating out of boredom; he became their benefactor. Hisana being the oldest out of the three at the age of eleven, was more like the appointed guardian, looking after a three and five year old Rukia and Renji. He had been giving the red head some informal training which he took to diligently. Apparently the boy was completely captivated by Rukia and had sworn on his life to protect her and her sister. It was both charming and unsettling for Ichigo, to see such similarities in character between the older and younger versions of the three. He hadn't introduced Sojun and Byakuya to them yet, but he would have to eventually since Rukia's and Renji's spiritual energy was developing quite well, and it was only a matter of time until they took the entrance exams. Ichigo prayed the meeting would go well, Sojun would most probably be enamoured by the children which wasn't the issue. He was rather hesitant about Byakuya meeting them, not that he was worried about an epic romance blossoming between Hisana and him, but because of the boy's jealousy. The younger Kuchiki was particularly possessive of his parents, and in no ways liked to share them with anyone. Ichigo remembered the time Sojun had picked up another child at one of the miscellaneous clan gatherings; Byakuya had sulked and thrown a minor temper tantrum for the rest of the day.

'Spoilt Brat.' He thought as he looked at the teen failing to hide his pleasure at having his father's attention.

"Chichi-Ue, I'll be fine." Byakuya grumbled lightly, as his father brushed an invisible speck of dirt off his academy uniform. "The orientation starts in an hour, so I have to leave now."

Reluctantly Sojun gave the child one last embrace and pulled back nodding his head. Ichigo gave a light one arm hug and petting the raven on the head, "Better get strong Bya-Chan, who else is going protect Chichi-Ue when I'm not around."

"I am and don't call me that." The teen grumbled.

"I'll always call you Bya-Chan until you beat me, brat."

Byakuya glared, and Ichigo had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. He would never be able to fight Byakuya with the seriousness they had in his universe. That face was entirely too adorable to forget. With that the guards made their appearance and they all shunpoed away. Ichigo smiled at their disappearing figures and didn't comment on his husband's glassy eyes or how tightly he held his hand.

Now that the little spitfire had left, he felt that the manor's atmosphere had dimmed making the place seem much bigger and emptier than it usually did.

'Joys of fatherhood.' Ichigo sighed as he pulled Sojun closer, wrapping an arm around the smaller male as they stared off after Byakuya in silence.

* * *

 **44.**

It has been months since Byakuya had left the Kuchiki Manor to join the Shin'o Academy, and Sojun's mood had yet to improve. Ichigo sighed and raised his eyes from the book he was reading, the lieutenant had been staring at the same report for the past three hours. He also hadn't been eating much and was restless in his sleep. More often than not, Ichigo found the Kuchiki in their son's now empty bedroom fiddling idly with the surrounding furniture. He expected Sojun to go through empty nest syndrome but he didn't think that it would be this bad.

With the thousandth sigh that came from the Kuchiki, Ichigo made up his mind. Standing up from his position in their room, he walked briskly over to Sojun. When he was within arm's reach of the man, Sojun looked up at him in confusion. Leaning down Ichigo pressed an open mouth kiss on the raven's lips. Sojun had opened his mouth in surprise and he didn't waste the opportunity to deepen it. Once the shock had passed, Sojun made an attempt to pull away but Ichigo was having none of that. He wasn't going to allow his husband to returning to brooding, so he placed a hand behind Sojun's head to hold him in place. Parting slightly for a breath of air, Ichigo was satisfied when he saw his husband slightly breathless. Smirking slightly he attacked the man's lips for the second time.

Loosing himself in the moment, Sojun reached out and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's neck while the other fisted the male's yukata. Becoming slightly competitive the Kuchiki increased the force in which he used to reciprocate the kiss. Running his tongue across Ichigo's teeth, he smiled as he heard the man moan and allowed his husband to guide him to down to the tatami mats beneath them. Breaking apart and crawling on top of Sojun, Ichigo paused to look at his work.

There was nothing more arousing than seeing Kuchiki Sojun on the floor of their chambers, yukata slightly ruffled, lips plump and red, pupils blown wide, flushed while trying to catch his breath.

Feeling himself harden Ichigo placed a knee between Sojun's legs, parting them, while he leant down once again to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Sojun gripped his yukata with both hands and pulled the red head towards him. Slowly Ichigo's attention drifted from his husband's mouth towards his neck, gently nipping and tasting the slightly damp and heated skin. Making sure not to mark the male in areas that would be visible when he wore his shihakusho, Ichigo savoured the breathless sighs and muffled moans from the man.

"You don't have to worry about anyone hearing you." He whispered huskily into the Kuchiki's ear as he licked it's shell eliciting a moan from the man's mouth. It was only a few years ago that Sojun become completely comfortable with having oral sex; however their living arrangement of having Byakuya in the next room, didn't allow them to fully enjoy the physical activity when it took place.

Pulling the knotted belt form Sojun's yukata, Ichigo parted the clothing leaving the male bare beneath him. No matter how many times he had seen him in this state, it never was enough. His soft pale skin made him want to decorate it with marks. There were thin scars along with silvers of stretch marks around the Kuchiki's stomach and chest, which only added to his overall appeal. Even after seeing his naked body before, Sojun was still embarrassed by its imperfections no matter how much Ichigo reassured him. This time the red head decided to change his tactics; he traced each and every scar and stretch mark with the tip of his tongue. Using one hand to hold himself up Ichigo used his free hand to gently caress Sojun's body, overloading the man's nervous system.

One thing that really appealed to Ichigo's primal side, was how sensitive and responsive the Kuchiki was. He figured it was due to the male not being touched in an intimate way for such a long time or just not having had pleasurable sex. It was truly a rare treasure to watch the man come undone by simple touch and how his body would react purely out of instinct. Placing his mouth at a coral nipple, now stiff due to the recent activities, Ichigo gently suckled while using his thumb to roll the other. Sojun's moaning gradually became louder and he instinctually arched his back as he began to grind his groin against Ichigo's knee. Using his hands the Kuchiki nearly tore off the red heads yukata, only to wrap his arms around Ichigo's broader frame, pulling him closer to him.

Traveling south, Ichigo kissed and licked Sojun's stomach as he palmed the man's length. Gently stroking it, Ichigo glanced up at his husband's face. It was a habit now, because he never wanted to do anything that would be remotely uncomfortable for the slighter male. Seeing the breathless and rather lustful look on Sojun's face, Ichigo wetted his lips and too slowly engulfed the man's length in his mouth. The response was immediate, the Kuchiki's body suddenly jerked and a surprised gasp left his mouth.

Ichigo could hear the male claw at the tatami mats as he let out a flurry moans and gasps. Bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, Ichigo allowed the man to slowly come undone. As he felt Sojun's climax approaching, he withdrew making the man beneath him whine in frustration. He would always pause to observe the male; the blush Sojun usually wore on his face had travelled down his entire body, a slight sheen of sweat coated him and he could see the man's grey eyes were wet with pleasure.

"Ichigo…" Sojun moaned out, and Ichigo felt his own length throb for release.

Instantly he wetted two of his fingers before engulfing the Kuchiki's length once more. He was gradually building towards the male's climax once again, when Ichigo placed a finger at the his entrance. They had never done this before, so it was expected that Sojun would pause slightly and meet his gaze. There was a flicker of uncertainty that danced across his grey eyes before it was replaced with trust; smiling, Sojun nodded his head lightly giving his consent. Returning to his rhythmic sucking and licking, Ichigo gently circled his entrance before slowly breaching it with a finger. He felt the male still, so he placed more effort on sucking the male off. Once he felt Sojun relax and become accustom to the breach, Ichigo began to move his finger and slowly added the second when the male's moans regained their previous volume.

Gently feeling around, Ichigo knew he found the Kuchiki's sweet spot when the man let out a near yell of pleasure as his body shuddered gently. Stroking that area and keeping his rhythm with his sucking, Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time before Sojun reached his sexual climax. True enough, just moments later, backing arching and with a hand over his mouth to muffle a rather wanton moan, Sojun came. Withdrawing his hand and tightening his lips around the males pulsing length, Ichigo didn't allow a single drop to fall. Swallowing, he placed a soft kiss on his husband's forehead, before collapsing on the floor next to him.

They waited on the floor next to each other, each spent in their own way. After a couple of minutes Ichigo was reminded of his own need and sat up. Their oral sex consisted of him servicing Sojun, he wanted the male to make the offer on his own without him influencing him in anyway, so he took care of himself in private away from the Kuchiki's eyes. As he was about to excuse himself to the nearest bathroom, Sojun reached out and caught his wrist. Still flushing and completely disheveled from his climax he slowly sat up.

"I would like to return the favour." He simply stated as he leaned into Ichigo. Seated with his back against a shoji door, he watched as the Kuchiki crawled naked towards him and between his legs. Removing the obi around his hips, Sojun slid off the yukata that barely remained on Ichigo's frame. Kissing the red-head deeply, Sojun familiarized himself with his taste. It was sharp and slightly bitter, but not entirely unpleasant. Hands on the man's chest he mapped the larger male's body, engraving it into his mind. It was not like he hadn't seen any of it before, but Ichigo's body was covered in a maze of scars. Up close, there were some old wounds that seemed impossible to have lived through. He traced every mark he could find and kissed them gently, thankful to whoever was responsible for ensuring his husband's survival; Sojun slowly progressed downwards.

It was daunting for him, since the only time he had performed oral sex before was with Koga, and those occasions were few and far between. Since the man always complained that he never did it right, and always gripped his hair as he jerked his head back and forth nearly chocking him in the process. Having had enough, Sojun grazed him with his teeth, which made Koga rip his length from his mouth and slap him hard across the face. He remembered blacking out from the pain, but after that the male only took him from behind. Never before had he been on the receiving end, which was why he nearly lost his mind every time Ichigo took him into his mouth. With today's intimacy, he felt the courage and confidence to return the affection; however it still made him nervous because he lacked the skill.

Staring at Ichigo's length he felt a flush creep back into his cheeks, the male was large and his girth was impressive. From what he remembered of Koga's, the red head clearly trumped his previous husband in every way. Although it did nothing to sooth the Kuchiki's nerves at the moment, because he didn't have the experience on how to approach it. As if sensing his hesitation and uncertainty, Ichigo placed a hand on his cheek and used his thumb to stroke it lightly.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He said softly.

Sojun narrowed his eyes and shook head, before reaching out and stroking the male's length. "I do." he replied with determination before dipping his head and taking Ichigo's length in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He knew it was the right thing to do from the way Ichigo's breath hitched and quickened. Making sure none of his teeth touched the flesh, he sucked slowly and and continued stroking the remaining length he couldn't take into his mouth.

Ichigo let out a groan. As he suspected Sojun was inexperienced, but he did think that the man was a fast learner and talented as well. Despite his lack of skill in this area, Sojun made up for it with trial and error. His rhythm was slightly off and there were occasions where he would overestimate how much he could take in his mouth and choke. However despite all that, seeing him in the act, naked between his thighs was more than enough to arouse Ichigo. As minutes passed the Kuchiki became more familiar with the action, making his skill and rhythm improve. Feeling the pressure of the sucking increase, Ichigo let out the moan he had been holding. Sojun's innocence was arousing with the kitty licks and hesitant sucking; but with his head bobbing up and down his length as he looked up at him was far more erotic than anything Ichigo had ever witnessed.

It didn't take long for his climax to approach since he had been aroused for a long time, what he didn't expect was Sojun to miscalculate and pull off his length causing him to release all over the male's face. Thankfully the Kuchiki had instinctively closed his eyes, so none of his essence had caused any harm. About to apologize and wipe it off Sojun's face, Ichigo didn't think his husband would wipe some off and taste it with a look of almost childish curiosity. Licking his lips, Sojun hummed in approval before reaching for the cloth Ichigo had in his frozen hand. That act alone made Ichigo's already spent length twitch with interest. Letting out exasperated sigh, the red-head mentally face palmed as they made their way to the main bath.

* * *

 **45.**

Ichigo cursed as he shunpoed as fast as he could towards the Rukongai District of Fugai.

Since he wasn't a formal member of the Gotei Thirteen there was a minor lag in the intel he received. He had been keyed up the entire time since Urahara began his ninth year as Captain. With every spare moment, he had been watching Aizen's movements, and when he couldn't he had Gin keep an eye on him. However even with their surveillance he couldn't find anything wrong with the lieutenant. That was until he had received the news from Gin that there were people going missing in Fugai and the Ninth Division had been sent to investigate.

Unfortunately when he received the news from a Jigokucho, he wasn't in a situation where he could leave discreetly. It wasn't a difficult decision to make, but the cries of confusion he received from Sojun and Ginrei as summoned his zanpakuto via chain and shunpoed from the dining room of the Kuchiki Manor, did make him hesitate momentarily. He was given a second chance he could not afford to fail. It would be the equivalent of folding a royal flush. Stupid and unacceptable.

When he arrived Ichigo cursed his entire existence. He was too late. Those who were not dead were already afflicted with hollowfication. From his view point he could see Urahara and Tessai had already locked Aizen into one of his monologues with Kaname Tousen beside him. So far the only silver lining was that Gin wasn't here with them. However his instincts told him the brat was approaching fast and he wasn't alone. From what he could sense, accompanying him was none other than the Old Fart, Yama-jiji. Before he left the Seireitei, he had sent Gin a message to stay put, but it seems following orders wasn't his strong point. He turned his attention back to the far more pressing situation in front of him.

'How did he induce the infection?' Ichigo wondered as he watched the group in front of him converse. He had destroyed Aizen's Hogyoku and White hadn't been created yet. 'Unless…'

Once Tessai used a high level Kido against the diabolical duo, Ichigo jumped in preventing their escape. Tousen immediately drew his sword to attack, but Aizen gestured for him to stand down.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Aizen greeted with his well know pleasant personality, "Ichigo."

If there was one person who could drip that much venom into his name, it was Aizen. "Good evening." Drawing his larger zanpakuto he replied calmly, "Sosuke Aizen."

"You have been a thorn in my side since you arrived to Soul Society."

"You really shouldn't compliment me, my ego is quite healthy without your praises."

Neither of them spoke and merely assessed one another, Ichigo was the first to break the tense silence, "How did you cause this?" he gestured to the hollowfied captains and lieutenants.

Aizen smile turned absolutely venomous, and Ichigo's felt his finger's twitch, "With this." Holding up the Hogyoku; a startled cry from Urahara confirmed Ichigo's suspicions. Even though he had destroyed the orb that the brunet created and prevented him from making another, he didn't take into account that Aizen wasn't the only one who was capable of making such an object. He also didn't think that the brunet would make an attempt on stealing Urahara's Hogyoku. It seems that his actions had forced the male to adapt his plan and achieve the same outcome. He really did fold a royal flush.

"I really must thank you Ichigo." Aizen casually added, "If it weren't for you I would have been using my incomplete version."

Ichigo didn't answer, but his silence was answer enough for the brunet, "Don't act so ignorant, I figured it was you who destroyed it that day, because I sensed the residual effects of your normal reiatsu signature as I made my way back." Ichigo gritted his teeth, he had taken a rather complicated route back to Seireitei that day as he purged his Hollow reiatsu from his clothing. However it seemed those precautionary measures were pointless, for if the male figured it out then Aizen must have known about his informal surveillance as well.

As if he was reading Ichigo's mind, "Don't beat yourself, that pesky ability to hide your reiatsu completely was quite problematic for me and Kyoka Suigetsu's Kanzen Saimin (Complete Hypnosis) never worked on you either; forcing me to take Kaname Tousen under my wing to do my work for me while you had me watched."

"Kanzen Saimin?" Urahara repeated with confusion.

Turning his attention to the blonde and smirking with superiority, "Yes, as I was telling Captain Hirako I lied about my zanpakuto's ability being Water Based when in actuality it is an Illusion Type. At the lieutenant's appointment where all of you were present, I wanted to take the opportunity to have you all susceptible to its ability." Unsheathing his zanpakuto, "Kyoka Suigetsu's Kanzen Saimin controls all five senses to the point where it can make the subject misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell. It does not matter how long ago you witnessed the ritual, whenever I release my zanpakuto you will be under my control."

With that a majority of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen arrived surrounding the area. Not at all concerned, Aizen glanced at them lazily, "Oh my, it seems the entire family has dropped in."

The rest of the scene played out almost exactly like when he invaded the Soul Society on the Sokyoku Hill, with the man confessing his crimes and informing them of his inevitable God-hood. Even the Menos Grande tearing the sky open and pulling Aizen and Tousen towards the garganta with the use of Negacion. 'He always had a flare for the dramatics.' Ichigo mused as he watched the man ascend into Hueco Mundo. Nothing else was said between them but they maintained eye contact until the rip closed. Now that Aizen had Urahara's Hogyoku there was no need for his master plan that involved plotting Rukia's murder. However it did unsettle Ichigo, knowing how well thought out the man's plan was despite it being played out over a century and how it took into account so many varying factors.

'It is a shame to see such intellect go to waste.' Ichigo staring at the spot where the garganta once was.

"Hiya, Boss!" Gin appeared into his line of sight happily waving his hand at Ichigo.

"Idiot, I thought I told you to stay put."

"Really? 'cause the way I understood the message was 'Bring the cavalry'."

If he could, Ichigo would have strangled the smiling brat at this very moment, but something else popped into his head. "How did you manage to bring all these captain here?"

"Easy, I told the truth." The boy grinned, "Told them a power hungry diabolical genius had gone after the Ninth Division." Looking around, "But I have a feeling they thought it was you and not Aizen though."

"You don't say." Ichigo snarked out.

Ignoring his mood, Gin continued, "So what are ya gonna do now?"

Glancing at the scene that lay before him and peering at the sky where Aizen and Tousen had escaped through.

"I have to sort this shit out, before beating that bastard's arse."

"Good." The teen said as he stared at all the captains before him. Losing his ever present cheerfully creepy grin and channelling some of the seriousness Ichigo had known from the Ichimaru Gin in his universe, "I'm not too fond of sad stories."

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted something personal for Byakuya to use when referring to Sojun and Ichigo separately, since they are both his fathers. Him saying Ichi-Otou-San is not going to happen, and calling him Oyaji, Ossan, Jiya, Ichi-Ji, Jiji, Jii (Variation of use to mean 'Old Man', 'Uncle', 'Gramps', 'Grandfather' etc.) is not accurate, even less likely to happen and would cause confusion when referring to Ginrei.

So I thought Sojun would be referred to as **'Chichi'** (Which more or less means, 'My Dad', 'Haha' is the female version) and Ichigo as **'Otou-San'** (Father). Both 'Chichi' and 'Tou' mean the same thing, they are different pronunciations for the same written kanji (though in terms of usage I'd compare it to 'dad' and 'father'). Adding -Ue to the end of 'Chichi' adds a bit more formality.

Ue literally translates to up or above but it can be used as an honorific. It was mainly used in samurai families prior to the Meiji period. I have seen it used in anime for a 'royal' or 'noble' household. I figure that even if Byakuya picked up the term from outside the household, the people the Kuchiki's associate with would be using more polite or formal speech, and I can't see any Kuchiki not using some sort of honorific.

 **Shichi-Go-San** (Seven-Five-Three) is a traditional rite of passage and festival day in Japan for three- and seven-year-old girls and three- and five-year-old boys, held annually on November 15 to celebrate the growth and well-being of young children. As it is not a national holiday, it is generally observed on the nearest weekend.

 **Kasumioji Akio** is an original character, though the clan makes an appearance in the anime only **, 'The New Captain Amagai Shusuke'** arc. I picture him as Rurichiyo's maternal uncle, therefore taking an older and male version of her appearance.

 **'Yoruichi'** when translated literally means **'Night One'** , which is why Ichigo uses it to tease Urahara.

 **Chain** \- After transforming Ichigo's body into a fully Hollowfied form, Zangetsu can call his zanpakuto to his hand with a simple gesture **(Chapter 350, Pg 10-11/ Episode 271)**. For the purpose of this fic, it's assume he can do it without having to hollowfy.

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


	6. One Mind

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and your patience. It is nice to see such a response for an obscure pairing. I would like to thank _**'Lilinoe'**_ , my wonderful beta, who does a marvellous job at editing my work to make it readable for you all.

 **Summery:** " _Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-san?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings:**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

* * *

 **Black Peninsula**

 **VI. One Mind**

 **46.**

Just as he expected the Seireitei descended into mayhem. Yamamoto rubbed his temples to keep the inevitable migraine from taking over, but his efforts were in vain. Thankfully due to his authority and experience at dealing with so called declarations of war, he kept his level head and started to bark orders at people to attend to the fallen Shinigami. Looking at the victims of hollowfication, he felt Ryujin Jakka bristle. It was nearly a millennium since he had seen so many captains and lieutenants fall at once in battle and he had prayed that it wouldn't happen again. However it seems the gods were against him and his wishes.

Letting his gaze fall on Ichigo, Genryusai held back a sigh. The boy had obviously known about Aizen's true nature and did his best to stop him. It did pain him to admit that if the orange haired brat had told him earlier about the situation he wouldn't have believed him. They would have also penalized him and deemed him as a threat if he had attacked the lieutenant before today. Thinking back to how quickly they assumed it was the Ryoka who was perpetrator, when the prodigy third seat Ichimaru Gin had sent them Jigokucho, let them know just how little they had trusted him. Seeing the way the child acted with the drifter did give him some form of hope that at least the newer generations were not as biased as they were.

Watching the male direct Kisuke and Tessai on how to contain the infected Shinigami, he let out another tired sigh. Ichigo had approached him directly after Aizen's departure, with a rather peculiar request and he left no room for arguments.

'If the Seireitei changed it's ways, he would make a good captain.' Yamamoto mused as he recalled the red heads words.

 _"Let me and Urahara deal with this, while you keep the Central off their backs until the situation is stabilized." His voice was hard, but also somewhat resigned, "I know you cannot keep them at bay forever, but give me some time to sort some things out."_

 _"You have a week."_

 _"That's enough."_

He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but sure enough when the Central 46 called Urahara and Tessai for a trial, he should have anticipated that the ryoka would be making an appearance as well. The Central was a necessary evil in Genryusai's mind. Since it's inception, the Gotei Thirteen and the Seireitei had grown, it would be inefficient and unwise for one person to handle everything. Therefore the Captain Commander would handle the military aspect of the Seireitei and The Central would be in charge of the justice system and political brouhaha. However with the passage of time, politics had corrupted the purpose of The Central and a majority of those who hold seats in the chambers hadn't even served a day as a Shinigami. This frustrated him more than anything else, to have a group of people making decisions about matters that they couldn't empathize or understand.

Yamamoto could have guessed their verdict even if he hadn't attended the trial. Central 46 was set of spineless cowards, who likes their positions a bit too much to allow for change. So for them to make Urahara into a convenient scapegoat, fault Tessai for his use of forbidden Kido and demand the execution of his hollowfied captains and lieutenants were mere technicalities. These fools didn't understand that loosing such people would not help them in the long run, especially with a megalomaniac preparing for war. It would weaken the ranks and there just weren't people able to take up their position. Not to mention it would take time for the officers to become accustomed to their new captains and lieutenants. Such relationships are founded on experience and time. Time they didn't have. However how could they understand? It wasn't as if they were out in the field risking their lives for the survival of Soul Society.

As he was about to contradict the verdict, Genryusai suddenly felt a familiar dark reiatsu flood the room. Having spared with it's owner on a monthly basis, he recognized it within an instant.

'What is that brat doing now?' He wondered as he watched many of the central member start to quiver in fear.

"Do you feel that?" Ichigo asked, appearing into view. Increasing his spiritual pressure a bit more to make a point, "That is what your troops are up against."

"How did you enter?" One of the older members asked.

"Your security is pathetic." Ichigo pointed at the door, "Don't worry no one died. They're just knocked out."

Walking towards Urahara and Tessai, he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder in reassurance, "Here you are squabbling over charging these two with crimes they had no link to, while there is a highly intelligent Shinigami traitor planning a war."

"He created the Hogyoku that caused this mess!" "He used a forbidden Kido!"

The read head spiked his reiatsu once more silencing them, "Shut up." He growled, "He may have created the Hogyoku, but it was Aizen that used it against Soul Society. Power alone is not evil, but the intent behind it's use is. Not to mention that man was the one that first invented it. I cleaned that mess up, no thanks to you all." Gesturing to Tessai, "He had no choice in the matter, since how do you expect to transport such a large number of extremely powerful volatile beings? Please do tell."

Nobody spoke for a moment, but much to Genryusai's disappointment there was always an idiot who didn't know how to read the situation, "That is why we're calling for the extermination of the hollowfied captains and lieutenants." One of the newer members spoke up making Ichigo's reiatsu take on a much darker and far more sadistic edge. The Head Captain's hand tighten over his staff, as much as he wished for Central 46 to shove their opinions where they belong, he didn't want them annihilated. That would be too much paper work to process.

"Those men and women served to protect your pathetic existence, they are not insects to be exterminated." Ichigo spat out with contempt, "Since you are all clearly incapable of understanding your situation, allow me to enlighten you."

"If this Hogyoku can make a Shinigami acquire Hollow characteristics, why shouldn't it allow the reverse? I am pretty sure as we speak, this is what Aizen is doing right now. Building his army of these creatures. How do you expect to fight them with only nine captains, since you want to execute three, seal one along with the head of the Kido Corps?"

"They cannot all be as strong as captains." A miscellaneous member argued weakly.

"No they won't; but given that he'll get the co-operation of the Vasto Lorde, I believe you have to re-think your decision of ridding yourself of any source of power, just because it is not what you're used to."

"What make you think that the infected Shinigami would be powerful?"

"Am I correct in assuming that you are aware that I am a combination of all four races?" There was low hum in acknowledgment. The Central was still a bit sore from being unable to touch the ryoka thanks to the intervention of the Kuchiki Clan and Yamamoto. Genryusai couldn't help but feel a bit pleased at outwitting them, though they were far more difficult to deal with afterwards it was worth the effort.

Especially now.

"To stabilize the hollowfication and prevent soul suicide, a vaccine had to be created using a Quincy's Heilig Pfeil and Human Souls, which was then injected into them. Thus making them to a certain extent mimic my being." Ichigo cut them off, "Don't worry they won't be able to use Quincy abilities since they are not from a Quincy bloodline."

Letting his potent reiatsu flow around the room, nearly suffocating its occupants, "I trust you feel this power. It is only a mere fraction of my true strength. So I trust that you can figure out that, now that they more or less like me, I see those Shinigami as my brethren. Therefore, I believe you have the mental capacity to understand that threatening them would upset me greatly. I think you having one over powered enemy is enough and don't need another." Gesturing to Urahara and Tessai, "They are under my protection as well. So tread lightly and reconsider you verdict."

"Are you threatening Soul Society?"

"I would never." Ichigo promptly and honestly, "This is the home of my family and many of the people I have come to care about."

"Although," Turning around and walking lazily towards the exit, "I am threatening you."

'Children are always so dramatic about everything.' Genryusai pondered idly as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu steadily grow fainter, allowing the occupants of the room to breathe.

* * *

 **47.**

From all the welcome home greetings he had received over the years from his beautiful husband, being slapped upon arrival was a first.

'Over a century of being together and we still have firsts.' Ichigo thought as he placed a palm against his stinging cheek. Though being physically weaker than many, Sojun did have quiet the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, voice nearly cracking with barely suppressed emotion.

"To protect you."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"And I don't doubt that." Ichigo agree keeping his voice calm, "But Aizen is not your average deranged traitor."

"You could have still informed me."

"I did."

"A simple, 'I don't like him', doesn't tell me that he is a possibly insane, power-hungry maniac." Sojun shot back with an undertone of sarcasm, "Did you know what went through my mind when you rushed out like that, and then received the news there was a traitor who had attacked four captains and lieutenants?" Turning away from Ichigo, "I knew it wasn't you, but I didn't have anything solid to tell them."

Walking towards the slighter male, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Sojun's slender frame, "I am sorry I put you through that pain, but I had no choice in the matter." Resting his chin on the raven's head, "I would have told you if I had something more substantial than my gut feeling."

"Aizen mentioned you destroying his Hogyoku, you could have brought that back instead."

"Sojun, Aizen is a master manipulator. Even being married to you for over a century, my relationship with the Seireitei is still relatively fresh. So if I had brought that wretched object to their attention, do you think they would believe me when I said it belonged to Aizen?"

Sojun didn't answer but instead placed a hand on Ichigo arms that were wrapped around his waist, "You could have told me." He whispered. "I would have believed you."

"I could have." He agreed tightening his embrace, "But not telling you, save you from him as well."

The Kuchiki didn't respond but Ichigo could feel the question hanging in the air, "Being the genius he is he figured out that it was me ruining his plans quite early, and after he became a lieutenant you mentioned that he had begun to converse with you more often." Burying his nose in Sojun's hair, taking a deep breath, "Even though he didn't mention it when he left, I am willing to bet he was feeling around to see if I told you anything. He must have figured you weren't in the loop, which is why he didn't bother touching you."

They stood like that for what seemed to be hours, when Sojun broke the silence, "No more secrets, please."

Ichigo paused and contemplated the request, "I cannot tell you everything," He replied with a sigh, "Not yet, I cannot tell you yet."

"If not now, then when."

"When I am completely sure of certain happenings; because to truly understand how I came to Soul Society you have to witness something first before I tell you."

"Then tell me what you can."

It was then, Ichigo told him about meeting Gin and Rangiku. He went into detail about his surveillance of Aizen and how he ruined his plans and how Gin had helped him in the later stages. How he felt about failing and not being able to prevent the man from hollowfying the captains and lieutenants. About not being able to protect them like he failed to protect his friends back home. Slowly the topics moved into his old life. He was vague and didn't give too many identifying details, but he spoke about his friends. About how Keigo would greet him, Mizuro's womanizing tendencies, Tatsuki's rather violent nature, Ishida's sewing skills and, how he befriended Chad and their promise to use their strength for each other. Ichigo went on to about his mother, what sort of person she was, and how crazy his father was. He spoke about his two little sisters that he adored. Knowing this was dangerous territory cause if the wrong word slipped out he would regret it, so he placed his focus back on his human friends. He didn't want to speak much about the Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy ones in case something slipped out.

"Orihime." He let out a sigh, "She was different. Special. She had a sense of optimism that could never be broken. She didn't possess the aggressive attitude which was needed to fight but she did it anyway to protect and help others. That determination and strength, was something I respected greatly."

"She was the one you love." Sojun finally spoke after listening.

"I loved her." He gently corrected as he tighten his embrace.

Moving back to current topics, he spoke about Hisana, Rukia and Renji. Which caught he Kuchiki's attention, especially hearing their ages. After a few more details, Sojun demanded quite adamantly to visit the children, and they both agreed to slowly introduce Byakuya to them. That eased to the mood, and the couple slowly lowered themselves to the floor. Ichigo pulled Sojun to his lap, the recent events did rattle the red head and he felt rather in need of the stability the Kuchiki's presence provided him. Entwining their reiatsu, allowing each of their signatures to brush against each other, calmed both of them down. Even though he couldn't be completely open with his spouse, being able to come clean with certain aspects of his past did lighten the burden considerably.

When Ichigo ran out of things to say, they resorted to soaking in each other's company. With his nose now against Sojun's neck, he breathed in the man's scent. Surrounded with the smell of jasmine tea and ink, Ichigo realized that he was honestly terrified to lose Sojun and Byakuya. They had become such a vital part of his existence. It was an odd feeling but it was the same he felt when thought of harm was directed towards his family and Orihime. It was then he realized that without him knowing, the two Kuchikis had filled that void in his heart effortlessly.

"I also received word of your appearance at Central 46." Sojun commented looking at their entwined fingers.

Ichigo hummed in response but didn't saying anything, allowing the man to continue what he was saying.

"So I guess it is not an exaggeration to say that you threatened them."

"If it had been you and Byakuya, I would have done much more than a verbal threat."

Sojun didn't say anything for a while, and Ichigo was quiet satisfied with just having the man on his lap, being able to feel his presence and sense his reiatsu dance along with his.

"Don't leave us." Sojun whispered turning his head to meet Ichigo's eyes. "Don't leave me."

"Don't plan to." Ichigo answered immediately and sealed his word with a long drawn out kiss.

* * *

 **48.**

"Hey."

Ichigo put his bottle of water down, and looked at the owner of the voice. Not that he didn't know who it was already, he could never forget Shinji. Although the long hair did throw him off balance. He had to admit, not even the women in the shampoo advertisements had such fine straight hair.

"Hey." He responded softening his features making himself more approachable.

"Kisuke filled us in about what happened at The Central." The captain shifted uneasily, "So on behalf of everyone, I would like to thank you."

If the situation was less tense, Ichigo would have laughed at the restlessness displayed by the blonde. He knew how awkward Shinji was when it came to displaying emotions, especially the more genuine ones such as gratitude, and considering the circumstances he decided to go easy on the man, "Anytime." He responded and went back to drinking his water.

They were currently in the secret training area under the Sokyoku Hill, but despite not being out in the open the humidity of the summer still managed to dehydrate him. Though the Central had let them off the hook, there was still hostility directed towards them. Ichigo knew this wouldn't go away until the Visoreds had proven their worth to them. So stabilizing and training them would have to be done away from prying and judgmental eyes. He hadn't told Urahara to take them to the secret training area, but he knew that it would be the most probable area for them to go. When he was directed where to go by Tessai, he merely commented about lining the opening with Sekkiseki stone to prevent any stray reiatsu from leaking out.

Ichigo was glad that he didn't follow Aizen to Hueco Mundo, for if he did he wouldn't have been able to prevent Central from convicting Urahara and Tessai, along with executing the Visored. Not to mention Sojun and Byakuya would not have been too happy with his sudden departure. He knew that Yama-Jiji would have done something to mitigate the outcome of the verdict, but it wouldn't have resulted in the outcome they currently received. It did trouble him that Aizen was most probably making his Arrancar army right about now, and here they were playing politics. Ichigo didn't know how much time it would take to train them all to a point they would be effective in battle. However he knew he was stronger than before and knew how this hollowfication process worked, so he should be able to make them battle ready in much less time. The only factor he couldn't change would be how much time they can maintain the masks for, that would be up to them entirely.

Returning from his thoughts he noticed the blonde captain didn't leave but continued to stand opposite him. Capping his water bottle and placing it on the floor, he met the man's gaze and raised an eyebrow in question.

Taking it as a cue to start speaking, Shinji let out the rant he had been containing, "Why are you doing this for us? We clearly didn't welcome you and treated you as a threat even after giving you permission to stay. Kisuke told us that you went so far to claim us as your kin and take us under your protection. It is pretty much known that the Central is afraid of you and the Soutaicho is quite fond of you, but to go so far as to threaten the Central 46 is just mad. You could have lost everything."

Ichigo blinked at the blonde in amazement, this had got to be first time he had seen the male so unhinged, emotional and talkative. 'Must be the stress.' He thought before answering the many questions the captain had directed towards him.

"I claimed you as my own because we are the somewhat the same, I extended the courtesy to Urahara and Tessai because of what they have done for you all and we are trying to fix Aizen's mess." Pausing a bit to word his sentences right, "I threatened Central because they were being bigoted narrow minded fools trying to fault people for what they are. You can convict people for what they do, but to annihilate a person simply because they exist is a bit too barbaric for me. This is putting aside the fact of your service towards the Seireitei. No offense, but I think Hueco Mundo is far more progressive in that aspect. It is primitive, but even Hollows would never betray those who have been loyal to them." Thinking of all the Espada and their Fraccións.

"There was nothing at risk for me to lose anything." Ichigo continued, "They knew I wasn't someone they wanted as an enemy, especially not with Aizen running about trying to attain God-hood."

Patting the rather stunned Shinji in a friendly manner, "You should get some rest, training is going to start as soon as you lot are fit." With that he waved goodbye and walked towards the mouth of the cavern to leave.

As he reached the exit, he found another blonde captain staring off into the distance. The depressed aura hanging around him was almost tangible, letting out a breath of mild annoyance he approached the blonde. Not a single movement from Urahara told Ichigo that he blonde acknowledged his presence beside him, and he simply continued staring at the Seireitei. However he could feel a slight shift in the man's reiatsu as he remained standing beside him.

"Amazing view." Ichigo commented taking in the sight of the Seireitei stretched out before him.

Urahara didn't say anything, but there was an almost imperceptible twitch in the man's jaw. Ichigo would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for a response.

"You did nothing wrong." The red head finally said after another couple of minutes spent in silence. He kept looking straight ahead and from the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde clench his fists and jaw but stubbornly remained mute.

"Sure, you created the Hogyoku but it was Aizen who used it on them." Ichigo spoke up again, "You're a scientist, and your purpose is to create. Create objects, techniques, knowledge. Anyone with a drop of common sense would see that you are not responsible."

"I am responsible." Urahara snapped, voice tight and thick. "If I didn't create the damn thing, none of this would have happened."

"If Oetsu Nimaiya didn't create the zanpakuto, we wouldn't have had Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu hypnotizing everyone." Ichigo countered, "I don't see anyone blame him."

Urahara returned to his silent staring, but his eyes were no longer blank with helplessness. Taking it as an opening, Ichigo pressed on, "Soul Society needs continuous development; it needs to get out of it's stagnant rut and Yama-Jiji saw the solution in that creative mind of yours. Why do you think he was so welcoming of your idea to found the Shinigami Research and Development Institute? The Hogyoku is an admirable creation, it could have been invaluable and done limitless amounts of good if the right intention were behind it."

"What purpose would the Seireitei have for breaking down the barriers between Shinigami and Hollow?"

Ichigo blinked in confusion and then remembered, at this point Urahara didn't really understand the true power of the orb, "Kisuke, if that were it's purpose; why would Aizen go so far for it? He wants to become a God." He could practically see the blonde's mind rapidly fire as realization dawned on him, "Your Hogyoku wasn't the first I have come across. Aizen was the first to create such an object. From what I gathered interacting with it, was that it manifests the desires of the person wielding it. So yes, Soul Society could have many purposes for it."

The blonde stared at him in disbelief, but Ichigo knew he would be later checking his notes on the creation of the object. "Aizen's Hogyoku-"

"Was inferior and incomplete, so I was able to destroy it."

"If I hadn't created-"

"He would have found another way with far more casualties."

"You can't know that."

"I know Aizen."

Urahara didn't say anything in return. He only stared at him with a mixture of doubt, incredulity and an extremely reluctant acceptance. After a brief pause, the young captain spoke up again, looking away and eyes downcast, "Why did you protect Tessai and me? We aren't like Shinji and the rest for you to claim us your kind. All the work you put into stopping Aizen for the past century is wasted since I created the Hogyoku. So why us? Why me?"

After the trial, Yamamoto demanded a comprehensive report about his actions regarding Aizen. With the addition of Gin and Rangiku's witness statement he ended up spending an entire Sunday compiling the document. So his self-appointed surveillance wasn't really a secret anymore. Reaching out and placing a hand lightly on the male's shoulder, "Because we are friends, are we not?"

Urahara stared at him, emotions swirling behind his eyes moving from one to the other rapidly. For a moment, Ichigo thought the man had gone into shock due to the stillness he displayed, until he burst out laughing. First it was low chuckle until it grew progressively louder and out of control.

 _ **'I think you broke him, King.'**_ Zangetsu commented.

'Yeah…'

Finally after Urahara had calmed down, wiping his eye's the blonde gave him the most sincere smile, "I guess we are." His voice heavy with gratitude.

Ichigo let his face soften and a hint of a smile play on his lips as he nodded towards the blonde. As he was about the leave the cave entrance, "One more thing." Urahara called, some of his old curiosity leaking back into his voice, "How do you know about Oetsu Nimaiya? And his contribution to Soul Society?"

Information on the Royal Guards was restricted to the Captains and even so it was verbally passed on. Only a handful of Shinigami knew about each member of the Zero Squad and they were the ones that had interactions with the members before their promotion. Ichigo smirked, "That's a story for another time."

* * *

 **49.**

Training with the Visoreds was just as gruelling as he predicted. Ichigo had given them the basics of what to do, such as defeating their inner hollow and how to take control over their hollowfication. He knew the results would differ from his, for Zangetsu was his Hollow and Shinigami powers wrapped into one. Plus he had him since birth, while they were actually fully Shinigami who had been hollowfied. Making Tessai form a powerful barrier, he took on each Visored one at a time. With adequate breaks in between each one he would be able to battle them alone.

 _"Alright." He spoke up when he arrived to the cave, "I'm not going to bore you with the details, for I haven't the faintest idea how it actually works." Gesturing at Urahara who was present to observe and research the topic, "He is going to do that part."_

 _"What do you mean you don't know how it works, baldy?" Hiyori interrupted._

 _Ichigo shrugged, "I haven't really met any other hollowfied Shinigami. My mother was a Quincy and their souls are different and the hollowfication process wouldn't stabilize on it's own unlike with Shinigami. That's where my dad came into play, something about his reiatsu stabilizing hers."_

 _"So how exactly are you planning to help us?" This time it was Lisa who responded._

 _"Despite me being born with an inner hollow and you recently acquiring yours, the process is somewhat the same. You now have a darker side you have to accept and overcome."_

 _"That makes no sense what so ever." Shinji deadpanned._

 _Ichigo flipped him the bird, "It will when you go through it." And walked towards the Kido barrier, "I'll start with Hiyori."_

As expected she had taken the longest and was by far the most violent. Even though Kensei and Love were physically more powerful, Hiyori's berserker style and unpredictable nature was what gave him problems. It had taken three days in total finish the first stage of the training with them. At the end of the third day, he felt as if he was back at Las Noches battling Espada after Espada. He had forgotten what it was like to fight with the intention to defeat and not to kill. The next stage was to repeatedly fight them until they built up the stamina to wear the mask. This made Ichigo hesitate, he didn't know if he would be successful in making them gain time in large portions but he would have to push them. Unlike his world, they didn't have the luxury of a century to build up to it.

The bright side about the rather demanding training regime, was his husband waiting for him when he arrived home. Previously he would be the one to welcome his spouse, but now it was the opposite, since they wrapped up the day very late. He would eat dinner with the Visored and go to the manor to wash and go to bed. They did point out that it would be easier to bunk with them and spend the nights there as well. It made sense, but times were different.

 _"C'mon, why not?" Shinji pestered._

 _"Because I have someone at home waiting for me." He answered bluntly._

 _The blonde blinked before letting out a bark of laughter, "'Kuchiki' and 'Happily Married' normally don't go hand in hand."_

 _Ichigo hummed in agreement, "There are always exceptions."_

 _Both of them returned to their sake._

For the past three days he had arrived at the Kuchiki manor covered in filth, so he would walk straight to the indoor hot springs. The first day of training he had arrived very late so he didn't go to their private chambers to greet Sojun for it would mean waking him up, instead he went towards the baths directly. Stripping from his dirt covered training outfit and lowering himself into the bath, he allowed himself to finally relax and enjoy the warm water soothing his rather worn out muscles. Allowing his mind to wander he thought about the plan for the next day, as in who to pick for training. Caught up in his thoughts and exhaustion made him miss the steadily approaching reiatsu signature. Only when the door opened and the figure stepped in, did he sense the presence.

 _"I thought you were asleep." Ichigo lazily commented taking in his husband's form. He always preferred the way the Kuchiki looked when he was about to retire for the night. The male didn't have those cumbersome heirlooms in his hair, allowing it flow freely around him. Also Sojun was far more relaxed and at ease in a thin sleeping yukata._

 _"I thought you weren't coming today." Sojun whispered as he walked towards the bath, kneeling by the ledge._

 _"I would never allow you to sleep alone." Placing a wet hand on the man's cheek, "No matter how late, I will always come home to sleep beside you."_

 _The Kuchiki blushed lightly and leaned into his hand. Ichigo allowed a small smile to grace his face as he stroked his husband's cheek. Sojun had been gradually becoming less restrained around him and allowed himself to show his emotions freely. Ichigo never commented on it but it pleased him greatly to see how far the man had come in terms of trusting him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sojun broke away from the touch, to grab a body scrubber. Recognizing what the male was going to do, Ichigo shifted around so when the male knelt down behind him outside the bath, he had the room to wash his back._

 _"Will the training always be like this?" Sojun questioned as he washed lightly around the multiple bruises that coloured Ichigo's back. The red head cursed his lack of foresight of soaking in the healing springs at the secret training area, but he had been in such a hurry to return home that he forgot about taking a dip to rid himself of most of the damage._

 _"I can't say." He finally answered, sighing in relief as he felt the raven use some healing kido, "It depends from person to person." Providing a brief explanation on how some of the hollowfied Shinigami are more violent than others. Ichigo figured that Mashiro and Hachi would be the least problematic, so there probably wouldn't be much fighting to do so as they confronted their hollow side. However he could tell Sojun wasn't really pleased with his answer. Turning around and grabbing the man's arm, Ichigo guided him into a soft and gentle kiss._

 _"I know they're tough." He whispered as he broke the kiss for some air, "But I'm tougher. Believe me when I say that it's going to take a lot more than this to kill me."_

 _"That doesn't really inspire reassurance." Sojun replied dryly looking away, but it didn't have it's usual bite because his face was flushed lightly._

 _The steam of the bath had dampened the man's yukata. Making the thin material translucent and cling to his body. It being off-white didn't really help in concealing the Kuchiki, for Ichigo could see the outline of his body underneath;_ _nipples erect and a slight hardening of the man's length. Looking at the male's flushing face he noticed it was due to arousal. All in all it was an awfully provocative image laid before him, and in response Ichigo felt his own length twitch with interest. Suddenly his previous exhaustion had seemed to have all but disappeared. Feeling invigorated he climbed out of the bath and crawled over Sojun, making the male lower himself to the floor._

 _Placing a leg between Sojun's thighs and hand next to the male's head, Ichigo used his free palm to cup the man's cheek. Tilting his face up so their eye could meet, the red head smirked as he saw the red grow steadily deeper in colour. Grey irises were now just a ring of silver as their black pupils had blown wide with arousal. Lowering his face so they were mere centimetres apart, Ichigo whispered huskily._

 _"Then let me remedy that for you immediately." Sojun let out a moan in response and Ichigo instantly took advantage of the man's open mouth to go straight for a deep passionate kiss. He was a little impatient today and his husband was a little too arousing._

 _Placing kisses as he travelled downwards, Ichigo stopped to leave a couple marks on the man's neck. None of them would last the night but for the time being see those little red marks littered across his neck made his hollow nature purr with pleasure. As he was nibbling Sojun slim delicate collar bone, Ichigo reached down to cup the raven's length which Sojun was grinding against his knee. As he placed his hand on the male's groin and squeezed, Ichigo felt himself being rolled to the side. The next thing he knew was that he was now lying on the bathroom floor with Sojun straddling his hips._

 _Discarding his damp yukata, leaving him bare, Sojun gave a rather challenging smile that made Ichigo's length harden. "I think I can find out for myself." He whispered as he ran a long pale finger down Ichigo's torso. When he reached the larger male's erect length, he wrapped his fingers around his girth and began to stroke. Propping himself on his elbow, Ichigo let out a groan as he felt the man's cool palm squeeze tightly as he ran it up and down in a slow tortures rhythm. Sojun smiled to himself as he saw his husband clench his jaw, shifting down until he was at eye level with Ichigo's length. Looking up he saw that Ichigo was staring at him with such intensity it made him lick his lips with anticipation. Closing his eyes, Sojun guided the man's length to his mouth._

 _Ichigo sat up as he watched the Kuchiki take him deeper into his mouth. He nearly came when he felt the familiar warm and wet cavern wrap around his length. Using his will power, he held back as he felt the male's tongue twirl around his length and massage the vein on it's underside. Sojun would occasionally pull away to suckle the tip, licking away any precum and run his tongue around it's head. Since the first time he had perform oral sex, the man was quite fast in picking up tricks and slowly gained the confidence to try out new things. Not that Ichigo was complaining, but it did bruise his ego a bit since he couldn't last as long as he would have liked._

 _Not wanting to seem selfish, Ichigo wetted two of his fingers and placed them at Sojun's entrance. He was partially seated with a hand propping him up. Sojun on the other hand, was now kneeling between Ichigo's thighs as he lowered his chest to his elbows so would be able to suckle better. Feeling Ichigo's fingers at his entrance, he stilled and paused his sucking momentarily to look up, seeing the larger male's equally lustful look, he smiled. Lifting himself up and placing a quick kiss before returning to his attention to Ichigo's hardened length._

 _Circling Sojun's entrance a few times, Ichigo entered the male using a single finger. Thrusting it in and out a few times he added the second. Twisting his hand, he began to play with the tight ring of muscles. Alternating between spreading his fingers, hooking them slightly as he pulled out and thrusting deep into the tight hot sheath; Sojun began to moan as he had his length in his mouth. With that added vibration from the Kuchiki's throat and the vigorous suckling, it didn't take long for him to come. Once Sojun had swallowed his load, Ichigo pulled the man into a deep kiss and flipped them again. Placing the smaller male on the floor._

 _Now kneeling between Sojun's thighs, he lifted the male from his slim toned calves. Placing a hand behind each knee, Ichigo held him in place as he slowly bent the smaller male almost in half. Lowering his head towards the raised bottom, Ichigo tongued the man's twitching hole making Sojun curve his body upwards in pleasure as he tried to muffle a loud moan. Placing the Kuchiki's legs on his shoulders, Ichigo used one of his hands to stroke the man's erect length as the other steadied them. Sojun couldn't stop the lewd noises that forced themselves out of his mouth as he felt Ichigo's wet muscle circle his sensitive entrance. It was foreign and he didn't know people did this during intercourse. Though it was slightly embarrassing, he couldn't help but be aroused by the sensations_ _he was feeling._

 _Once Ichigo sensed the Sojun was approaching his climax, he immediately raised his head and lowered the twitching male down. Smirking at the sight before him, his normally cool and collected husband had been turned into a writhing and sensitive mess. Something primal purred within him in satisfaction, and Ichigo couldn't help but agree with it. Though he wanted to take the man then and there, he knew the male wasn't quite ready yet. Gently rolling Sojun on to his stomach, raising him up to his knees while his chest was on the floor, Ichigo covered the man's naked body with his._

 _This position allowed his fingers to reach deeper into Sojun. Allowing him to massage the man's sweet spot, causing a shudder to run through the slighter male's frame. Using his other hand, Ichigo stroked the male's length, he began whispering the rather filthy thoughts he had during the activity to Sojun. The raven replied in moans and cries of pleasure, while he was overwhelmed with the sensation. Within seconds, Sojun felt him reach his climax, and spent his release in Ichigo's hand and all over the bathroom floor. Both of them collapsed to the side and Ichigo drew Sojun into a tight embrace._

 _Kissing the back of the man's long pale neck, "Reassured?"_

 _Sojun let out a breathy sigh and hummed._

"Ichigo-San." Urahara's voice cut through the memory, bring him back to the present. Looking in the blonde's direction, "It would be greatly appreciated if you wouldn't reminisce about your happy and healthy marriage during training." He continued with amusement colouring his tone, reminding Ichigo of certain annoying shop keeper.

Sending a confused look, Shinji began to laugh manically. It was Hiyori who enlightened him of a certain fact, "Your nose is bleeding, pervert."

Hand quickly reaching to wipe away the trickle of blood, Ichigo heard Yoruichi tease, "Awww, I'm so glad Byakuya-Bo comes from a _happy_ home."

* * *

 **50.**

It had been six months since they had begun training and Ichigo was glad that the Visoreds have been making progress in building their endurance wearing their masks. Maybe it was due to him guiding them through the process or it could be not having to deal with the emotional trauma of being exiled from the Seireitei. Whatever it was, Ichigo was glad that it didn't take a century for them to gain the same amount of control they had in his universe. However one observation did strike him as odd.

 _It was dinner time and Urahara was quickly recapping the progress they had made today. Such as Hiyori increasing the time she is able to wear her mask by five seconds. Everyone was listening in when he made a random comment, "It's odd." He said looking at his papers, "When you all battle each other, the progress you make wearing your masks is significantly lower than when you battle Ichigo-San."_

 _"How much is the difference." Shinji curiously asked._

 _"About 89.7%." Urahara answered making a quick set of calculations, "Basically, if Ichigo hadn't been training with you all, the time you have gained so far in wearing the masks would have taken several decades."_

 _Everyone remained silent and stared at Urahara and Ichigo, alternating between the two. Even he was surprised but then again he wasn't with the Visoreds from the start in his universe._

 _"Makes sense." Mashiro piped in breaking the quietness of the training area, "Cause Hollow-Chan is afraid of Ichi-San."_

 _Everyone turn their attention to her and then the Visoreds looked at each other before nodding hesitantly in agreement. Shinji was the one to provide a more adequate explanation, "How can I explain this?" He muttered to himself, "He, my hollow, is quieter when I fight with Ichigo. He is reluctant to take control and is far more docile. Almost as if he doesn't want to fight and only does when he thinks Ichigo is going to kill him. Like a cornered animal."_

 _The other Visoreds nodded in agreement at the blonde's explanation. Urahara returned to his notes and Ichigo kept staring at Shinji who returned his gaze._

Ichigo hummed lightly in annoyance at that memory, it didn't make sense.

'But then again what did?'

 _ **'It's 'cause those Hollows know we are much stronger, King.'**_ Zangetsu chirped in helpfully.

'What do you mean?'

 _ **'Like you know, King. Hollows can gauge the strength of another Hollow. So when they senses another is much stronger than they are, the 'get the fuck out' instinct**_ _ **is triggered. They are scared of you King, 'cause they think your gonna eat them when yer done.'**_

'I'm not going to eat anyone.' Ichigo reproached quite offended at the mere thought of it.

 _ **'Hollow instinct, King.'**_ Making the red head let out a sigh in exasperation.

 **'Ichigo-San, do you think now is an appropriate time to train?'**

Smiling at the polite tone and speech he replied, 'Sure thing, Muramasa.' Even after all this time, the zanpakuto was extremely polite to him. He figured that the sword spirit was still afraid, thinking that he might be discarded like with his previous wielder. Despite his reassurance, Muramasa was still very docile around him and would always go out of his way to please him. Not that he minded, but he preferred being treated as an equal than being placed up on a pedestal. Since he had come to acquire Muramasa, he had been training with the sword spirit. Since he didn't have his human body anymore the human portion of his soul was the least powerful, making the merge to take twice as long as it could have. However during the course of the century he had spent with the sword spirit, he had noticed certain changes that were taking place.

Like Ossan had said, Kido had been easier to handle. Not that he was anywhere near the level of finesse Byakuya had in his universe but his control over it had improved. Healing Kido was easier to use and he could do some of the lower number spells, making his skills at the level of acceptable. However he accepted that even if he reached the old geezers age and position, he would never be able to claim he excelled in the Demon Arts. Some things are just not meant to be and him being good at kido, was one of them. Apart from that minor change, he was able to materialize Zangetsu, Ossan and Muramasa. The spirits themselves were able to materialize without his command and he allowed them free reign as long as nobody saw them and didn't cause havoc. Which didn't really interest them much. Ossan liked his rooftop forest too much to leave, Zangetsu only came out if there was a spar promised first and Muramasa would almost never make an appearance. The only time he did, was to have a long conversation about Koga when he was fully integrated into Ichigo's soul allowing him access to his memories.

He didn't know if he could use the sword spirits other abilities, but he wasn't really in a mood to try test them just yet. He hadn't told Sojun that he had acquired Koga's zanpakuto, and to tell him now seemed too late. However Ichigo steeled himself and resolved to tell his husband when Aizen was out of the picture.

'One problem at a time.' He told himself, as he went further into the secret training area. Making all three of his sword spirits to materialize.

Since all the Shinigami who were infected with hollowfication were either captains or lieutenants, after the initial three day marathon he had with them, their training was full time until they all had their hollows under control. Now their schedules were such that in the mornings they would return to their division to perform their duties, while in the afternoon and evening they would come to the secret training area to spar. Therefore in the mornings he had the entire training field to himself, allowing him to train with his spirits in privacy. He would summon all three and battle them one by one, and if he was feeling ambitious two of them, but never all three. No matter how strong he was, handling them all at once was a little too much for him. He could vividly remember the bruises and cuts he sustained from the one time he did. Each spirit would summon their own blade, Zangetsu would wield his khyber blade while Ossan would use his trench knife. Muramasa on the other hand would wield a standard katana blade, since he didn't have physical blade with Ichigo and the one Koga had shattered upon his death.

They were two hours in and he was now sparring with Ossan, when he sensed something amiss. Looking towards Zangetsu and his other swords spirits, they were also restless so they all walked towards the entrance. Up above the Seireitei a garganta was opening inside the Shakonmaku causing the entire Seireitei to sound the alarm. Pouring out of it were a number of Gillians, Adjuchas and Arrancar. Out of all the reiatsu he could sense he recognized one signature immediately, making him search among the numerous invading hollow hybrids.

Right in the middle of the swarm stood a familiar shock of spiky blue hair.

"Grimmjow." He murmured.

 _ **"Fucking finally."**_ Zangetsu piped in stretching his arms. _**"Some action at last."**_

* * *

 **51.**

Sojun slowly opened his eyes and winced at the dull throb that passed through his head. The last thing he remembered, he was in the office preparing to respond to the hollow invasion that happened in the Seireitei, when everything suddenly went black. Clutching his head he took in his surroundings. It was a high ceilinged bare white room with no visible doors and a barred window near the top of the wall, closely mimicking a prison cell. He was in his shinigami uniform and he could feel a rather heavy metallic collar around his neck. Apart from the large futon on the floor, there was nothing else in the room. Glancing to the side he realized that he wasn't alone on the bed and gently lifted the covers.

It was Byakuya, fast asleep in his standard academy uniform.

It was then he realized he couldn't sense his son's reiatsu. Frantically checking for a pulse he relaxed when he felt the steady rhythm of his son's heartbeat. Searching his body for any signs of injuries, Sojun found only a fresh bruise on the back of the teen's neck. He tried to check the severity of the damage but a similar collar around his son's neck prevented him from seeing the whole wound. However when he tried to heal the bruising with some healing kaido he found he was unable to.

"The collar prevents you from accessing your reiatsu and hinders your ability to sense it as well."

The Kuchiki immediately turned towards the voice and was greeted by the cold and calculating smile of Aizen Sosuke. Suppressing the feeling of apprehension Sojun shifted his body to block the brunet's view of his son. Assessing his situation, Sojun came to the conclusion that he and his son had been abducted during the invasion and brought to Hueco Mundo. His zanpakuto wasn't in the room, whoever kidnapped them was smart enough not to leave his blade nearby. Keeping a Shinigami away from their swords was the number one tactic to assume power over them. Those from the Second Division would go through special training to lower their dependency of their blade. Tugging the collar he tried to sense Aizen's reiatsu and could only feel a faint flicker of it, as if he were miles and miles away instead of a few feet to his left.

"Why did you bring us here?" He asked steeling himself and channelling as much of the famed Kuchiki pride and aloofness that he could muster. They were taught from a young age to take over the situation. Though the cards were not in his favour of manipulating the man, he could still prevent himself from being manipulated.

The other male chuckled softly, and knelt down beside him. Reaching out to touch his face, "Isn't it obvious?" He smiled but it lacked warmth and sincerity, "To make you mine."

Sojun immediately slapped the hand away, "Don't play games with me." He retorted, "You said it yourself, you don't want anyone beside you. So tell me why did you bring my son and me here?"

"Always straight to the point with you Kuchikis." Aizen smirked and stood up, staring down at them. "Careful Kuchiki Sojun, you are the captive here and don't have the right to make any form of demands."

Sojun glared but suddenly felt difficulty in breathing, coughing violently he gasped for breath. 'Why is this acting up now, after so long?' He wondered clutching his chest.

"Ahhh, so my hypothesis is correct." As if reading his mind, Aizen lazily answered, "Your illness is kept at bay by your immune system, which uses your reiatsu to fight it. When you exert yourself, your immunity had little to no access to that reiatsu causing the illness to act up. It is fast spreading and taxes your body and reserves to keep it from killing you. Why it's acting up now is because you are away from your husband, a literal reservoir of spiritual energy, which suppressed the disease while your immune system hacked away at it. Also the collar is suppressing your reiatsu making it difficult for your immune system to use it."

Sojun gritted his teeth, his health was back to before he met Ichigo on a good day, "How long have we've been here?"

"What did I tell you about making demands?" He tutted, "But since I am feeling rather generous today. You have been here for almost a day."

The raven froze, 'A day and I'm already like this? What will happen tomorrow?'

"Don't worry I'm quite fond of you, so I'll not let you die off just yet." Aizen lowered himself again beside him, so his hand was now in front of his chest and started to part his shihakusho. Sojun automatically reached up and caught he man's wrist, halting his actions. "Are you sure you want to do that? I'm going to heal you, but if you don't want my help I don't mind either. However, I am sure you realize that you could at most make it through half of the next day on your own before succumbing to the illness. Surely you don't want to leave your son all alone in a place like this would you? Who knows how long till your beloved husband arrives?"

Sojun lowered his gaze in defeat. Despite how he felt accepting help from the despicable man in front of him, he couldn't bear the thought of Byakuya being left alone in a place such as this. Letting go of Aizen's wrist, he reluctantly allowed the man to part the kosode and shitagi of his uniform. Exposing his chest to the brunet. Feeling the palm against his chest glow with a familiar green light, Sojun's mind screamed that everything about it was wrong. He didn't want to expose himself to anyone other than Ichigo nor did he remotely like the feeling of Aizen's reiatsu entering his body, despite it making it easier for him to breath. Once the male withdrew his hand away from his chest, Sojun immediately went to adjust his clothing.

However Aizen caught his wrist preventing him from doing so, "Please unhand me." Sojun replied politely, but his voice wavered slightly with unease.

"I really wonder what was so special about you that caught his attention." Aizen mused stroking the wrist with his thumb, "With his level of power he could have literally taken over the Seireitei, or maybe even all three worlds. Yet he decides to play house with a pitiful pregnant heir and raise a child that not even his own."

"Let go of me." Sojun repeated face flushing from the sting of the man's word, as he tried to pull free his hand.

"Let my father go." Byakuya jumped in and pushed Aizen back, but the brunet merely slapped the teen with such force he flew back to futon.

"Byakuya!" Sojun called attempting to reach his son, but was held back by other male.

"Such impertinence." Aizen remarked dryly as Byakuya glared at him, "So you found out your father is not your father, how does that make you feel? Betrayed?" He asked chuckling at his own joke. Sojun felt himself tense up with anxiety. Neither he nor Ichigo told the boy of his true parentage and it was ordered that the staff and clan keep it that way.

"As if." The teen retorted fearlessly, "I knew since I was a century old about that, and it didn't matter to Chichi-Ue and Otou-San, so why should it to me?"

"Byakuya…" Sojun murmured staring at his son.

"Isn't that sweet?" Aizen smirked as he stood up and withdrew his zanpakuto. Sojun instinctively reached out for his child to protect him from the brunet's next move. "It is quite obvious that your husband is dependent on you, so taking you away would merely drive him into battle. There is no doubt the man would come. However I would like to see his reaction, when he realizes that his family doesn't consider him as part of it and I take his place in their memories." Smiling coldly at the older Kuchiki, "Especially when he sees you on your knees between mine willfully servicing me."

Sojun's eyes widen at the realization of what he man was trying to do and shielded his and Byakuya's eyes.

However it was too late.

 _"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."_

* * *

 **52.**

Ginrei clenched his fist with tightly restrained anger as they all gathered at the Captains meeting room. The invasion had caught them by surprise, for never before had they thought a garganta could be opened within the walls of the Seireitei and it had sent them into a tremendous wave of panic. Glancing at the hollowfied captains, who now identified themselves as Visoreds, he was glad for their presence. If they had not been present, the casualties of the skirmish would have sky rocketed. The strange hollows that attacked them were strong, without a doubt, it had taken the captains and the above average lieutenants to deal with those who possessed shinigami powers. However there were too many, and they were being out matched. The other seated officers and members had focused on curbing the Gillians and Adjuchas, but unfortunately they were outnumbered and out classed.

When the situation was beginning to become bleak, the Visoreds donned their masks and started to hack away at the powerful hollows with ease. His son-in-law, Ichigo, had been occupied battling one particular hollow, and from the way the hollow was shouting orders he could see it was the one in charge of the invasion. Ginrei was surprised for even though the battle was clearly of another standard, Ichigo was using only one of his blades and was treating it more as a sparring match. It was a given that the Hollow was holding back as well, for he had seen multiple times the creature touch the handle of the katana on its side, but didn't unsheathe it's blade.

Letting his thoughts flow to his son-in-law, Ginrei felt some of his anger ease. Over the years he had grown accustomed to the red head's presence. Though there was suspicion and mistrust still, one could not stay hostile towards the strange man. From the way he treated his son, Ginrei felt more trusting of the man's presence. He was glad to see Sojun beginning to smile more freely and relax around each other. Seeing his son no longer withdrawn and now walking with the confidence that he once had when he was a child, was a gift for his old eyes. Ginrei could feel the guilt in heart slowly melt away as his son was becoming the man he was meant to be.

Although there were many actions he disapproved of, he couldn't bring himself to comment on it. The open and unhindered display of affection Ichigo showered his son with, positively affected Sojun. Maybe the way nobility did things were not truly effective after all. His grandson, Byakuya, was a prodigy on his own right. Having Shihoin Yoruichi teach him shunpo, additionally his son's talent for Kido had passed down to the boy. His swordsmanship was also impressive for his age and the only area the teen had problems with was his hakuda. However Ichigo had also noticed and took over training the boy. Ginrei smiled as he remembered the memory that brought on the arrangement.

 _"I want to learn Otou-San's zanjutsu." A seven year old Byakuya suddenly announced at the table as they were drinking tea on a Saturday afternoon._

 _Ichigo chuckled, "Why is that Bya-Chan?"_

 _"Otou-San's has never lost a match to anyone, including Kenpachi-Taicho." Ginrei smiled slightly into his cup. They all remembered the time the Eleventh Division captain had crashed into their family dojo demanding a spar from the red head. Ichigo had initially refused but the captain had been persistent, and one of the swings he dodged had nearly landed on the young child and his son. Apparently that was enough to goad the red head into a spar, which he ended in matter of moments using a bokken. The red head's style wasn't like anything he had seen before. He recognized certain moves from different clans but it was all amalgamated into one form. It was efficient and unpredictable, but also very difficult to imitate. The sequence of moves flowed from one to another seamlessly and there were combinations even he couldn't predict but Ginrei could tell it was meant for those with very high physical stamina and dexterity._

 _Ichigo smiled and placed a hand on the boy's head, "Much as I'd love to teach you my style, I think Chichi-Ue's is better."_

 _Ginrei saw his son pause and stare at the duo with curiosity and slight embarrassment; he still wasn't used to receiving compliments. Not paying attention to the staring, Ichigo explained gently to the boy, who seemed petulant at his refusal. "Chichi-Ue's style is far better than mine. He never wastes any energy and always chooses the fastest way to finish the battle. His might not be as flashy as mine, but it is the most beautiful." Turning his attention to Sojun, making the Kuchiki flush a little redder. "Every time I used to see him in battle I wouldn't do anything but watch him."_

 _Returning his attention to Byakuya, "My style is too difficult to learn now, you have to be very strong to learn it. So how about I train you in hakuda instead?"_

 _The pubescent pondered on the notion for a while before agreeing, satisfied with the exchange. Ginrei hid his amusement and pretended not to notice how Sojun became self-conscious when he caught Ichigo's smile._

'They are a good match for each other.' The sixth division pondered idly waiting for the other captains to filter in. It wasn't all that surprising to see Kenpachi-Taicho was the last to arrive.

Recalling the purpose of their meeting, Ginrei felt his anger surge once more. It was only after the chaos and panic had settled did he realize that his lieutenant was missing, on instinct he checked the Shin'o Academy and they had reported after some time that his grandson had also disappeared. However looking into the matter closely, some of the students who had been accompanying his grandson to his dorm were knocked unconscious and there were the remains of Shinigami outside his son's office, suggesting an abduction. They were discussing the purpose of the abduction as well as their next course of action, when a thunderous reiatsu flooded the meeting room. Doors violently flying open, everyone turned towards the figure that entered, hands on their zanpakuto ready to draw.

In walked Ichigo, dressed in a standard shihakusho and a beige cape thrown over it. His larger zanpakuto blade was strapped on his back, while the smaller one was tucked on his side. His spiritual energy thrummed with anger and it made them all apprehensive of the red head. Ginrei had felt this anger before, more than a century ago when he saw Ichigo's violent fight with Koga, but now it was darker and far more animalistic than he remembered. The male's face was blank but looking closely, his frame was stiff with barely restrained wrath. Ginrei actually felt a sense of pity for those who were going to be on the receiving end of his blade.

"I'll be departing for Hueco Mundo, shortly." Ichigo announced to the Head Captain, "I suggest you all focus your attention on protecting Karakura Town."

"Why?" Yamamoto-Soutaicho questioned calmly. It could be noted that he was the only one unperturbed by the male's violent reiatsu.

"Urahara will explain to you the details, I have more pressing matters to attend to." Everyone glanced at the blonde captain who nodded in return.

"You want to go alone?"

"It is _my_ husband and child they have taken." Ichigo glared at the older man, "I have every intention to bring them back and teach those responsible not to touch what's mine." Turning his attention to Ginrei, "I will bring them to you within thirty six hours."

With that he shunpoed off, allowing everyone to relax his guard. Breaking the tension, Shinji commented, "That's one scary man."

Kuchiki Ginrei couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **53.**

Byakuya hated being weak. He hated not being able to do anything. He hated not being able to protect his father.

 _"Better get strong Bya-Chan, who else is going protect Chichi-Ue when I'm not around."_

Otou-San's words haunted him since he was ripped away from his father, by that man. They all heard the news about Aizen Sosuke betraying the Seireitei and declaring a war. From the rumors he heard, apparently Otou-San had known about Aizen's true nature and tried to stop him, however due to his relationship with The Central he was unable to apprehend the man. It was an open secret that Otou-San wasn't a full Shinigami, he knew since he was a child that his father's reiatsu felt different to those around him. However Otou-San had never made him feel anything other than safe and protected. The way he treated Chichi-Ue was a testament to that. He had heard two of the elders muttering about his parentage and the crimes his actual sire had committed; truth be told he was rather upset at the time. He had run towards his parent's room and found Otou-San laying his head on Chichi-Ue's lap while they spoke. When they saw him enter, they both greeted him with such affection and care, Byakuya understood then that blood wasn't everything. Chichi-Ue and Otou-San cared for him despite him being half of another man, so his logic told him that he shouldn't either.

However glaring at the green haired hollow woman, he felt utter shame at his failure to protect his Chichi-Ue. The one thing his Otou-San asked him to do.

 _After the blinding flash, Byakuya blinked away some of the black spots that clouded his vision. From what he gathered of the Shinigami traitor, was that seeing him release his zanpakuto would make them susceptible to his will. Apparently Chichi-Ue had seen the release beforehand but seeing it the second time didn't alter the effects. However when he looked up at the brunet he notice his brows furrowed in concentration and confusion._

 _After a few tense seconds had passed, Aizen grabbed Chichi-Ue by the collar pulling him up. "When did you touch my blade?" His voice was low and dangerous. "The only way to escape that technique is to touch the blade before witnessing the ritual. How did you know that?"_

 _Byakuya froze recalling an old memory of his father making them touch a zanpakuto when he was a child. 'He knew since then.' The teen thought, 'Always protecting us.'_

 _Chichi-Ue_ _did not answer, causing the larger man to slap his face. The sound of flesh meeting flesh had broken the teen from his thoughts and on instinct,_ _lashed out to strike the brunet. However it resulted with him being thrown against a wall, his head throbbing as he heard Chichi-Ue cry out, "Byakuya!" Aizen had apparently called for someone, because the door slid open and a well-endowed woman walked in._

 _"Nel, please take the child to your quarters." Aizen calmly commanded, none of his anger showing in his tone._

 _Byakuya could hear his father's panicked voice desperately calling his name and pleading not to take him away, as the woman used a single hand to grab him and throw him over her shoulder._

 _"I don't need Kyoka Suigetsu to control you." The brunet stated coldly, "Do as I say and no harm will come to your child."_

 _All Byakuya remembered was Chichi-Ue's frightened face as his vision faded to black._

A crash brought him back to present, and he saw that the woman's two minions were engaging in a small fist fight. She had been unexpectedly kind towards him when he woke up but Byakuya didn't trust her compassion. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, as she called herself, was particularly talkative towards him. She had explained that they were Arrancar, hollows who gained shinigami powers when they took off their masks, and she was an Espada. One of the elite members of Aizen's troops.

"You must be confused by my reiatsu signature." Nel spoke up as she watched her fracción's antics.

"Hardly." Byakuya scoffed.

"Ahhh, yes, I remember." She placed a finger on her chin in thought, "You have your own versions as well. Some of the arrancar who survived mentioned that."

Anger at his situation, Byakuya couldn't help the next set of words that left his mouth. He wanted her to worry and lose that nonchalance, "Not really, my father's reiatsu is far more complex and potent."

"When he arrived here, I sensed only Shinigami markers."

"My other father." Byakuya smirked at her mildly inquisitive look, "He has two more additional reiatsu markers apart from Hollow and Shinigami."

That garnered the emotion he was looking for, the female arrancar stiffened and blinked rapidly. There were a few moments she just stared at him before asking, "What does your father look like?"

Byakuya blinked at that question, curiosity getting the better of him, "Tall, tan and well built. He has long orange hair." This gained the same shocked look Nel wore matters before. She opened her mouth several times but closed it seconds after.

Sighing she hesitantly asked, "Is your father's name Ichigo by chance?"

It was Byakuya's turn to be shocked, swallowing nervously, "Yes. Yes it is." Trying to comprehend the matter, "How do you-"

Grabbing his arm, using the hollow version of flash step along with him she commanded, "We have to go."

Byakuya didn't have time to catch his breath, because the next thing he knew they were in a different chamber. At one corner of the vast room was a middle aged male arrancar, who was currently fast asleep in a pile of throw pillows. In the centre of the room was a female arrancar, around his age, hopping around on the tiles playing an imaginary game. As they entered she stopped playing and immediately ran towards the female Espada beside him.

"Nel!" She cried with her arms spread open for a hug and the older woman embraced her.

Letting her go and patting the girl on her helmet, "Lilynette, we really need to talk to Starrk. It's rather urgent."

She grinned mischievously, "Don't worry. Leave it to me." As she ran towards the sleeping figure and proceeded to wake the male up in what had to be the most violent way Byakuya had ever witnessed.

"Why did you bring the prisoner here, Nelliel?" He asked clearing he throat and stretching.

"Because there is something you should hear." She answered and looking towards Byakuya, "Tell him about your father."

Not knowing where to start, Byakuya lamely began, "His name is Ichigo." That brought on a similar stillness to both the girl and the male. Fidgeting slightly, he chose to mention another defining feature of his father, "He has orange hair, that fall to about here" Gesturing to his mid chest area. "Carries two swords. Both black. A large khyber knife and smaller trench knife." Every detail he mentioned made the room become tenser.

"His reiatsu. Tell me about his reiatsu." The male, Starrk, urged.

"He has Hollow, Shinigami and Human markers. My grandfather says he also has Quincy as well. Although they should be extinct now."

The room was silent and nobody spoke until, Starrk sighed, "Yes, they existed a long time ago. When I was a mere fledging adjucha." Seeing his confused look, the arrancar smiled slightly, "I am old, very old."

"Grimmjow did speak about an orange haired shinigami hybrid." Nel spoke up finding her voice, "He didn't mention a strange reiatsu. Although he did act quite skittish after returning."

"That feline is a creature of instinct. He obviously sensed it; still he went and did something he shouldn't have and is going to pay for it." Starrk sighed. "But he still wants to put a brave face. Such a child."

"What do you want to do?" Nel asked.

Starrk sighs and stands up, stretching his limbs, "What else? We have to protect his mate and cub until he comes for them."

"But Aizen-" Nel feebly retorted.

"Nelliel." Starrk cut her off harshly, making her flinch, "You of all people should know, the bond you have with him is far greater than the one you have with Aizen." Turning his attention to the group, "Let's go."

"Why are you doing this?" Byakuya asked, clearly not understanding the situation that lay before him.

Starrk smiled lightly, "We both have an old debt to repay." With that Nel gathered him into her arms and Starrk took hold of Lilynette as they flashed towards his father's chambers.

* * *

 **54.**

Sojun clutched his open kosode and shitagi closed as he tried not to gag. His mouth was bruised and the side of his face was beginning to swell. He had thank the small mercy that he his son didn't have to witness his father forcibly having to service the enemy. It was a small miracle on its own that Aizen only wanted him to use his mouth and not take him from behind. His head throbbed as he massaged his scalp. It was similar to his time with Koga, where he would grip his hair and roughly shove his length in and out of his mouth. All he could do was to leave his jaw slack and try to regulate his breath. When Aizen released, he had refused to swallow but the brunet merely pinched his nose forcing him to gulp down the bitter liquid.

Once the deed was done, Aizen released his hold on him and adjusted his own clothing; leaving him with a polite "Thank you". Laying on the futon, Sojun couldn't hold back the tears that slid down his face. He thought this nightmare would never happen again. He was glad that Ichigo managed to protect Byakuya and him from being under the traitor's control, being hypnotized into doing such humiliating acts. However he felt utterly powerless in this situation.

"My, my, my." A silky voice interrupted his thoughts. Sojun immediately sat up at took in the new presence that entered his room. "Don't you look absolutely lovely like that? If I had known how tantalizing you were, I would have come here sooner."

"Who are you?" Sojun asked weariness and fear leaking into his tone. The male was exceptionally tall and lanky. He wore an eye patch on the left side of his face and his smile revealed all his teeth. His expression was lecherous and there was something sadistic in his presence. Sojun watched in muted dread as the male walked towards him, kneeling down and grabbing him by the collar.

"Name is Nnoitra Gilga." He smiled dangerously before licking Sojun's face with his elongated tongue, "And you taste absolutely delicious." Sojun struggled helplessly as the male reached and pulled his belt.

"And that will be all you will taste." A deeper voice interrupted.

"Starrk." Nnoitra address the newest member in the room. "What brings you here?"

"Those matters don't concern you, insect." He replied, eyes narrowing. "That Shinigami is my property and I don't like it when people touch my things."

"He don't have your name on him, mangy mutt." Nnoitra retorted.

With that Starrk allowed his reiatsu to spike, and from the involuntary flinch that Nnoitra made, it was obvious that he was going to retreat. When he lowered his reiatsu, Nnoitra left the room with a few colourful words aimed at the other male.

Once he left the room, Starrk called out "You can come in now. Nel. Lilynette."

In a flash, Sojun saw his son appear with another girl and the woman who previously took him away, "Byakuya!" he called out and his child came running into his arms.

Inhaling the familiar comforting scent of his child in his embrace, Sojun calmed down feeling his eyes become wet with relief. "It's okay Chichi-Ue. You're safe now. Otou-San told me to look out for you when he is not there." Sojun smiled into his son's shoulder. His boy has grown well. They remained in that position, even when the older female approached them.

"I would like to apologize for causing you pain." She began bashfully, "I wasn't aware that you were Ichigo-Sama's mate and cub."

Both Sojun and Byakuya stared at her as she bowed. Then Starrk spoke up as he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, "We will be providing you with protection until he arrives." Nel sat on the floor beside him and pulled Lilynette onto her lap. Although the girl at first protested, she gradually settled down and began to doze off in the woman's arms.

Overcoming the surprise in his system, "Thank you." Sojun nodded his head, "But may I ask why you are doing this and refer to my husband as such."

"We both are well acquainted with your mate." Nel answered as she stroked Lilynette's hair, "And he helped us a great deal during his time here."

"Time here?" Sojun repeated, but then he remembered, "Yes, he did mention spending some time in Hueco Mundo before coming to Soul Society."

Nel nodded, "Yes, during his time here he helped many hollows during their time of carrying, ensuring they were provided for and protected. It was also during this time I had lost my mate, and I was carrying my first litter. As you know the first is always the toughest, so he found me very near starved and exhausted from being chased by a pack of crazed adjuchas. After he killed the hollows for me to feast on he took me under his wing and acted as a surrogate sire. Due to his aide I was able to give birth to Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne." Smiling to herself, "I was the first carrier hollow he looked after."

"You mean your fraccións are-" Byakuya asked shocked by the revelation.

Nel's expression harden, "They were not always like that." A snarl formed on her lips, "Before I made them my fraccións, I found them with their masks forcibly ripped off by that man, Nnoitra Gilga and that despicable mate of his, Szayelaporro Granz." The manner in which she spat out the names as if saying it would poison her.

Sojun nodded with empathy, even if it meant his death he would do anything to protect his child. However there was a flicker of contempt and jealousy when he found out that Ichigo had helped many others in a similar manner as well. Despite knowing his husband would never be unfaithful towards him, he could help but wonder was Ichigo intimate with the woman sitting across from him. Did he remain with her after the children were born and help raise them. She was beautiful and well-endowed and, from the way she treated the little girl, very nurturing as well.

"Fear not Ichigo-Sama's mate." She spoke up again smiling at him, "What you have with Ichigo-Sama, I've never had with him. Hollow pairs generally part after the birth, and the dam would look after the litter. Which is what I did with those two cubs. I was fairly strong and was able to protect and provide for them, so his presences was no longer needed. It is rare for a sire to stay with a dam, and rarer still is a mated pair." Seeing the confused looks of the shinigami and teen, she elaborated, "That is when a dam and sire would remain together and have multiple litters. Generally only Vasto Lorde would act as such and I have only come across two such pairs in my life span; as I mentioned before, one such pairing is Nnoitra Gilga and Szayelaporro Granz. Although they were already arrancar when they mated. If given a few more decades they could have evolved into Vasto Lorde, since both of them were high level adjuchas at the time Aizen met them."

Turning her attention to Sojun, "The other is Ichigo-Sama and you."

Sojun flushed at the comparison, but said nothing. It made sense since they identified his husband as a Hollow. Compared to Soul Society, the beings in Hueco Mundo are far more accepting; which was a rather depressing fact, since they were considerably more primitive in many other ways. Looking at the now sleeping male, he asked Nel, "Is that the same story for him as well?"

It was the little one on her lap that answered with a yawn, "Ichi-Nii, saved us." She answered sleepily, "He saved us from being lonely." Gesturing to Starrk's sleeping figure, "We have a lot of reiatsu, so anyone who couldn't stand the pressure would die. This made everyone avoid us, until Ichi-Nii came out of nowhere and stood in front of us as if it was nothing. He was our first friend. He taught us how to control our reiatsu so we would not kill anyone else."

Sojun nodded and Lilynette went back to sleep on Nel's lap. Pulling Byakuya into a tighter embrace he smiled, his husband was truly someone not from this universe.

* * *

 **A/N:** **'Shitagi'** is the undershirt they wear and the **'Kosode'** is the top. While as many of you know the **'Hakama'** is the pants.

The Espada ranking would be the same from zero to sixth, save for Nel taking Harribel's place. She would ranked seventh, pushing everyone below a number down. **Aaroniero** **Arruruerie** would not make it to Espada level since **Metastacia** couldn't be created by Aizen in this fic.

Those who are interested in **IchiGrim** , I have written a One-Shot **'Menthol Blue'** , and I am taking prompts as well. There are a few conditions I have mentioned on my **profile** , so please check them out before you suggest anything. Drop a message or an anon review (if you don't have a FFnet account) with what you have in mind, and I'll see what I can do.

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


	7. Resolved Waves

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews; and apologies for the delay in an update. I am pleased to see such appeal for this story and I would like to pass on some of the credits to _**'Lilinoe'**_ , my wonderful beta, who obviously contributed towards its success.

 **Summery:** " _Chichi-Ue, could you tell me how you met Otou-san?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings:**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

* * *

 **Black Peninsula**

 **VII. Resolved Waves**

 **55.**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had very little in his life to regret. There were times he did make stupid mistakes; such trying to take bite out of Lilynette once and had his arse handed to him by Starrk and that time he tried to court Mila Rose, which resulted in him being violently interrogated by Tier Harribel. Unfortunate lapses of judgement, but nothing he would want to die over. When he actually gave it some thought, there hadn't been a single decision in his life where he desperately wished he had a second chance to change it. However, that changed when he took up his new position at this most recent form of employment.

Accepting Aizen's offer and becoming Arrancar had to be the best decision he had ever made to date, but it was also his worst. Nothing made him feel regret except when comparing his choice to become an Espada.

It had it perks and it did wonders to his pride, being ranked the 6th. Nevertheless when he realized his employer was a retarded insane dumb fuck, all Grimmjow wanted to do was send in his resignation. Unfortunately one couldn't do that with this kind of occupation, much to his annoyance. Being one of the Espada was all well and good, until Aizen had given Ulquiorra and himself a mission in the Seireitei. He didn't really pay attention to the details for that was the depressed bat's job, all he took from the briefing was that they had to kidnap this guy's mate and cub. He wasn't all that interested in the mission itself, since abduction wasn't his style or speciality; apparently he had to keep this 'Ichigo' guy busy, while Ulquiorra did the actual abducting.

It didn't seem so difficult; but breaking into the Seireitei was a bit daunting since he would be overwhelmed by Shinigami captains, and they were quite resilient from what he heard from Barragan's henchmen that survived their failed attempt of an invasion. Nonetheless Aizen told them to take as many Privaron Espada and Números as they wished. Grimmjow contemplated taking his fracción, but decided against it for he didn't want to risk their lives unnecessarily. All in all the mission seemed to be pretty straightforward, keep this Ichigo and the others preoccupied until the bat got his mate and cub. Nothing complicated and promised a good deal of violent fighting, just how he liked it.

However Aizen forgot to mention one tiny detail.

A minor detail like, this Ichigo wasn't a Shinigami, but an insanely powerful mix of everything.

At first when he engaged the red head in battle, Grimmjow thought his senses were muddled due to the environment of the Seireitei. However further into their battle, the arrancar realized that his senses were not lying to him. This being he was fighting had the reiatsu of a Shinigami, Human, Hollow and something else which was human like, but that didn't matter. What made him rethink this entire mission was this hybrid's reiatsu levels and the fact he had the signature of a Hollow. Throughout their entire fight, Grimmjow felt that the hybrid was treating it more of a spar and not as a battle. From what he had learnt about Shinigami, the male hadn't shouted a release neither did he have any special attacks. All he did was use the Shinigami version of Sonído and block attacks. Yet he still managed to keep up with Grimmjow effortlessly. The Espada did contemplate using his Resurrección, but decided against it since he didn't want the Shinigami to be aware of their abilities.

Another aspect that made him doubt this mission was, that the male had Hollow characteristics. It didn't matter what other spiritual signatures he possessed, Grimmjow didn't like abducting another Hollow's mate and cub. It wasn't his style and went against his personal code. He believed that if you wanted to threaten someone, you attack them directly not their family. It was a coward's method and it was dangerous. Sure you get them unhinged, but considering a Hollow it was steep gamble. He had seen sires literally go insane if their carriers and cubs were so much as intimidated, and gauging the hybrids power level; it was a bad idea waiting to happen. Hollows were far more sensitive to reiatsu when compared to the other races, and Grimmjow could practically feel the sleeping power within the red head.

He really didn't want to be anywhere near the crossfire when this shit blew over.

'But it was my fucking face he saw.' The Espada sighed unhappily at his predicament.

The red head was going to come to Las Noches, there was no doubt about that; and Grimmjow was pretty sure the hybrid was going to come after his arse first. Not that he was coward, but he knew when he was outmatched. He was brash not stupid. Which was why, when he felt the red head's very pissed off reiatsu a day later, Grimmjow seriously contemplated whether he should just run for his life, pride be damned.

The reiatsu that flooded Las Noches barely resembled what he sensed in the Seireitei. If he hadn't met and fought the hybrid beforehand, he would have thought that it was strangely overpowered berserker Hollow. Looking around, he could see the lower Números begin to shake with fear, those higher up the food chain would only tense up with their flight or fight responses kicking in. Grimmjow knew this was coming, but he didn't expect it to be so feral and malicious. The human markers that the hybrid possessed had been completely suppressed; from what he could feel out, the Hollow and Shinigami markers were at the forefront fighting for dominance.

Distractedly Grimmjow mused that if he wasn't part of this mess and had come across the hybrid in Hueco Mundo, he wouldn't have minded becoming a carrier for the red head's offspring. Not that he pictured himself as a carrier always; he thought himself as a sire more than a dam. It was clear the male was strong, much stronger than him and his offspring would be strong as well. He recalled the Hybrid's mate and found nothing special about him. He was easy on the eyes but apart from that Grimmjow couldn't sense anything remotely powerful from the Shinigami. The Shinigami mate did seem awfully protective of his cub, though the cub himself was at an age that didn't need to be coddled. If that was what attracted the hybrid and not power, he himself could have fit the build. Seeing the hybrid go so far for the retrieval of his mate, even after the cub had been borne and lived past his first decade, was appealing for Hollows who had even a remote desired to carry.

Following this train of thought, he recalled about century or so back; a rumour floating around, about a strange Vasto Lorde who looked after carriers who had been abandoned or had their sire killed. As per the rumours, the Vasto Lorde didn't ask for anything and provided them with protection, even going so far to protect the young of the weaker carrier Hollows. At the time he had been a newly evolved Adjucha, so creating a couple of cubs was the last thing on his mind. Plus, he stayed well away from carrying Hollows, because the protective instincts that reared up were too much of a hassle to deal with. Though much later he did meet another Adjucha, who was under the strange Vasto Lorde's protection when he was with a cub. He mentioned that the Vasto Lorde had orange hair and greatly resembled a human. The Hollow didn't have a visible hole or skull fragment, if it weren't for his reiatsu, they would have thought him a Shinigami.

It was odd for a Vasto Lorde to take care of carrying Hollows. Of all the classes, they had the most control over their instincts; so for this one to actively seek out and protect offspring that weren't his own, was an odd quirk. It reminded him of the hybrid, since it was obvious the cub wasn't his, one could tell from the cub's reiatsu composition, although it behaved similarly to his. Hinting that since it's conception the hybrid had been with contact with the cub.

'It's always the weirdos that are out to get me.' Grimmjow moaned to himself making his way to the centre field.

A rather terrified Numero had relayed to him that Aizen and his Shinigami lap dog were heading to world of the living with Barragan, Tier, Zommari, Yammy, their fracción, Wonderweiss and that disgusting pet of his. Apparently the rest of them were in change of keeping the hybrid occupied and Grimmjow felt a sense of déjà vu wash over him. Making his way to the centre field, they came up with a plan that that they would all attack him simultaneously. It wasn't Hollow like behaviour, since it would be like encroaching upon the same prey and none of them shared well. However the Hybrid's reiatsu did make them put aside their differences for once. Looking around at the group, Grimmjow notice Starrk and Nel were not present.

He remembered seeing Nel rushing towards Starrk's chambers with the Hybrid's cub in tow, but never really interfered for he wanted little to do with the Shinigami cub. So he assumed she was in charge of looking after the cub, and from Nnoitra's bitching, he found out that Starrk had taken charge of the mate. That's if he deciphered that bastard's speech correctly, after all he could hardly imagine that lazy wolf actually having the motivation to fuck anything, let alone a Shinigami. He also noticed since the Hybrid's mate and cub had arrived, he didn't see either Espada much. Not that Starrk was the social type, but he would normally see Lilynette running around the halls and Nel usually accompanying her. Nel had her fracción to guard the cub, even though they were stupid, they did manage to do the job; and no matter how unmotivated Starrk was he was Primera for a reason, so the mate escaping him would be virtually impossible. So it struck him as odd to consider them recluse, and from what he saw of the female Espada sonidoing with the cub to the Primera's chambers, he couldn't help but wonder if something was amiss.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He finally reasoned out and picked a spot to wait until their guest made an appearance.

They didn't have to wait long.

With an explosion, the Hybrid arrived to the area where they gathered, and everyone stilled. His long orange hair flowing freely behind him, he stood surrounded by Espada, their fracción, Privaron Espada and some high level Números. The air around them thickened with warring reiatsu, each individual spiking it for dominance. Nobody said a word as they merely assessed one another. Grimmjow noticed that the Hybrid's appearance had changed. His outfit wasn't the usual Shinigami uniform and instead wore a black trench coat and hakama. Even his zanpakuto pair had changed shape from a Khyber and Trench knife to a solid black Nodachi and Katana respectively; but what unnerved him the most was the red head's eyes. Previously the amber had held some form of amusement and some form of emotion, right now they were blank. Like those who had only one goal in mind and everything else around them was not worth paying attention to. He had seen that look before, mostly in those who would literally cut down everything in their path.

Like many others in the arena Grimmjow figured the Hybrid had released his blade and was ready to attack; so in turn they all activated their Resurrección.

Though they were all poised to attack, nobody moved. Everyone was watching the Hybrid and he stood perfectly still, not showing a single sign of emotion. Grimmjow hated this type of opponent, you couldn't read them in battle, which was why he and the bat never got along.

Clearly tired of waiting, Nnoitra yelled at the male, "Hey are you going to freeze up like your bitch when we raped his arse?" With his maniac laughter, "You should have seen how the brat cried when it happened."

'Are you out of your fucking mind?' Grimmjow yelled in his mind, not taking his eyes of his opponent.

'Should not have done that.' The panther thought, last thing they needed was to agitate their already enraged opponent. _'Should. Not. Have. Done. That.'_ If Nnoitra and he lived after this, he was personally going to end that insect's life.

The male's reiatsu stilled and then completely disappeared, eye's flashing yellow a sudden burst of spiritual energy shot up around the hybrid, far more potent and malevolent than he had ever felt before. Grimmjow could feel the Shinigami markers completely disappear leaving them with a thick animalistic Hollow reiatsu. They all watched as a mask formed on his face and a Hollow hole opened in his chest as the trench coat was blown away by the torrent of reiatsu leaving him bare. Markings appeared on the pectorals of his lightened skin, and tuffs of red fur grew around his wrists, ankles and neck. When the burst of spiritual energy died down, the Hybrid let out a reptilian hiss.

From this moment, Grimmjow knew they were up against something that had no reasoning and would just destroy everything in its path. Clenching his first and gritting his teeth, he fell back into stance. They had awakened a beast that shouldn't exist in the first place. Hoping that he would somehow survive this battle and cursing the circumstance that led to it, he attacked along with the rest of the group.

Next time some crazed genius offered him power, he was going to tell them to fuck off. Eating hollows and evolving the old fashioned way worked just fine.

 **56.**

Sojun flinched and clutched Byakuya to his chest, who whimpered unintentionally. Even with the collar they were able to feel the reiatsu that had flooded the air. It was far from the, vibrant and fearless nature of Ichigo's they were feeling just moments in prior. The spiritual energy was dark, violent and feral. Only thing it had in common with Ichigo's reiatsu signature, was the sheer sense of power that seemed to flow through the air. It was almost difficult to breath, due to the sheer oppressing nature, but having being in constant contact with Ichigo both Kuchiki males had built some form of tolerance. However unlike calm and soothing nature Ichigo's spiritual energy normally contained, it had been replaced with something far more malicious and fearsome. It was almost as if it were someone else altogether.

"Chichi-Ue, is that Otou-San?" Byakuya whispered, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. If it were appropriate Sojun would have applauded him, for him to show this much courage facing such dark reiatsu was admirable.

"It appears to be." He answered, pulling his son into a tight embrace. Since his reiatsu was sealed by the collar around his neck, it was impossible for him to provide some comfort to the boy by cloaking him with his spiritual energy.

"Appears?" Their Espada guard repeated, waking up from his slumber. However Sojun knew the male was awake from the moment they felt the change in reiatsu, for his sleeping form had remained perfectly still. Nel had left them earlier to retrieve her fracción and place them in a safe area. "It is your mate, and he is highly displeased at the moment."

"How would you know?" Sojun asked eyeing Stark. The thought of the Arrancar knowing Ichigo on a more personal level, didn't sit well with him.

Lilynette was being uncharacteristically silent and still, looking in the direction of the window, "Stark, I've felt this reiatsu before." She said clutching his white uniform tightly.

He hummed in response, "You were still very young when it happened." The Primera glanced at the Shinigami and child huddled on the bed, "As I mentioned before, Ichigo helped me once before." Looking out the window, "That was a lie."

Sojun narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on Byakuya, who looked up at him in confusion. He was still too young to understand the possible implications of that admission.

"Your mate had aided me twice before." Stark continued as he laid a hand on Lilynette helmet. "The first, was teaching me to control my reiatsu, as you know." Glancing down at the smaller Arrancar, "The second, was when he saved Lilynette's life."

Relaxing his posture, but not his guard he nodded to the Espada to continue his tale, "I am a natural born arrancar, my power hadn't stabilized yet leaving her and me incapacitated for periods of time back when the split first happened. During one of these moments, she had been abducted and about to be raped by Barragan's fracción." Seeing Sojun's look of disbelief, "Females are rare in Hueco Mundo, especially those at Lilynette's power level and above. They can carry larger litters to full term, so that combination is much desirable amongst the Hollow community who want many strong offspring." Clicking his tongue in annoyance, "Thankfully, Ichigo was there at the time, and as an instinctual reaction to his anger, Ichigo turned into what you are sensing right now." Pausing for a moment, to read the reiatsu, "Well, he is angrier now than he was before."

"I'm sorry but I do not follow." Sojun interrupted, "I am familiar with Ichigo's reiatsu, and his hollow reiatsu; but this is far more…" He trailed off trying to find an appropriate word to describe the spiritual energy.

"Ruthless? Brutal? Malevolent?" Stark supplied. Although the older Kuchiki didn't nod his head his silence indicated his reluctant agreement.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Stark made his way towards the bed and Sojun unconsciously leaned back. "You consider him your mate, yet you know nothing about him."

Fear forgotten momentarily, Sojun snapped at the Primera in anger, "I'm waiting for him to trust me to tell me things, I don't pry."

"Never said that you did." The Espada replied with amusement, "However this isn't something he would tell, even if he trusted you with his life."

Seeing the Shinigami's controlled fury but reluctant curiosity, Stark explained, "Ichigo's status as a hybrid is very volatile. If you notice, his reiatsu would slightly shift as per the race he interacts with. With us it take on more Hollow characteristics, and with Humans it adopts more human markers. Although the mixed characteristics are always present; depending on the race he interacts with his reiatsu would unconsciously highlight the similar markers." Sojun nodded recalling their first encounter on how Ichigo used his Hollow reiatsu to frighten off the invading souls. "Although he has significant control over his reiatsu, due to its volatile nature it leads to certain transformations under great emotional stress."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that your mate is very angry, Shinigami." Stark clipped, uncertainty leaked into his tone as he felt another wave of Ichigo's darker reiatsu, "You and your offspring's abduction obviously angered him; but I am sure a provocation said by the other arrancar about your wellbeing has snapped his already tenuous control." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, "So when you meet him, he won't be the Ichigo you know."

"Are you implying my husband has somehow turned into some kind of monster?"

"Not implying, but informing."

"How dare you?" Sojun snapped in anger, the stress of the situation finally eating away his famous Kuchiki control, "Ichigo is good man, regardless of what he is." Pointing his glare at Stark, "You said it yourself, he transformed due to the abduction of your child and saved her. So what if he loses his control? He still has enough control to not harm your daughter, although you say he has turned into some mindless beast. He has been my husband for over a century and not once, no matter the situation, has he ever let his emotions best him."

The Kuchiki stopped his rant when he saw the Espada smile, "Good." Stark remarked, "Remember that when he comes for you." He picked up the green haired girl and began walking towards the exit.

"Why are you leaving?"

"If I stay here with you when your mate is in that mentality, I would be his enemy no matter the history we share." Starrk looked at the slightly shivering girl in his embrace, "Nel and I will not return to this room until he has calmed; which is something only you and your cub could do."

"Don't be frightened, we will be waiting outside." Turning on his heel and walking towards the door with Lilynette in his arms, "Like you said Ichigo is a good man, and judging by how angry he is about your abduction, a good mate as well."

 **57.**

'It seems that there is a limit to how much reiatsu the collar can suppress from the outside.' Sojun realized when he felt the violent reiatsu approaching the chambers in which they resided. Byakuya shifted closer to him and he tightened his hold on the child. When they felt the other reiatsu signatures all but disappear, he knew that Ichigo had won the battle. Though majority of the spiritual pressure was muted he could follow what had taken place, with every spike of his husband's, one reiatsu signature would disappear. Their owner could either be knocked out, or simply dead. From what he had been told by Starrk, Sojun had a feeling it was the latter. There was nothing forgiving or tolerant in the way Ichigo's reiatsu felt.

Hearing the door slide open, he steeled his resolve and watched unblinkingly as the figure entered.

Long orange hair fell to his waist. His skin was white and his clothes were in tatters. All he had on was his hakama, in which one pant leg was mostly missing. There was a hollow hole in the center of his chest with rippling black markings leading from it arching across his upper torso. Red fur covered his ankles, wrists and neck, and each hand gripped a solid black blade. His entire body was covered in blood and the red liquid dripped from each sword. Sojun could see that that the male didn't have a single cut on his body. Either he had instant regeneration or none of that was his. Either way there was one thing certain.

It was Ichigo.

With a hollow mask.

Sojun remembered Ichigo telling him that the hollowfied shinigami were now able to use hollow techniques and wear masks. However he had a feeling that their masks wouldn't be like what was in front of him. There wasn't a single bit of humanity or recognition behind those golden eyes, it seemed that Ichigo had been reduced to a creature of pure instinct. With horns pointing outwards from the skull mask, could help but think, 'He really does looks like a demon.'

 _"Ichigo is good man, regardless of what he is."_

His words rung in his head repeatedly as he watched the male approach him. Breathing deeply to calm his anxiety, Sojun slowly stood up when Ichigo stood a foot away from him. Placing Byakuya by his side and an arm around him, the Kuchiki stared fearlessly back into the eyes behind the mask. They stood there staring at each other for a moment, and Ichigo released a reptilian hiss making Sojun use all his will power not to show any reaction to the sudden sound. Hesitantly gathering his courage, Sojun reached out slowly, making sure his every movement could be seen, to touch the mask. There was no movement from the taller male, as his fingers touched the bone. Once his palm was fully placed against the side of cheek of the white cold mask, Sojun whispered breathlessly.

"Ichigo…"

With that he felt the oppressive reiatsu calm down gradually and wisps of white started to fly off the male's body. Slowly Ichigo's natural skin color was revealed, the hole on his chest closed and, the red fur and hair receded into his body. Once those features disappeared, Sojun heard the clatter of the man's blades falling on the floor and reverting back to their original forms. Not breaking eye contact or withdrawing his hand, Sojun watched as Ichigo reached upwards to place his larger palm on top of his. Both Kuchikis watched as cracks began to form on the mask and slowly fall off the males face. Little by little, Sojun and Byakuya began to see his face under the mask. Ichigo had his eyes closed, but his expression was peaceful. His reiatsu had calmed into that familiar sense of protection and safety. Slowly opening his eyes, Sojun saw the black in sclera and yellow in his irises fade into their natural colour. Once all the changes had finished, Ichigo let out one of his warm smiles that he showed only them.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late." His voice was deep and rough.

"It's fine." Sojun replied trying to swallow the emotion that had lodged in his throat. "You're here now." His voice was cracking and his eyes were becoming wet.

Ichigo immediately grabbed the collar around his neck and ripped it apart. Doing the same with Byakuya, who in returned embraced his father tearfully. Without the collar, Sojun could feel Ichigo's earlier somewhat muffled reiatsu now thrumming around the room powerfully. It reminded him of when Koga had been alive and the red head would use his reiatsu to comfort both babe and himself. Sojun could sense Byakuya's reiatsu instinctively reach out for Ichigo's and entwining with it in relief. His husband hummed and stoke his son's head as he curled his spiritual energy around the boy, allowing the child to slowly relax in his arms. Once the teen had settled, Ichigo rose from his previous crouched position, still having Byakuya's arms wrapped around his waist, and stared at him directly. A palm resting on Byakuya's head, Ichigo reached out for Sojun, pulling him into his embrace.

"Sojun…" He murmured, as he leant closer to kiss the Kuchiki.

Realizing what his husband was going to do, Sojun immediately place a hand on Ichigo's lips. He could still taste Aizen's release on his tongue, and he couldn't bring himself to kiss the male with that on his mind. The humiliation and shame was such that he couldn't even bring himself to look the red head in the eyes. Trembling slightly, Sojun muttered a simple, "I can't."

He watched Ichigo, remove his hand resting on Byakuya, and used it to tilt his chin upwards while his free arm curled around him, drawing him even closer. Though he didn't attempt to struggle in his husband's arms, Sojun could feel the amount of hidden strength in them. Hesitantly lifting his face, he saw the saddest smile on his husband's face, making his heart clench in pain.

"I know." Ichigo whispered, "I can faintly sense his reiatsu on you."

Sojun closed his eyes, trying to hide the shame that flooded his entire body. Feeling tears welling up behind his closed eyelids, he lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

Instantly he felt the grip tighten and his head was tilted up again roughly. Before he knew what was happening, Sojun felt Ichigo's lips on his with a bruising force. Though he tried to push the man away initially, he couldn't help but unconsciously melt into the kiss. It was rougher than what he had ever experienced. The way Ichigo's tongue dived into his mouth, feeling every inch of it with explicit possessiveness. Breaking away for air, Sojun breathlessly stared back at the larger male. His eyes were constantly changing from amber to gold and his reiatsu thrummed and swirled violently around the room. Placing a palm on his slightly bruised cheek and gently stroking it while sending a wave of healing Kaido, Ichigo whispered, "Never, ever apologize for something like that." Calming himself, his irises settling on their usual warm brown, "It is not your fault."

Placing his hand on Ichigo's, Sojun closed his eyes again. However he could still feel the traitorous tears sliding down his face. Feeling his face being cupped by strong hands, Sojun shuddered as Ichigo began kiss them away. Feeling the soft tongue slide across his cheeks as he remained in his spouse's arms, the memories of the tall arrancar and Aizen lost much of their sting. Kissing his wet eyelids, Sojun opened his eyes and shakily let out a smile and timidly leaned forward to capture Ichigo into a kiss. Soon as he felt the man's tongue enter his mouth once again, Sojun yielded to the dominance his husband displayed. This time the kiss wasn't as possessive or as rough, but it did have the undertones of neediness from both of them. Sinking into the larger males arms with his palms on Ichigo's hard toned chest, Sojun allowed himself to fall into the cocoon of safety and protection. Once they pulled apart, he rested his head against his husband chest, and listened to the rhythmic steady beat of Ichigo's heart.

Feeling the man rest his chin on his head, Sojun explained tiredly, "Despite my appearance, they didn't get very far." His uniform was barely on him and he hadn't tried to fix it because so much was happening in such a small time frame, taking up his attention. "Byakuya saved me." He smiled looking down at the teen, who blushed shyly at the praise before turning his attention to his other father.

"I'm proud of you." Ichigo stated smiling with paternal pride, "I always knew, I could count on you to look after Chichi-Ue."

Byakuya turned a deep shade of red, as he burrowed deeper into his parents' embrace, "I didn't do anything."

"But you are the one who brought the reinforcements." Ichigo countered, "I can sense the lingering presence of Starrk and Nel in the room."

Upon mention of their names, the two Espada made their appearance.

Not releasing his hold on his family, Ichigo nodded and greeted them, "It's been a while. Starrk. Nel. Lilynette."

"Likewise." Starrk responded with a small nod. Lilynette waved and Nel bowed.

"Forgive me Ichigo-Sama, but at the time I wasn't aware the cub was yours and I had to take him away from your mate." Nel blurted out, clearly flustered and anxious about the entire situation.

"You have to stop calling me that." Ichigo chuckled, "Frankly I am glad Byakuya landed in your hands."

"Yes." She agreed nodding her head vigorously, "I assumed that it is because, Aizen wanted someone with adequate power to watch him without needing to cause unnecessary harm to your cub."

Ichigo hummed in response, tightening his hold. "Either way, thank you."

All three arrancar nodded in acknowledgment, before Starrk spoke up again, "What is your next course of action?"

 **58.**

The plan was that Nel would remain in Hueco Mundo and clean up the mess he made, while Starrk and Lilynette would accompany him to the Fake Karakura Town. Ichigo had spoken to Urahara and subtly guided the blondes thinking to Aizen's plan of sacrificing one hundred thousand souls in half a spirit mile to make The Ōken. Then placed in the suggestion of making a fake town, once the captain deduced that Karakura was the only geographical location in the Living World that fit that specification. It had taken time, and his normal patient manner had diminished leaving him with burning rage when he found out Sojun and Byakuya had been taken. It was the voices of his sword spirits that kept him from acting rashly, and forcing his control.

 _"You are going to Hueco Mundo alone?" Urahara asked with disbelief, "I know you are strong, but to take on an army by yourself is just daft."_

 _"I won't be taking on the entire army." Ichigo corrected flexing his tensed muscles, his hollow instincts were calling for blood. His darker side was scorned at the mere thought that someone dared to touch his mate and cub; and it wanted revenge. "There is nothing to gain from taking Sojun and Byakuya, other than focusing our attention on retrieving them. This would leave the Living World defenseless. I will go alone to retrieve them, the rest of you will defend Karakura Town."_

 _"But even if there was a fraction of the forces remaining in Hueco Mundo, going alone is suicide."_

 _"It is my husband and child that bastard has taken." Ichigo stated harshly, letting some of the raw rage he had contained out, making Urahara, Yoruichi and Visoreds flinch. Quickly reigning his wrath, "I was living in Hueco Mundo for a long time, I have quite a few allies in that world."_

 _No one said anything but only nodded in acquiescence._

Ichigo let out a sigh. His anger was barely controllable when he first arrived to Las Noches, but once he heard Nnoitra's jeer, the string that was holding that wrath back snapped. He didn't remember much of it, but there were flashes. He didn't hold back at all, every arrancar that approached was cut down like an animal. Sometimes he didn't even use his swords, ripping them apart with his bare hands. There was no pity or mercy in his mind or heart. He wanted retribution. He wanted those insects to understand what it meant to touch what was his. Ichigo swallowed down some bile that made to his throat. It was nauseating to remember that feral glee that flooded his system as he tore apart target after target. He remembered taking his time with that mantis, Nnoitra. Breaking and ripping arm after arm, making sure everything he did was painful. Ichigo recalled tearing the male's tongue out of his mouth and hearing the arrancar's scream. Apparently the pink haired Espada was the male's mate and had tried to save him, but Ichigo mercilessly tore him apart before he could even strike with his Resurrección.

It was a bloodbath and a thrill of pleasure had flown through his body knowing those who dared to touch his mate were nothing but a mess of blood and organs. Ichigo remembered finding a beaten up Grimmjow by a boulder. The feline had managed to avoid most of his rampage and survive. Maybe because his hollow side did haves some warped bond with the cat that it didn't want to tear the Espada apart, but wanted to slice the male's neck instead. However as he raised his sword for the kill, the panther rolled on his side as sign of submission.

 _"Wait." Grimmjow rasped, coughing out some blood. "I can take you to your mate and cub."_

Ichigo applauded the male's quick thinking for that immediately stopped his hollow side from killing him off. Only to tilt the male's chin with his nodachi. Watching the Espada crawl on to all fours and crawl slowly towards one of the exits. Following behind the cat, he was lead to door and then the Espada slumped on the floor, gasping out "In there." Before passing out cold on the floor outside. Due to that, Ichigo had allowed the arrancar to live. He remember sensing the remains of Nel's, Starrk and Lilynette's reiatsu signature and snarling at that. However once he had stepped into the room and seeing Sojun and Byakuya huddled together on the futon, his rage immediately quieted down.

He could sense the fear from them, but when Sojun stood up and met his gaze defiantly, his hollow growled in approval. Byakuya had also been staring at him, frightened but determined. Ichigo was ashamed of this form, it only happened when he lost control and turned into a creature of animal instinct. He wanted to hide in shame and disappear, but a palm on his face stopped him from moving away. He remember being shocked when he heard his husband call out his name, and the Hollow within him began to retreat. Taking control of the transformation back to human, he could feel the sense of happiness that took over him.

Breaking those infernal collars he pumped out much of his reiatsu to fill the room, he wanted to wash them from any effects of feeling his hollow spiritual energy and mark them as his. Bringing Sojun closer he could sense what had to have happened and his Hollow rumbled again with rage. Ichigo squashed it down promising retribution, after he had calmed and reassured his mate and child. Kissing Sojun was first to rid the man from any thoughts he might have conjured up thinking that Ichigo no longer desired him. However it then turned into possessiveness. Ichigo wanted to remove all traces of that brown speck of dirt that dared to dirty what was his. Being aware of his son watching the whole ordeal he retrained himself to keeping his action inexplicit as possible. It had been difficult, but seeing Sojun's tears had distracted him from all the claiming he wanted to do, and focused his mind into obliterating Aizen.

Much as he desired to reduce that man in nothing but ashes or dust. Ichigo knew by now he should have reached immortality, and much to his reluctance, he knew they would need his assistance when Yhwach made his appearance. The only silver lining to this situation was that he would be able to beat the wannabe god without having to worry about holding back. Being pressed for time, the plan was to go straight to the Fake Karakura town with Sojun and Byakuya; since making the trip to Soul Society and then to where the rest of the troops were would be too time consuming. Starrk had agreed to come along with them to provide protection for Sojun and Byakuya, while Ichigo himself would be busy driving Aizen into the ground.

Nel had agreed to remain at Hueco Mundo and clean up. Carrying the wounded Grimmjow away to her chambers and bringing Pesche and Dondochakka back out. Back in his universe he always though the Nel was the youngest from her mannerism, just exceptionally strong to be an Espada. However when he arrived to Hueco Mundo about two and half centuries ago, he was surprised to see her in human form heavily pregnant and running away from a pack of adjuchas. Considering she was the original Tres Espada in his universe, and he knew Starrk, Barragan and Ulquiorra were natural arrancar so it would have made sense she was a natural as well. However being the mother of her fraccións caught him off guard, but it would explain the unnatural loyalty they had for her in his world.

When she brought out her children, Ichigo immediately realized what had transpired. The two younger arrancar's reiatsu was fluctuating wildly and never remained stable. Arrancar's that have been made with the effects of the Hogyoku needed their mask piece to control their power, since they didn't evolve naturally. Normally through hollow evolution, arrancar could only be possible after reaching Vasto Lorde, for that is when the hollows body has stabilized allowing the shift. Those who were transformed prematurely with the help of the Hogyoku were stable, but dependent on the mask fragment to balance the scale of hollow and shinigami reiatsu. Ichigo smiled sadly at the two, apparently Nnoitra and Szayelaporro still managed to cause them harm, but at least Nel had been spared this time.

Though she never said anything, Ichigo could see the helpless pleading in her eyes. Too afraid to ask in case he said no, but the mother in her desperately wanted her children back. Removing the mask would cause the Shinigami part of their power to overpower the hollow part, throwing the delicate balance off. Since they were originally hollows, the out of control shinigami energy was causing them to become unstable. Therefore, in theory, if he flooded them with his hollow reiatsu it should put them back into balance. Nonetheless Ichigo wasn't Urahara or Kurotsuchi therefor couldn't accurately predict things like this; he was the type who went on instinct. "I cannot promise you anything." Ichigo told her and she nodded with barely contained anticipation. Placing a hand on each arrancar, he closed his eyes and focused on pulling on his hollow reiatsu and sending it out of his palms. After all these years his control was still crap.

After he felt the reiatsu drained from him, Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard Nel's startled gasp. Beneath his palms Pesche's and Dondochakka's masks were cracking and falling away, revealing their humanoid faces underneath. Their mask pieces reformed and their reiatsu had stopped fluctuating and had settled down. Both fraccións gradually open their eyes and took in their surroundings with uncharacteristic quietness. When their eyes fell on Nel, both of them in unison said the one word that she had been longing to hear for decades.

 _"Mamá."_

Nel choked on a sob, tears running down her face, _"Mis bebés"_ she replied tearfully, opening her arms to welcome them in an embrace; which they instantly ran into.

Smiling the rest of them left her and her fraccións, giving them some privacy.

 **59.**

Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck, Sojun breathed in the scent of his husband as they flashed through the garganta. His son was being carried by Starrk and Lilynette was using sonido beside them. After seeing the rather human like behaviour from Nel with her children, he had begun to understand that all Hollows are not mindless animals and had a sense of love and caring. From the way Starrk displayed his loyalty towards Ichigo, it was disheartening to see the prejudice and bigotry displayed by those in Soul Society. Resting his head against his husband's shoulder Sojun allowed his mind to wander idly. Ichigo had indirectly refused to let him go or wander out of his sight since they reunited in Las Noches. From the way he was being carried, Sojun could tell he wasn't the only one desperate for the other's touch.

Ichigo had informed him of the plan; that they were heading towards a Fake Karakura Town instead of the Seireitei. He was little apprehensive about bringing Byakuya along, but if the battle had begun the moment Aizen had left his chambers, there wasn't time to waste. He cursed the fact that his zanpakuto wasn't with him, but from the deterioration of his health all he would be able to do was to throw some high level Kido or heal. He remembered an idle comment made by his father, that if he hadn't been the eldest of his siblings he would have been able to join the Fourth. He was exceptionally talented in Kido and his passive nature was ideal for the environment of healing; sadly his position in society prevented him from following what he was more suited for.

When they jumped out of the garganta, Sojun gasped.

The entire place seemed to have been through an apocalypse. Buildings were reduced to rubble and of the structures that were still standing, most had large chunks missing. The air was thick with reiatsu, and bodies littered the ground. Looking at his son in the arrancar's arms, he cringed. His child was far too young to be seeing the horrors of war, but he was training to be a Shinigami. This was going to be a part of his life. Sojun sighed with resignation; he finally understood why his father tried as hard as he could for him to remain a simple nobleman and not join as a member of the Gotei Thirteen.

They shunpoed to one of the remaining buildings that had remained standing against the disaster of battle. It was filled with the injured and Unohana-Taicho was currently healing the Twelfth Division lieutenant. Those who had some semblance of consciousness and strength, had drawn their sword. However didn't attack because Byakuya was in the arrancar's arms and was being accompanied by both his parents. Once Ichigo and Starrk had gently put them down, Sojun immediately ran towards the healer captain asking where he could be of help, with his son by his side. Ichigo was already in a discussion with the other captains, introducing Starrk and Lilynette to them.

"What has happened so far?" Ichigo asked Kyoraku-Taicho who was sitting beside an unconscious Ukitake-Taicho

"Yama-Jiji, and Ginrei are currently battling Aizen, while we heal and protect the wounded."

"The senior citizens are doing all the grunt work?"

An amused snort was let out by the Hirako-Taicho, "Hardly, we ended up like this from getting rid of the cannon fodder." Wincing slightly, "Aizen has fused with the Hogyoku, so he kinda did a number on us.

"The idea is to make the Hogyoku reject him by beating him repeatedly." Urahara-Taicho jumped in. "But that would only separate him from the orb. Once he is parted from it, we should be able to seal him."

Ichigo remained silent and nodded. He still remembered the time he crossed blades with Aizen from his world and feeling that sense of bone-deep crippling loneliness from the blade. He didn't think that Aizen was actually rejected by the Hogyoku but his true desire was to find someone who could defeat him, "Where is the old fart and Ginrei?" Looking around, "Their reiatsu is everywhere."

At that moment, Sasakibe-Fukutaicho shunpoed to the rooftop with a severely wounded Ginrei.

"Otou-Sama!" Sojun called running to his side, trying to assess the damage.

His father stirred awake and weakly opened his eyes staring at him, reaching out slowly, he felt the man's palm against his face. "It's seems you are alright." He rasped out, causing him to cough out blood. Unohana-Taicho appeared to his side and began to heal him. Once his father calmed down, he turned his head towards, Ichigo he smiled faintly, "35.79 hours. Not bad."

"I keep my promises." His husband replied.

"Good." Ginrei replied losing consciousness, spurring Sojun to panic. However the initial assessment from the Fourth Division Captain calmed him by informing him that his father was in critical condition but not beyond saving. Once basic first aid was completed, they immediately arranged for back up and summoned a Senkaimon to call additional Fourth Squad members to transport those who were unconscious.

As this was taking place, the first division lieutenant, addressed Ichigo, "Soutaicho and Aizen are heading this way, he wanted to keep Aizen from the wounded until they were stabilized. Kuchiki-Taicho managed to defeat Kaname Tosen before I brought him here." Taking a breath to calm himself, "Aizen initially sensed your arrival and the traitor stated he has some personal business to settle with you, so he immediately charged in your direction. However Soutaicho is occupying him at the moment, buying you some time."

Ichigo nodded in understanding and thanked the man, turning his attention to Starrk and Lilynette, "You know what to do. Don't hold back." The male hummed in response and drew his sword. Placing a hand over the girl's head and with a flare of reiatsu, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, they all gasped with apprehension. The arrancar's uniform changed and an ornate pistol was held in each hand.

"Don't tell us what to do, Ichi-Nii." Sojun blinked in confusion as he heard the little girl's voice coming from one of the pistols.

Flicking the mouth of the barrel, Ichigo replied, "Then you better do a good job."

"I will." She replied boastfully, "It's the lazy mutt who wouldn't."

"You are part of that lazy mutt brat." Starrk replied, placing one of the pistols in his holster and whacked the barrel earning a sharp cry. It was an odd sight to see the arrancar spank a gun, and hearing the weapon beg forgiveness.

The light mood immediately disappeared once they felt a thunderous clash of reiatsu spiking through the atmosphere. The air felt drier and his throat began to feel parched. Seeing those enormous flames burn through the air, Sojun along with the others watched the Head Captain battle the enemy. If he hadn't become accustomed to Ichigo's high reiatsu output over the years, he would have felt crushed by the sheer pressure like Byakuya had. Pulling the teen into his arms and cloaking him with spiritual energy he could feel his son relax and his breathing return to normal. Once the two had exchanged blows, Aizen stopped and turned his attention to them.

"He turned himself into a fucking butterfly?" Hirako-Taicho muttered under his breath, giving voice to everyone's thoughts. This new form bore almost no resemblance to the man they all once knew. A hollow hole in the centre of his chest with a cross running across it. His irises and eyebrows vanished along with the lock of hair that hung in front of his face. Embedded in his forehead was a diamond shape object.

"I see you have betrayed me, Starrk." The megalomaniac stated with a bored tone.

"I wasn't on your side to betray you." The Primera answered causally, "But it is amusing to hear that come from you."

Aizen remained silent and stilled, Yamamoto-Soutaicho also kept his guard up but didn't attack. Finally after a few tense moments, "Ichigo." He called out. "I believe I have a score to settle with you."

"Do you now?" Ichigo lazily replied, but the hold on his blades was firm.

"This fourth evolution will jog your memory."

"That an interesting power you got there." Ichigo began to spike his reiatsu, "Should have used it on Yama-Jiji; the old geezer tends to forget a lot of things."

"Shut up, Brat." The Head Captain dispelled his flames and sheathed his sword, "Keep your smart-ass comments for later."

"It's part of my charm." He replied, letting his grin turn a little mad. "You know-"

"Ahhh, Sojun."Aizen interrupted, focusing his attention on the Kuchiki, "Seeing you is always a pleasant surprise. After this I hope to carry on where we left off."

Before anyone could reply, everyone stilled feeling a surge of spiritual energy flood the area. Black and blood red spiritual energy flared and flickered angrily around him. Sojun and Byakuya shivered; though they had felt it before, it wasn't something one could simply grow accustomed to. Even Starrk shifted uneasily and the Visoreds became a little more docile. Although it wasn't as animalistic as when they were in Hueco Mundo, it was malicious.

"I will make you regret saying that." Ichigo promised, his voice taking a darker note.

 **60.**

Everyone watched the battle anxiously. The fight was on a completely different level. Aizen could teleport on top of having instant regeneration and enhanced strength. Yet Ichigo was able to overwhelm him. They were aware that the red head's speed was clearly in a class of it's own, with his bankai it was beyond even that. He was moving so fast that, even with his teleportation Aizen could not keep up. Despite the obvious turbulent spiritual energies swirling around the combatants, Sojun noticed they were holding back, not releasing any energy attacks or special techniques. Eventually they both stopped because no matter the damage inflicted upon Aizen, he would regenerate.

"Let's speed things up a bit." Ichigo announced and a figure began to materialize beside him. Shock settled over the group when they realized who it was. However Sojun secretly smiled.

 _As they were running across the spiritual pathway between dimensions, Ichigo made an unexpected confession to him._

 _"I know this is a little late, but it's better late than never." He began, not looking at him but focusing on constructing_ _the reishi platform which they were running on. "During my fight with Koga, his zanpakuto spirit had entered my mind. When I ended Koga's life, I thought Muramasa had disappeared as well. However I found out later that the spirit had bonded with my soul."_

 _Sojun was about to respond but Ichigo cut him off, "I know I should have spoken to you about it earlier, but I didn't know how to bring the topic up." He explained guiltily, "I didn't want to upset you, since none of your memories of Koga were pleasant. I would have preferred not to speak about it, but in this coming fight I might have to use some of Muramasa's abilities and I didn't want you to be in the dark about it."_

 _There was a moment of silence in which Sojun gathered his thoughts, "Thank you for telling me." He smiled, secretly enjoying the surprise in Ichigo's face, "However you seem to be_ _forgetting that a Zanpakuto Spirit is part of their shinigami's soul. The Muramasa that Koga wielded is not the same Muramasa you have. Although they are similar, they are not the same." Ichigo embraced him tighter but said nothing._

 _"You really should stop worrying about me." Sojun added a little later._

 _"That is one thing I cannot do."_

"Muramasa, hold him." Ichigo commanded, and the sword spirit nodded and used his spiritual threads to grasp Aizen.

"Interesting ability you have there." Aizen commented fascinated.

Ichigo had been gradually pushing his opponent over a nearby visible body of water for the sword spirit's technique to work. Ichigo knew he had only a small window of opportunity before Aizen figured out the trick. Channelling his rage and reiatsu into his diasho pair he released his attack in a cross.

 _"Getsuga Jujisho."_

As the energy crackled away, he glanced at Muramasa and smiled in thanks, the zanpakuto spirit return the smile before disappearing back into his inner world. Now all he had to do was to wait for Aizen to evolve into his 'Final Evolution'. He didn't have to wait as long, because apparently Aizen was far more enraged than he had been in his universe. Ichigo also noticed the Hogyoku felt weaker than what he remembered, then he recalled Urahara telling him that Aizen had fed his Hogyoku to the one he created, strengthening it's power. Since he had destroyed one, the orb currently used by Aizen was limited and not as strong as the one in his universe.

Reminded on how disgusting the man looked when he reached his final form, Ichigo decided to summon his mask. He could feel Zangetsu thrum with excitement and even Ossan perked up. When Aizen had finished his monologue, he charged. Using his Blut Vene as a defense he began ruthlessly attacking the shinigami traitor. In the course of the flurry of his attacks, Ichigo lost sight of Aizen and saw him teleport near Sojun and Byakuya. Thankfully Starrk had charged his gun to fire a set of Cero Metralleta, enough to distract Aizen from them, until Ichigo pushed him away. His hollow side surged with anger at the site of his prey approaching his mate and cub. Letting out a hiss, Ichigo used that rage to increase the power behind his strikes. Aizen tried to use his favourite Kido attack, Hado 90 Kurohitsugi, but Ichigo shattered it and sent another flurry of attacks.

Noticing the slight delay in Aizen's regeneration, since he had been taxing the energy of the Hogyoku, Ichigo once again focused all his remaining energy into his nodachi and swung the blade. This time his reiatsu lost it's red glow and became purely black. It was all his reiatsu mixed into one, with perfect balance from all four sources within him; Human, Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy. The attack mimicked the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho 'Mugetsu', with it's massive veil of black reiatsu slicing through the air towards it's target. Ichigo knew this was the last of his reserves and he didn't have any more spiritual energy left as his mask dispelled on its own. Unlike in his universe, he hadn't spent three months training in the precipice world to train and recover. Even though he was powerful, taking on all those arrancar in Hueco Mundo did tire him a bit.

'How nostalgic.' He thought, 'At least I won't lose my power this time.'

As expected Aizen regenerated but his power began to fade, Urahara realizing his cue, set off his sealing Kido _'Kyujurokkei Kakafumetsu'_. Rods of flaring red reiatsu pierced the man, causing him to scream in anger and pain.

'It was a decent fight.' Ichigo thought, 'Although it is a pity I can't kill him. Yet'

Hearing the male scream at him and Urahara, Ichigo reached out and gripped the brunet by his hair pulling his head back and snarled darkly, "I told you I'd make you regret those words. You're lucky that I didn't tear out your tongue, like I did with a certain insect." Leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Touch my mate and cub again, or even look at them; I will ensure you will have the most painful death imaginable." Then allowed the seal to complete it's process, cutting off Aizen's response.

Turning around and leaving the clean up to Urahara, Ichigo sheathed his swords and walked towards his husband and child, smiling tiredly at them.

He slumped against some rubble on the roof top were the remaining captains and lieutenants had gathered. Sojun and Byakuya had come to his side immediately and he reassured them that he wasn't injured, only tired because his reiatsu had been depleted. Although he had held back on his power and hadn't used certain techniques, it was daunting that Aizen with an inferior Hogyoku could still push him to this state. Glancing at the Head Captain who was seated on another piece of rubble, he saw that the man had acquired quite a number of injuries. To be fair the old fart hadn't used his Bankai, but it was worrisome since in about a century or so they would have to deal with Yhwach and his team of merry men. The old man met his gaze and it was obvious they both understood the situation was grim. At the start of their monthly sparring sessions, he had ambiguously mentioned the Quincy king who was currently sealed. Though he hadn't explained how he acquired the knowledge instead allowing the man to think it was due to his Quincy heritage, the effect was the same. Their sparring sessions did help them from not becoming rusty, but this wouldn't be enough to deal with Yhwach.

Feeling a familiar hand on his shoulder, Ichigo broke out of his thoughts and turned towards it's owner. He could see concern written across Sojun's face and a worried look on Byakuya's. Reassuring them that he was fine, he placed a light kiss on his husband's lips and ruffled his son's hair. Pulling them into an embrace, he allowed himself to wind down from the fight. They were safe for the moment, he had a century to prepare for the next genocidal megalomaniac. This time he was going to reduce the number of casualties. Far too many died in his universe and he couldn't bear the thought of them dying again.

He intend to keep those promises.

Kyoraku gave him the report on those who had fallen in battle. Apparently the Tenth Division had lost both it's captain and lieutenant, and majority of the rest of them were critically injured. Since only those above fourth seat had come to the Fake Karakura Town, majority of the troops were spared. The Eleventh Squad, who hadn't listened to orders and brought lower ranked Starrk upon deactivating his release, had found Harribel and her fraccións. Checking their vitals he found them battered and unconscious, but alive. He explained that with Barragan gone, none of them were interested attacking Soul Society; giving then a brief background of the Segunda. The Primera claimed that since Ichigo was an ally and residing in the Seireitei they had little interest and made a slight complaint that running Hueco Mundo would fall on his shoulders.

"You could always tell Tier to do the grunt work and represent you." Ichigo supplied amused at the lackadaisical attitude the Primera had for the entire situation.

"Fair enough, but she is still young." He explained, "Nel had no interest save for her children and Grimmjow just wants to fight." Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, "So the title of King will come to me."

"What does the King of Hueco Mundo do?" Shinji asked inquisitively.

"It is not like we have a system to govern or implement. However there is always some high powered Hollow out there trying to do something stupid and I'd have to prevent it from exterminating the rest of us." Starrk replied.

"Picture this." Ichigo explained laughing lightly at the confused looks everyone wore, "Everything is based on power, and Starrk is far more powerful than Barragan. Only thing is the guy's a lazy bum." Earning a snicker from Lilynette and huff from the arrancar. "If Starrk had actually taken the mantel of King, he would have been obligated to deal with Barragan since he was killing off a lot of hollows."

"Why didn't you?" Hiyori snarked.

"It's a rather tiring job." The brunet flippantly replied, "And I did stop him at the end."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Yamamoto asked the arrancar with slight weariness in his tone.

"All there is to get Tier and her fraccións then head back to Hueco Mundo." Starrk replied stretching and yawning, "Don't worry, I am a man of my word. I am indebted to Ichigo and so is Nel. Tier has no interest taking life and prefers to follow orders from a superior. Only wild card is Grimmjow, but I think he has been properly warned by Ichigo."

He chuckled at that, he might have ruffled the cat more than necessary, but at the time he was a bit sour after the whole kidnapping of his family incident. Thinking about still annoyed him.

"You really do make strange friends in strange places." Urahara commented as he approached their impromptu meeting, "Aizen is secured and all there is for Central to do their job."

"Gift wrapped and all." Hiyori added, "If they don't sentence him to death, I will kiss Shinji full on the mouth."

"Bitch, don't drag me into this." The Fifth Division Captain retorted immediately

"Actually, they can't Hiyori-Chan." Urahara taking on the tone of the playful and jovial shopkeeper Ichigo had come to know before, "The Hogyoku has made him all but immortal."

There was a moment of silence, which Mashiro broke by chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" much to Shinji's and Hiyori's horror. Laughing they all began to leave for Soul Society to recuperate and finalize things. Bidding goodbye to Starrk and thanking him for the effort, Ichigo embraced his family and let out a breath in relief. Walking towards the Senkaimon hand in hand, Ichigo idly thought, 'One down, one more to go.' He really wasn't going to consider Ginjo a threat, more like a mild annoyance which he had to sort out before it became an issue.

 **61.**

Ichigo stomped back to the manor with a scowl. He knew the old man would find some way to make his life miserable. The recovery of Soul Society had been slow but steady. Prejudice against the Visoreds had declined significantly after seeing them in battle, but wasn't completely eradicated. Ichigo sighed, there would always be a percentage of the population which would remain ignorant regardless of the facts. It had only been a week and majority of the Captains were discharged from the Fourth and already back in their offices filling out paperwork, although Unohana had warned them to keep their work load light for about a month. Byakuya had already returned to Shin'o Academy and Sojun had been busy with the Sixth Division since their captain had yet to be discharged. Ukitake and Ginrei were the most critical amongst them, but luck and timing had been on their side ensuring a speedy recovery.

As expected Aizen was convicted and had gotten twenty thousand years in Muken. Gin had been appointed as the lieutenant of the fifth, which Ichigo later found out; was a bad idea for all of them. The brat and Shinji were more alike than anyone guessed and it was quite disconcerting to see the twin smiles and snarky humour. Seeing them get along so well made Ichigo feel as if he really didn't do this universe a favour. Urahara had finally grown the balls to approach Yoruichi, or the more probable version of her jumping the man, and sparked a chain reaction of couples forming. Something about nearly dying had given some the courage to confess. Although it was a hundred years too soon for Hiyori and Shinji.

"Ichigo-San." Kyoraku's voice called his name out catching his attention. He was surprised to see a small group had gathered in the garden as an informal picnic.

Under the Sakura trees seated on the mat was Ukitake, Kyoraku, Ginrei and Sojun with cups of tea and sake. Changing his direction he walked across the garden and picked the seat next to his husband, wrapping an arm around the male's waist. Since he had brought the man back from Hueco Mundo he hadn't let him out of his sight and had become more tactile. During Sojun's work hours he would make himself at home on the roof of the Sixth Division, only leaving to accompany the male home. It had been such a known fact that anyone who wanted to find him would always be directed to find his husband first. Though Sojun was annoyed by the 'stalking' as he had called it, he ultimately acquiesced to having an orange shadow for some time.

Pouring himself some sake, he greeted them politely.

"By the annoyed look on your face, I assume Yama-Jiji had broken the news to you." Kyoraku smiled in amusement.

"No thanks to you lot." He grouched.

"What news is this?" Sojun asked curiously being the only one out of the loop.

"The old geezer wants me to become Captain of the Tenth." Ichigo explained sighing, "And I have the recommendations of all the captains."

"You have to learn to address the Soutaicho more respectfully now." Ginrei chided him.

"As if." Ichigo replied, annoyance still colouring his tone, "I thought I told the geezer I didn't want to join the Gotei Thirteen."

"But Ichigo-San, we don't have anyone else appropriate for the job." Ukitake reasoned.

"You could always turn down the offer." Sojun supplied helpfully.

"I did and then got beaten into accepting it." Ichigo supplied dismissively. Cringing as he remembered the feeling of having Ryujin Jakka's flames flying at him. The old man played dirty acting all frail and sickly at first. When Ichigo had defiantly refused the Head Captain had sent a flurry of flames his way, thanks to his instinct he had managed to dodge the attack but still managed to become singed. Normally he wouldn't be intimidated but the geezer had been aiming for family jewels. Having them at risk, made him reconsider his decision faster than anything else. At the end he conceded and had to make a much unwanted drop in to the fourth, where Unohana wasn't that pleased to have. Given a change of clothes he had walked broodily towards the Kuchiki Manor. He really didn't want to be in the same squad as his father, but it seems his wishes weren't being heard by the cosmos.

"Well then, let's toast to your forceful employment." His husband finally said after a small awkward silence.

"Thank you." Ichigo accepted taking a sip from his sake cup, enjoying the familiar burn of alcohol as it ran down his throat. "Though the wording did make me sound as if I was a freeloader."

"Weren't you?" Ginrei blandly replied, but his eye flickered with amusement at the glare Ichigo sent his way. Prompting the rest of them to chuckle.

"Excuse me, for being charitable with Aizen." Ichigo snarked.

Once calming his laughter, Sojun stated, "Regardless, celebrations are in order."

Taking in the form of his husbands laughing and flushing slightly. It was rare to see the Kuchiki so relaxed in the company of others and to feel his usually subdued reiatsu flicker with his in happiness was treat. The male had come a long way from the time he had first met him. It was almost as if he was different person all together. Sojun was far more confident and self-assured, and didn't need to hide behind the infamous Kuchiki façade of coldness. He even gotten over that whole ordeal caused by Aizen rather quickly. He reminded Ichigo of a Sakura tree he found withered and almost about to die, but with the right amount of care and affection, he was in full bloom.

 _ **'King, ya spewing out sappy poetic shit again.'**_ His ever faithful zanpakuto spirit interrupted his musing, prompting the routine non-verbal reply of him flipping the bird. He couldn't bring himself to care right now.

"What do you plan to do for the celebration?" Sojun asked after the rest of the members of the gathering had retired to their own quarters.

Ichigo whispered into his ear, "I have just the idea."

 **62.**

Before Sojun could respond, he felt himself being scooped up and being carried out of the garden towards their private chambers. Blushing madly he half-heartedly thumped Ichigo's chest, "Put me down, you Barbarian."

Ichigo simply laugh lightly in response, before kissing his temple and burying his nose in the raven hair breathing in the scent that could only belong to Sojun, "Barbarian or not, to the victor goes the spoils." Licking the shell of his ear causing the slighter man to shudder and his blush to deepen, he lowered his voice, "Which I intended to collect now."

Letting out a breathy sigh and sensing no one in the corridor, Sojun reached up and cupped his husband's face before gently pulling down and kissing the man on his lips. It started out chaste and innocent, but then he felt Ichigo's tongue trace his lips as if asking for permission. Parting them he felt the wet muscle enter his mouth and tangle with this. Stroking and exploring each other's taste, Ichigo faintly tasted of the sake he was drinking previously and Sojun had the lingering traces of the Camellia tea served at the picnic. Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck and drawing the man closer, Sojun deepened the kiss. Running his tongue across the red head's teeth and playfully fighting with his tongue. Neither of them felt the time as they approached their room.

Not wanting to let go of his precious cargo, Ichigo used his feet to slide the door open and close. Once the shoji screen was closed, he turned around and gently lowered Sojun's feet to the floor. Pressing the man against the doorframe, Ichigo relentlessly continued to attack his husband's lips. Placing a hand on each side and locking him in, Ichigo felt thinner arms remain wrapped around his neck. One cupping the back of his head and the other raking it's fingers through his hair. Sojun tasted better than all the curry and rice wine mixed together, and was much more addictive. Breaking apart to look at the male he had backed into the wall, Ichigo began to feel his clothes tighten below the belt. There wasn't anything more erotic than the breathless Kuchiki, with his hair and clothes mussed, his pale skin now tinged with red and lips plumped and bruised. Pupils blown so wide, there was only a ring of silver around the black. However what really made Ichigo nearly lose control was expression the male wore. There was almost a coy smile dancing on his slightly parted lips, and his gaze was steady and unashamed of the lust it held.

Ichigo let a low growl before pulling the man into his arms and attacking his lips again, this time with a little more force. Freeing one hand he undid the belt that held Sojun's pale blue yukata closed and slipped it off the man's body. With a finger he undid Sojun's fundoshi, and tossed it carelessly across the room. In a matter of moments, Sojun was completely bare in his arms and letting out the most lustful sighs. Tracing the male's ear with his tongue and running his hands across the milk smooth skin, Ichigo heard the breathy muttering from his husband, "Too… Much... Clothes…" fisting the material and moaning after every word. Smirking against his neck, Ichigo reached down and ripped off the belt in on swift motion making his hakama join the yukata on the floor. Sojun noticing the lack of material, hand immediately reached out and removed the upper clothing allowing it to fall on onto to the floor. Once his undergarment was also disposed of, Ichigo embraced Sojun into another rough and possessive kiss.

Sojun arched his back and pressed his entire front against Ichigo's, moaning into the larger male's mouth as their erections rubbed against each other. Hands were everywhere, his were tracing the many scars on Ichigo's body, while Ichigo's was reverently mapping every inch of his. Ichigo's palms were calloused from endless hours of Zanjutsu practice. The rough texture only heightened the pleasure as they brushed his sensitive nipples, eliciting a sudden gasp from his mouth. Ichigo started to deviate his attention from Sojun's ear towards his neck. This time he didn't prevent himself from marking it, he couldn't hold himself apart from the Hollow instincts crying out to claim their mate and ensure the whole world would know it as well. He could tell this was another pleasure spot on the Kuchiki, because the male would rake his fingers in his hair and try to hold him to that spot.

Suckling Sojun's neck and collar, Ichigo scooped him up into his arms again and carried him towards the futon laid out in the room. Despite his roughness and preoccupation, he carefully lowered himself to his knees and slowly placed his spouse on the mattress. Crawling between Sojun's opened knees Ichigo spread himself on top of the male and kissed him once more on the mouth. Moving south, Ichigo began alternating between licking and sucking random part of Sojun's skin. Reaching his chest area, he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth and suckled lightly. Instinctively Sojun wrapped his legs around his waist an arched back, as if trying to mesh their bodies together as one. Ichigo took the opportunity to slide his arm under the man's back and pull him closer to him and began to grind their erections together, while his other arm steadied them.

Switching nipples and releasing it, Ichigo lifted himself off the male beneath him and stared into his eyes, "I intend to take you this time." He informed, searching Sojun's face for a response. Sojun smiled softly, and tightened his legs around Ichigo's waist and lifted his hips up, ensuring the tip of the red head's erection brushed his entrance. Ichigo smirked at the way the raven had communicated his consent, and thought about Koga, 'Pearls before swine.' Chuckling he lowered his mouth to Sojun's ear and huskily whispered.

"Since it's our first time together, I intend to draw this out as much as possible." Hearing the wanton moan and hands fisting his hair in response, he continued, "I will take you as many times as possible and in many ways as possible, until neither of us have the energy to move."

Sojun responded by placing a palm against his chest and pushed him back. Curious as to what the raven had plan, Ichigo allowed him to be guided into position. Soon he found himself seated, with Sojun between his thighs and his length is his mouth. Letting out an aroused moan as that talented tongue circled his length and teased his tip. Using one hand to hold himself in place, Sojun used his other to stoke the length and fondle Ichigo's sack. Little by little he would try to take his husband's impressive length deeper into his mouth, but he still couldn't control his gag reflex which would force him back up a bit. Not wanting to be the only one receiving, Ichigo wetted three of his fingers and bent forward. Placing them at Sojun's entrance, he rubbed the saliva at the opening. Circling it with one of his fingers before, penetrating the tight ring, Ichigo nearly lost his control. They hadn't done this for a while, so the hot wet sheath was tighter than usual. Feeling around and massaging the warm walls, Ichigo added the second finger. Thrusting it in and out of Sojun's passage to relax the natural tenseness, Ichigo felt the man moan with his length in his mouth and raise his hips higher. Scissoring his fingers to stretch the opening, he added the third. He could tell the stretch was slightly painful because Sojun stop his suckling for a moment. Stilling his hand, he waited for the male to become accustomed to the feeling, and when he felt Sojun's hips push back against his three digits he knew it was alright. Thrusting his fingers in and out, while alternately spreading them Ichigo felt his husband's entrance loosen considerably.

Sensing his climax nearing, Ichigo placed his unoccupied hand on Sojun's face and lifted the male's mouth off his straining erection. Using his hands, he directed his beautiful spouse back to their previous position, with him on his back, placing a pillow under his hips, Ichigo parted the man's legs. Lifting one to his shoulder he placed the tip of his length at Sojun entrance. Glancing at the man, Ichigo took the raven's nod as the go ahead, and slowly inched inside. Thankfully, Sojun had already drenched his length, so he didn't have to worry about lubricant. All of his concentration was focused on not slamming into the tight wet heat that slowly enveloped him. Once he was fully sheathed, Ichigo paused and let out a groan.

Bending Sojun's knees and leaning forward, Ichigo captured the male into kiss. This time trying to convey all the care and affection he had through that action. Feeling the raven relax eventually, Ichigo pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. Changing his angle with every thrust, he finally found the position in which he would hit Sojun's pleasure spot. Upon finding it he began to pick up speed, drawing out a cry with every thrust from male writhing beneath him. Sojun's entire body flushed pink, hands twisted in the sheets and his mouth partially opened with the look of someone drowning in pleasure. With a flare of animalistic possessiveness, Ichigo was glad he was the only one who would see Sojun like this. Seeing the male so responsive to his touch and pliant, made his inner Alpha purr in contentment.

Sojun couldn't even form coherent thoughts. Every nerve ending was overloaded with pleasure, he had never felt so complete or full before. The times with Koga couldn't even begin to compare to what he was feeling right now. He could feel Ichigo touch places he didn't know existed within him. With every wet slide he felt himself lose another part of his mind into the feeling. Eventually he gave up trying to think and let his body take over. Sojun could feel his climax building and automatically tightened around Ichigo's length. Hearing the low moan in response he clenched again, eliciting the same sound. "I'm not going to last long, if you keep doing that." The red head informed him breathily in between thrusts, as he grabbed Sojun's erection and began to stroke him with the rhythm of his hips. This all proven too much for the Kuchiki heir because soon after he felt an explosion set off within him, making his entire body shake and clamp down on Ichigo's member as he came. With a few more thrusts, he felt familiar warmth flood within him.

Only this time it didn't sting nor burn.

Not pulling out of him, Ichigo lowered himself on top of his body. Sweat and his spent release between them, his husband kissed him. This time it was sweet and innocent. Running a hand through Ichigo's damp orange hair, Sojun watched has he partially lifted up to stare at him. Sojun felt the male brush his hair aside and smile.

"I love you." Ichigo confessed, taking Sojun completely by surprise. When Ichigo didn't receive a response, his brows furrowed, "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no!" Sojun stuttered feeling his blush return full force, "I always knew, I just didn't expect you to say it out loud."

Smiling lightly, Ichigo kissed his cheek, "Why not? I'm not ashamed of it."

Turning his head, Sojun kissed Ichigo chastely on the lips, "I love you, too."

They remained as they were until their heartbeats calmed and their combined reiatsu hummed lightly around the room.

 **63.**

A century passed peacefully, and gradually took over.

Ginrei had retired from his position as Sixth Division Captain and stepped down as Clan Head. Sojun took over the responsibility, and became the 28th Kuchiki Clan Head. However he too retired from service and focused solely on his clan duties. Currently Byakuya was the captain of the Sixth with Renji as his lieutenant. No one was surprised at their son's appointment, he was considered a prodigy. Rukia had just made fifth seat in the thirteenth division and was crushing hard on Kaien with Renji pinning after her. It was the Seireitei's own sitcom romance, while Byakuya's and Hisana's was considered to be one out of the story books. The Shinigami Women's Association had tried to grab an interview from either partner, but Byakuya had assigned some of the Kuchiki guards to protect Hisana.

 _"_ _Chichi-Ue_ _. Otou-San." Byakuya addressed them one evening. "I have something to tell you."_

 _It was rare to see the young man fidget as if he were a child, so the couple stopped their work sensing the importance of the topic._

 _"I am interested in someone." He strangled out, a blush creeping into his face, "She is not of nobility and neither is she a Shinigami. Therefore becoming involved with her will not be accepted by the clan. However regardless of what they say, I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with her, and I seek your approval and blessing."_

 _Ichigo hid his smile and looked at Sojun, nodding at him to speak on behalf of them, "As long as you both want this affair, I wish nothing against it. The clan has to grow and develop; following the rules and traditions_ _blindly_ _would be a mistake. The clan policies are meant to guide and help us not to govern us. So you have our blessing."_

 _Byakuya couldn't hide the rather obvious joy that spread across his face as he bowed his head and thanked them._

 _Before he could leave, Ichigo added, "Oh, Bya-Chan." He called playfully, smirking at the annoyed look on the young man's face, "Please do bring Hisana-Chan over sometime."_

 _Ichigo had never seen the Kuchiki turn such deep shade of red and fidget, "H-How did you-"_

 _"We are your fathers Byakuya, a little credit to the men who raised you." Sojun answered, obviously enjoying seeing their son all flustered._

 _Nodding and apologizing Byakuya fled the room, making Ichigo and Sojun burst into a fit of laughter._

It was amusing to see Byakuya in love; and though he was a spitfire as a teen, he had matured well calming his temper. However though he was calm and collected, he wasn't unnecessarily prideful and conceited. What took Ichigo by surprise was his relationship with Renji, in his universe the captain and the lieutenant had a strange relationship but it worked. Here, they openly spoke and had casual meet ups; Ichigo could almost see a bromance in full bloom. Maybe it had to do with becoming acquainted earlier on or that they had no hostile feelings for one another in the beginning; since Ichigo had introduced them to him, along with Sojun. Although his husband didn't know why he found it so amusing, Ichigo treasured the sheer irony and the captain having to ask his lieutenant to see his adoptive older sister romantically. Despite the strangeness of it all, Ichigo found it endearing to watch Byakuya and Hisana interact; it made him think how different Byakuya would have been if she had survived in his world. They were the epitome of polite and sweetness.

Urahara and Yoruichi were the complete opposite. More like the craziest couple in the entire Seireitei, however if it worked for them it wasn't something anyone should interfere with. Mayuri was still trying to exterminate the blonde captain, but failing miserably. However the man did manage to create his 'daughter' Nemu; which made Ichigo slightly nostalgic for his world, she was the only one who acted exactly the same, regardless if it was his world or this. Even a century later, Shinji and Hiyori hadn't even reach any stage. Some even contemplated locking them in a closet but there wasn't a guarantee they wouldn't kill each other. The other Visoreds had bonded well over their common affliction and Ichigo still spared with them to bump up their time limit, although the training schedule wasn't as rigorous as it once was before the war. Ichigo already had brutal monthly spars with the old man, which were exhausting on it's own.

He resigned from the Tenth, when Isshin proved to be proficient for the post of Captain. As his lieutenant for a couple of decades the Shiba wasn't any different from his version. The Shiba Clan remained one of the Five Great Nobel Clans, since Kaien wasn't attacked by the hollows created by Aizen and Ganju had recently graduated from the Shin'o Academy. However he was re-elected as Captain for the Tenth after the rather mysterious disappearance of Isshin. Neither Rangiku nor Toushiro were capable of taking the post just yet; even though the third seat had achieved Bankai, he didn't have the experience of handling it yet. Additionally the old geezer apparently took pleasure in making Ichigo's life miserable, so he was forced into accepting his old position.

Sojun and he were always as they were. They decided to have another child, a little girl named Akimi, and she was turning fifty in a few years. She had a similar aging process as Byakuya, and with burnt orange hair and grey eyes; Ichigo could already tell she was going to be a heart breaker. The timing could have been better with the threat of Yhwach's attacking growing near, but some things just couldn't be predicted. Personally Ichigo had found himself contemplating the idea of having children but with the Quincy madman looming around the corner, he didn't allow himself to even fantasize about it; let alone bring it up with Sojun. However when Sojun had broached the subject of having another child, Ichigo found himself unable to refuse. His spouse asked rarely for anything, and it had pleased Ichigo seeing the male voice his request, he had come a long way from being that nervous and uncertain man he met on the rooftop in Rukongai. Seeing Sojun with her, Ichigo found something primal flood in him. It could have been the hollow side of his soul purring with contentment upon seeing his mate carry and birth their offspring; and for once Ichigo didn't fight the feeling and instead embraced it.

He had visited the Living World a couple of times and found his parents happily married. Isshin had somehow acquired a special gigai (he could smell Urahara's work in this) and his mother had eloped from Ishida's family. Even though this time she wasn't afflicted with hollowfication she still chose to marry the crazy bastard. No matter what universe he was in, his family was crazy. Ichigo would make informal trips to watch his mother. It had been so long since he had seen her and he had forgotten just how beautiful she looked. Isshin could sense him, and would stare in his direction but since Ichigo hadn't approached either of them, he had begun to nod in acknowledgment. Currently the couple was at the cemetery, laying down some white camellias at a head stone. He had found out this universe's Kurosaki Ichigo was stillborn. Ichigo figured, since he was the soul, the body couldn't survive outside the womb. It had caused him pain, knowing he had hurt his mother once again though indirectly.

As they left, Ichigo felt a familiar presence beside him.

"Was that Shiba-Taicho?" Sojun asked with a slight hint of curiosity leaking into his tone.

Closing his eyes and enveloping the male with his reiatsu, he replied, "It seems he has found love."

"You watch her a lot."

"Yes, I do." Ichigo held out his palm, "It seems it is time to tell you."

Not completely understanding as to what Ichigo was referring to, but placing his hand in his spouse's larger one, Sojun allowed himself to be guided to the grave that the woman and the missing captain had been paying their respects.

 _"Let me tell you the story of Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo began warping an arm around Sojun's waist, pulling the man closer as he stared at the name carved into the stone, "And of the world where he lived…"_

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am ending the story at this point for the next arc still has yet to be completed. I may consider a sequel, but I'll leave that thought hanging until the end of the series.

I am sad to see the fic come to an end, but **I had already planned it to be around** **maximum 7 chapters** at most. I am already struggling with a large multi-chapter fic, and I didn't want another incomplete story added to my list. I know the pacing was really fast, but I didn't want to drag it unnecessarily. Initially it was supposed to be a very large one-shot, but as I was writing it, I realised that it was too long to be one.

This was the hardest fic I have ever written to date. I was practically on Bleach Wiki the entire time, re-reading portions of the manga and re-watching sections of the anime; just to make sure every detail was in place and nothing seemed improbable. Studying character's to make sure they remained in character, calculating the timeline, reading up on Japanese culture etc. Even if I missed something, my Beta _**'Lilinoe'**_ would always be there to double check and point out discrepancies, so she has my many thanks and respect *bows*.

I would like to thank you, my loyal readers, and those who enjoyed following the development of this fic. Your comments and responses were much appreciated and I hope I have done justice, by giving you pleasure in reading this little story of mine. Hopefully you found it time well spent.

 **I will add another chapter or two with small, random collection of snippets I wrote on the side. I just need to tidy them up bit, that's all. So keep an eye out for the fic updates. If you have scenarios in relation to this fic's universe, please feel free to drop me a message and I'll see what I can do with them.**


	8. Extras

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

 **A/N:** Apologies for the late update and I won't bore you with excuses. A shout out for my beat _**'Crimson Dragon Devil'** _ who made this actually readable. Enjoy and please send your prompts if you want to add to this universe. I wouldn't mind writing another chapter of snippets.

 **Summary:** _"Chichi, could you tell me how you met tou-san?" Byakuya asked as he snuggled into his father's embrace. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Sojun smiled fondly at the orange haired man sleeping beside them, "It all began…"_

 **Warnings**

Time Travel

AU

Mpreg

Mild Violence

 **Black Peninsula**

 **Extras**

 **This chapter consists of various snippets that take place during the main story. They can be considered as an epilogue, an omake, a backstory or an extension/explanatory scene. I wrote them on the side when the ideas hit me, with the intention of integrating it to the main plot, but later on decided against it due to various reasons. The main one being the scene doesn't contribute to the development of the primary plot, and I'm not the type adding unnecessary sections. I may write a second set, but I cannot tell for certain. Feel free to drop a prompt and I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **I know majority of them are relatively short in length; but that is how I write them initially, and then start fleshing them out (adding details and sub scenes) when I include them into a chapter. So what you are about to read is before the secondary stuffing.**

 **I haven't given them a number or arrange for them chronologically, for I have no idea during when they take place; so I allow you to fit them where you feel they should be. The naming follows the pattern of this story, the character's name along with their literal translation of the Kanji used.**

 **(See Author's Notes at the end.)**

* * *

 **X. Ichimaru – City Round**

"Would you two like some tea?"

"No, but some Sake would be fine."

"Gin, you drank a whole jug yesterday."

"But Ran-Chan, it is the liquid of life."

"Which is why I will laugh at the sheer irony of your funeral." Rangiku snarked, "I'm bringing some tea and dried persimmon." Turning around and leaving the makeshift hut to the two males inside alone.

Ichigo had to bite his tongue at the slight pout the young teen wore, and the hilarity of Rangiku being the one against excessive drinking. However he didn't miss the way Gin looked at her. His grin would soften and his eyes would always drift towards her. Right now he was watching her leave as her figure slowly melted out of sight. It was obvious the young male had deep feelings for the girl and from what he knew of female behaviour, Ichigo was certain Rangiku wasn't any different. They were both uncharacteristically shy about it and were waiting for the other to make a move. It was both amusing and endearing at the same time. Ichigo felt a slight stab of sadness thinking of Rangiku in his universe to finally know Gin's true intentions right before his death.

After rescuing her from the Hogyoku and taking them home, he found later that Gin had followed him back to the site and watched as Aizen scramble in search for the orb. Now the boy was thirsty for the burnet's blood. Ichigo managed to talk Gin into waiting for about a decade before entering Shin'O Academy. His reiatsu was mature for his age but still not ready yet, plus not to mention Rangiku needed to recover from the shock of nearly having her soul being taken from her. Despite his good intention, Gin was terrible at communicating his feelings to her. Not that he was the one to talk, but he was much better than the silver haired boy.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Gin broke the silence.

Ichigo smiled to himself, and closed his eyes. He had heard from others about Gin's genius intellect and it was safe to say he wasn't disappointed.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo casually asked.

"You have this air of knowing things." The boy answered opening his eyes slightly to study the male seated opposite him. There as a silent staring match between them, reiatsu flaring slightly. Ichigo wasn't intimidated, but he was impressed by the amount of control the teen held over his spiritual energy without any formal training.

Ichigo chuckled and started a slow clap, "You could say that." He mused out distractedly and Gin said nothing but relaxed his posture. It seemed the boy was only interested in verifying his assumptions and not asking any revealing questions. 'If not for Aizen, you would have gone far in the life.' Ichigo mused to himself as they both dampened their spiritual pressure as they discussed other various topics. Such as Ichigo's current status and Gin's plan to join the Seireitei. They were locked into a heated debate over Gin's choice of joining the Fifth Division, but it was interrupted when they felt Rangiku's spiritual signature approach the cottage.

Ichigo watched at the teen's agitated reiatsu calm down and thrum with suppressed pleasure at the girl's arrival. Even though nothing was shown on the teen's ever smiling face, the redhead could see the slight turn of his face towards the entrance and his attention would occasionally drift towards it in search of her figure. When she did arrive and enter the premises, Ichigo smiled as he felt Gin's reiatsu flare up and practically cocoon her body and entangle with her less refined spiritual energy. He could tell the act wasn't intentional and that was what made it all the more daunting; to think at this stage how possessive and protective the boy was already. However considering what he did for her in his universe it explained many things about the man's character and his feelings for this particular woman.

Ichimaru Gin wasn't a saint, or a hero in any sense. Ichigo could tell, even at this young age, he was the type to walk past a brutal murder, rape or any other heinous crime without feeling an ounce of guilt on his consciousness. However if any of those acts had anything to do with Rangiku, Ichigo would bet his life that Gin wouldn't stop at anything until those responsible were eradicated. Glancing at Rangiku, Ichigo could see that the girl was aware of the boy's anti-hero mentality. He had visited the cottage multiple times, and from the random chats he had from her, it was clear she wasn't stupid or blind of Gin's darker side. She was well aware and would often chide him of his casual comments, but accepted him regardless.

'She is pretty much his moral system personified.' Ichigo mused as he sipped the tea she brought them and watched the young duo interact.

Perhaps it was normal for the strawberry blonde to seat herself so close to Gin, but Ichigo didn't miss the lingering touches the two exchange. From the brush of fingertips when she handed Gin the cup to the way she leaned towards the boys form when she took her place beside him. Ichigo noticed her smile would brighten and her eyes would gain a rather beautiful flicker of delight every time she looked at Gin. Not to mention that the boy lapped the attention she showered him with. The redhead recalled the way the young teen clutched at her unconscious form when he Ichigo first handed her to him. He recalled the panicked and trembling reiatsu the boy emitted as he held the girl, and when her weak spiritual energy finally responded, Ichigo could practically taste the relief Gin showed.

There was no doubt, that Ichimaru Gin loved Matsumoto Rangiku.

From the way her reiatsu interacted with his without her knowledge, it was safe to say she returned the sentiments. Spiritual energy was a horrible tell of a person's inner feelings, and the way it interacted with other people's reiatsu could tell a person perceptive enough the relationship or bond they had with that person. Her reiatsu would entwine and try to merge with Gin's; when he cocooned her with his, she would also respond similarly. This is a gesture done amongst close family members and partners unconsciously, especially when they relationship is strong. The two definitely loved each other and were just as devoted to one another. However due to their age and inexperience, they lacked the knowledge to communicate those feelings.

Ichigo smiled as he saw their cups of tea, both had a floating upturn tea stem.

'They suffered enough in my universe.' Ichigo pondered as he looked at the setting sun outside; he should be returning home soon. 'They deserve the chance to be happy together.'

( **A/N:** This piece slots in after Ichigo saved Rangiku in Chapter 4 and sometime before they enter Shin'O Academy in Chapter 5. Having a vertical tea stem in your tea is considered as a sign of good fortune. I have a soft spot for Gin, and coupling him with Rangiku makes my favourite Het pairing.)

* * *

 **X. Hisana – Scarlet Reality**

It was his weekly drop by in Inuzuri, checking the town if the crime rate had reverted back to his pre-arrival. Though he couldn't regulate everything, he could prevent public beating, harassment and brawls that took place. Not the very same things happened behind close door, at least the in habitants thought twice about their actions. Ichigo was on his way to the cave to air and dust the area, since he didn't know when he might need it again, and he didn't want to return to a giant dust bunny and a sneezing fit. As he was lazily hopping roof to roof to kill some time, he froze when he caught a faint pulse of a very familiar reiatsu signature.

No matter how faint it was he could still sense it.

It was Rukia's.

Diverting his attention to the spiritual signature he began following the almost imperceptible trail. When he felt the slight increase in strength Ichigo smiled to himself, as it confirmed he was on the right path. At the end he was slightly surprised by the sight in front of him. Curled up on the street floor in a small by alley was a little girl crying as she helplessly rocked an equally distressed infant. It was clear that the girl wasn't even in her teen's and was at her ropes end to console the cry child cradled in her arms. She lifted her head and Ichigo blinked when he took in her features.

She wasn't Rukia, although her appearance was uncannily like hers. That when he realised he was looking at the younger version of Rukia's sister, Hisana.

Byakuya's future wife.

 _His son's future wife._

Winter was approaching and the torn kimono Hisana wore couldn't even keep her warm on a cold day, she was filthy and considerably under nourished. Noticing that the babe was slightly better told Ichigo the young girl already understood her responsibility and was making the sacrifices a parent would do. He hummed in approval, finally seeing at least the tip of the iceberg of just what kind of woman Hisana was. His musing was cut short when she bent in half hacking a cough. Ichigo winced at the sound and the infant squirmed in her arms.

"Winter is coming, Rukia." She whispered, "I won't be able to look after you any longer, I can drop you off at Oba-San's knowing she will put a roof over your head and give you a frequent meal; but she won't take me in as well."

The child cooed not understanding what was being said to her, "I'm sorry to part with you, but it's for the best. For there is no future with me, your weak and useless sister. So please forgive her." Hisana sobbed clutching the babe in comfort. Having heard enough of the heart wrenching scene, Ichigo dropped down in front of the two female. Hisana immediately halted her cries and scrambled back against the wall of the house trying to put as much room between Ichigo and them. She never looked him in the eye, but when he could see her studying his appearance with curiosity and fear. He knew she had recognised him when he heard her gasp and scrambled to her knees to bow. He never understood where the town's people got that idea, but he had long since given up telling them to stop.

"Ichigo-Sama." She whispered out slightly hoarse due to her earlier break down.

Nodding in her direction, he took off his cloak throwing it over her shivering form. "You and the child are coming with me." And she nodded rising to her feet while wrapping the cloak around her. She had learnt never to question kindness, just accept it and move on. It sadden Ichigo to see how compliant the girl was; she was so desperate for help she wouldn't even question his intentions. Even though he was a makeshift hero of the district, such ambiguous commands should at the very least bring up a few questions.

Scooping the girl into a bridal style, amused by the startled noise she let out as he shunpoed out of the alley. It was as she was a tiny animal. Hisana weighed virtually nothing and he could practically feel her skeleton, tightening his grip Ichigo made his final decision. He landed at the old and unused shrine at the bottom of the cliff. Over the past century he has renovated the small building. Though it didn't seem any different, the shoji doors didn't have holes in them and the roof didn't leak. He cleared the place out and kept a spare futon in the cabin, just as a precaution.

Placing her down on the porch, "This will be your new home. There are seals to deter people from entering and my reiatsu would keeping any Shinigami from approaching this area as well." She nodded but he could see the dull violet eyes lighten with life, "I will provide you with an allowance to survive until you are able to find 'proper' work." His tone communicated his idea of proper and she immediately understood. "But I will still support you and the child." Handing her some money. Living in Inuzuri gave him a sense of how much is needed to be spent on a weekly basis.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, though she had a tight control over her impulses and emotions, Hisana was still a pre-teen.

Ichigo smiled at the question, making the girl blush and duck her head but kept glancing at him shyly, "Paying off an old debt."

She blinked in confusion not understanding the reference but accepted the answer, "Is there anything I could do?"

Ichigo pondered and when he heard Rukia gurgle in her sister's arms, he remembered someone else, "If I bring another child to stay, I want you to look after them as your own."

She nodded and nodded obediently, "Hai, Ichigo-Sama."

'Getting rid of that is going to take some time.' He thought and bid farewell to the sisters. The money he gave was enough to make the initial purchases of food and clothing. Next week he would stop by and check on them. He didn't want to do anything more today in case he overwhelmed the poor girl which he think he already did. However she hid her discomfort well for a pre-teen and was considerably mature for her age, but it was given considering her circumstances. Ichigo had no intention of making her work, but from what he could assume from her personality Hisana would try to not be so dependent on him or take his generosity for granted. Which was why he stressed on employment, but the right kind. He didn't think he could forgive himself if the girl wound up working for a brothel as a prostitute.

'Now to find a red pineapple.'

( **A/N:** Again sometime before Chapter 5. I believe Hisana's health issue was predominantly psychological, a simple cough aggravated by guilt. Which was why she is healthy in this universe.)

* * *

 **X. Muramasa – Village Just**

"How does this place collect so much of dust?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as he looked around the cavern living room area.

Every week or so the redhead would visit his old abode to ensure that the place was still habitable, despite not living there. Perhaps it was his paranoia left from the war, but the he had unshakable need to have a second home ready to hide his family in case something went south in this universe. Not that he would allow the situation to reach such a state, but knowing there was a hideout or a safe house on standby helped him sleep at night. Every month, he would mop and clean the place to make sure the place wasn't lethal for the respiratory system. Throwing away the dust rag and leaving the mop to dry outside, Ichigo relit the living room hearth.

'I really need a bath.' He thought looking down at his clothing and made his way to the indoor hot springs. After having a well-deserved soak, Ichigo changed into a spare yukata he kept in his room. Then, making his way back to the living room, he sat down and pulled his daisho pair for a closer inspection. It seems the dust in the cave had settled itself on both black blades, prompting the redhead to collect the old polishing kit he knew he left somewhere in the cave. Returning to his seat, once he found the kit, Ichigo took the smaller trench knife to his lap.

As he was busy polishing he felt a slight breeze flutter in front of him, but it wasn't caused by wind but by reiatsu. Not pausing lifting his gaze from his lap, Ichigo smiled lightly and greeted, "Hello, Muramasa."

 **"Ichigo-Sama."** The Zanpakuto Spirit replied softly and unsurely.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he lifted his head to meet the sword spirits eyes. He could tell something was wrong from the moment the spirit made its appearance. Ichigo had only recently gained the ability to manifest his three sword spirit from his inner world and with a bit of experimenting it was found they could manifest themselves. Not being obsessed with control, the redhead gave the spirits free reign over the ability provided they didn't cause a mess or let anyone see them. However the trio were not particularly interested in coming out of his inner world. Therefore for the new sword spirit to make an appearance could be considered as strange; not mentioning the tone and the use of the old honorific indicated there was something that deeply unsettled Muramasa.

Pausing his work and placing the trench knife aside, Ichigo reached out with his hand to the standing Zanpakuto Spirit, "Tell me what is bothering you, Muramasa."

Ichigo was a straight to the point type, he didn't want to waste time warming up the conversation to reach the topic of conversation. Being direct helped in many situations and from the light tremor he felt through Muramasa's hand, as the spirit's hand touched his, told him the situation was far more severe than it appeared to be. Pulling Muramasa to sit beside him, Ichigo didn't expect the male to fall to his knees between his legs. Before he could ask was wrong and pull the male up, Ichigo felt Muramasa fist his yukata and croak out.

 **"Did Koga actually say those words?"** Ichigo blinked with confusion, but the spirit continued with barely restrained anguish, _"You've become nothing more than a hindrance to me. I don't need to use a pathetic, unstable sword like you. My power alone is enough."_

'Ahhhh…' Ichigo thought once he realised what had happened. Along with his integration into his soul, Muramasa would gain his memories. Although they were mixed up and not in chronological order, the Zanpakuto Spirit was smart enough to figure out the sequence. Currently he had experienced the memory of the confrontation of Koga during his universe. It must have heart breaking for the sword spirit because a year back he had seen what he had done to unseal Koga, how far he had suffered to free his wielder. Though Muramasa was content being with him, it had pleased him that he had tried his level best to free his master. Ichigo had prayed that it would have taken some time before he had experienced this set of memories, because by then the spirit would have settled down and the blow wouldn't be as harsh.

Stroking the brunette's wild hair, Ichigo said nothing and allowed the sword spirit to sob it all out, _"A Zanpakuto is merely a tool. There are countless replacements."_

 **"After all I've done, he said those words."** Muramasa continued trembling and clutching tightly at Ichigo's frame, **"Was it not enough? Was I not good enough? What more did he want from me?"**

The questions kept coming, each one more desperate than the previous one. There was nothing he could say to Muramasa that would help him, other than to offer him comfort. From the initial transfer from Koga to him, Ichigo felt that Koga's presence had reduced in Muramasa. It was easy to forget that Muramasa was once a part of Koga, but gradually that was changing as he had become part of Ichigo. As he was tried to comfort the zanpakuto spirit on the floor between his legs, Ichigo heard Ossan voice idly point out.

 _'Ichigo read his reiatsu.'_

Closing his eyes he read Muramasa's reiatsu signature for a moment. 'It had changed.' Ichigo answered starring the brunette in his lap.

' _He is losing Koga's markers and taking in yours. The change is slow but it is happening.'_ Ossan explained, _'He is an Asauchi formed, and the change made by his first wielder are leaving piece by piece; but those empty areas are being replaced by taking in parts of you.'_ Sensing the redhead confusion, he continued, _'Think an Asauchi as block of clay, it will be moulded and carved into shape by its wielder over time until it reaches certain form, which would be considered as Shinkai and once baked permanently it would be Bankai. Muramasa has changed wielders prior to baking, so he is being reformed by you.'_

 _ **'Old man, you know ya comparing us to pottery.'**_ Zangetsu grouched out.

Ignoring the other sword spirit, Ichigo asked Ossan, 'I thought the changes were done with the initial transference.'

 _'That is the main spiritual bond. What is happening now is the shifting the emotional binding.'_

'I didn't think it would involve this.' Looking at the broken male at his feet.

 _ **'King, he is losing bits of his soul.'**_ Zangetsu drawled; but his sarcastic tone lost its bite due to the flicker of worry that rested underneath it.

 _'It wouldn't be as painful, since it would take a longer period of time. However the memory is making him lose Koga's influence faster, which is emotionally very painful.'_

Heard enough from his spirits, Ichigo pulled Muramasa from the floor and onto his lap, startling him. He had calmed down, being able to vocalise his pain, but his reiatsu was still a turbulent mess as it swirled around the room. Ichigo increased his spiritual energy and started to entwine with Muramasa's, calming it down. Drawing him into a tight embrace and soaking the brunette with his reiatsu, Ichigo started to vocalise out random thoughts that came to his mind.

"You're not his anymore." Ichigo bit out as he ran a hand soothingly through Muramasa's hair, "You are my Zanpakuto Spirit, so don't concern yourself with what he thinks."

Burying his forehead into Ichigo's neck, Muramasa nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wielder's larger frame. Clutching at Ichigo as a drowning man would to plank of wood.

 **"He practically threw me away, as if I were trash."** Muramasa replied as his voice was muffled by the yukata.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure." The redhead countered, "Some treasures I am born with; such as Zangetsu and Ossan. Others I find along the way, such as yourself."

As he said that, Ichigo's mind began to wonder to Sojun and Byakuya. If he were a dragon, they would be the most cherished possessions of his current hoard. His mother was once his crowning jewel, but she was no longer present having shattered years ago by his hand. She was followed shortly with many of his other precious people in his universe. Gradually he was gathering his new treasure, acquiring new gems and metal he didn't think to exist, not to mention being part of his wealth.

( **A/N:** I love reading fics where Ichigo takes him in and treats him better than Koga did. The last paragraph is reference to unique Bleach fic named 'Scales' by 'Straight-Outta-Hobbiton'. I recommend it to anyone. Basically Ichigo is a dragon, and friends and family are his hoard.)

* * *

 **X. Yamamoto – Mountain Talent**

Ichigo knew this was a high risk strategy, but there was no other way to gain the old fart's attention or start the conversation. The matter had been on his mind since the beginning and waiting for the correct time to come to break the topic wasn't going to help them in the long run. If this all backfired on him, he would at least have the peace of mind of reminding the old man the gravity of the situation. 'Time wears us all down, makes us soft.' Ichigo pondered as he stealthily entered the First Division Headquarters and casting high level kido barriers as he entered the Head Captain's office.

"What brings you here, Brat?" Genryusai asked not lifting his eyes from the report laid in front of him, but his reiatsu tensed back with anticipation. Ichigo knew one wrong move and he was charcoal.

"There is something I wish to discuss." Ichigo began relaxing his posture, "A proposal I want to make."

"And why is it requested in such a manner?" As he lifted his gaze from the report and met Ichigo's amber.

"There is a story told amongst Quincys, to their children." Ichigo began idly, "About Your Majesty's return."

Ichigo could feel the stillness in Yamamoto's reiatsu. The air was so still and quiet he would practically hear as they both drew breath. Keeping the casualness in his tone as he walked towards the office balcony that overlooked the Seireitei. "999 years to regain his former glory. 900 years to regain his heart, 90 years to regain his intellect, and 9 years to regain his power."

Before the Captain Commander could speak, Ichigo raised his hand before shifting his attention back to him, "Despite being part Quincy, I have no loyalties to them. What they – no, what he did to my mother was unforgivable. I lost everything that I held dear to them once, and I do not want to again."

"I can see that from the way you protect your family and your friends." Genryusai replied, "Especially those you claim as your kin."

Walking towards the section of the office that overviewed the Seireitei, the Captain Commander continued, "I won't ask for details about your past, nor about how you came to be." Turning his attention back to Ichigo, "I know you have spoken the truth thus far, however there is many omission on your part." Ichigo felt an involuntary twitch of his lips as he felt the man piercing stare on him, but kept his resolve steady as he met the Captain's gaze. They continued to watch each other for some form of nonverbal cues to indicate the other's innermost train of thought or intentions. After a few moments, Ichigo knew he had somehow passed whatever test the man had set out for him for the Head Captain continued to speak.

"You bear no ill intention to this place." If it were a statement or a question, Ichigo didn't know but he nodded his head lightly regardless. After another small pause, Genryusai continued, "And what you say is true, Yhwach's return is inevitable and time have changed. The Gotei wasn't the same as it was back then, and I do not think we are capable of the brutality it initially possessed. Time makes people compassionate; and I am not unaffected either." And with great solemnity he sighed as he ended, "Something that the enemy will not share."

For the first time Ichigo saw the man look his age as he gazed out of the balcony; clearing his throat, "That is what separates us from them."

Genryusai didn't turn his attention away from the view but let out a low chuckle, "I highly doubt if it could be considered as a strength, Brat."

"It will be." Ichigo replied with certainty. "Yhwach must go, there is no other option. However his followers would be useless without him. Therefore, there is no reason for us to end them."

"Ahhh, Yes." Genryusai nodded slightly, "I do remember his rather aggravating ability to share and pass his power among his followers."

"Which is why you have to cut the head of the snake for the body to die."

"What happens if the body is on its own dangerous, until it dies?"

"It will be." Ichigo repeated, causing his Genryusai to look at the redhead. The tone the youngster used was far too confident for someone who was speculating on the future. The Head Captain had his own theories about the mysterious Ryoka, and only time would confirm them, which was why he wasn't drilling the man about his history or an explanation. Two things he learnt from being the Soutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen for nearly a millennial.

'Time does heal and time does tell.' He thought as he quietly observed the male in silence. The redhead had lost that listless look in his eyes he had when they first met. There was also a certain shine and life which had returned to him as well, the brat's reiatsu though powerful thrummed heavily with energy instead of its initial tired hum. Genryusai could tell that it was partially due to the inception of his family and integrations to Seireitei which has reduced the occurrence of that expression and now he was unrecognisable. 'Perhaps it is primarily because of that, I'm not treating him as a criminal.' Genryusai idly thought. It was evident the male would go to the ends of the earth for his family and friends. He also emitted an odd sense of 'duty to protect' when he interacted with his precious people.

"What do you have in mind?" Genryusai asked breaking the silence.

Ichigo stared at the city for moment before he answered, "We have to end Yhwach permanently, and fighting him this time would be very different from the last." He glanced at the Head Captain, "You must fight him, because the troops need to feel your reiatsu. So they are motivated enough to hold off his followers till he dies."

Genryusai nodded in agreement. Yhwach would most probably be much stronger than he was a thousand years ago, and his followers would have also improved as well. It was a given in military that subordinates were far more confident when their commander in charge was fighting alongside them. However it had been centuries since he had a worthy candidate to clash swords against. Not that his sense had dulled but it had been a long time since he and Ryujin Jakka had been out in the open. He could feel his Zanpakuto Spirit flicker awake at the back of his mind. As if it were a beast finally awakening from it long slumber.

"It's been awhile." Genryusai answered as he gripped his staff.

"Same here, Old Fart." Ichigo agreed and once again they locked gazes.

In a split second, Genryusai released his Zanpakuto and directed all his attention towards his companion, "Feel the divine wrath of the geezer."

"What kind of shitty name is that?" Ichigo screamed as he barely managed to dodge a stream of fire as he took a dive from the balcony.

( **A/N:** I love the Old Geezer and I hate it when writers make him as a bigoted fool or start bashing the character. Much as I love to have Ichigo take down the Quincy boss, I felt it was more of Yama-Jiji's place to do so.)

* * *

 **X. Orihime – Weave Princess**

During his free time from clan duties and when his daughter was on play dates, Sojun would make an appearance in the Living World. It had been nearly over a decade since Ichigo had confessed about his past, and even still he found it hard to believe. Though it did explain certain incidences of that uncanny insights or perceptiveness his husband displayed, Sojun's head still reeled about the entire subject. He had asked about the world he had come from and the only reply he got from the man was a sad and wistful smile.

 _"They are very different and this one is significantly happier." He replied ultimately after gazing at the tombstone, before turning around to meet his gaze. Reaching out to tuck some of Sojun's hair behind his ear, Ichigo smiled gently again. "I have no intention of returning to that world, what I have now will always be far better than what I had then."_

 _Sojun closed his eyes as he felt a soft tender kiss on his forehead, as the irrational fears of his husband leaving him embed away from his being._

At first he wasn't interested in visiting the real world, but on the offset of boredom and idle curiosity he would sporadically visit the Karakura Town to see the environment his husband was raised in. He would always make a special visit to the Kurosaki's home, and watch from afar. Though Isshin did offer an invitation for tea, Sojun declined for it would cause unnecessary trouble for them if by the off chance someone notice his appearance. Not to mention Isshin was labelled as MIA and his wife being a Quincy would not help matters if the Seireitei found out about his affiliation. It was amusing to think that his husband, being such a serious man by nature, was the son of Isshin. They were worlds apart and his twin sisters were also comparatively different though the raven haired one, Karin, was somewhat similar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Sojun tested on his tongue. It was foreign yet appropriate at the same time. It felt that finally he had the missing piece for a puzzle he had been trying to solve for centuries.

Sojun watched as Kurosaki Masaki walked towards her home, with her two daughters flanking her sides. They had gone shopping for groceries and other home ware products. He had to agree with Ichigo, his mother was the embodiment of beauty, strength and kindness; so much so he too had wondered how Isshin managed to capture her attention, being who he is. Sojun could see why Ichigo held her with such reverence and would always be enamoured by her presence. It was hard to imagine she was a Quincy for what he had heard from stories and academy teachings, they were often depicted as heartless and cruel demons. However he guess it was fair since Shinigami were often described as a skeleton wearing a black hooded cloak with a large scythe.

'Honestly, who came up with that idea?' Sojun wondered idly.

"Orihime…" A male voice broke through his thoughts.

Watching as a tall young man flip his phone shut after calling a number and having no answer. Sojun slowly accompanied the male as he walked briskly towards his home after work; it was becoming dark and there was distant rumble of thunder from the approaching dark clouds. Ever since he had come to know about the girl's existence about five years ago he had begun to make more frequent trips to the Living World. Especially when he had not work and Ichigo was busy with his squad. Though it was illogical to consider this little child as competition, and his husband on numerous occasion had informed him about coming to terms with her. Yet he still felt slightly insecure about himself, but mostly curious about what kind of woman she was for Ichigo to love her.

Though she wasn't mature enough, Sojun could tell she would grow up to become a beautiful woman. In certain aspect, she was similar to Ichigo's mother in terms of mannerism and personality. It wasn't obvious from her side to tell why she would have fancied her husband as well, since she was brought up by a mature elder brother. Sojun recalled the many times Ichigo would fondly speak about his sisters and the things had done. It was clear to him, that after the death of his mother that Ichigo was considered as the 'go-to-first' parental figure at home. Though Sojun had initially began with a negative mind set, he found himself slowly beginning to like the girl. She was impossible to hate. Her smile alone could light up the room and her bubbly personality was contagious.

'When she grows up, will he leave?' a traitorous voice whispered from the back of his head.

Though he fervently squashed it down, he couldn't erase the flicker of doubt it had caused.

Sojun watched as the man, Inoue Sora as he had come to know, run down the streets. He had begun following the male around as well, because he wanted to gain a deeper insight to the kind of atmosphere Inoue Orihime had grown up in. From the idle conversation he had overheard from her brother, they had come from an abusive household and moved away from their parents soon after Inoue Sora was able to legally adopt and find work. He was an admirable man, and such qualities of dedication and sacrifice were hard to find among people. It were the very same qualities he had seen in Ichigo as well.

'She and I are more alike than I thought we were.' Sojun sighed as he followed the male lazily. He noticed the man was slightly distracted and was more preoccupied than he usually was. Thinking it was work related Sojun brushed it off not thinking of it much, until he saw Inoue Sora moments away from being knocked down by a vehicle.

In a split second Sojun made his decision and shunpoed Inoue Sora from harm's way. He had flashed step and pulled the man to aside making him fall but away from the path of the vehicle. Though it had disoriented the man himself, if there were any bystanders they would have assumed the male had come to his senses and jumped away from the vehicle. It wasn't a tough decision to make on Sojun's part. Even though he wasn't welcoming of Orihime's existence, he knew that she needed her brother. He was to her as Masaki was to Ichigo, and Sojun couldn't bear the thought of not being there for his children. Also he couldn't face his husband knowing he didn't help someone he loved even though he could have. That guilt was something he couldn't handle.

Making sure that the male reached his home and was greeted by a crying Orihime who began apologising for a fight they had in the morning. Sojun smiled as they consoled each other. Seeing them with such happiness made him feel grateful for being able to help them. The smile she wore seeing her brother come home safely was something not even the most precious jewel in existence could replace.

"I made a promise to her a long time ago." A voice cut in, making Sojun tense up. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "That I would do everything in my power to keep that smile on her face."

Ichigo approached him with their daughter sleeping in his arms. Sojun smiled as he took the child from him, making her fuss slightly at the movement but settle down soon afterwards. Hushing her to sleep once more, Sojun allowed himself to relax in Ichigo's reiatsu once more. He had speculated his husband had hidden it initially because of his inability to sense it, indicating the man may have been watching him from the start. Burying his face in attempt to hide the blush from appearing on his face he averted his gaze from Ichigo's. However the man wasn't having any of that, for he felt those long and firm fingers, curl under his chin and tilt his head upwards.

"Thank you for helping me keep that promise." He smiled with such affection and gratitude directed at him, Sojun couldn't help but blush. However the doubt in his mind made him think it was not really for him.

"I had initially arrived knowing it was day of his unfortunate accident, but seeing you dealing with it made me relax and collect Akimi and come here." Ichigo explained. "Now I can rest easy knowing that she is safe and happy."

"Do you still love her?" Sojun blurted out, his doubts and insecurities overwhelming his self-control.

Not even missing a beat Ichigo smiled lightly and repeated the words he first spoke about the woman, "I loved her and she will always have place in my heart, but she's gone and I accepted that a long time ago." Placing a light kiss on his lips, Ichigo continued, "But now you have taken up residence and consumed it in its entirety." Sojun felt Ichigo's reiatsu wrap around them as a blanket and thrum lightly with silent power.

"I promise you Kuchiki Sojun, I will not leave your side. With every intention I plan to protect this family and protect your happiness." Ichigo spoke with such honesty and seriousness that Sojun felt he was making a vow more than promise.

Leaning forward Sojun sealed it with a kiss while he silently took a pledge of his own, "I promise you Kurosaki Ichigo, I will protect you heart."

( **A/N:** I am fond of IchiHime, and I do hope they wind up together. However that is for Kubo Tite to decide. Either way, I prefer to write the main dominant character as a 'Bisexual' or as an 'I don't really care', because it's easier to incorporate certain elements and tie in with the original character.)

* * *

 **X. Kyoraku – Capital Music**

"Ahhh, Shunsui!" Juushiro greeted cheerily.

Over the past years the two squad captains had become close with the Kuchiki couple. What first began as occasional drinks between Kyoraku and Ichigo, slowly developed to weekend gatherings between the four; and Byakuya. Currently the thirteenth squad captain, had earlier stopped by the Kuchiki Manor for a social call and partly due to the reason his usual companion had been visiting the Living World this week. Juushiro and Ichigo were discussing the purpose of Central 46, while Sojun listened as he entertained his son, who was on his lap clinging his yukata as he watched the two men talk. Sojun smiled, watching his son. Byakuya had grown up to be a curious child and was enamoured by Ichigo. He was also fond Ukitake-Taicho, who reciprocated the feeling equally. Turning his head towards their latest guest, Sojun greeted the captain with a small smile and nod.

"Greeting. Everyone." Kyoraku nodded and took his place next to Juushiro, placing a package he was carrying down.

"What is that?" Ukitake asked eyeing the large parcel with undisguised curiosity.

"A trinket I brought from the Living World." He replied playfully, pouring himself some sake. Juushiro and the Kuchiki heir drank tea, while he and Ichigo would drink sake.

"Which is..."His fellow captain pressed on, and Shunsui smiled into his cup. It was always endearing to see his friend so curious.

Placing his drink down, he unwrapped the parcel and pulled out the item inside. "Apparently it is a new musical instrument that had arrived to the town. The shop owner said it was-"

He never got to finish his sentence, for Ichigo cut him off, "A guitar."

'An acoustic guitar.' Ichigo corrected in his mind. The model and make of the instrument was the same, save for there was no pick guard and wood used was natural, not the fake chip type that was used to mass produce the cheap ones he had seen in his time. It was a bit plain, but nonetheless in his mind a beautiful instrument. Just seeing it, made his fingers twitch of all the songs he used to play when he was once a teenager. However his sense of nostalgia was quickly flung out, when he realised that the entire group had turned their attention to him.

"Ahhh, I spent some time in the Living World before coming here and I travelled." He explained ambiguously. From the year he was born, the six string guitar had arrived in Japan over one hundred and twenty years ago. Mentally calculating the years, it would be right to assume the guitar was introduced quite recently to Japan. "That is a Western Instrument." Looking at Kyoraku for confirmation.

"That's what the shop owner had said." He replied sipping his sake, but never taking his eyes off Ichigo in the process, "How do you know about it?"

"I had come across them before." Not going into a further explanation, leaving it up to the men to assume whatever they could.

"Do you know how to play it?" Sojun asked. Ichigo's lips twitched in surprise. Although his husband's quiet nature had improved over the years, he was still painfully shy in casual conversations. It had taken a lot of meetups among the four of them, for the man to relax in the presence of company. For him to ask a question or start a conversation was so rare, Ichigo could count the times it happened on one hand and still have fingers to spare.

'Progress.' He thought before answering, "I used to, but it was a very long time ago."

"Whatever you do remember, I would like to hear it." Kyoraku piped in handing him the guitar, along with Ukitake nodding his head, "The shopkeeper wasn't aware how to play it, and I just bought it on a whim. So I would like to hear my money's worth."

Ichigo was about to refuse, but seeing Sojun's curiosity, he caved. Taking the guitar and strumming it lightly, he corrected the tuning. Adjusting his position, and playing a few experimental chords to jog his memory, "Alright." he said receiving a smile from Sojun, a small cheer from Kyoraku and some clapping from Ukitake and Byakuya. "But I'm not going to sing."

"With the right quantity of alcohol you will." Shunsui rebuffed earning a mock glare form Ichigo.

Looking at the instrument that was now on his lap, he went through his memories for something appropriate to play for the crowd. Given the type of music they were exposed to, playing anything too modern would not appeal to them. Turning his attention to the group, catching Byakuya's unwavering gaze, it dawned on him.

Recalling the chords and notes, Ichigo began to hum and his hands moved automatically.

Sojun was mesmerised. He had never heard an instrument produce such a pleasant sound. The notes were more rounded and warmer, than any other instrument he had come to hear. Listening to the instrument, he kept thinking this wasn't something that nobility would learn to play and it was something that was played amongst friends. Glancing around the table, he saw how close everyone was together, other instrument would keep wide berth between the performer and the audience, while this 'guitar' drew everyone closer.

There was also the fact, the song Ichigo chose to play and hum simultaneously, was light and happy. It was a simple composition, nothing complex, and was repeated in a predictable manner. However despite all those qualities; it was engaging and the melody was optimistic. None of it was in anyway similar to those dark piece that the noble's had played during social gatherings. None of it held the element of pompous showing-off that was ever so present when a noble played. This was purely for enjoyment and pleasure.

Looking at the babe on his lap, Sojun felt a gentle smile on his lips. His son was clearly smitten by Ichigo's performance. Running a hand through Byakuya's soft hair, Sojun allowed the cheerful music and atmosphere relax him.

Listening to his husband's low humming, he pondered idly, 'I wonder what his singing would sound like.'

( **A/N:** The song I had in mind was One Piece's "Bink's Sake". Odd I know, but there is a small 1:33 minute clip of an acoustic version done by 'GreatjayQ' on YouTube. I stumbled upon it, which ultimately inspired this little snippet.)

* * *

 **X. Renji – Second Love**

Spotting a familiar shade of vibrant red hair run screaming through the streets of Inuzuri with a small mob chasing after, Ichigo let out an amused huff.

'As expected, nothing about Renji would be quiet.'

Abarai Renji panted as he through the many alley ways of the city. He had finally found something that could be considered edible, but unfortunately the only way to obtain it would be to steal it from its owner. Clutching to his precious cargo, he ran towards the forest only to trip on a root resulting in him falling face first in the hard dry soil. Before he could pick himself up and start running again, he was already surrounded by the mob chasing him. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes preparing himself for an inevitable beating.

Instead he felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure crash down upon him. Gasping for air and clutching the earth, he opened his eyes. The men surrounding him had all slipped into unconsciousness as they collapsed to the floor. When the last man crashed to the hard earth, Renji felt the spiritual pressure ease up and turn into a harmless thrum. He would have considered it comforting if not for its earlier hostility.

Breathing heavily, trying to calm his beating heart he looked around for the owner of the reiatsu. He didn't what kind of being would possess such spiritual energy, but he was certain it was someone or something powerful.

"Chasing and beating up children. This place really does suck." He heard a voice, as a man with orange hair flickered into view. Renji clenched his fist in instinctive fear as he studied the figure in front of him.

The male wasn't wearing a shihakusho, but he did carry two blades. He had never seen a Shinigami carry two zanpakutos, but then again he had never seen many shinigami to begin with. They wouldn't come the outer districts unless it was flooded with hollows or on patrol. Renji flinched when he made eye contact with his saviour and began to tremble slightly as the man began to approach him.

Ichigo knelt down and took in the red heads appearance. For his age, which he roughly estimated to be around six years old; older than Rukia who would be around be around three, but younger than Hisana who claimed to be nearly thirty but appeared to be ten. What caught his interest was that the boy didn't faint due to his spiritual pressure. Sure he didn't raise it much and Renji did already a considerable amount of spiritual pressure for his age, but he would have expected the child to pass out along with the mob.

 _ **'You still suck at reiatsu sensing, King.'**_ His sword spirit snickered in the recess of his mind. Sending a mental image of himself giving the middle finger, he placed his attention back to the trembling child.

"You one interesting, brat."

"Shut up, pumpkin head." The child retorted, but the fear nullified the intended insult.

'Never heard that one before.' Ichigo blinked in mild surprise before, letting out a small amused chuckle.

"I have an offer." He began staring intently at the child in front of him. Taking the silence as go ahead to continue, "I will train you, provide you food and a place to stay."

"But?" Renji injected. Ichigo smiled at that, even at this age the red baboon was careful.

"But I have some work for you." He answered, before later adding in as an afterthought, "Plus you owe me for saving your skinny arse."

"I didn't ask to be saved." The boy shot back, embarrassed.

"Alright then, I'll take that as a 'no' then." Motioning to stand up from his crouching position.

"Wait." He heard Renji call out as he was about to leave the area. "What is the work you want me to do?"

Ichigo smirked at that, approaching the still kneeling boy. Grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him up into a bridal carry, watching the boy's face match the shade of his hair. Before Renji could say anything, "Wrap your arms around my neck and hang on." Ichigo warned as he flashed out of view. Appearing in front of an old shack near the bottom of the mountain, he placed the redhead down on rock to sit. They were some distance away in the foliage, so the occupants of the house couldn't see them. Rukia was chasing a small wild rabbit around the front lawn, laughing and squealing nonsense as she did; and Hisana was seated on the porch, stitching as she kept one eye on her sister's antics. The two sisters always reminded him of his own; Rukia reminded him of Karin and Hisana reminded him of Yuzu.

"I need someone to protect them when, I'm not there." Ichigo answered Renji's question looking at the boy through the corner of his eye.

It seems that the redhead didn't appear to hear him, for he seemed captivated by the scene playing before them. Recalling the confession of his friend when they went drinking out once. He had asked the Shinigami when did he began seeing Rukia as a prospective partner, the red head slurred out laughingly "It was love at first sight. Even though I was too young to understand what it was."

So it was hardly surprising when Ichigo heard the boy determinedly say, "I'll do it."

( **A/N:** I am not particularly a RenRuki fan, but I always felt those two had more of a history and promise in the manga. Taking into account the meaning of his name and his hair colour, I would recommend reading about it; because there are a lot connections between Rukia and the colour Red.)

* * *

 **X. Masaki – True Bloom**

Ichigo followed her to the flower shop.

Entering the building and pretending to looking through the array of flowers, he watched his mother wander around the small boutique. She was as beautiful, and her reiatsu carried that same nurturing tone it always had. When he was little, he wasn't aware it was her spiritual energy that soothed him; he always assumed it was her personality and presence. However after being in close proximity with Hollow and Shinigami carriers, he had understood it was the reiatsu of his mother he felt all those years ago.

Not knowing how to approach her he watched her from far, but inevitably he found himself slowly approaching her. She always had that effect on him, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. It was painful to know that she would never be his mother or know about the truth of his existence; but it was also a pleasure to feel her reiatsu and presence one more time. Ichigo smiled to himself, he had forgotten how she lit up every room she walked in.

"Don't know what to buy either?" Ichigo froze when he heard her voice directed at him. It was just as he remembered it.

Happy, light and strong.

"Yeah." He croaked, when he finally found his voice. He didn't want to look up and meet her gaze, because he knew that if he did, he couldn't look away.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what the occasion?" She was always kind. Always helpful.

"Ahhhh." Ichigo fumbled out lamely, "For my son."

"Really?" She said sounding surprise, "So am I."

That made him look up at her. Glancing at the calendar in the shop, he did a rough mentally calculation. This universe's Kurosaki Ichigo, should be around two years old now. Ichigo had been watching the Kurosaki residence and there was no indication of a boy living there. He had seen the old man rush in and out. As far as he was concerned there was no child. Hiding his confusion and curiosity, he prodded on.

"It seems we are in the same boat then." He began, "What would be the occasion? Mine is just has an unhealthy obsession; that I shouldn't be encouraging, but I can't seem to care either."

Masaki laughed at that, and Ichigo swore that if there was a heaven, and if there were angels; they would possess a laughter like hers.

"It's good to hear, that your son has a non-judgmental and supportive father."

"I don't think it's that he actually into floral idea, rather he is figuring how to make it into a lethal weapon."

"As a parent you should be proud of his endeavour."

"I am because I know that spoilt little brat will succeed."

Masaki let out another peal of laughter, trying to muffle it with her fist. Ichigo felt a deep sense of pride, knowing that he was the one behind that smile and happiness.

After she calmed down, "To answer your question, it's my son's birthday today. So I'm looking for something he would like, but I am clearly stumped as you can see."

'Strange, she always knew all of my favourites.'

"Does his favourites continuously change?" Ichigo asked, children were very impulsive, but he had always stayed true to what he liked and disliked.

For a moment Masaki's attitude dimmed, but before Ichigo could comment on it she answered, "I'm sorry, I probably should have explained from the start." Taking a small pause, "My son was a stillborn."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." She cut him off, "You didn't know, and I've come to terms about it, awhile back."

There was the uncomfortable silence between them, as Ichigo let that small piece of information sink in. Either it was one the difference that took place in this universe or it was because his presence prevented the body from living since it had no soul. Regardless of what the reason was, he felt responsible for making the woman standing beside him feel terrible. .

"Take some of those." Ichigo pointed to the section where they placed the White Camellias, "Personally, they are my favourite."

Masaki looked at him not understanding, Ichigo explained flushing under the attention, "I was always fond of the flower since I was a child, because my mother would nurture a small houseplant in the dining room. Sadly she passed away, but I took after her in looking after the small plant. As time went by, it became something I used associate the bond I shared with her."

For a moment she didn't smile, but she had adopted a distant look in her eyes. After a few nerve racking minutes (for him), she let out a small laugh and gentle smile. "How very strange." She commented looking at the flowers, "When I fell pregnant with my son, I purchased a small houseplant of White Tsubaki." Ichigo merely watched her gently reach out and touch a flower, "According to Hanakotoba, White Tsubaki stands for waiting. I was waiting to meet my son."

"And I was waiting to meet my mother." Ichigo added meeting her eyes.

If she found his phrasing strange, she didn't mention it; but she smiled at him before gesturing to the shopkeeper for a small bouquet.

As she was leaving she looked at him deeply once more, "Oddly enough, you have the same hair colour as my son when he was born." Ichigo let out a weak smile and fidgeted slightly, not knowing how to respond to that stray comment.

"Either way, thank you for helping me." Masaki bowed her head in gratitude. "You should buy your son some Sakura flowers, they stand for kindness and gentleness. I think he would see it as a challenge in trying to convert them into a weapon."

The relaxed atmosphere returned as the smiled at the thought of it. Laughter colouring her voice the young mother ask, "One more thing, I must know your name, if you don't mind. I'm Masaki."

Ichigo softened his gaze as he answered her, "My mother name me, Ichigo."

Masaki froze at the door for a moment, staring at him intently. After a few minute has passed she let out unsure smile and she shakily commented, "You really do love your mother, don't you Ichigo-san."

Despite the honorific, Ichigo couldn't suppress the grin that exploded on his face after hearing her say his name. "Yes, I do." He replied simply never breaking eye contact, "Haha filled up the centre that our family revolved around. No matter what sort of bad things that happen, I would forget it all by just returning to her side."

Masaki swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry she passed away so soon."

"I am too, but she did it to protect me. Though I do feel responsible for it."

"Don't." Maskai replied sharply, "Do not blame yourself. As a mother, I know she wouldn't blame you nor would she regret it. She protected her son, who I sense has turned out to be someone wonderful. If I were her, I would be proud of the man you've become."

Ichigo could feel his eyes become wet, as he rapidly blinked back the tears threatening to spill. Looking at the woman standing opposite him, he could tell she wasn't doing any better. Next thing he knew, he something soft and warm grasp his cold limp hand. Feeling her beating pulse, scenting filling his sense and reiatsu brush against his; Ichigo clutched at his mother's hand, allowing a traitorous tear slide down his face.

 _"Kaa-san, can we hold hands?"_

 _"Of course!"_

This Kurosaki Masaki may not be his mother, but she was the mother of a Kurosaki Ichigo. No matter where he came from or what clan he belonged to; he would always be Kurosaki Ichigo, the first child and only son of Kurosaki Masaki. So maybe this universe's Kurosaki Ichigo didn't exist, but that didn't matter, because he did instead.

'This time.' Ichigo swore feeling to the warmth of life thrumming around his mother, 'This time I will not let you die.'

'I won't allow that.' He promised.

( **A/N:** This is an explanations scene to the repeated mentions of White Camellias in Chapter 3 and Chapter 7. Truth be told, this was the original ending for the fic I had planned. With the concept of finally acknowledging the Kurosaki name; which is linked to the title of the fic. See Author's Notes below.)

* * *

 **A/N:** Just an amusing side note. There is a reason behind the naming of the Title and Chapters of the story, but I am guessing the more hard-core Bleach followers would have already picked up on it. If I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me, I'll make the changes accordingly.

The title of the story **'Black Peninsula'** comes from the literal translation of the spelling used in the manga for **'Kurosaki'** , and the chapters also follow the same trend.

Chapter One, **'One Protection'** comes from the characters used for **Ichigo's** name.

Chapter Two, **'Blue Untainted'** originates from **'Sojun'**. However this one I'm not too sure since I am not a native Japanese speaker.

Chapter Three, **'White Admiration'** is none other than from **'Byakuya'**.

Chapter Four, **'Decaying Tree'** is the translation of **'Kuchiki'**. Cheery name. Kubo Tite translates it to 'Rot Wood' which was a bit too literal for me, so I chose a more artistic variation.

Chapter Five, **'Silver Peak'** is from translating **'Ginrei'** name.

Chapter Six, **'One Mind'** is from our very own **'Isshin'**. You can read it as 'Single-minded' or 'Whole Heartedness'.

The final chapter, Chapter Seven, **'Resolved Waves'** is from **'Shiba'**.

 **Fun Fact:** All the Kurosaki children have puns or meanings related to fruits while the Kuchiki first names have something to do with a colour. That is why I chose to name Ichigo's and Sojun's daughter as **'Akimi'** meaning **'Autumn Fruit'** , incorporating both family naming quirks taking Autumn as a colour and not as the season. I recommend reading up all the name meanings of the Bleach characters, you find some interesting insights from why Kubo Tite named them as such to what he was thinking at the time. It shows there is a reason for everything.

All the 'Chapters' are named after the Sons and Fathers; while the 'Title' is named after a Mother. It was a tiny dedication to all the amazing parents out there in the world. No matter their status; single, married, widowed, step-parents, adoptive, relatives, older siblings stepping in as parents etc. I tried to feature them all, since their contribution to society is inimitable. It is a giant responsibility to raise someone and it not easy. Therefore I want to give them some recognition and acknowledgement they truly deserve.

Feel free to drop a comment and anything is welcome; constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


End file.
